Incondicionalmente
by Kurenai Ayanami
Summary: Ha pasado un año. Un año desde que los nobles fueron capturados o asesinados. Un año desde que se recuperaron mutuamente. Ahora viven juntos, disfrutando de la vida que una vez les fue arrebatada y deleitándose con cada segundo que pasan en compañía. Pero toda relación tiene altibajos. Incluso la suya.
1. La felicidad que nos corresponde

¡Hola, hola! Este es mi primer fic de _Owari no Seraph_ y la verdad, tengo muchas dudas al respecto. Me fundí la primera temporada y los capítulos que hay de la segunda en una semana. La serie me está encantando tanto que enseguida me empecé el manga. Y, por supuesto, me enamoré del MikaYuu nada más verlos porque son **preciosos**.

Como he dicho, tengo muchas dudas porque no he leído mucho del manga y no sé si los datos que uso para el fic son correctos o no. La mayoría de las cosas me las he inventado, pues transcurre varios años más tarde en los que la guerra contra los vampiros ha terminado y viven en paz. He tratado de ser lo más fiel posible y adaptarlo a la realidad que he "inventado". Espero haberlo logrado. Si hay algún fallo o algún error, no dudéis en ponérmelo en los comentarios para que lo corrija.

 **Nota:** contiene spoilers del manga. Lo marco con _rating_ T porque tengo intención de que ocurran cosas *cara de pervertida*

 **Los personajes de _Owari no Seraph_ no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Antes contaba los días que faltaban para reunirse. Ahora no se podría decir lo mismo. Calcula que ha pasado un año desde la última vez. ¿Y eso importa? Para él no. Ya tiene lo que necesita. El ruido de las máquinas trabajando casi ahoga sus pensamientos. Los humanos no son tan débiles como pueden parecer, y por el momento lo han demostrado con creces. Las ruinas siguen poblando las calles, pero poco a poco la normalidad se está recobrando. Las obras de reconstrucción están dando sus frutos y aunque todavía no se puede considerar una ciudad como tal y no ha recuperado el esplendor que la caracterizaba, sí que se iba asemejando a una. Se sentía orgulloso del progreso, ya que él y sus compañeros habían sido partícipes de ello de alguna manera.

Empezaba a hacer frío. El aire se había levantado y agitaba su ya de por sí indomable pelo en todas direcciones. Se lo revolvió, tratando inútilmente de devolverlo a su sitio. Saludó a los trabajadores con un ademán cansado y caminó despacio con las manos en los bolsillos. Todas las mañanas desde hacía aproximadamente medio año iba a aquel mismo lugar, a observar cómo levantaban la ciudad de sus restos. Era una especie de rutina que se había impuesto para recordar el dolor y las desgracias que los vampiros le habían hecho pasar. Aunque no necesitaba alejarse demasiado para que esas experiencias desgarradoras le abrumaran. Tenía la problemática en su propia casa. Pero era una problemática que aceptaba encantado y que no deseaba por nada del mundo que desapareciera.

-Ya he vuelto. –Anunció.

-¡Yuu-chan! –La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

El rubio trotó a su lado con entusiasmo. Intentaba disimular que lo había echado de menos en sus horas de ausencia, pero las señales que emanaban de su cuerpo le delataban. Como la amplia sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-Hola, Mika. –El frío de la calle se deshizo por completo tan solo con verle. Ambos habían luchado mucho por llegar a ese punto, por estar juntos y ser inseparables. Era su premio tras tanta cruenta batalla. Se lo tenían bien merecido.

Mika se acercó con cautela hasta quedar frente a él. Su entusiasmo le pudo más que el espacio personal, y no tardó mucho en darle un sentido abrazo que Yuu correspondió. Se apartó con rapidez, temiendo incomodarle. Su sonrisa se amplió.

-Bienvenido a casa.

 _Casa_ sonaba bien. Estar en casa con su familia. Con Mika. Nunca antes había sido consciente de lo mucho que le necesitaba en verdad, de lo reconfortado que se sentía con una mano amiga tendida veinticuatro horas. Después de tanto…

-Ya estas poniendo esa cara triste otra vez. –Mika presionó la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice-. No me gusta ver esa expresión en Yuu-chan.

-Vale, vale, solo pensamientos alegres –dijo mostrando sus palmas, en señal de rendición. Mika le sacó la lengua y se dejó caer en el sofá, retomando el libro que al parecer había estado leyendo en su ausencia.

Yuu se sorprendió de la cantidad de mantas que estaban encima de este. Era como si Mika hubiera vaciado el armario completo y luego hubiera decidido sepultarse bajo él. Estaba tapado hasta el pecho, dejando fuera solo los brazos para poder sostener su novela. Con un gesto, le indicó al moreno que le acompañara. Se deshizo del abrigo y la bufanda y apartó las mantas para enterrarse también bajo ellas. Los ojos rojos de Mika le siguieron mientras se acomodaba. Encogió las piernas para que ambos cupieran con comodidad. No obstante, sus pies se rozaban. A ninguno pareció importarle.

-Y bien, ¿cómo van las cosas por allí? –A Mika le gustaría acompañarle en sus paseos matutinos, pero sabía que no era bien recibido por los humanos, a pesar de que el Ejército Imperial Japonés se había comprometido a protegerlo bajo su responsabilidad. En teoría, Yuu vivía con él porque era su supervisor directo y el encargado de controlar que el vampiro se comportara. Lo cierto era que Mika no se comportaba en absoluto, pero no en la forma en que a Guren le interesaba. Una vez al mes, Yuu debía mandarle al teniente coronel un informe detallado acerca de las actividades de Mika. La mayoría de las veces se lo solía inventar.

-Cada vez hay más edificios reconstruidos. –Las mantas le llegaban hasta la nariz y su voz sonaba amortiguada. –Esto ya empieza a ser una ciudad. Los niños están siendo recogidos en nuevos orfanatos y poco a poco van regresando a su antigua vida. En la medida de lo posible.

-Sigues preocupado al respecto, ¿verdad? –Mika cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre su regazo. Yuu odiaba que le conociera tan bien porque era imposible ocultarle nada. Aunque lo mismo podía decir al contrario-. Has hecho lo que está en tu mano para ayudar. Es el turno de los demás. ¿Acaso no crees que sea suficiente que tengas que seguir patrullando?

A pesar de que habían erradicado a los nobles, aún quedaban vampiros pululando por las calles, deseosos de recuperar su esplendor y sembrar el caos. No eran numerosos, pero sí bastante persistentes, por lo que era necesario que de vez en cuando vigilaran. Al menos eso le permitía mantenerse en contacto frecuente con sus compañeros de escuadrón. Desde que estaba con Mika, aprovechaba su tiempo libre para pasarlo a su lado. Debido a esto, temía dejar a sus amigos de lado. Por eso las patrullas eran perfectas para que pudiera compaginar ambas vidas. No es que Shinoa y los demás despreciaran a Mika o no les gustara su presencia. De hecho, podía decir que incluso se llevaban bien. Simplemente, eran dos partes que no lograban encajar del todo.

-A veces me da la impresión de que podría hacer más. Últimamente no tengo mucho trabajo y no creo que estar tirado en el sofá sea algo productivo. –Echó la espalda hacia atrás y se recostó, colocándose cojines bajo la cabeza.

-¿Consideras que estar conmigo es perder el tiempo? –Mika puso ojos de cachorro. Yuu le dio un ligero puntapié bajo las mantas.

-Sabes a qué me refiero, idiota. Estar contigo es-. –Se detuvo. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir? Mika lo miró con curiosidad-. Divertido. Aunque a veces eres una verdadera molestia –bromeó. El rubio soltó una risita. Colocó con cuidado la novela sobre la mesa y se arrebujó más en las mantas, tumbándose encima de los cojines imitando a Yuu. Estiró las piernas. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaban las rodillas del moreno. El rubor apareció en sus mejillas, por lo que agradeció que su cara estuviera medio oculta. Tenía que reconocer que el contacto era agradable.

-Deberíamos plantearnos comprar una estufa. Esta casa es realmente fría en invierno.

-Sería práctico, pero estar calientes bajo una montaña de mantas es más agradable, ¿no crees? Aunque estés tan lejos. –Una sonrisa tironeó de sus labios.

-Idiota –murmuró, enterrándose más en el calor que le proporcionaba el sofá. Por un instante, no se dijeron nada, se limitaron a mirarse. No era en absoluto incómodo. Se conocían desde hacía tantos años que se comprendían en el silencio y no tenían por qué romperlo. Mika le observaba con una mezcla de ternura y adoración. Eso permitió que Yuu contemplara sus ojos rojos, como un cielo atardeciendo. Dejaron de ser azules tras su conversión, pero eso no impedía que Yuu los recordara, grabados a fuego en su memoria. Nunca le contó que en el tiempo que pasaron separados, creyendo que Mika estaba muerto, el azul se convirtió en su color favorito pues le recordaba a él. Ahora, el rojo se había unido a su lista.

Su cambio se completó al morder a Yuu. Mika odiaba de todo corazón tener que seguir haciéndolo, pero no tenía alternativa. Por suerte, la protección del Ejército incluía unas dosis diarias de sangre de vampiros que se hallaban retenidos en sus instalaciones, para experimentos. Gracias a esto, las ocasiones en las que necesitaba sangre humana se reducían considerablemente. Mika también lo detestaba y se consideraba un tanto traidor ante este hecho. No obstante, no podía hacer nada al respecto, se trataba de su propia supervivencia. Yuu se había planteado en más de una ocasión ofrecerle su sangre de manera ilimitada para que no tuviera que depender de nadie más, pero sabía que la rechazaría sin miramientos.

Esas reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por el gruñido de su estómago, vacío desde esa mañana. El rubio soltó una risita y se dispuso a salir del refugio improvisado para prepararle la comida. Era un cocinero pésimo ya que al no alimentarse, su gusto dejaba mucho que desear. No obstante, desde aquella vez que Yuu casi prende fuego a la cocina, no le dejaba entrar en ella a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Mika tembló un poco al no contar con el calor de las mantas y Yuu se sintió culpable.

-No hace falta que me hagas la comida. Sabes que puedo comer cualquier cosa… -protestó.

-Cuidar de Yuu-chan incluye una alimentación adecuada –le sermoneó como si se tratara de su madre.

-Solo sabes hacer curry –le recordó, más por burlarse que por otra cosa. Eso le provocó un pinchazo en el pecho, pues le vino a la mente cuando eran ganado de los vampiros y la familia se reunía ante el puchero rebosante de Akane.

-Delicioso curry –le corrigió, señalándolo con el dedo. –No ofendas mis dotes culinarias.

Agradecía su preocupación y su dedicación. Yuu se incorporó y apartó las acogedoras mantas. No le parecía bien quedarse ahí parado, calentito, mientras Mika cocinaba para él. Siguió sus pasos hasta la cocina, donde el vampiro se afanaba en cortar verduras. El suministro y los recursos se habían vuelto fluidos con el tiempo. No se encontraban en la misma escasez que antes, pero tampoco podían contar con lo que quisieran. Por ejemplo, la carne seguía siendo escasa, por lo que preparar curry era una especie de "regalo" que conseguían gracias a su influencia en los altos mandos (véase que Yuu rondaba a Guren hasta que este cedía con tal de que le dejara en paz). Las manos de Mika eran habilidosas, con sus dedos largos y finos. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia, una charla animada cuya única pretensión era pasar un buen rato. Una vez la sopa estuvo preparada, se sentaron a la mesa. Por supuesto, Mika no comía con él (no comía en absoluto) aunque le gustaba acompañarle en la mesa.

-¿Cómo están Shinoa y los demás? ¿Me culpan mucho por robar tu atención y apenas dejarte estar con ellos? –preguntó burlón. A decir verdad, con Shinoa era con la que mejor se llevaba, puesto que los dos compartían una pasión común: burlarse de Yuu. Esto no significaba que tuviera una relación con ella ni mucho menos. Seguía sin soportar a los humanos. Era más bien una cuestión de tolerancia.

-No solemos coincidir a menudo, tan solo en los reconocimientos y en misiones pequeñas, ya sabes. Kimizuki también está bastante ausente por la mejoría de su hermana. Tiene que recuperar el tiempo perdido. –Sonrió al pensar que ese maldito bastardo sí escondía un lado dulce, después de todo. –Aun así, están hablando de quedar un día de estos, para divertirnos, nada de buscar vampiros o algo así. Casi suena bien la palabra "divertirse". –Mika se había convertido en alguien celoso al que no le gustaba compartir el interés de Yuu. Al moreno por lo general no le importaba, aunque ya habían tenido una charla al respecto. Cuando Shinoa se enteró hizo ciertas bromas que sacaron a Yuu de sus casillas. Mika no tenía por qué saberlo.

-No me gusta compartir a Yuu-chan –suspiró, apoyando su mejilla en el brazo que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Pareces una novia posesiva –comentó, soplando una cucharada antes de comérsela.

-En todo caso, la novia serías tú, _princesa_ –imitió el tono de Shinoa cada vez que se refería a Yuu de esta forma.

-Nunca debí contártelo. –Se quejó. Shinoa consideraba que Mika se parecía a un apuesto príncipe con su capa blanca, dispuesto a rescatar a la _princesa_ de Yuu. Le ponía de los nervios. Mika soltó una risita ante su cara molesta.

-¿Está rica la sopa? –preguntó, curioso. En verdad se esmeraba por agradarle.

-No te ha quedado tan salada como la última vez –respondió. Las recetas simples eran las que le daban mejor, y con la práctica había conseguido que le quedaran decentes aun no pudiendo probarlas.

-Te prometo que me esforzaré –le dedicó una bonita sonrisa que ruborizó a Yuu, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Mika se ampliara.

Unos golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron. Mika se levantó y se apresuró a abrir, mientras Yuu seguía soplando la sopa. La voz de un hombre llegó hasta la cocina y enseguida supo que se trataba de Guren. Dejó el plato en el fregadero y se dispuso a recibirlo.

-Si vienes a por el informe de Mika, aun no lo hice –le encaró, bostezando. Le molestaba que se presentara sin avisar. En general, le molestaba ver su cara pero no le quedaba más remedio ya que, para bien o para mal, seguía siendo su superior. Su estúpido e irritante superior.

-Oh, Yuu, tranquilo, no dudo de tu habitual impuntualidad. Por suerte no he venido a verte a ti, tengo asuntos que tratar con tu amigo. –Señaló a Mika al tiempo que mostraba el maletín que portaba. –Pero ya que estás incordiando como siempre, aprovecho para recordarte la patrulla de esta noche. A las 10. En punto –remarcó, clavándole sus ojos violetas.

Yuu chasqueó la lengua y desapareció de su vista. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su habitación. Era extraño que el imbécil de Guren se presentara allí para traerle personalmente la sangre a Mika. Seguro que tenía alguna intención oculta, no hacía nada sin recibir algo a cambio. Recogió el uniforme, que reposaba tirado encima de una silla. Lo dejó sobre la cama, tratando inútilmente de hacer desaparecer las arrugas acumuladas por la falta de cuidado con los dedos. Estaba tan concentrado que apenas notó los suaves golpes en el marco de la puerta. Se giró para ver a Mika.

-¿Qué quería Guren? –inquirió, deseoso de recibir una respuesta. La expresión alegre que antes mostraba Mika, había desaparecido de su rostro y ahora estaba serio.

-Me trajo sangre y estuvimos charlando. –Se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta Yuu. –Quería información acerca de los vampiros, nada importante. –Por su tono, el moreno supo que las preguntas se habían terminado.

Mika se inclinó con curiosidad y pasó la yema del dedo índice por la manga de su uniforme. El gesto burlón regresó y se intensificó al ver la evidente molestia de Yuu.

-Sabes que no soy cuidadoso, no sé de qué te extrañas –murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ah, Yuu-chan, no sé qué harías sin mí –le pellizcó la mejilla.

-Soy capaz de vivir solo, ya lo sa-. –Se detuvo. Los ojos de Mika estaban muy abiertos. Con una mano se apretaba el pecho y jadeaba, como si le faltara aire-. ¡Mika!

Le tomó con delicadeza por los hombros y le sujetó, temeroso de que pudiera caerse al suelo. Respiraba con agitación y su cuerpo temblaba. Mika se recostó en su pecho, cerró los ojos y dio una bocanada de aire, antes de calmarse y de que sus escalofríos se detuvieran tan repentinamente como habían comenzado.

-Mika, Mika, Mika, ¿estás bien? –Repetía su nombre una y otra vez, mientras le aferraba más fuerte, angustiado y sin saber qué hacer. Este se incorporó y le dedicó una tambaleante sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Yuu-chan, todo está bien. –Intentaba que sus palabras sonaran tranquilizadoras, pero el moreno no las tenía todas consigo y seguía sosteniéndole de los hombros por si acaso-. Me mareé un poco. La falta de sangre, supongo.

Yuu estaba convencido de que eso era mentira, pues no hacía tanto que se había alimentado por última vez y Mika no solía ser descuidado a ese respecto. Sin embargo, decidió no insistir. Como consideraba que aún estaba débil, le obligó a reposar en su cama, ignorando protestas. Mika quería regresar a su propio cuarto, pero Yuu no se fiaba y no descansó hasta que el vampiro estuvo bajo las sábanas, por mucho que dijera que se encontraba perfectamente.

-Yuu-chan. –Cerró los ojos. Su cabello rubio se expandía por la almohada, dándole un aspecto angelical. Se sonrojó por pensar eso y agradeció que no le viera-. ¿Te quedarás conmigo? –susurró. Yuu suavizó su expresión.

-No tengo otro lugar al que ir. Mi familia está aquí –susurró de vuelta. Mika sonrió.

La preocupación le carcomía por dentro. Las pocas veces que había visto a Mika de esa manera era debido a la falta de sangre, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez no era el caso. Sin embargo, si él no quería hablar del tema no había nada que pudiera hacer. Aun así, debía presionarle respecto a su dosis mensual de sangre humana. Por mucho que a Mika le repugnara. Fuera, comenzó a llover. Genial. El clima era ideal para patrullar. Deseó que mejorara o por la noche lo pasarían realmente mal. Desvió su atención de nuevo a su compañero. En verdad parecía un ángel. Sobre todo cuando se estaba quietecito sin andar incordiándole de un lado a otro. Le gustaba ese Mika. Se ruborizó ante la idea. Acercó la silla sin hacer ruido hasta la cama y se sentó en ella.

-Eh, Mika –murmuró. El chico no se movió. Yuu se dedicó a contemplarle, casi embelesado. La abrumadora necesidad de pasar sus dedos por su pelo rubio le embargó. Así expuesto, parecía esponjoso, como si se tratara de algodón de azúcar. Quería saber si tendría esa textura. Ese tipo de pensamientos le sobresaltaron, sin embargo su curiosidad pudo con él. Despacio y temiendo despertarle, aproximó la mano a la almohada, dubitativo. Descendió indeciso y tocó un mechón con las puntas de sus dedos. Se maravilló. Eran más suaves de lo que imaginaba. Las ganas de no detenerse se sobrepusieron a su sentido común. Enredó un mechón, siguiendo la forma de los bucles, para después soltarlo y que regresara a su lugar. Mika emitió un ruidito semejante a un gorjeo.

-¿Yuu-chan? –Enfocó su mirada rojiza en el moreno, que enseguida retiró la mano.

-Creí que estabas dormido. –Rezó porque no se hubiera percatado de nada. Sería demasiado vergonzoso.

-Yuu-chan es adorable cuando se sonroja. –Se incorporó sobre la almohada, visiblemente mejor, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-C-cállate, idiota. –Desvió la mirada, escuchando la risita de Mika de fondo. -Sabes que debes beber mi sangre, ¿verdad? –No le gustaba sacar el tema. Mika asió las sábanas.

-Con las reservas que me ha traído Guren puedo aguantar-

-No –le cortó-. No es suficiente, no soy estúpido. Y no quiero tener esta discusión cada vez que precisas sangre. No tengo ningún problema en ofrecértela. Eso hace la familia –añadió, para darle dramatismo y seriedad a sus palabras y esperar que le hiciera caso por una vez sin quejarse.

El vampiro le encaró, con la angustia reflejada en su mirada. Yuu era consciente del debate interno al que se sometía y le dolía ponerle entre la espada y la pared.

-No quiero, Yuu-chan. –El aludido tenía la impresión de que Mika se iba poner a llorar de un momento a otro. Se acercó más a él, procurando sonar tranquilizador.

-Vive por mí. –dijo, regresando al día en que bebió por primera vez de él, el cual pronunció esa misma frase. Surtió el efecto esperado.

Mika se apartó, dejando un hueco a su lado en la cama. Yuu subió con agilidad al colchón y se posicionó de tal forma que pudiera acceder a la parte de su cuerpo que prefiriera. Normalmente, elegía las muñecas, ya que no quería intimidarle con su presencia. Honestamente, a veces era demasiado amenazante. No solía optar por su cuello, lo consideraba un tanto íntimo… hasta que notó unos dedos fríos deslizarse por su yugular.

-Yuu-chan… ¿puedo? –Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, mostrando unos colmillos afilados como cuchillas. El corazón de Yuu rebotó contra su pecho y le imploró a cualquier dios existente no sonrojarse. Por la sonrisa de Mika, supo que había sido inútil. Se suponía que debía estar más que acostumbrado a esto. Las reacciones físicas escapaban de su control y por más que lo intentara, la presencia de Mika en ese tipo de instantes siempre le producía lo mismo.

-C-claro. –Apartó tembloroso la camiseta del pijama, dejando el hombro al descubierto.

Mika le atrapó por este y se inclinó en su dirección. Yuu percibía su aliento, haciéndole cosquillas, mientras se aproximaba. El rubio le tomó con cuidado por la cadera a la par que mantenía la camiseta en su sitio para evitar que se manchara. Posó su boca encima de la yugular. Sus labios estaban tibios y Yuu no pudo más que pensar que le gustaba el contacto y que era agradable. Se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos y relajándose. La lengua de Mika acarició su cuello, bajando por su hombro y deslizándose delicadamente por su clavícula. Era la primera que se demoraba tanto y que hacía algo semejante. Yuu jadeó. Esto pareció encender a Mika, pues su contacto se hizo más intenso y pronto la lengua dejó paso a una pequeña succión. Mil mariposas aleteaban en el estómago de Yuu. No entendía a qué demonios estaba jugando, pero esa sensación era jodidamente embriagadora y no quería que terminara. Estaba confuso por sentirse así, por las sensaciones nuevas que estaba descubriendo y más aún por el comportamiento de Mika.

Los colmillos se clavaron en su piel. Yuu gimió ante la oleada de placer y el daño que le invadió. Al principio, el hecho de que le succionara sangre no era doloroso. Después de tanto tiempo siendo su "proveedor", ciertos puntos de su anatomía, allí donde más mordía, se habían vuelto sensibles. Y el cuello era uno de esos lugares, a pesar de no centrarse mucho en él. La sangre brotaba de la herida y Mika la recogía con entusiasmo y voracidad. Se impulsó tanto al succionar, que Yuu cayó de espaldas al colchón. El otro se colocó encima, prácticamente tumbado sobre él, presionándole allí donde sus cuerpos chocaban. El calor recorría las mejillas de Yuu. Bueno, a decir verdad, no solo las mejillas. Se debatía en apartarle o empujarle más hacia él. Sus sentidos estaban al límite. Por un lado, era evidente que estaba disfrutando del contacto, más allá de todo el rollo vampírico. Por otro, una alarma sonaba en su cabeza, pues no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera correcto. Quizá era excesivamente sensual. Y lo peor era que no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Mika se recobró, volvió en sí, y sacó los colmillos. Se separó unos centímetros, lo justo para poder mirarse. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y respiraba con dificultad. Yuu estaba seguro de que él mostraba el mismo aspecto. Era difícil y excepcional contemplar a Mika con aquella expresión, por lo que se deleitó en retenerla en su memoria.

-L-lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado –balbuceó, confuso. Se sentó sobre sus piernas, limpiándose los restos de sangre con la manga.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. –Se acomodó en el borde de la cama, con los pies colgando. Arregló su pijama y evitó poner una mueca por el pinchazo que percibió al colocárselo, tapándose la punzada. Su corazón todavía galopaba sin control y el pulso resonaba en sus oídos como un torrente. No podía explicar qué acababa de ocurrir, y menos aún decidir si le había gustado. Respuesta que, por supuesto, conocía.

-¿Te he hecho daño? –preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Ey, no ha pasado nada –le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y le pellizcó el moflete. –De vez en cuando me toca a mí cuidar de la familia –bromeó.

Mika se relajó. De pronto, señaló la ventana, emocionado. Yuu siguió su dedo y comprobó que fuera nevaba copiosamente. Mika se asomó, pegando la cara al cristal y repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

-¡Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan! ¡Nieva! –Retazos del Mika niño acudieron a su mente. Un Mika despreocupado, disfrutando de las cosas más nimias y pequeñas como los copos de nieve deslizándose por su cabello revuelto.

Yuu se levantó, sacudiendo las arrugas de sus pantalones en el proceso. Desapareció hacia la habitación de Mika y regresó con varios bultos entre sus brazos. Su compañero le observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces? –Salió de la cama, ya totalmente recuperado.

-¿No es obvio? No podemos desperdiciar un día de nieve -dijo, tendiéndole su ropa para cambiarse.

Un halo luminoso se instaló en la cara de Mika. Su expresión revelaba una emoción y una alegría infantil que Yuu había echado de menos aun sin saberlo. Se dijo así mismo que debía proteger esa pasión e inocencia costase lo que costase. Era su turno para devolverle a Mika un poco de felicidad.

* * *

Al final no me ha quedado tan mal, ¿no? Tuve que reescribirlo porque mi idea era que Mika se convirtiera en vampiro completo durante el fic, pues no pensaba que fuera a serlo tan pronto en el manga. Hasta que me spoilearon su conversión y tuve que reescribirlo. Luego tuve que cambiarlo de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de que sus ojos ya no podían ser azules y tenían que ser rojos. Una lástima, porque sus ojos azules son bien bonitos :(

Una pregunta por si me la queréis resolver en los comentarios, ¿los vampiros se sonrojan? Porque me debatí varias veces acerca de cambiar la escena donde Mika se ruboriza porque en un principio no debería poder, por eso de que está "muerto" y la sangre no corre por sus venas. Pero me parecía tan cutie que decidí dejarlo así. En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis para bien o para mal 3


	2. Aún se mantiene el tú del pasado

¡Yey, segundo capítulo! Antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron y/o favearon el capítulo anterior. Sois geniales y gracias a vuestro apoyo escribimos con un poquito más de ilusión, sabiendo que a alguien le gusta lo que hacemos y cómo lo hacemos. También, gracias a la persona que resolvió mis dudas en su comentario, ¡eres un cielo!

* * *

Ataviados con gruesos abrigos, bufandas de lana, guantes y, en el caso de Mika, un gorro, se adentraron en la calle vacía. Por suerte, vivían en un barrio tranquilo y poco poblado, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Era ideal para que un vampiro como Mika pudiera hacer una vida lo más normal posible, sin preocuparse de que alguien le incomodara al salir a pasear o algo similar. Su risa se escuchaba en eco, rebotando contra las paredes de casas desocupadas, tiendas destruidas y postes de carretera que ya no servían, pues hace tiempo perdieron su función.

-¡Yuu-chan, mira esto! –gritó, mientras daba vueltas con la lengua fuera, tratando de atrapar los copos. Su ilusión era genuina y a Yuu le animaba verle tan lleno de energía. Después de todo, sí que se mantenía su antiguo yo latente. Puede que algunas cosas hubieran cambiado, pero era alentador que Mika siguiera siendo su Mika.

El posesivo "su" reverberó en su mente. Por suerte, el vampiro estaba ocupado esculpiendo algo semejante a un muñeco con la nieve del suelo, por lo que no se percató del color habitual de sus mejillas. Yuu se unió a él, ayudándole, a pesar de que Mika se riera de él por sus "nulas dotes artísticas", como lo denominó. Cuando quedaron satisfechos por el resultado, el rubio le dio unas palmaditas de buen trabajo, continuando la burla, ya que ambos sabían que el lado del que se había encargado Yuu era amorfo y descompensado.

Este, en venganza, se agachó, formó una bola de nieve entre sus manos enguantadas, y se la lanzó a Mika con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. No contaba con los reflejos de su compañero, que la esquivó sin complicaciones y con una mueca divertida. Frustrado, Yuu se dispuso a arrojarle otra, que pasó silbando como un proyectil cerca de su cabeza. Nuevamente, se estampó contra el asfalto sin rozar al vampiro. Yuu siseó.

-¡Serás…!

Su amenaza se cortó en seco cuando Mika le devolvió la jugada. No obstante, como buen soldado, Yuu también era rápido y no le alcanzó. La tormenta de nieve se acentuó. No supuso un impedimento para su no-planeada guerra, al contrario; así tenían más nieve esparcida por doquier que utilizar con su adversario. Yuu corría, con las manos llenas, persiguiendo a Mika que huía de él provocándole para que le siguiera y no se detuviera. Sus zapatos chapoteaban en los charcos de nieve derretida y sucia. Pisó con fuerza una placa de hielo y resbaló, chillando en el aire antes de caer.

-¡Yuu-chan! –Mika cesó en su carrera y enseguida se posicionó a su lado, inclinándose con las palmas apoyadas en sus rodillas para sostenerse. Una sonrisa socarrona apareció. –Eres un poco torpe.

-Eres un maldito capullo –maldijo. Estiró una pierna, golpeando con un barrido los tobillos del vampiro.

Perdió el equilibrio y por la sorpresa, se precipitó encima suyo, con los brazos agitándose intentando inútilmente aferrarse a algo sólido. Mientras que los copos mullidos frenaron el impacto de Yuu, el de Mika fue en parte atenuado por el cuerpo del moreno, que yacía imitando su sonrisa sarcástica.

-Vaya, Mika-chan~ Eres un poco torpe –ronroneó, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación y mal humor, que rápidamente fue rota por una carcajada, a la par que se tumbaba a su lado.

La risa de Mika era contagiosa y poco tardó Yuu en unirse a ella. No cesaron hasta que sus pechos dolían. El frío penetraba bajo las capas de ropa, pero no les importaba. Era una vista magnífica. El cielo gris, los copos deslizándose mordiéndoles la piel. Una sensación cálida le tocó. Giró la cabeza. Mika le tomaba de la mano. Yuu nunca se fijó en lo bien que acoplaban sus dedos juntos. El vampiro seguía perdido en el cielo. Yuu le imitó, dándole un pequeño apretón que Mika le devolvió.

-Se está haciendo tarde y hoy tengo patrulla –murmuró. No quería romper un momento mágico como aquel.

-Sí –suspiró-. Además, deberías darte una ducha. Estamos empapados.

Se levantó del suelo con gracilidad, sin soltarle. Yuu le siguió. Entrelazados, emprendieron su marcha hasta casa. A Yuu se le hacía extraño el contacto, especialmente que durara tanto y no fuera breve como en otras ocasiones. No podía decir que le molestara (ni mucho menos). Los dedos de Mika eran confortables y encajaban a la perfección. En el vestíbulo, se despojaron de la ropa de abrigo, tirándola de cualquier manera en el sofá. Yuu se disculpó y subió a ducharse.

El agua caía sobre su pelo ya húmedo, deslizándose por su piel y haciéndole entrar en calor. Se tomó un minuto para reflexionar acerca de las últimas horas. Todavía revoloteaba en su cuello el pequeño dolor que le había infligido Mika al morderle, principalmente porque la herida estaba hinchada. Pero con el recuerdo, también accedía al placer que le proporcionó ese mismo acto. La lengua de Mika reptando por su hombro, clavícula, subiendo y bajando despacio, sin prisa. Le produjo un escalofrío. La calidez de sus palmas en la cintura, las líneas de su cuerpo pegadas al suyo, la locura de la cercanía. ¿Así se comportaba la familia? No era la primera vez que Mika perdía el control al beber sangre, más nunca antes había ocurrido nada igual. No le molestaba en absoluto y eso hacía que se replanteara cosas.

Cerró el grifo y salió, amarrándose una toalla en la cadera y secando su pelo con otra. Se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que su muda limpia estaba en su cuarto. Le daba una pereza extrema ir medio desnudo hasta su habitación para vestirse, y más con el frío que hacía en aquella casa. Demonios, debían comprar la maldita estufa o acabarían muriendo congelados. Tampoco quería molestar a Mika llamándole a gritos para que viniera a socorrerle. Así que decidió que la mejor táctica era _sprintear_ hacia su dormitorio a toda velocidad. Resopló y respiró hondo, tenía que mentalizarse para abandonar el confortable vapor que se había formado en el baño. A la de tres, abrió la puerta y salió disparado por el pasillo, con la rapidez que sus entrenamientos le permitían. Justo se disponía a buscar la muda, a salvo en su dormitorio, cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Mika le observaba inmóvil en la entrada, portando una taza.

La sangre de Yuu se acumuló por completo en sus mejillas al percatarse de que solo le cubría una toalla, la cual se había deslizado ligeramente, mostrando los huesos de la cadera. Y un poco más. Mika dio una bocanada de aire. Era evidente que se esforzaba por apartar los ojos de lo que tenía delante, pero le costaba.

-T-te traje chocolate caliente –balbuceó.

Si se hubiera encontrado en una situación diferente, a Yuu le habría divertido ver a Mika tan coartado ya que no era habitual. Puso los brazos alrededor de su torso, en un vano intento por dejar de enseñar tanta piel. Eso solo consiguió que Mika jadeara. Yuu echó un vistazo hacia abajo, los bíceps acentuados en esa posición. No podía decir que fuera musculoso o algo así. Estaba bien formado tras tantos años de adiestramiento y batallas. Su desmadejado cuerpo de adolescente había adquirido la firmeza y las líneas de un hombre, aunque todavía no fuera adulto.

-A-ah, gracias. Déjalo en mi escritorio –indicó.

Sacó la ropa interior y su uniforme del Ejército Imperial del armario, mientras percibía la presencia de Mika tras él. Le oía trastear entre sus papeles y objetos esparcidos por la mesa.

-Ya te dejo cambiarte, disculpa –murmuró, alejándose. Sus pasos se perdieron por las escaleras.

De pequeños se habían visto sin camiseta, claro que sí. Compartían orfanato y más tarde el duro suelo en la ciudad de los vampiros. Pero eran niños, inocentes, que se veían obligados a permanecer en el mismo espacio sin importar qué. Ahora cada uno tenía su lugar, por lo que era extraño coincidir en momentos así. Una vez vestido, cogió la taza de chocolate, calentándose las manos en el proceso. Bajó hasta el salón. Mika había recuperado su cueva de mantas y estaba en el sofá, leyendo.

-Ey. –Saludó con naturalidad, sonriente, ignorando lo ocurrido hacía unos instantes. Sorbió un poco de chocolate. La temperatura era la idónea, suficiente para reconfortarle pero no para quemarle. Y además estaba riquísimo. Mika le respondió con una sonrisa.

Yuu se dejó caer sobre el sofá, procurando no aplastar las piernas sepultadas del vampiro.

-Me quedan diez minutos antes de irme, ¿te importa si te incordio durante ese tiempo?

Mika rio y abandonó el libro a su suerte. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y señaló la taza con un gesto de la barbilla.

-¿Te gusta, Yuu-chan?

-Por supuesto. Eres el mejor cocinero vampiro.

-Y seguro que el único. –Sus colmillos se perfilaron entre sus labios-. Yuu-chan huele a chocolate –aspiró.

Ahí iba otra vez. Esa _proximidad_. ¿Acaso ese mordisco los había cambiado? ¿Surgió algo sin su consentimiento o conocimiento? Quizá no importara. Se sentía bien. A Yuu le gustaba. ¿Correcto? No lo sabía. No es como si quisiera saberlo. La comodidad que desprendían los movimientos de Mika, cómo su flequillo ocultaba sus orejas puntiagudas, sus ojos como el sol amaneciendo, la fragilidad aparente pero falsa. Todo ello constituían lo que para Yuu era Mika, un cúmulo de factores que memorizó en este año viviendo juntos. A cámara lenta, pudo descubrir aquello que le encantaba en la cercanía del vampiro. El proceso de asumir su no-muerte fue doloroso. Asumir su "resurrección" y el no poder tenerle a su lado le consumió. Por eso, le resultaba increíble estar respirando en esos instantes su aliento. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Con vidas diferentes que en el futuro se separarían, quebrándoles de nuevo.

-Ha dejado de nevar –comentó Mika, sacándole de su abstracción.

-A-ah, eso es genial para patrullar sin inconvenientes.

Se dirigió al vestíbulo, colocándose el abrigo y la gruesa bufanda de lana, tras dejar la taza vacía en una mesa cercana. Los ojos de Mika le seguían por la estancia, aunque permanecía oculto con las mantas.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale, Yuu-chan? A veces eres demasiado impulsivo –sonrió con suficiencia y Yuu le dedicó una mueca.

-Es una simple vigilancia, no va a ocurrir nada. –Protegió sus manos del frío con unos guantes.

Regresó hasta donde esperaba Mika recostado y se encorvó por encima de su cabeza, la nariz tocando sus bucles dorados. Le apretó cariñosamente un hombro, en un gesto reconfortante.

-Volveré. Siempre vuelvo, lo sabes, ¿no? –dijo en voz baja.

-Sí –se reclinó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el pecho del moreno-. Porque somos familia.

* * *

Shinoa y los demás esperaban en el cruce de caminos acordado. Al igual que él, iban envueltos por capas y capas de ropa, las necesarias para resistir las bajas temperaturas que se apoderaron de la ciudad días atrás. Mika tenía razón, la nieve ya no caía lo que hizo que no fuera tan desapacible.

-¡Cherry boy! –saludó Shinoa, contenta. Yuu la miró con desprecio y esta le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

-Por una vez llegas a tu hora –rezongó Kimizuki.

Mitsuba se limitó a recibirle con un "hey" y Yoichi fue tan efusivo como de costumbre. Se pusieron en marcha. Las armas enfundadas, los sentidos al máximo. Era una noche tranquila, por lo que pronto se dedicaron a charlar animadamente. La conversación giraba en torno a los vampiros, era difícil desechar los hábitos, el levantamiento progresivo de la ciudad, los edificios que recobraban su habitabilidad y en los que los refugiados por el Ejército Imperial estaban siendo reubicados… Se relajaron y disfrutaron de su mutua compañía. Tras la guerra no se veían tanto como antes. A pesar del tiempo libre del que disponían, cada uno de ellos lo aprovechaba para rehacer su vida y Yuu no podía culparlos. Él pasaba prácticamente veinticuatro horas con Mika.

-¿Qué tal con tu novio, Yuu? –preguntó Shinoa de repente, sin venir a cuento.

-No es mi novio –explicó por centésima vez, revolviéndose el cabello crespo por la humedad en el ambiente.

-Oooh, seguro que Mika no opina lo mismo. –Shinoa podía llegar a ser un verdadero incordio-. Se nota que te aprecia de corazón.

Yuu se encogió de hombros.

-Nos conocemos desde los ocho años y durante cuatro convivimos juntos. Somos una familia con los lazos muy unidos, es normal.

-Por eso sigues siendo un cherry b-

-Cállate –la cortó, tenso.

-No deberías mandar callar a un sup-

-¡No, Shinoa, hay algo acercándose! –interrumpió nuevamente.

El escuadrón se puso en alerta. Desenvainaron. Ninguno pensó que tendrían acción. Quedaban pocos vampiros rebeldes y el ejército no hacía mucho por capturarlos mientras que estos no dieran problemas. Eran escasos y mal organizados, pero de vez en cuando iniciaban alguna escaramuza inútil. Estaban calmados, con los músculos en tensión dispuestos a abalanzarse a por aquel que se atreviera a atacarlos. La adrenalina recorría cada célula de Yuu. No lo admitía en voz alta, pero en ocasiones echaba de menos el fragor de la batalla. Durante años, su razón para vivir y continuar era matar vampiros. Creyó que sin eso, no le quedaba nada. Luego apareció Mika, claro, y sus ganas de vivir aumentaron y tuvo otro motivo, mucho mejor que el anterior.

-¡Arriba! –gritó Mitsuba.

Una docena de vampiros saltaron encima de sus cabezas. Les sobrepasaban en número, más la destreza de los soldados era superior, por lo que no esperaban que les supusiera ningún problema. Alzaron sus armas y los aceros entrechocaron. Los vampiros quedaron de pie en el suelo, rodeándolos. Yuu rajó con el filo de su espada el abrigo y la bufanda, que se deslizaron hasta el asfalto, mostrando su uniforme. Así era más fácil moverse. Los demás le imitaron, sin quitar ojo de los enemigos.

-Yuu, ni pienses por un segundo que vamos a pelear. Nos superan –le recordó Shinoa.

-Shinoa, ni pienses por un segundo que voy a huir –respondió-. Casi he olvidado la emoción de la batalla.

-Yuu está en lo cierto. –Este gruñó, orgulloso de que el idiota de Kimizuki estuviera de acuerdo con él por una vez-. Son más que nosotros, pero nosotros somos mejores que ellos.

Los vampiros soltaron una risita siniestra al unísono.

-Son doce y nosotros cinco. –Shinoa chasqueó la lengua-. Eso nos deja a…

Fue interrumpida por los vampiros. Era complicado encargarse de varios al mismo tiempo, pero Yuu estaba excitado por la perspectiva. Con un diestro movimiento, rebanó al que tenía enfrente, partiéndole en dos.

-¡Uno menos! –gritó, satisfecho.

Un segundo corrió hacia él. Yuu se defendió, colocando su arma entre ambos. En su comportamiento habitual, había dejado la formación y estaba luchando un uno contra uno mientras sus compañeros se cubrían uno a otros y se guardaban las espaldas. Estaba convencido de que Shinoa le regañaría después. Saltó hacia atrás, alejándose unos metros del vampiro para poder maniobrar. Este parecía más diestro que el otro, pues bloqueaba bien los golpes. Genial, eso era lo que quería Yuu. Acción. La adrenalina seguía haciendo de las suyas y el poder de Ashuramaru crecía por sus venas, imbuyéndolo de la fuerza suficiente que le permitiera terminar con aquello.

Tras un año sin luchas, se sentía un poco oxidado. Sin embargo, su espíritu ardía, su cuerpo respondía y sus fibras recordaban a la perfección cómo funcionaba esto. Un grito le alertó. Sus amigos tenían problemas. Chasqueó la lengua, impaciente. Odiaba a esos jodidos chupasangres. Ashuramaru respondió con la eficacia habitual. Con un hábil giro de muñeca, Yuu clavó la espada en el pecho del vampiro, que se disolvió en un puñado de cenizas al contacto.

-¡Yuu, cuidado! –exclamó Mitsuba, que peleaba mano a mano con Shinoa.

Se giró lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Un vampiro volaba tras él, con su característica capa blanca ondeando. La punta afilada de su arma se aproximaba peligrosamente a su corazón. El tiempo se detuvo. Yuu sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de evitarlo. La posición de su cuerpo no era la idónea para realizar un ataque, no sería lo suficientemente rápido como para contraatacar y no creía poder alejarse bastante. En esas milésimas de segundo, pudo ver como su escuadrón no tendría ninguna posibilidad de ayudarle, pues los vampiros no les permitían respirar dada su inesperada agresividad. Yuu se preguntó si esta violencia inusitada era fruto de la desesperación que sentían al haberse visto diezmados. Si era así, esa frustración los había vuelto fuertes.

No iba a rendirse por muy mal que pintara la situación. No era propio de él. Alzó el brazo, sujetando su espada con fuerza, dispuesto a contrarrestar el golpe. No fue ágil, lo sabía, pero ¿acaso tenía alternativa? Una figura se interpuso entre ambos, lanzando a Yuu al suelo del impacto. Ondas rubias flotaban frente a su expresión de sorpresa. Unos ojos como carbones ardiendo le miraban, con el terror reflejado. Su boca escupió sangre, que se esparció por las mejillas de Yuu. La espada del vampiro yacía atravesada en el estómago de Mika.

-¡MIKA! –El pánico de su voz resonó en la calle desierta.

-Eres… idiota… -jadeó.

El vampiro que aun sostenía la espada reía, orgulloso de su proeza. Un profundo odio surgió en las entrañas de Yuu. Nadie tocaba a su familia. Nadie ponía una mano encima de Mika. Y menos aún, le hacía daño. Con una furia inusitada y un grito desgarrador, Yuu reaccionó. Se incorporó a la velocidad del rayo, la determinación brillando en sus ojos esmeraldas. Descargó su ira sobre el puto indeseable que se había atrevido a herir a Mika. Chilló, deshaciéndose en volutas de humo y desintegrándose. Mika gimió y cayó de rodillas. Sangre abundante brotaba del corte. Yuu se apresuró a ayudarle, pero este le desquitó con un movimiento. No, tus amigos te requieren. Ve con ellos, decía su mirada.

Con la preocupación atenazándole la garganta, se unió al resto del escuadrón. Todos parecían asombrados por la capacidad combativa de estos vampiros en particular, teniendo en cuenta que sus armas eran de segunda clase y no tenían un noble al mando. Yuu echó un último vistazo a Mika, que asintió impaciente. Una vez más, Yuu se hundió de lleno en los torrentes de adrenalina que discurrían a su alrededor y dio lo mejor de sí. Apenas cinco minutos después, Mika se aunó al esfuerzo colectivo. Todavía sangraba y le costaba moverse con la gracilidad que le caracterizaba. El escuadrón apreció su gesto colaborativo. Los vampiros no tardaron mucho en disolverse. La tranquilidad regresó y pudieron tomarse un respiro.

-¡Mika!

En cuanto los enemigos estuvieron resueltos, Yuu corrió a su lado, sosteniéndolo por los hombros. El equipo se acercó, rodeándolos a una distancia prudencial. Sabían que no eran bien recibidos por Mika, algo lógico y que comprendían, y no querían agobiarle, sobretodo estando tan vulnerable. La ansiedad y el desasosiego flotaban en el ambiente.

-Mika, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, Yuu-chan. Solo estoy débil por la hemorragia –le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Esto… Mika… -comenzó Shinoa-. Gracias por habernos ayudado –concluyó, cohibida por la presencia intimidante del rubio.

-Lo he hecho por Yuu-chan. –Enderezó la espalda, apoyando su peso en Yuu-. No por vosotros.

-Lo sé –Shinoa rio, encogiendo el tamaño de su guadaña y guardándola en el bolsillo de su falda-. Pero aun así, te estamos agradecidos por ello.

Yuu pudo jurar que Mika se ruborizaba. Quizá fuera su imaginación. Yoichi, Mitsuba y Kimizuki, uno por uno, reiteraron las gracias. El vampiro parecía incómodo por la atención que recibía. Yuu soltó una risita. La esperanza creció en su corazón. Después de todo, era posible la relación entre sus amigos y su familia. Y eso le hacía feliz.

* * *

 **Nota:** _cherry boy_ es el calificativo que usa Shinoa para referirse a que Yuu es virgen. En español lo traducen como "chico cereza", pero me gusta más cómo suena en inglés y creo que coincide con la versión japonesa.

¿Qué tal el segundo capítulo? Disfruté mucho escribiendo la escena de la nieve. Espero que me quedara todo lo tierna que pretendía. Ah, Yuu, idiota, por hacer siempre lo que te da la gana hieren a Mika :( Nunca aprenderá, ese cabeza hueca. Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo, cualquier comentario será bienvenido :) ¡Gracias por leerme!


	3. Explotarías en miles de estrellas

¡Tercer capítulo! Honestamente, no sé cuántos capítulos más voy a escribir. Pero os puedo contar un secreto. Ahora mismo estoy con el quinto. Voy actualizando el fic cuando llevo escritos dos capítulos por delante (aproximadamente) para así asegurarme de que soy constante subiéndolos a la web y no hago parones largos.

 **Quiero agradecer de corazón a todas las personas que me habéis dejado _reviews_.** En serio, sois precios s y me hace muy pero que muy feliz saber que esto os está gustando. Saber que gastáis un poquito de vuestro tiempo en comentarme me enorgullece y me encanta. Sois increíbles.

En cuanto al capítulo, el título original era "No te explicaron que podías explotar en miles de estrellas", pero como es tan largo no me dejaba nombrarlo así por lo que tuve que acortarlo :( Está mal que yo lo diga pero es el título más bonito que he utilizado nunca y me enamora. Lo que peor llevo es ponerle título a un _fanfic_ y más si este encima tiene capítulos. Normalmente pongo "capítulo uno" y punto, pero me apetecía renombrarlos para que quedara aun más, no sé, hermoso (?) Y este en concreto me surgió mientras me duchaba, porque bien es sabido que el momento de la ducha es el más inspiracional de todos, donde reflexionas hasta del por qué del universo. Ya termino la parrafada. ¡Disfrutadlo!

 **Recordatorio:** en el capítulo anterior, Mika fue herido en combate.

* * *

-No quiero interrumpir este momento tan emotivo, pero creo que Mika necesitaría ayuda… -dijo Yoichi, la voz de la cordura.

Yuu pegó un respingo y regresó su atención hacia Mika, que continuaba apoyado en su pecho. Aunque era pálido de por sí, su tez parecía cristalina, más semejante a una muñeca de porcelana que a un vampiro.

-Necesita alimentarse –añadió Yuu, con el entrecejo fruncido-. Debo llevarle a casa.

-Espera, Yuu. –Shinoa se adelantó unos pasos-. El cuartel general queda más cerca de aquí. Además, tú también tienes algunos rasguños, podríamos encargarnos de los dos. Y de paso darle un informe detallado a Guren con el testimonio de cada uno –dijo, temerosa de la reacción que pudiera tener Mika ante su proposición.

Mika apretó los dientes, dejando los colmillos al descubierto.

-No quiero estar rodeado de humanos. –Yuu apreció que al menos el adjetivo "sucios" no saliera de sus labios. Se debatía entre las dos opciones. No quería que Mika se sintiera incómodo e hiciera incomodar a los demás, pero Shinoa tenía parte de razón.

-Mika –le miró a los ojos-. Estaremos allí hasta que te hayas alimentado y yo me haya desinfectado los arañazos y raspones, ¿vale? Te prometo que enseguida estaremos de vuelta. –Para enfatizar sus palabras, le dedicó una sonrisa confortante y su mejor cara de cachorro. Como supuso, las defensas de Mika se tambalearon.

-Pero Yuu-chan…

-Por favor. –Pegó su frente a la de Mika, su pelo apelmazado por el sudor y la sangre. La fortaleza del vampiro se derrumbó.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el cuartel, el escuadrón por delante y Yuu y Mika rezagados. El moreno se sentía culpable por obligarle a relacionarse con humanos aun sabiendo cuánto los odiaba. Sin embargo, no iba a consentir que eso fuera un impedimento si se trataba de su salud. Mika lucía enfurruñado; apretaba con fuerza la mano de Yuu, lo que no era una mala señal. A Yuu le daba vergüenza ir así, como si fueran una pareja. Pero no quería negarle nada después de arrastrarle a la guarida del Ejército Imperial.

Guren les recibió, lo cual era una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta que el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces era imposible verle. Condujo a los chicos a la enfermería, donde tratarían a Yuu y a Mika. No lo dijo abiertamente, pero le extrañaba ver a Mika en aquel lugar. Mika estaba aún más extrañado por estar allí. Por suerte, era de madrugada y no había gente pululando por los pasillos, lo cual agradecieron. Shinoa se encargó de los rasguños de Yuu mientras le relataba a Guren lo que había acontecido durante la patrulla. Su expresión se endurecía a la par que cada uno daba su testimonio. Él tampoco se esperaba semejante violencia o preparación por parte de los vampiros. Las vigilancias nocturnas (pues bien era sabido que en las horas de sol los chupasangres eran vulnerables y por tanto no suponían un peligro) estaban destinadas a controlar las calles y asegurarse de que nada fuera de lo normal sucedía. Era bastante raro encontrarse con motines vampíricos y más que estos estuvieran aparentemente organizados. El teniente coronel le pidió a la capitana del escuadrón un informe detallado al respecto.

-Oye, estúpido Guren, ¿podrías traer viales de sangre? Mika tiene que reponerse, por si no te has dado cuenta –replicó Yuu cuando estuvo vendado.

-Mocoso, podrías mostrarme más respeto. –Se cruzó de brazos, resoplando-. De todos modos, la sangre de vampiro no le hace nada, así que no será necesaria. –Yuu abrió los ojos, mirando alternativamente a Mika y a Guren.

-¿Cómo que no le hace nada? –No estaba claro a quién dirigía la pregunta.

-Vaya, vaya. Creo que los tortolitos tiene muchas cosas de las que ponerse al día. Será mejor que les dejemos a solas, chicos.

-¡Oye, Guren! ¡Responde! –exigió, levantándose del taburete en el que había permanecido mientras Shinoa le ponía las tiritas-. ¡Y no nos llames tortolitos, bastardo! –Hizo ademán de golpearle el brazo. Guren le esquivó con una carcajada y un movimiento de hombros.

-Ah, maldito mocoso, eres como un grano en el culo, ¿lo sabías?

-Eh, chicos, ¿no tenéis hambre? –interrumpió Yoichi, tan conciliador como siempre-. Me cruje el estómago y después de esa pelea nos merecemos comer algo.

Kimizuki y Mitsuba asintieron y le siguieron la corriente. Shinoa le dedicó una mirada de ánimo y arrastró a Guren fuera de la enfermería antes de que Yuu pudiera pegarle el puñetazo que deseaba.

-Bien. –Se dejó caer en la cama, al lado de Mika, que no había abierto la boca desde que entraron en el cuartel-. ¿Algo que decir al respecto? –Intentó sonar despreocupado y natural, pero era evidente que saber que Mika le ocultaba información importante le ponía de los nervios y de malhumor. Se suponía que ser familia les convertía en honestos el uno con el otro.

-Yuu-chan… -Jugaba con las sábanas, apretándolas entre sus dedos. Su cabeza estaba gacha, su atención enfocada en sus pies.

Yuu no habló. No dijo nada. Tan solo permaneció a centímetros de Mika, impasible. Cuando estuviera preparado para sincerarse, lo haría. No quería presionarle. Suficientes cosas horribles habían pasado esa noche. El moreno bostezó. Al final su misión se alargó más de lo esperado y deseaba meterse en su cama y dormir. Mika parecía inquieto. Yuu se relajó. Se deslizó ligeramente y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del vampiro. Este se sobresaltó y eso le sacó una risa baja. Las ondas rubias de Mika se entremezclaban con su cabello sucio y negro.

-Mi cuerpo no puede sobrevivir a base de sangre vampírica, Yuu-chan. –Sonaba como un susurro-. En realidad, no puede desde que me convertí en vampiro completo. Si no me alimento apropiadamente de sangre humana sufro grandes dolores, igual que antes de la transformación. –Yuu se tensó.- Era consciente de ello, pero no quería admitirlo porque eso sería igual que admitir que tendrías que ser mi nevera personal y que te estaría utilizando igual que esos sucios humanos. –Apretó el puño, clavándose las uñas. Yuu permaneció estático, esperando a que cesara de hablar-. Ya es duro ser un monstruo como para que encima…-Se apagó en un murmullo.

-Eh. –Golpeó con suavidad su antebrazo-. No puedo ser tu nevera por el simple hecho de que soy más atractivo que una nevera –dijo, serio. Mika rio. Yuu se deleitó con su risa. ¿Por qué no podía reír siempre? -¿O acaso insinúas que mi belleza está al nivel de una nevera? –Continuó, bromeando.

-Eres atractivo.

Los ojos de Mika quemaban, fijos en él. No podía verlos directamente, pues seguía descansando en su hombro, pero los notaba. Quería creer que Mika seguía burlándose, más su tono le convenció de lo contrario. Se incorporó, lo justo para quedar frente a frente. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y el rojo brillaba. Era hipnótico.

-Tienes que beber sangre, ¿recuerdas? –Se desabrochó el primer y el segundo botón del uniforme, dejando ambas clavículas al descubierto-. Y ahora no podrás quejarte ni oponerte porque no tienes alternativa.

-Odio no tener alternativa –dijo, tragando saliva y recorriendo las porciones de piel desnuda del moreno.

-Odio que seas tan jodidamente terco y pienses que me puedo romper en cualquier momento –replicó.- Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, deja de tomar decisiones en base a lo que yo quiero o dejo de querer cuando ni siquiera lo sabes. Desde el maldito día en que te ofrecí mi sangre supe las consecuencias a las que me enfrentaba, estar atado a ti y ser tu fuente de alimento. Opinas que todo esto lo hago por ti y que me supone un sacrificio, cuando en realidad estoy feliz de que alguien me necesite. –Paró para tomar aire-. Te he recuperado, Mika. Estás conmigo y eso es lo que me importa. Y darte mi sangre es nimio comparado con lo que sería capaz de hacer para mantenerte a mi lado.

Mika temblaba. Había enmudecido. Su rostro, una expresión de agradecimiento sincero que conmovió a Yuu. Mika se aproximó, rompiendo la distancia. Sus largos brazos en la cadera de Yuu, las manos de Yuu en los hombros de Mika, la boca de Mika en la línea de su mandíbula, el corazón de Yuu en sus oídos. Sus labios dibujando un delicioso camino por su cuello, yugular, hombros. Yuu no respiraba. Sus sentidos envueltos por el magnetismo de Mika. Todo era Mika. Le resultaba increíble que un acto desagradable como que un vampiro te chupe la sangre fuera embriagador si se trataba de Mika. Porque siempre se trataba de Mika. Gimió cuando los colmillos se hundieron en la carne. Succionaba, despacio, sin prisa, con deleite, pasando la lengua en círculos debajo de la herida, calmando y acariciando el dolor de Yuu. Este sentía cada curva, cada hueso, cada espacio de Mika sobre él. Un vínculo irrompible que los ataba, una conexión inquebrantable.

Se retiró con cuidado, lamiendo los restos de sangre del mordisco y sus propias comisuras. Yuu sabía que su aspecto era ridículo, enseñando el pecho, con las mejillas ruborizadas y el pelo completamente fuera de su sitio. En cambio, Mika lucía tan… hermoso. Lleno de vida. Yuu se vistió, jadeando. No podía negar lo sexual que subyacía en ese acto y cómo reaccionaban sus hormonas. ¿En serio un humano respondía así cuando un vampiro bebía su sangre? Por las escenas que había tenido el horror de presenciar, lo dudaba. Quizás fuera la magia de Mika. Esperaba que solo él tuviera el privilegio y placer de participar de esa magia. Se abrochó, procurando no tocar la parte hinchada donde permanecía la marca de Mika y calmando su agitación. Inútilmente.

-Bien, ahora me toca comer a mí –le sonrió, mostrando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-Voy yo a buscarte algo, no quiero que te desmayes por la pérdida de sangre. –Se ofreció, servicial.

-Podrías perderte, este lugar es grande. –Negó con la cabeza-. Tardo un minuto, no te muevas de aquí.

-¿Adónde podría ir? –contestó, mordaz.

Salió de la enfermería, asegurándose previamente de que Mika estaba bien. No le gustaba dejarle solo en el cuartel. Anduvo por los pasillos con paso apresurado, con las monedas repicando en sus bolsillos. Hileras de puertas le perseguían a ambos lados. Una de ellas, a su izquierda, estaba entreabierta. La luz se filtraba por la rendija.

-Guren, no es el momento más apropiado para esto. –Yuu estaba seguro de haber escuchado esa voz en alguna parte.

-Estamos solos. –El moreno se detuvo en seco. El tono de Guren había sonado… ¿meloso?

-En realidad no, tus corderitos están en las instalaciones, ¿recuerdas? –Ah, era Shinya, el hombre de pelo blanco que a veces acompañaba al general. Yuu se pegó a la pared.

-Unos están en la cafetería y Yuu y su novio se encuentran en la enfermería, nadie nos va a molestar.

Maldito desgraciado, ¡no eran novios! Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando un sonido le detuvo. Un gemido. Pero qué coño… La curiosidad venció al sentido común y se asomó por la abertura, sin hacer ruido. Shinya se encontraba recostado contra el escritorio, cubierto de papeles y carpetas. Guren le acorralaba, con las manos a cada lado del otro. Yuu tenía suficiente experiencia (aunque debido a algo totalmente distinto) como para saber que el teniente coronel jugaba con su cuello. Shinya permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado, e intentaba morderse el labio inferior para no jadear. Guren subió sus manos lentamente, metiéndolas bajo la chaqueta de uniforme. Shinya arqueó la espalda y Guren le besó, preso de la lujuria.

Yuu los contemplaba anonadado. Se alejó de allí, apresurado, tratando de asimilar la escena que acababa de presenciar. ¿Pero qué cojones? ¿Guren y Shinya? ¿De verdad Guren, que era como un padre para él, estaba haciendo _ese tipo de cosas_ con un hombre? Su mente planeó hasta Mika. Sacudió la cabeza; por qué coño le recordaba a Mika. Por qué demonios había pensado en él al pillarlos en pleno… eso. La cara le ardía. Llegó por fin a las máquinas expendedoras. Presionó los botones de los refrescos y la comida aleatoriamente, demasiado perturbado como para importarle con qué llenarse el estómago.

Joder. Joder. Joder. El suceso se repetía en bucle mientras regresaba. Guren besando a Shinya con naturalidad y deseo, atrapándole con su cuerpo. Guren acariciándole. Shinya disfrutando. Mika recorriendo su garganta con la lengua, desplazándose en círculos por sus clavículas, rozándole con los colmillos… Espera. ¿Mika? ¿En qué puñetero momento se había colado él en esa imagen? Tenía las pulsaciones a mil, las mejillas encendidas. Mika. Mika. Mika. ¿Cómo sería besar a Mika? ¿Sería salvaje como Guren? No. Sería dulce. Sencillo. Íntimo.

El vampiro le observaba desde la cama, en la que había permanecido sin moverse. Yuu parpadeó y entró como una exhalación. Era muy consciente de las cosas indecorosas que ocupaban su mente y de lo alterado que debía parecer. Mika arqueó una ceja.

-¿Yuu-chan?

El moreno tomó asiento a su lado. Separados. Todo lo separado que le permitía la longitud de la cama. Destapó la botella con torpeza para refrescarse. Frío. Nieve. Antártida.

-¿Yuu-chan? –Agitó un brazo delante de él, para sacarle de su estupor.

Helados. La mirada de Kimizuki. Invierno. Yuu hundiéndose en una bañera de cubitos de hielo. Le dio un trago a su bebida. Era zumo de melocotón. No estaba entre sus favoritos pero podía haber sido peor, después de su elección al azar. Mierda. Mika estaba cerca. Muy cerca. En realidad, no tan cerca, pero sí lo suficiente como para que sus hormonas se dispararan. Mika en su cuello; Guren y Shinya besándose. Él besando a Mika. Pensamientos inconexos giraban en su mente y le alteraban.

-Yuu-chan, ¿pasa algo?

-¿Eh? –Podría haber dicho algo más ingenioso, pero su mirada no quería dejar de centrarse en los labios de Mika y se estaba volviendo loco.

A trompicones, le relató lo que había visto cuando se dirigía a las máquinas. Sin detalles, lo justo para que se hiciera una idea.

-Quién diría que Guren tenía ese tipo de sentimientos –dijo, con una risita-. Bueno, que tenía sentimientos en general.

-Sí, es tan raro. Y más siendo hombres –dio otro sorbo al zumo.

-¿Lo que te sorprende es que sean hombres? –inquirió.

-Bueno, sí, eh, ¿no? –balbuceó, nervioso.

Joder Mika, no te acerques tanto. O sí. Acércate más. No sé.

-Entonces, Yuu-chan –sonaba sugerente. Muy sugerente-. Si yo te besara, ¿sería repugnante? –preguntó con inocencia.

Mika, maldito bastardo. No finjas una puta inocencia que no sientes ahora mismo. Mierda. Qué se suponía que tenía que contestar a eso. Se sentía como esas novelas románticas que leía Shinoa, en las que las novias ponían a prueba a sus parejas para ver su reacción.

-N-nada puede ser repugnante contigo –tartamudeó, abrumado. Su cerebro está hecho papilla-. ¿A qué viene eso? I-idiota.

Mika estaba TAN cerca. Tan puñeteramente cerca que Yuu tuvo el impulso de cogerle por su camiseta y tirar de él y hacer algo. No sabía qué. Pero algo. Lo que fuera para apagar el fuego que escalaba por sus entrañas.

-¿Eso crees? –Sus labios se contorneaban en una media sonrisa. Yuu podía oler su aliento. Sus narices casi chocando. Estaba seguro de que se escucharían sus latidos por todo el cuartel general en ese momento.

-¿S-sí?

Cayó en la trampa. La trampa más deliciosa del mundo. Yuu juró que cuando sus labios se unieron, saltaron chispas y prendieron incluso a las estrellas. La electricidad se expandía por sus extremidades. Shinoa, la ya nombrada adicta a las novelas de amor, le había explicado en alguna ocasión cómo funcionaba el primer beso. Sí, las misiones podían llegar a ser tremendamente aburridas. Sin embargo, en sus historias no hablaba de que tu corazón podía colapsar; de que tus pulmones se olvidarían de funcionar; de que las conexiones nerviosas partían desde el punto en que recibías el beso y de ahí se extendían, acaparando la totalidad de tus células; esos libros no contemplan la posibilidad de que, con toda probabilidad, ese efímero instante sea el que cambie tu vida. Simplemente, porque esos autores no saben lo que es que Mika te bese.

Sintió con tal intensidad que temió romperse. Sus bocas permanecían cerradas y Yuu se preguntaba cómo sabría Mika. A metal, quizá. Este se apartó, de repente. Demasiado pronto. Se miraron unos instantes, sus pechos subían y bajaban y sus pómulos presentaban el mismo color rojizo.

-Toc, toc, ¿interrumpo? –Shinoa estaba de pie, con los nudillos golpeando el marco de la puerta. Yuu, pegó un respingo, asustado. Escrutó su cara, buscando evidencias de que había sido testigo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Parecía que no-. Vine a ver qué tal estabais.

-Oh, bien, gracias. –Yuu se apresuró a romper el plástico que envolvía su sándwich, disimulado. Mayonesa, salmón ahumado y pepino. Serviría.

-Me alegra ver que tu herida se ha curado –señaló a Mika. El vampiro asintió despacio.

La relajación y comodidad que se apreciaba en su aura segundos atrás, desapareció por completo con la entrada de Shinoa.

-Los chicos querían venir a visitaros antes de que volvierais a casa, pero creí que os agobiarían; en especial a Mika. Así que les prometí que me despediría de su parte. –Yuu agradeció el gesto de su amiga en pos de Mika-. También os traje esto.

De su mano izquierda colgaban dos bolas, que depositó en la cama, cuidando de mantener las distancias con Mika.

-Ya que perdimos los abrigos durante la pelea y Mika no ha venido con mucha ropa, pensé que podríais tener frío al regresar. Así que tomé prestadas unas cuantas capas del uniforme. Espero que sean de vuestras tallas.

Shinoa intentaba ser lo más cortés y amable posible con Mika, dirigiendo su atención de vez en cuando a él, incluyéndole en la conversación y procurando no ignorarle. Quería caerle bien y eso se notaba en sus esfuerzos. Yuu echó un vistazo a Mika mientras este rebuscaba en la bolsa, miró a Shinoa y dibujó en sus labios un "gracias". Esta negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa. Mika se incorporó, echándose la capa por encima y ajustándosela. Le quedaba bien, pero a Yuu le gustaba mucho más con el uniforme de los vampiros. A pesar de lo que eso implicaba.

-Gracias. –Ambos se sorprendieron. Mika miró fijamente a la joven.

-No hay de qué. Eres familia de Yuu, después de todo. Eso conlleva que nos preocupemos por ti –respondió Shinoa, recobrada del asombro inicial. No era la primera vez que Mika le dirigía la palabra, claro, pero sí la primera que no decía algo desagradable hacia ella o cualquier humano en general. Lo cual era frecuente.

Tras comprobar que las capas les quedaban bien, Shinoa se fue. Murmuró emocionada algo parecido a "El MikaYuu es real", fuera cual fuera el significado de eso. Aunque Yuu sospechaba que era malo. Al menos para él. Una vez estuvieron listos y Yuu hubo cenado, abandonaron el cuartel general. El cielo estaba despejado y cuajado de estrellas. No hacía muy mal tiempo, por lo que pudieron disfrutar del paseo de media hora hasta su casa.

-Mika, gracias por intentarlo con mis amigos. –Yuu pateó una piedra. A los lados de la carretera, escombros y esqueletos de edificios que fueron y ya no son yacían alineados.

-Sigo sin tener una buena opinión de ellos, lo sabes –contestó, con un suspiro cansado-. He comprobado que te aprecian de verdad y que realmente les importas. Lo cual supone mucho para mí porque sé que si me pasa algo tienes a gente que te valora casi tanto como yo. Pero aún no confío en los humanos…

-Lo sé, lo sé. No tienes por qué disculparte al respecto. Sé cómo te sientes, por eso me hace feliz que te esfuerces. De todas formas, ¡no seas gafe! –Hizo un mohín-. No te va a pasar nada, aquí estoy yo para protegerte-. Mika soltó una carcajada y se arrebujó en su capa.

-Tú eres la princesa, ¿recuerdas? Más bien es al revés.

-Eres un bastardo, ¿lo sabías? –Pellizcó su mejilla.

-Eso me han dicho –le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y Yuu giró la cara, evitando que viera su sonrojo.

Se encontraba agotado. Ese día había estado lleno de emociones. Unas más bonitas que otras. Vigiló a Mika por el rabillo del ojo. No habían comentado nada acerca de ese beso y el vampiro no mostraba ningún cambio en su actitud. Sin embargo, la cabeza de Yuu era un hervidero.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo nos encontraste? ¿Y cómo sabías que estábamos en peligro? –inquirió, curioso.

Mika se llevó la mano al pecho. Al corazón.

-Digamos que el beber de tu sangre me permite sentirte con más… fuerza. Simplemente supe que algo ocurría y que estabas en problemas. Como siempre –suspiró.

Yuu le dedicó una mueca malhumorada. Por suerte, Shinoa se había olvidado de darle un sermón por su desobediencia. El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo. Aunque no en su cabeza, a la cual retornaban una y otra vez los mismos recuerdos.

-Oye, Yuu. –Se puso alerta-. Si Guren es un padre para ti… -Pausa dramática. Se volteó, con una sonrisa divertida que a Yuu le dio mala espina-. ¿Eso convierte a Shinya en tu madre?

-Serás un pedazo de… -Su puño salió disparado, dispuesto a impactar contra el pecho de Mika.

Pero este ya corría por delante de él, previendo su reacción. Su capa ondeaba a su paso, movida por la suave brisa invernal. Su risa, su bendita risa, retumbaba en la ciudad fantasma. Yuu alzó la vista, deteniéndose en las estrellas parpadeantes que iluminaban con su tenue resplandor. Les envió una breve plegaria. Pasara lo que pasara, sería capaz de preservar la risa de Mika. No dejaría que se extinguiera.

Comenzó a perseguirle.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por ahora! Confieso que me moría por escribir una escena entre Guren y Shinya. Me gusta muchísimo la pareja que hacen y espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado la pequeña pero intensa aparición estelar que han tenido. Aunque eso signifique que Yuu quede traumado de por vida *risa maliciosa*

¡Por fin, el primer beso de Mika y Yuu! Sé que ha quedado poco glamuroso, en una enfermería sucios por la sangre y todo eso. Lo siento por eso. Sin embargo, estoy contenta con el resultado. Fue un párrafo difícil de escribir. Quería expresar todos los sentimientos que experimentaría Yuu, la intensidad, pasión y amor del momento y bueno, así ha quedado. ¿Demasiado empalagoso? ¿Demasiado poco emotivo? No sé, podéis contarme lo que os ha parecido en los comentarios :) Y si os ha gustado el cameo de GureShin podría incluir más ;)

¡Gracias a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente!


	4. ¿Y si no puedo seguirte?

¡Aquí vuelvo~! ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado! Siento no responderos a todos, pero no me deja si no tenéis cuenta :( Pero que sepáis que leo todos los reviews sin excepción. Gracias también a los que me habéis dado consejos :D

Antes de que comencéis a leer el capítulo, os tengo que decir que **puede que tarde un poco más en actualizar**. El capítulo 5 me está costando muchísimo y se me ha atragantado. ¿No os pasa que una escena se desarrolla perfectamente en vuestra cabeza pero luego no lográis escribirla igual de bien? Pues a mi sí. Y me estoy frustrando mucho. No paro de escribir, borrar y reescribir otra vez, así que os pido un poco de paciencia! Os contaré un poco más en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Su figura se erguía imponente. Conservaba el uniforme blanco característico de los vampiros. Sus ojos alternaban entre el azul más intenso y el rojo fuego. Su mirada destilaba desprecio y un odio tan profundo que le sorprendió. Jamás imaginó que una persona tan dulce y atenta como él podía realizar semejante expresión de desprecio. Y lo peor, lo que más le dolía y le estaba matando por dentro, es que él era el destinatario. El vacío les envolvía, la nada más absoluta. Por mucho que buscara a su alrededor, no encontraba escapatoria. Estaban ellos dos, solos, en la inmensidad de aquel lugar. Su corazón pinchaba y le fallaba la respiración. El sentimiento de culpa le consumía y le asfixiaba.

-Me abandonaste. –No esperaba semejante repulsa en dos palabras-. Me dejaste tirado en Sanguinem cuando más te necesitaba, sin miramientos. Seguiste adelante sin mí. Sin tu familia.

NO. NO. NO ES ASÍ. Su garganta no emitía ningún sonido. Era como si tuviera un pedazo de tela obstruyéndole la tráquea. Se ahogaba. No te dejé. Quiere gritar. No huí. Quiere avanzar. No te vayas. Quédate.

Registró las inmediaciones, por si esto era una treta nueva de Ashuramaru para castigarle. Sabía que eso era improbable porque consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo hace años y ella no tiene problemas para manifestarse a su voluntad. Por lo que era imposible que estos sueños fueran provocados por el demonio. ¿Acaso era una pesadilla suya?

-Pero no te preocupes, -continuó, oculto en su capucha- porque esto pronto acabará. Tú seguirás avanzando. Yo me quedaré estancado, atrapado en una eterna adolescencia. ¿Verdad, Yuu-chan?

-¡MIKA!

Enfocó la vista en el techo. De su habitación. Tenía los nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza con la que estrujaba las sábanas entre sus dedos. Su cara estaba húmeda y la sensación de angustia le oprimía.

-¡Yuu-chan! –La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe.

Mika entró a empellones, muy asustado por el grito. Sin pensárselo dos veces, prácticamente se lanzó encima de Yuu, tocándole la cara y el pelo, como si estuviera asegurándose de que no le habían rajado la garganta mientras dormía o algo similar. Se sintió tan aliviado de verle allí, tan preocupado y acongojado, que se incorporó y se refugió en sus brazos. Recostó la frente en su pecho y sollozó, soltando el miedo que había experimentado. Mika acariciaba su espalda, consolándole en silencio. Yuu se aferraba al pijama del otro. Quería retenerle, como si ese simple gesto pudiera atarle a su lado el resto de sus días. Temblaba por el llanto que no era capaz de controlar. Ese sueño había sido tan real, tan vívido que se preguntaba cuándo ocurriría. Cuándo perdería a Mika.

-No me dejes –hipó, entre espasmos-. M-Mika…

Percibió su aliento cálido en su coronilla, donde depositó un suave beso, sin descuidar los mimos que esparcía por sus omóplatos y la línea de su columna.

-Nunca, Yuu-chan. No pienso separarme de ti.

El nudo de su garganta se deshizo un poco. No quería hablar abiertamente acerca de su sueño, ya que imaginaba el efecto que tendría en Mika. En general, no debatían sobre las cuestiones complejas que implicaba su nuevo estado, pues solo conseguirían amargarse e inducirse un sufrimiento innecesario. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga y le abrazó con fuerza. Mika le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo, entregando besos por su frente, orejas y cualquier lugar que encontrara por el camino. Yuu se relajó. La tibieza que emanaba le embriagaba.

-Quédate a dormir esta noche –suplicó, su voz ahogada por la tela.

-Sí –susurró, adormilado y más sosegado.

Yuu se retiró y le dejó espacio en su cama. Mika se acomodó y se acurrucó junto a él. El vampiro le cogió por la cadera y le acercó. Eran tan acogedor que deseó quedarse allí y no tener que moverse más. Estaba agotado. Primero la pelea de nieve, luego la pelea real y ahora las pesadillas. Se sentía abotargado y quería dormir. Con Mika a su lado fue fácil. Se hallaba protegido, a salvo del mundo exterior y de los monstruos que amenazaban con volverle loco. Solo estaba su Mika. No necesitaba más. Enseguida, el sueño le invadió.

* * *

La luz que atravesaba las ventanas, estalló en sus párpados, incomodándole. Se revolvió, molesto. La somnolencia le pesaba. Al final, había dormido pocas horas y su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar y a salir del letargo. El sopor le invadía. Gruñó. Despegó los párpados, irritado. El aire dejó de fluir por sus pulmones debido al espectáculo que tenía ante sí. Mika dormía plácidamente. Las ondas dorabas formando un halo celestial alrededor de su cabeza. Su respiración acompasada. Su mano izquierda descansando en la cadera de Yuu. La paz que le rodeaba. Yuu se fijó en cada detalle, dispuesto a recordarlo para la posteridad.

Desde lo más profundo de su ser, las ganas de besarle se manifestaron. Volver a probar los labios de Mika. Repetir el beso de la enfermería. Ir más allá. Cruzar los límites. El hecho de que estuviera prohibido en cierto modo, le atraía más. No obstante, ese anhelo le angustiaba e inquietaba a partes iguales. Esos no son los lazos que se mantienen con tu familia. El interés por Mika tendría que ser diferente. Paseó la yema del índice por el contorno de su boca, deleitándose en la suavidad, rindiéndose a la evidencia durante unos minutos. Tendría que fingir pesadillas. ¿Cómo iba a continuar durmiendo sin Mika ahora que sabía lo que era dormir con él? A lo mejor debería prenderle fuego a su cama. Como no reciben mucha subvención del Ejército, no podría comprar otra. Ups.

-Yuu-chan –rezongó, adormilado.

Se desplazó, juntando la frente con la del mencionado. Aún dormía, más Yuu estaba convencido de que los fuertes latidos de su corazón le despertarían. Si alzaba unos milímetros la barbilla… No, no, no, en qué _demonios_ estaba pensando, en primer lugar. En serio, ellos no tenían ese tipo de relación. Es más, eran _hombres_. Independientemente de lo que eso supusiera en el caso del idiota de Guren y Shinya. Aquel beso fue un juego, una broma inocente fruto de la curiosidad. Querer hacerlo de nuevo era muy diferente. Porque era intencionado e implicaba sentimientos y pretensiones que no estaba dispuesto a plantearse. En cambio…

Mika se arrastró, quedando tumbado de cualquier manera encima del pecho de Yuu.

-¡Buenos días, Yuu-chan! –exclamó, animado.

¿Cómo podía tener tanta energía nada más despuntar el día aun siendo un vampiro? Yuu tosió, medio estrangulado por el pelo de Mika que se expandía por todas las direcciones y le hacía cosquillas. El moreno resopló y se quejó. Mika reía, agitando la cabeza para que sus mechones hicieran de las suyas y molestar a Yuu. Rodó, quedándose sobre Yuu y apoyando su peso en los codos, hundidos en el colchón y anclados cerca de sus costillas.

-Malhumorado –replicó, burlón.

Yuu pellizcó la punta de su nariz. Aunque el contacto era mínimo, estaba siendo terriblemente consciente de la posición de sus cuerpos y del problemilla que soportaban los hombres por las mañanas, problemilla que Mika parecía ignorar. Ese idiota.

-Si me despierto contigo intentando asfixiarme, no me embarga la felicidad –bufó.

-Eres un quejica y un pesado. Mmmm, puedo darte algo que mejore tu despertar –dijo, pensativo.

-¿Algo mejor que una enorme ración de tortitas? –preguntó, abrumado. Mika se deslizó. Yuu apreciaba dolorosamente los movimientos y dónde se tocaban. Joder.

-Más dulce que una ración enorme de tortitas –sonrió. Se relamió el labio inferior. Los ojos de Yuu se centraron en la saliva brillando en la comisura.

A la mierda con la moralidad y el bien y el mal. A. La. Mierda. Tiró de su pijama. Mika perdió el equilibro y golpeó el esternón y el estómago de Yuu. Bien. Este buscó su boca, a tientas. El vampiro enseguida se recuperó y se desplazó, quedando ambos a la misma altura. Yuu besaba a la desesperada, lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando. Sin esperar permiso, derribó las defensas de Mika, abriéndose paso con la lengua. Sabía a sangre pero hasta eso era delicioso. Gruñó de placer al sentir la misma desesperación en Mika. Las ganas que tenía de devorarle. Si apenas rozar sus labios ya había supuesto para Yuu una experiencia excitante, lo que estaba percibiendo ahora sobrepasaba lo sensorial. Pensó qué se sentiría ir más allá. Eso provocó que se calentara más. Por sus venas corrían torrentes de lava.

Hasta que el timbre los alarmó. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Yuu expresó todo tipo de palabras desagradables, sin separarse ni un centímetro de la cara de Mika.

-Hay que responder –dijo.

-No, no hay por qué hacerlo. –Abrió la boca, ansioso, dispuesto a tragárselo y comérselo. El timbre sonó otra vez. ¿Pero qué cojones le pasaba al mundo hoy? La única puta vez que tiene un mínimo de iniciativa y los hados se encargan de jodérsela. Mika rodó de nuevo a su posición inicial, protestando. Yuu se levantó, pateando el suelo con furia.

-Es probable que sea el bastardo de Guren. Ayer durante la guardia le dije a Shinoa que aquí hacía frío y si podía hablar con él para solucionarlo –comentó, calzándose las zapatillas de estar por casa-. Te juro que si es él lo voy a despedazar en trozos muy pequeños.

Bajó por las escaleras, recolocándose la ropa en su sitio. Demonios. Por qué su mente y su cuerpo eran tan contradictorios. Segundos atrás se cuestionaba si desear a otro hombre estaba bien y luego de repente le besaba. Definitivamente, había algo mal en él. Seguía convencido de que estaba cometiendo un error, pero ese error le provocaba mariposas en el estómago. No podía aceptar que una sensación tan placentera fuese una equivocación.

-¡Si es el imbécil de Guren voy a meterle la espalda por el-!

-¡Yuu!

Tras la puerta, había un mensajero del Ejército Imperial. Sostenía un paquete. Preguntó si era Hyakuya Yuichiro. Asintió de mala gana y firmó el recibo, despachando con cajas templadas al hombre y cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Él no tenía la culpa de haber interrumpido el desaparecer de su frustración sexual, pero necesitaba pagar el cabreo monumental con alguien y le había tocado a él.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, retirando el papel del envoltorio sin miramientos. Era un paquete de tamaño medio que apenas pesaba. Si resultaba ser una estufa, dudaba de que fuera suficiente para combatir el frío invernal. Bueno, menos es nada. Contempló impertérrito el contenido. Respiró hondo. Uno. Dos. Tres…

-GUREN ERES UN CABRÓN MALNACIDO.

Mika apareció trotando, restregándose los ojos. Era improbable que siguiera adormilado, teniendo en cuenta que los berridos de Yuu se estaban escuchando posiblemente en medio Japón. El vampiro miró el paquete y extrajo lo que venía dentro. Era una manta. Y fea. Tremendamente fea. Era verde moho con renos dibujados. Tenía una nota adjunta. Yuu estaba demasiado concentrado en usar su amplio vocabulario de insultos contra Guren, por lo que Mika la leyó. En voz alta.

 _Querido y molesto mocoso._

 _Me ha comentado Shinoa que andas quejándote de que en tu casa hace frío. Como imagino que el consejo "pues abraza a Mika" no será de tu agrado (¡já!), te mando esta preciosa manta. No hay presupuesto para más así que confórmate. Me hubiera gustado coserla yo mismo, demostrando así el bonito amor que siento por mi hijo. Perdóname, pero los papeles me están saturando y no tengo tiempo para el ganchillo. ¡Disfrútala!_

 _PD: espero que termines de una maldita vez el informe de Mika y lo traigas a lo largo del día de hoy. No sé cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo._

 _Con cariño, el teniente coronel (y tu superior, no lo olvides) Guren Ichinose._

Mika tenía el ceño fruncido. Yuu no sabría decir si su expresión era de irritación o en realidad le divertía. Le quitó la nota, hizo una bola con el papel y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. Encima se cachondeaba. Le daba una puta manta y se cachondeaba. Y para colmo debía escribir el jodido informe. AH.

-Deberías escribir el-

-Sal de mi cabeza –gruñó.

-Te haré el desayuno mientras –sonrió y fue hasta la cocina.

Yuu le siguió. Cogió un impreso de esos estándar que daban en el cuartel y un bolígrafo. Se dejó caer en una silla. Con el sonido de cubiertos y platos de fondo, se concentró. Tampoco es como si tuviera un montón de cosas que contar. Ni ganas de inventarse nada. La paciencia se le agotaba a marchas forzadas. Mordisqueó la capucha del bolígrafo, mirando las líneas blancas que tenía frente a él.

-¿Qué narices le explico?

-Lo que hemos hecho las últimas semanas, imagino. –Pudo verle encogerse de hombros.

-Oh, sí. Ayer nos dedicamos a rebozarnos en la nieve como niños pequeños. Luego me fui de patrulla y un grupo de vampiros tocapelotas nos atacó. Tú fuiste herido porque yo soy idiota así que fuimos al cuartel para que se recuperara y… -Se calló.

-¿Sí? –Percibía los ojos de Mika en su nuca. Le recorrió un escalofrío.

-El caso es que no tengo nada apto que reportarle –aclaró, sintiendo las orejas arder.

Mika abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y se colocó delante de él, portando una mirada crítica.

-En realidad, el problema es que eres un vago y no quieres hacer los deberes.

-No me hables como si fuera un niño –resopló.

Mika tamborileó los dedos en la madera, aproximándose.

-Siempre podemos completar lo que empezó en la enfermería, o antes en tu habitación; así tendrías algo de lo que informar. –Su sonrisa era decididamente malvada. Yuu se estremeció.

-E-eso fue un juego, de todas formas. –Fijó su atención en la hoja vacía. Sí, eso era. Solo tenía que abstraerse. Y ya.

-¿Lo fue?

A pesar del tono neutro, Yuu entrevió un matiz de decepción que no le pasó desapercibido. Ignoró el informe, centrando su campo de visión en Mika. En su pelo rubio brillando gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana. En sus ojos, que por mucho que cambiaran de color seguían siendo los mismos. La anchura de sus hombros, los fibrosos músculos que se adivinaban bajo el pijama. Sus manos finas y delicadas. El atisbo de los colmillos entre sus labios. No, no lo fue. Claro que no lo fue. Yuu lo sabía pero admitirlo en voz alta sería excesivo. ¿Qué clase de emociones estaban surgiendo? ¿O despertando? ¿Qué era Mika para él? ¿Qué eran ellos? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. O tal vez sí que la tenían.

-M-Mika, yo…

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Quiero tocarte? ¿Quiero sentirte? ¿Quiero que estemos juntos pase lo que pase? ¿Quiero la certeza de que no me dejarás? ¿Te necesito? Y aun así sentía que esto no estaba bien. Que tener esta clase de pensamientos acerca de su familia era incorrecto. Es difícil expresarlo. Muy difícil. Experimentaba miedo, rechazo y deseo a la vez. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía lidiar con eso? Es más, ¿qué significaba para Mika, acaso se lo tomaba como una broma o él no dudaba de sus actos? Mika dio una zancada larga. Arrastró la silla, dejándole cara a cara. Y le besó. Y Yuu se lo permitió porque a pesar de sus sentimientos ilógicos, de creer que esto estaba fuera de lugar, no había nada que deseara más en ese momento que el ser besado por Mika. Porque de un tiempo a esta parte, Mika se había convertido en su todo y él era un completo imbécil que no había sido capaz de verlo. Su beso era suave, sentido. ¿Se conformaría con eso, con besos robados de vez en cuando sin definir nada, sin saber qué son? ¿Esto entraba dentro del concepto "familia" o se escabullía por los límites, indefinidos y borrosos? Pronto la unión se volvió más urgente, más salvaje. Mika se posicionó a horcajadas en las piernas de Yuu, enterrando los dedos en su nuca y raspándole con pasión. El moreno quiso apartarle, empujarle lejos de él. Qué narices estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo actuaba por libre, aceptando un contacto que su mente no conseguía asimilar por completo. Guiándose por instinto, hundió los suyos en su cintura, atrayéndole. Mierda, si no le apartaba enseguida él notaría…

Se dejaba llevar y en el fondo le encantaba la sensación. Mika restregó sus caderas. Yuu gimió en sus labios. ¿Eso había sido a propósito? Daba igual. El caso era que con toda seguridad Mika había percibido la erección que crecía descontrolada en sus pantalones. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si el dichoso vampiro no se estaba quieto? Joder. Bajó hasta sus nalgas, apretándolas y, a su vez, arrimándole más a él, inconscientemente. En serio, debía dominar sus instintos sexuales adolescentes porque le estaban destrozando. Mika jadeó. Joder, ¿los jadeos sonaban tan sexys? Porque si era así, quería hacerle jadear por la eternidad.

El olor a quemado llegó a sus fosas nasales.

-¡Mierda! –Era la primera vez que escuchaba un taco de boca de Mika.

Se despegó de un salto y fue raudo hacia los fogones. Yuu se alivió e inquietó. Lidiar con emociones incoherentes le agotaba. Al parecer, las rebanadas de pan que había dejado friendo ahora estaban carbonizadas. Desde luego, esto sí que eran tostadas. En el sentido amplio. Quitó la sartén del fuego con una disculpa. Yuu no estaba seguro de si se refería al hecho de incendiar su desayuno o cierta parte de su anatomía. Esperó que fuera por ambas. Respiró hondo un par de veces para relajarse y regresó a su informe. Mika le sirvió un vaso de leche y el paquete de galletas que solían guardar para ocasiones especiales. Los dulces eran todavía un bien muy preciado, por eso procuraban conservarlo. Más su único desayuno yacía en la papelera, por lo que las galletas eran bienvenidas. Mika le regañó un par de veces por manchar el papel, al tiempo que le ayudaba a hacer el puñetero informe y concluirlo.

Yuu golpeó la mesa con la frente.

-Ni que estuvieras exhausto por escribir un párrafo –bromeó.

-Es solo que me aburre la burocracia –bostezó-. Se suponía que Guren nos iba a dejar en paz durante estas fechas. A estas alturas debería haber aprendido a no confiar en él.

-¿Estas fechas? –repitió. Yuu apoyó el codo en la madera y su cabeza en la mano.

-En dos días es Navidad. Nos dijo que nos daría vacaciones, pero aún sigue incordiando.

Mika se sorprendió y frunció el ceño.

-Oye, Mika… ¿Recuerdas alguna Navidad? –preguntó, de repente.

-Bueno… -Se rascó la barbilla, pensativo-. Recuerdo que en el orfanato montaban un abeto decorado y rodeado de luces y los niños se ponían como locos –sonrió, regresando a días más felices-. Y la directora solía cocinar dulces. Era agradable. ¿Y tú, Yuu-chan?

-No recuerdo ninguna. –Desvió la vista hacia la ventana, mirando sin ver el exterior-. Hace tiempo que la Navidad perdió su sentido. Sin embargo -se giró nuevamente, alzando el dedo índice-, este año Guren nos dará vacaciones.

-Oh, ¿y qué planeas hacer? –interrogó, curioso.

-¿No es obvio? Pasarme el día en la cama durmiendo –respondió, orgulloso. Mika enarcó una ceja.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

Su risa sonó cristalina. Yuu debería sentirse triste o nostálgico respecto a la Navidad. Pero lo cierto era que le resultaba indiferente. Hacía años que no celebraba. Tan solo Guren se acordaba de su cumpleaños y hacía algo al respecto. Tonterías pequeñas pero que Yuu apreciaba. Aun así, la perspectiva de que estas fiestas fueran diferentes le emocionaba. Serían sus primeras Navidades con Mika, aunque no tuviera ninguna idea en mente que las hiciera interesantes. Le encantaría poder reunirse con sus amigos, más sabía que sería imposible con Mika de por medio. Por eso prefería disfrutarlas con él.

-En fin, me voy al cuartel a entregar el informe antes de que la pereza me invada y sea incapaz de levantarme del sofá –dijo incorporándose. Mika le atravesó con sus ojos rojizos, como si se tratara de una máquina de rayos x que escanea sus reflexiones. En instantes como ese odiaba ser un libro abierto.

-Te acompañaré –dijo.

-¿Qué? –Yuu le observó, entre sorprendido y dubitativo-. Puede que odies a Guren por la broma de mal gusto de la manta, pero ya te he dicho que el placer de rebanarle el pescuezo será mío. –Mika negó.

-Déjame ir contigo –insistió.

-Venga ya, odias ese sitio y a mis compañeros. ¿Por qué querrías hacerlo?

-Me aburre estar encerrado en casa y me apetece salir.

-¿Y el cuartel general es el mejor lugar que se te ocurre para entretenerte? –Recogió el desayuno. No entendía en qué estaba pensando Mika-. ¿Lleno de gente?

-Podemos entrar por la puerta trasera y yo puedo esperarte en algún lugar oculto del edificio. No tengo por qué ver a nadie. –Se excusó.

Yuu suspiró. No entendía ese repentino interés, pero conocía a Mika lo suficiente: iría sin importar lo que Yuu dijese. Subieron a sus respectivos cuartos a cambiarse de ropa. Yuu recogió el informe de la cocina y salieron al frío polar. El camino a los cuarteles era infinitamente más corto y agradable con Mika. En realidad, todo era más agradable con Mika. Se escabulleron por la entrada menos concurrida. Una vez allí, Mika desapareció, advirtiéndole de que se encontrarían en la salida. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

Se dirigió al despacho de Guren. Que, por supuesto, estaba vacío. El muy imbécil nunca estaba en su puesto de trabajo, daba igual la hora, el día. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Se dispuso a abandonarlo cuando se topó con Shinya. Imágenes embarazosas acudieron a su memoria y se ocultó la cara con disimulo tras el informe.

-Ah, el pequeño Yuu –sonrió, amable.

-Señor Shinya. –Saludó, respetuoso.

-Puedes llamarme Shinya –aseguró, quitándole importancia-. ¿Buscabas a Guren?

 _Mamá Shinya._ Mika, bastardo.

-Sí, pero como viene siendo habitual no hay forma de localizarle –se quejó. Shinya soltó una risita.

-¿Es el informe sobre Mikaela? Puedo entregárselo yo. –Yuu se lo dio sin preguntar. Así no tenía que buscarle-. Y bien, ¿qué tal con Mikaela? –Era el único que se refería a él como Mikaela. Yuu se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, todo bien.

-Guren me contó lo de la sangre –le dedicó una mirada decididamente maternal-. Debe ser difícil.

Por algún motivo le irritaba que Shinya lo mencionara. Él no tenía ni puñetera idea del sufrimiento de Mika y del suyo propio, de lo que habían pasado y del camino que todavía les quedaba por recorrer. Y del dolor que ello supondría. Rechinó los dientes. Le molestaba que se lo tomaran tan a la ligera.

-Sí, lo es –contestó, reprimiendo la furia-. Es complicado mirar a tu mejor amigo a los ojos y ver que, a pesar de todo, las cosas han cambiado. Y seguirán cambiando. Bueno, al menos para mí ya que Mika se mantendrá invariable. –No esperaba que sus palabras estuvieran teñidas con tanta amargura. Sin embargo, Shinya no demostraba sorpresa.

-Yo también sé lo que es pasarlo mal a causa de una persona a la que amas –respondió, manteniendo el semblante amable.

"Persona a la que amas". No lo dijo refiriéndose exclusivamente a mantener una relación amorosa. Lo dijo en el amplio sentido de la definición. Le gustaba cómo sonaba. Le parecía que a Mika le quedaba bien.

-La vida es complicada, Yuu. –Presionó su antebrazo, cariñoso-. Pero en ocasiones nos topamos con motivos que la hacen más bonita. Sé que tú has recuperado el tuyo. Por muy dañino que sea. –El flequillo blanco cubrió su frente pálida. Yuu comprendió por qué Guren se había fijado en él. Era justo lo contrario que el teniente coronel. Guren era el cielo nocturno y Shinya su luna. Un alivio le invadió al saberse comprendido y alentado por aquel hombre.

-Lamento lo que dije antes –se disculpó, avergonzado. Shinya cabeceó.

-Imagino que estás sometido a una gran presión aunque no seas consciente del todo. Es normal si te supera y explota. Por cierto –añadió-, puede que no lo parezca, pero Guren está realmente preocupado por ti. Se muestra sarcástico contigo, pero en realidad te aprecia mucho y quiere lo mejor para ti. Eres un hijo para él, por muy cliché que suene. –Sus palabras le llenaron de calidez y le regocijaron. Le emocionaba que Guren le apreciara de esa forma. No obstante, seguía queriendo matarle, el muy capullo. Ese era otro tema.

Se despidieron. Regresó en pos de Mika, esperando que no hubiera hecho de las suyas y se hubiera mantenido quietecito en un rincón sin incordiar a nadie ni gritar "estúpidos humanos, me dais asco". O algo así. Lo encontró recostado en la pared exterior. Aparentemente no se había movido de allí. Genial. Le recibió con una amplia sonrisa y no tardó mucho en darle un estrangulador abrazo _made in Mika_. Lo que daría por perderse en esos brazos. Una larga temporada.

* * *

 **Nota:** Sanguinem es el nombre de la ciudad de los vampiros.

En serio, Yuu, deberías empezar a pensar con la cabeza y no con _ejem cof cof_. Que en cuanto Mika te salta encima te vuelves loco. En fin, espero que este capítulo también os haya gustado y una vez más me disculpo porque a partir de ahora bajaré un poco el ritmo de actualización. Pero digamos que el fic está pasando por una fase crítica que quiero resolver lo mejor posible jajaja. Así que quiero tomarme mi tiempo para escribirlo y quedar satisfecha. ¡Un saludo!


	5. Lo indefinible

¡Aquí regreso, de nuevo! Como ya comenté, tardaría un poco más en actualizar porque este capítulo en verdad se me atragantó y mucho. Estoy subiendo la actualización justo después de ver el último capítulo que ha salido del anime (10 de 12) y tengo unos feels que me llegan hasta el suelo. Además, este fin de semana hubo un evento de anime donde yo vivo y tenían merchandising de Owari no Seraph y llegué a mi casa llena de chapas y posters. Qué felicidad.

Antes de empezar, deciros que voy a dividir los comentarios que quiero hacer en dos partes: unos referentes a _Owari no Seraph_ y otros referentes a este capítulo.

 **Comentarios sobre _Owari no Seraph_**

Esto más que nada lo hago a modo de curiosidad (ya que si estáis aquí es porque os interesa _Owari_ ) y porque en cierta medida afectan a la historia que estoy creando. Hace unos días (el 4 de diciembre, si no recuerdo mal) salió a la venta un fanbook oficial de _Owari no Seraph_. Entre otras cosas, una de las ilustraciones se llama Yuichiro X Mikaela. Ahí lo dejo (¡el MikaYuu es real!). Pero no es eso lo que quiero contaros. Poco después de su publicación, aparecieron en Tumblr traducciones de algunas de sus páginas con información de los personajes que me apetece compartir con vosotros porque, como he dicho, de una manera u otra afectan al fic y además son curiosidades que creo que os gustarán.

-El color favorito de Yuu es el azul porque le recuerda al cielo, ya que no podía verlo cuando estaba recluido en Sanguinem. Os juro que no tenía ni idea de esto cuando dije en el fic que su color favorito era el azul, por lo que me sorprendió saberlo. Aunque bueno, para mi es a causa de los ojos de Mika (estoy convencida de que es el motivo real pero no quieren que lo sepamos, jejeje). Su pijama favorito es uno amarillo. Y os preguntaréis, ¿a mi qué me importa el pijama de Yuu? Pues os diré: azul y amarillo. Sí, Mika. Sé que es una tontería y que probablemente las preferencias del color de Yuu no tenga nada que ver con Mika, pero todos los fans del MikaYuu queremos creer que sí.

-Los vampiros no tienen calor corporal ni instinto sexual. Esto me lo imaginaba. Lo del calor corporal es imposible porque en teoría no les circula la sangre. Pero claro, Mika se sonroja aun siendo vampiro. Así que digamos que en _Owari_ los vampiros cumplen algunas cualidades y otras no. Sin embargo, a mi me gusta pensar en Mika como alguien calentito, así que para mi Mika es cálido y punto. En cuanto al instinto sexual, suponía que al no tener pulso no tendrían erecciones, pero nunca pensé que no tuviera ningún tipo de necesidad sexual. Obviamente, ignoraré esta parte (yo y todos en verdad).

-Los colores favoritos de Guren y Shinya son el gris y el azul. Traducción: el color favorito de Guren es Shinya *chilla cual fangirl*

-Y por último pero no menos importante, a Guren le gusta que le llamen _daddy_. Y a mi me gusta que le guste.

También han aparecido un montón de teorías de cómo será el final de _Owari_ , a cada cual más deprimente. A ver, estoy mentalizada de que no habrá final feliz, pero aun así me dan ganas de llorar al pensar en el montón de posibilidades que hay, todas ellas terribles sobre todo para Mika y Yuu :(

 **Comentarios sobre el capítulo**

Ha sido difícil de escribir, muy difícil. Tenía cada escena montada en mi cabeza, sabía cómo quería llevarlo y lo que quería hacer. Es un poco como cuando dibujas y tienes la imagen en tu mente pero no logras que quede igual en el papel. Pues eso me ha pasado a mi. Lo he repasado un millón de veces, reescribiéndolo una y otra vez. No puedo decir que el resultado final fuera como yo esperaba, pero he quedado más o menos satisfecha. Así que espero que os guste igual que a mi.

¡Y ya termino la parrafada! Siento extenderme tanto, pero tenía muchas cosas que decir jajaja. ¡Gracias a los que comentáis, faveáis y seguís el fic! :)

* * *

Los párpados volvían a cerrarse una y otra vez. Le resultaba prácticamente imposible mantenerse despierto. Quizá debería decirle a Mika que moviera su culo una vez más hasta su cama y se quedara allí. Todas las noches. Sin excepción. Se lavó los dientes con parsimonia. Su pelo era un completo desastre. Estaba acostumbrado. Su uniforme, plagado de arrugas. Cómo no. Estar delante de un espejo implicaba hacer un repaso de tu aspecto pseudo-andrajoso, por eso solía evitarlo.

Mika iba de un lado a otro en el piso de abajo. Se había despertado más emocionado de lo normal. También parecía un poco nervioso. Como fuera, su ánimo estaba por las nubes y eso le agotaba. Es decir, le alegraba la emoción que derrochaba y todo eso, pero mientras más energías tenía más minaban las suyas. ¿Acaso las succionaba? Además, ¿no se suponía que su hiperactividad era nocturna y no diurna?

Bajó las escaleras perezoso, medio arrastrándose. Mika limpiaba con un plumero e iba ataviado con un pañuelo que sujetaba sus mechones rebeldes y un delantal atado a su cintura. Lucía gracioso y entrañable al mismo tiempo. Yuu se despidió de él. Se arrebujó en su abrigo y se mezcló con los edificios grises que le saludaban. Ver la ciudad así no le producía el mismo vacío que años atrás. No obstante, su corazón se encogía igual. Los seres humanos eran fuertes y podían reconstruir eso y mucho más. El ganado luchó y salió victorioso. Más requería tiempo y esfuerzo si querían salir adelante. Lo lograrían.

Llegó al punto de encuentro habitual. Los obreros apenas habían comenzado a trabajar. Recibieron a Yuu con los brazos abiertos y enseguida se enzarzaron en una charla. Como todas las mañanas, se ofreció a ayudarles en las tareas, por pequeñas que estas fueran. Como todas las mañanas, le rechazaron amablemente. Se acomodó en un muro derrumbado mientras les observaba. Estaban divididos por grupos: eliminaban los escombros, apuntalaban el suelo, realizaban las estructuras de madera, mezclaban el cemento… Tras tantos meses allí, Yuu había memorizado las actividades y podía pasar por uno más.

Aquel lugar le proporcionaba paz y esperanza. Ver el resurgir de la humanidad tras la devastación de los vampiros provocaba un grito de euforia en sus entrañas. ¿Ves, Mika? Escapamos de Sanguinem. Ya no somos ganado.

Durante unas horas, su mente vagó lejos. El ruido monótono de los picos golpeando las piedras; las voces guturales de los hombres; los pájaros que con timidez iban poblando de nuevo el cielo; la brisa que susurraba entre las hojas de los árboles que se atrevían a renacer entre el asfalto.

Su estómago rugió, señal inequívoca de que se acercaba la hora de la comida y tenía que volver. A casa. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se despidió de los obreros y reemprendió el camino, silbando.

-Ya he vuelto –anunció, quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo del perchero del vestíbulo.

No recibió respuesta. Se adentró en el salón, extrañado. Sus pies se clavaron en el suelo. En una esquina, se amontonaba una pila de libros un poco más alta que Yuu. Estaban apilados formando un tosco abeto. Alrededor, bombillas parpadeantes lo envolvían hasta la cima. En la punta, una estrella de _origami_ pulcramente colocada. Las luces titilaban tenues, invadiendo el espacio de calidez y espíritu navideño. Lo observaba, asombrado. Era precioso. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Yuu-chan? –La figura de Mika surgió de la cocina-. Lo siento, no te oí llegar. –Reparó en su expresión ensimismada-. ¿Te gusta? Parecías tan triste hablando de estas fechas que pensé que te haría ilusión y…

Yuu no contestó. No podía decir nada. Los colores brillaban en el pelo rubio de Mika, dándole bonitas tonalidades. Verde como sus ojos. Rojos como los de Mika. Amarillo. Púrpura. Era hipnótico. Ante su silencio, la cara de Mika compuso una mueca de horror, malinterpretándolo. En apenas cuatro zancadas, Yuu le alcanzó y le rodeó con sus brazos, apretujándole con fuerza en su pecho. Las palabras pugnaban en su garganta por escapar. Pero no creía que unas simples frases pudieran expresar lo que su corazón estaba gritando en ese momento. Maldita sea, Mika. Me haces tan extremadamente feliz. Apretó más. Él descansaba en el hueco de su cuello, acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda. Yuu sentía su alma contraerse y expandirse, empapándose de la esencia de Mika, integrándole a su propio ser. Quizá consideraba que construir un árbol de Navidad en mitad del salón usando todos los libros de las estanterías, era un detalle tonto, banal, una cursilería que le alegraría el ánimo. Era más que eso. Era un acto tan sincero y maravilloso que no creía tener vidas suficientes para agradecerle lo que hacía por él día sí y día también.

-Gracias. –Medio balbuceó, medio sollozó-. Dios mío, Mika, gracias.

-Es un placer, Yuu-chan –susurró en su oído.

Se enjugó las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse disimuladamente.

-Oye, me muero de hambre –comentó, sin separarse ni un milímetro de él.

-He preparado _ramen_. De verdad, no el instantáneo –aclaró. Tampoco parecía querer desprenderse del achuchón.

El estómago protestó, rompiendo la magia que se había creado. Yuu se ruborizó y Mika se burló de él. En la cocina, se calentó las palmas con el tazón humeante. Mika se acomodó delante de él, relatándole emocionado cómo había logrado levantar el abeto, después de complejos cálculos matemáticos acerca de la colocación, el grado y el equilibrio. Luego, se había peleado con un folio y unas instrucciones poco claras de _origami_. Por último, la tortura de conseguir que las luces permanecieran en su sitio sin descolgarse constantemente, todo un reto. El entusiasmo que transmitía sus gestos era contagioso. Por su parte, Yuu le habló de los avances que estaban haciendo en la ciudad y de lo que averiguó gracias a los obreros. Iban a abrir una cafetería y una tienda, los primeros establecimientos desde que el caos los sumió en la oscuridad. El moreno le hizo prometer que iría con él a tomarse un café, que saldrían de casa y harían cosas normales de adolescentes. Mika le dedicó una mueca de desacuerdo. Continuaron conversando hasta que Yuu dejó el cuenco limpio. Incluso le ayudó a lavar los platos, insólito viniendo de él (ya se encargó Mika de recordárselo hasta la saciedad).

-Oye, Yuu-chan. Me gustaría aprender a hornear pasteles y me preguntaba si querrías echarme una mano.

-¿Pasteles? –Secaba el agua que escurría por el vaso. El vampiro extrajo de un armario un paquete de harina, cacao en polvo, levadura y otros ingredientes que desconocía-. ¿De dónde has sacado eso? –indicó con la barbilla.

-Antes de que enviaras la lista de la compra, los incluí. Encontré un libro de recetas en el desván y estuve hojeándolo. No parece muy difícil.

En un mundo como el suyo, no iban a comprar. Por el simple hecho de que aún no existían supermercados. Así que, una vez por semana, confeccionaban una lista con los alimentos u objetos que precisaban y la mandaban por correo al cuartel general, el cual se encargaba de aprovisionarlos. No obstante, no podían pedir cualquier cosa que se les antojara, había unos límites. Por eso le sorprendió que hubieran aceptado la repostería. Yuu hizo un gesto de indiferencia y le advirtió de lo peligroso que era dejarle a cargo del fuego, de tarros de cristal, huevos o, en definitiva, cualquier objeto propenso a ser destruido. Mika le aseguró que con él el universo estaría a salvo y no había que tener miedo de una explosión nuclear. Yuu le golpeó en la cabeza.

Mika leía las instrucciones y le pasaba los instrumentos a Yuu, que le seguía al pie de la letra. Primero, había que batir azúcar y huevos hasta conseguir una pasta cremosa de color amarillo. El moreno rompió los huevos con demasiada fuerza y los pulverizó contra la encimera. Era de esperar. Mika le enseñó a hacerlo apropiadamente, usando movimientos delicados y ágiles. Yuu batió, logrando el resultado esperado. Mika añadió harina sin que Yuu dejara de remover la mezcla. Polvos blancos saltaron a la cara de este, que le hicieron estornudar. El vampiro no cesaba de reírse.

Precalentaron el horno, tras pelearse unos minutos con él y la ingente y desmesurada cantidad de botones cuya utilidad ponían en duda. Mika explicó cómo engrasar el molde para el bizcocho y mientras Yuu se aplicaba a la tarea, él derritió el chocolate de la cobertura. Una vez el horno estuvo listo, con cuidado de no quemarse introdujeron el molde rebosante. Yuu estaba cooperando más de lo esperado, en palabras del Mika, y descubrió que las tareas del hogar no eran tan desagradables. Lástima que no siempre implicaran hacer pasteles.

Era una actividad cotidiana al lado de una persona que le importaba. Estaba relajado, satisfecho y libre, con la sensación de que podía atrapar el planeta entre sus dedos si se lo propusiera; de que era invencible si Mika permanecía en el lugar que le correspondía. Con él. Jamás imaginó que llegaría el día en el que pudieran bromear, cubiertos de cacao, harina, mantequilla y sustancias pegajosas que no conseguía identificar.

Sacaron el molde y lo dejaron reposar sobre la encimera. Mika le pidió que guardara los ingredientes pues él se encargaba de adornarlo con la cobertura de chocolate. Percibió el olor de la sangre antes de que Yuu se percatara siquiera de que se había cortado. Se miró el dedo, más sorprendido que otra cosa. Quién diría que la bolsa de azúcar podía estar tan afilada. Suspiró, molesto, y se dispuso a lamer la herida. Hasta que se topó con la mirada de Mika. Entre sus labios abiertos relucían sus colmillos. Respiraba con agitación, no perdiendo de vista el hilo carmesí que se deslizaba por su piel, llegando a su muñeca. Estiró el brazo, colocando su dedo ante los ojos impasibles de Mika. Con timidez y vergüenza, tomó su mano y pasó su lengua por el corte. Después, siguió el camino escarlata, degustando cada pedazo que Yuu le ofrecía.

Era una sensación extrañamente erótica. Yuu nunca supuso que existían tantas terminaciones nerviosas en las manos y las estaba descubriendo y reinventando todas con Mika. Las dudas empezaron a reconcomerle. La moralidad se imponía a las necesidades de su cuerpo y estaba seguro de que si esto seguía así, terminaría quebrándose. Mika era tan familiar y a la vez sentía un cambio que pugnaba por estallar. Las imágenes de él besándole, tocándole, excitándole con caricias no planeadas, le sumían en la desesperación. Apartó la mano bruscamente. La incertidumbre le atormentaba y asfixiaba. Mika le echó un vistazo, sobresaltado, y con la confusión pintada en su rostro. Y algo más. Culpabilidad.

-L-lo siento –se disculpó, ruborizado.

Subió hasta su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer contra ella, deslizándose al suelo. Ocultó la cara entre sus piernas. Era estúpido. Desde luego, habían hecho cosas mucho peores que _eso_ , por lo que no tenía sentido rechazarle. A lo mejor, el que no hubiera un deseo sexual impetuoso y que su mente no estuviera nublada por la lujuria había provocado que fuera plenamente consciente de los matices y se alejara de él. En serio, qué cojones les estaba pasando. Cuándo esto había dejado de ser un simple juego y se había convertido en algo serio. Yuu se jactaba de guiarse por sus emociones, pero se empezaba a ver superado por ellas y su autoridad para domarlas se deshacía como la nieve si Mika le tocaba. Dio varias bocanas de aire.

Llevaban un año viviendo juntos. La cercanía que nació en Sanguinem había permanecido, aunque fracturada debido a la separación forzosa. Sin embargo, con paciencia y cariño reconstruyeron su relación y la solidificaron, convirtiéndose en inseparables. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos, riendo, siendo confidentes, compartiendo el uno del otro. Mika mantenía una cierta distancia pues temía herirle por su condición de vampiro. Pero eso se había roto. Se había roto al ser conscientes de que ya solo podía salvarle la sangre de Yuu. El sello protector que lo envolvía se había quebrantado y ahora Mika dependía de él. Las palabras de Yuu le alentaron a probarle y a asumirle como su "fuente de alimentación". La última barrera. ¿Acaso le proporcionó un acceso pleno a todo lo que era él y eso desencadenó ciertos sentimientos que Mika tenía reprimidos? Era la única explicación que se le ocurría.

Yuu le conocía tan bien que a veces no era necesario meterse en su cabeza para saber cómo pensaba. Mika se había castigado así mismo por lo que era y por lo que ello conllevaba. Se cohibía delante de Yuu porque pretendía conservar una humanidad que se entremezclaba con su yo vampiro. Por eso, Yuu intuía que ante él se contenía y no se expresaba por temor a su reacción. No obstante, le costaba imaginar que Mika podía verle de esa forma tan… ¿amorosa? Y lo peor era que el propio Yuu estaba alimentando ese afecto.

No parecía que Mika se lo tomara a la ligera y sin embargo, Yuu le seguía la corriente. ¿Albergaba el mismo sentimiento? Por el momento, había advertido que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias sin restricciones y le hacía sentir bien. Pero lo que ocupaba su corazón era completamente diferente. Una cosa es el físico y otra el corazón. Y no quería jugar con Mika o dañarlo por ser un estúpido que no distinguía entre fantasía y realidad. Hasta ahora, había actuado sin pensar, obedeciendo a unos actos puramente carnales que le llevaban a la locura. Tenía que superponer la racionalidad. Y para ello, primero debía aclararse. Reflexionar en silencio sobre él, sobre lo que quería, sobre la relación familiar-amistosa-amatoria que mantenía con Mika.

¿Le quería? Por supuesto. ¿Le gustaba ser tocado por él? Definitivamente sí. ¿Estaba enamorado? Ni idea. Admitía que sus sentimientos eran fuertes, al igual que el lazo que los unía. Pero hablar de amor era serio. Si Mika le rozaba, saltaba electricidad por sus poros, el vello se le erizaba, los sentidos se nublaban y no lograba pensar más allá de él. Sin embargo, eso era meramente sexual. Mika y él jamás podrían sustentar ese tipo de vínculo. Ambos eran hombres, casi hermanos. Era imposible que cruzaran los límites. Entonces, ¿por qué una vocecita le gritaba que él sí estaba dispuesto a atravesarlos, que no les temía? Masajeó sus sienes. Tanto pensar le había dado jaqueca. Ah, mierda, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complejo? Con lo bonita que era la amistad, la simple y llana amistad. Aunque eso implicara renunciar a sus besos esporádicos. ¿Lo haría? Algo le decía que no.

Mika…

Pasado un tiempo prudencial, regresó al salón. Mika leía, acurrucado en las mantas. Una estampa que se había convertido en habitual del invierno. Alzó la barbilla al verle. No reflejaba ninguna emoción. Yuu no se detuvo. Apartó ligeramente la manta y se sentó entre sus piernas. Se recostó en su pecho y se apresuró a taparse hasta la nariz. Reconoció aquel horrible dibujo. El regalo de Guren. Tsk. Mika permaneció en silencio, impresionado por la actitud de Yuu. Se deshizo del libro y pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros del moreno, posándolos en su estómago. Yuu notó su mejilla contra su propia coronilla.

-Lo siento, Yuu-chan –susurró.

-No es culpa tuya. –Sus palabras quedaban acolchadas-. Es solo que… estoy… confuso –confesó a media voz-. Siento tantas cosas nuevas que no sé procesarlas…

-Lo siento –repitió.

-Mika… ¿qué somos?

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

-La familia no hace estas cosas –aclaró-. No se atraen de la misma forma que nosotros… -La sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, por el calor y la timidez.

-Yuu-chan, "familia" es solo una etiqueta. Tendemos a categorizar lo que nos rodea porque así podemos controlarlo. De esta manera, si algo se escapa de la "normalidad" de esa etiqueta, tenemos la capacidad para doblegarlo y enseñarle que su comportamiento está mal por no ceñirse a las reglas –suspiró-. Yuu-chan: los vampiros son malos; los humanos buenos; la familia son lazos de sangre; el sexo solo sirve para reproducirse –enumeró-. ¿Qué tienen esas "verdades absolutas" en común?

Yuu lo meditó unos segundos.

-Que son falsas –respondió, convencido.

-Exacto –Sus dedos fríos revolotearon por su frente-. Tienen excepciones. Todas ellas. Hay vampiros buenos, humanos malos. Nosotros siempre nos hemos considerado familia pero no tenemos lazos de sangre. Y por supuesto, existe el sexo por placer. Por ejemplo, es más fácil masacrar vampiros si se repiten esas ideas una y otra vez, implantándolas en mentes débiles. Si creen que los humanos están en lo cierto y los chupasangres son solo monstruos, será más sencillo unir a las personas en su contra y eliminarlos. Lo mismo ocurre a la inversa, si se convence a los vampiros de que la humanidad es escoria, podrán dominar el país sin problema. Así que –prosiguió-, ¿por qué debemos nosotros entrar en una categoría? Alguien que no nos conozca, pensará que somos mejores amigos. Aun así, nos denominamos "familia". A pesar de lo ocurrido estos últimos días, seguimos siéndolo. –Peinó el flequillo de Yuu-. Entonces, ¿en qué categoría quieres enclaustrarte?

Yuu cerró los ojos, disfrutando de Mika jugando con su pelo, meditando su discurso. Tenía razón, claro. Eran familia aunque no compartían la misma sangre. Primera excepción. Eran humano y vampiro y aun así se querían. Segunda excepción. ¿Por qué no podían cometer la tercera?

-Aunque quisiera, no estoy convencido de cuál nos define mejor. –Se dio por vencido-. Así que, ¿podemos permanecer como hasta ahora? –Mika deambuló por sus pómulos.

-Sin problema –esbozó una sonrisa.

Yuu quería presionar a Mika y que abriera su corazón y expresara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se moría por saber sus intenciones con él y la categoría en la que los incluía. Más que nada, comprender lo que pasaba por su cabeza le ayudaría a discernir lo que aleteaba por la suya. Quizá expresarle sus dudas las resolvería, y vería con mayor claridad el significado de los besos de Mika y de sus propios latidos incontrolados cuando este acortaba las distancias y decidía que era hora de volverle loco. Pero no se atrevía. En cierto modo, le aterraba huir de la comodidad que le proporcionaba el terreno conocido. Así que, por ahora, se conformaría.

-¿Yuu-chan? –susurró.

-¿Mmmm? –Se estaba quedando adormilado gracias a la calidez que desprendía Mika.

-No hemos probado el pastel.

-¿Hacerlo implicaría levantarse del sofá?

-Me temo que sí.

-Entonces no quiero.

-Eres un vago.

-Como si no me conocieras.

Mika soltó una risita.

-Oye, Mika.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué estás usando la horrible manta de Guren?

-Bueno, es descortés rechazar un regalo.

-Es de Guren de quién estamos hablando.

-La verdad es que es súper calentita –confesó. Yuu bufó.

No supo con exactitud cuándo se quedó dormido ni cuánto tiempo permaneció así, vagando entre los brazos de Mika, recibiendo sus caricias y mimos. Poco importaba.

El pastel continuó intacto en la encimera.

* * *

Tenía ganas de que Yuu se sentara un momento y dejara de pensar con el **** para pensar con la cabeza. Por eso me ha resultado tan difícil escribirlo, porque al meterme en la piel de Yuu me di cuenta de que ni él mismo era capaz de describir sus sentimientos. Digamos que primero he tenido que hacer yo un ejercicio de reflexión para luego pasarlo al fic jaja. Espero que no haya quedado muy horrible.

Como no puedo contestar a la gente que me deja reviews sin loguearse, voy a responder en estos comentarios finales.

-Sí, no os preocupéis, va a haber lemmon. Por eso está marcado con el rango T. ¡No seáis impacientes!

-En cuanto a Yuu siendo seme, no lo sé. Tengo el boceto de varias escenas sexuales, así que puede que os llevéis una sorpresa :)

Y eso es todo por ahora, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente!

 **PD:** Por cierto, ¿sabíais que el final del anime de _Owari no Seraph_ va a ser distinto al del manga? No sé si esta segunda temporada será la última que hagan y el manga continuará. Si esta segunda temporada es la última del anime y no hacen tercera, es lógico que el final cambie puesto que el manga se actualiza cada mes y el anime cada semana, y el anime ya ha alcanzado al manga. En fin, ¿os habíais enterado? Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber si el anime ya está terminando, porque teniendo en cuenta el punto en el que está el manga, yo estaba segura de que harían tercera temporada, al menos si quieren explicarlo todo. Al no ser que dejen final abierto. ¡Espero que no!


	6. Concediendo deseos

¡Vuelvo a la carga! ¿Me habéis echado de menos?~ Actualizo antes de lo que pretendía, pero llevo unos días escribiendo mucho así que me lo puedo permitir jeje. Mi intención era subir este capítulo el día 24/25 para felicitaros la Navidad, pero no he podido resistirme. Así que... ¡feliz Navidad adelantada!

¡Gracias por los comentarios, por los fav y los follow! ¡Os adoro!

* * *

Rodó por la cama, paladeando la sensación mullida y confortante del edredón envolviéndole. Hacía rato que se escuchaba a Mika ir de un lado para otro en la planta baja, tarareando a intervalos irregulares alguna canción desconocida. Estaba seguro de que escapaba de los roles vampíricos, pues no era normal que en sus horas más vulnerables tuviera esa energía. Tal y como Yuu se había prometido así mismo, el día de Navidad transcurría en la pasividad absoluta. No había asomado ni un pie al malévolo y congelado exterior. Es decir, fuera del cubículo protector y cálido de su colchón. Creía que Mika le cogería por el tobillo y le arrastraría sin piedad, pero por ahora se mantenía a salvo. De momento. Los sonidos le llegaban amortiguados. Desconectó de lo que le rodeaba y trató de conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. A pesar de su última e intensa conversación, pudo pegar ojo durante la noche. En el fondo, se había quitado un gran peso de encima al confesar que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a encasillarse en un concepto que se ajustara a lo que tenían. Podían seguir actuando igual, sin presiones. Le ponía un poco nervioso no saber si Mika le iba a atacar sin aviso, besándole de repente o algo parecido. Más confiaba en que le diera su espacio y no le agobiara.

-¡Yuu-chan! –Un estruendo resonó en sus tímpanos. La puerta prácticamente se estrelló contra la pared. Tsk. Estaba visto que la paciencia de Mika tenía un límite. -¡Sal de la cama ahora mismo!

Yuu gruñó, ocultándose bajo las sábanas. Como si eso pudiera salvarle de la ira de un vampiro. Una mano tiró de ellas, dejándole a descubierto del pecho hacia arriba.

-Aaaw, Mika, déjame –rezongó, hecho un ovillo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¡De eso nada, nevera con patas! –exclamó, iracundo.

-¿Nevera con patas? Eso es cruel. –Le dedicó su mejor cara de cachorro, puchero incluido. –Sé que Mika-chan en el fondo es alguien gentil.

-¡No me hagas la pelota! –replicó. Alzó un objeto en el aire, amenazante. Solo entonces Yuu vio con claridad que Mika llevaba una escoba. Este le apuntó con el palo, a escasos milímetros de su frente-. Son las cuatro de la tarde. Ni has desayunado ni has movido un maldito dedo. Respirar no es tu único cometido en esta casa, Yuu-chan. –Entrecerró los párpados, en un gesto indicador de que, efectivamente, Yuu estaba pasando olímpicamente las tareas domésticas. Otra vez-. Si no quieres que te haga picadillo ya estás moviendo tu precioso culo –concluyó, sacando a relucir los colmillos.

-Me halaga saber que tengo un culo precioso. –Se incorporó, quedando sentado al borde de la cama.

-¡Yuu-chan!

-¡Vale, vale! –Ofreció sus palmas en señal de rendición-. Pero ya te advertí que mi plan era dormir el día entero –bostezó.

-Eso no va a ocurrir mientras yo siga aquí. –Le dio un suave escobazo en la cabeza-. Dúchate, come algo y ayúdame a limpiar.

-¿Desde cuando eres mi madre? –replicó, estirándose como un gato.

-Desde que el idiota de Guren actuó como un padre dudoso y fue incapaz de inculcarte un mínimo de disciplina. Estúpido humano inútil –masculló, arreglándose el pañuelo que le cubría el pelo para que no se le manchara de polvo.

-Hoy estás muy ofensivo. –Puso mofletes.

-Llevo en pie desde las ocho de la mañana, intentando dejar la casa decente mientras tú roncabas aquí a pierna suelta. No pretendas que esté feliz. Además, hoy hace un sol espectacular lo que me pone aún de peor humor –siseó. Su tolerancia a la luz solar no era muy buena.

-Dame quince minutos y estoy disponible –esbozó una bonita y angelical sonrisa. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y fue hasta el baño, dejando a Mika estupefacto en mitad del dormitorio, tocando allí donde le había besado. Yuu casi pudo palpar su sonrisa.

En quince minutos exactos, Yuu estuvo vestido y desayunado. O almorzado. Dependiendo de cómo se mirara. Mika le esperaba junto al árbol de colores. Su expresión se había suavizado y su enfado disipado. El efecto milagroso de los besos de Yuu-chan. Aunque trataba de mantener un gesto severo, Yuu supo que se había ablandado. El resto de la tarde, Yuu se ocupó de hacer que las ventanas brillasen, las telarañas más rebeldes se rindiesen, el suelo capturara sus reflejos y el más oscuro rincón quedara libre de polvo. Bajo estrecha vigilancia de Mika, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Incluso estando en estancias distintas, el vampiro le acechaba de vez en cuando, asegurándose de que no se escaqueaba y cumplía con su trabajo.

-Ni que fuera tu esclavo –lloriqueó Yuu, en la octava revisión que hacía Mika de su limpieza. En serio, ese maldito vampiro era todo un explotador.

-A estas alturas, no pretendas que me fie de ti –dijo por toda respuesta, deshaciéndose del pañuelo y dejándose caer al lado de Yuu, que yacía tirado en medio del pasillo de la planta inferior-. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Yuu-chan –le alentó. Este sollozó, dramático.

-Eres cruel. Quiero al menos una recompensa.

Mika se giró, mirándole fijamente.

-Estoy pensando en la recompensa ideal por tus esfuerzos. –Compuso una mueca pervertida.

-I-idiota –Yuu se sonrojó y golpeó su rodilla.

Mika rompió la distancia. Unió sus labios con delicadeza, besándole sin prisa. Yuu le aprisionó por la cintura, tímido al principio, firme después. Bueno, si Mika quería darle ese tipo de recompensas, era hora de plantearse seriamente el convertirse en ama de casa. El vampiro podía ser muy convincente. Yuu desfiló la lengua por sus colmillos, estremeciéndose por lo punzante de estos. Mika acariciaba sus riñones y Yuu percibía cada centímetro que tocaba. Mika se separó, inhalando una bocanada de aire. Yuu le imitó. Sus pómulos ardían, igual que el deseo que reflejaban los ojos de Mika. Yuu tembló. Ver lo que provocaba en él le intimidaba y le regocijaba a partes iguales. El vampiro se puso en pie de un salto y le ofreció su mano.

-Al final se nos ha hecho tarde –comentó, contemplando pensativo el reloj de la cocina.

Yuu iba a reprocharle que era culpa suya cuando el timbre sonó. Era raro tener visita a esas horas. Era raro tener visita en general. El moreno abrió. Ante él, una sonriente Shinoa saludaba, agarrada del brazo de Mitsuba, claramente fastidiada porque Shinoa la estuviera rozando si quiera. Detrás, Yoichi lucía entusiasmado, ignorado a Kimizuki cuyo aspecto era el de alguien que deseaba ser devorado por jinetes del apocalipsis hambrientos antes que estar allí. Yuu se inquietó. No entendía qué hacían delante de su casa, pero sí que Mika les haría pedacitos si les veía. Pedacitos tan pequeños que el viento los arrastraría lejos.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacéis aquí? –cuchicheó, inquieto, mirando de uno en uno a los presentes, cambiado el peso de un pie a otro.

-Oh, qué puntuales. –Oyó la voz de Mika desde atrás.

-¡Mika!

Shinoa saludó con efusividad mientras Yuu paseaba su estupefacción de una persona a otra, sin entender nada. Mika sonreía tímido, invitándoles a pasar. Les indicó dónde se encontraba la cocina, ya que todos ellos portaban varias bolsas que podían colocar en la mesa y la encimera. Yuu cerró la puerta, con el desconcierto pintado en su cara. Les siguió a la cocina. Mika se afanaba por señalar el lugar adecuado en el que depositar la enorme variedad de _obentos_ y _tuppers_ que salían sin cesar de las bolsas de plástico. Yuu parpadeaba, preguntándose si Mika le habría drogado mientras él no miraba o si se habría quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Yoichi iba diligente de un lado a otro, acatando las órdenes amables de Mika y ayudándole en lo posible. Kimizuki destapaba los envases de plástico, organizándolos según algún tipo de criterio solo entendible por él. Mitsuba y Shinoa discutían acerca de quién había quemado menos alimentos en el proceso hasta llegar al resultado final.

Yuu permanecía estático en la puerta, cuestionándose el poder sugestivo de la imaginación y de los sueños. Era evidente que aquella estampa cotidiana, hogareña, relajada y definitivamente animada y para nada opresiva, no era real. O sea, Mika no estaba intentando destripar a ninguno de sus amigos ni soltaba comentarios hirientes, mordaces o vergonzosamente humillantes. Qué estaba pasando. Mitsuba se giró al punto de ver a Yuu parado como un idiota. Le dio un codazo a Shinoa. Uno a uno, le fueron encarando, con una sonrisa. Bueno, lo de Kimizuki quizá no era una sonrisa, sino una mueca más propia de alguien que pretende asustar a los niños. Shinoa cogió a Mika por los hombros y lo acercó al pequeño grupo. Yuu supuso que la apartaría de un empujón y luego la aplastaría contra la pared. No lo hizo. Sonrió, cohibido, y se colocó a su lado. A la cuenta de tres…

-¡Feliz Navidad, Yuu! –Más un "chan" por parte de Mika. Boqueó, conmocionado, emocionado, impresionado, cualquier palabra en –ado.

-Chicos… -¿Qué podía decir? La ternura se enroscó en su pecho, amenazando con soltar alguna lagrimilla. Tragó saliva.- Yo, gracias… -Todos le observaban, contentos y satisfechos. Menos Kimizuki, que contemplaba extasiado sus zapatos.

-No hay de qué. En realidad debes agradecerle a Mika. Él hizo el trabajo duro. –Shinoa le guiñó y este se ruborizó-. Vino a verme al cuartel y me contó su plan. Fue un poco extraño y una sorpresa –soltó una risita-. Pero se le veía tan decidido y tan dispuesto a darle unas merecidas Navidades a su Yuu-chan que ayudé encantada.

Ahora entendía la insistencia de Mika aquel día por acompañarle al cuartel y la esclavitud de la limpieza obsesiva. Tenía sentido.

-¡Hasta nos envió unas bonitas invitaciones hechas a mano! –exclamó Yoichi, emocionado.

-Nosotros solo tuvimos que cocinar a cambio –agregó Mitsuba.

-Querrás decir que yo tuve que cocinar a cambio –Kimizuki salió de su mutismo.

-Solo te pedimos que nos echaras una mano, pero podíamos nosotras solas –replicó Mitsuba.

-¡Casi le prendéis fuego a la cocina! ¡Otra vez! ¿Cómo no iba a…?

-Venga, venga chicos, que es un día de celebración… -terció Yoichi. La ira restallaba en los ojos de Kimizuki y Mitsuba. Shinoa animaba. Mika los observaba con expresión divertida.

Se acercó hasta Yuu.

-Feliz Navidad, Yuu-chan –esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-Mika, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido jamás. Que te quede claro –balbuceó, cohibido. Se le escapó una suave risa-. Gracias. Joder, Mika, gracias. A pesar de que los detestas has sido de capaz de organizar todo esto y yo no sé-

Posó el dedo índice en sus labios.

-No me debes nada. Estar contigo es pago suficiente –susurró. Mierda, al final iba a llorar. No quería que su virilidad fuera mancillada en presencia de Kimizuki. Qué degradante-. Ahora vamos a disfrutar, ¿vale? De todas formas, tus amigos han demostrado no ser tan terribles. Solo un poco irritantes, nada que no pueda soportar después de vivir contigo –Yuu bufó-. Además, han colaborado conmigo encantados a pesar de las cosas horribles que les llegué a decir –dijo, compungido.

-Eh –Acarició su mejilla-, te aseguro que lo entienden.

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora quién es? –inquirió Yuu. Mika sonrió por toda respuesta.

Si Guren hubiera llevado un cartel de neón colgado del cuello en el que pusiera "ojalá hubiera alerta roja por una invasión de vampiros suicidas", habría sido más discreto y menos evidente que su expresión de hastío y de considerar que preferiría que Kureto le estuviera escaldando con agua hirviendo antes que estar allí. Shinya le propinó un codazo en las costillas para que cambiara esa mueca avinagrada por otra menos deprimente.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Yuu~! –Shinya agitó una botella en el aire, alegre. Yuu estaba convencido de que era alcohol.

-Feliz Navidad, mocoso –le dio una palmadita que pretendía ser amistosa. Yei.

-Guren, Shinya, bienvenidos. –Los recibió Mika, mostrando una impecable sonrisa.

Shinya le condujo (arrastró) al interior. Una vez estuvo la reunión completa, Mika, Yoichi y Mitsuba prepararon la comida, repartiéndola en platos y fuentes y calentándola. Kimizuki ayudaba a Shinoa a trasladar la mesa grande de la cocina al salón. La chica parloteaba sin cesar y Kimizuki la ignoraba. Se dispuso a decorar la mesa con un mantel rojo con renos dibujados que a Yuu le recordó a la espantosa manta. Shinoa distribuyó candelabros, campanillas y todo tipo de adornos navideños en el mantel, asegurándose de que estaban en la posición propicia, evitando que estorbaran a los comensales. Por su parte, Yuu había aprovechado la visión de los renos para recordarle a Guren lo jodidamente fea que era la dichosa manta y pedirle una explicación que, por supuesto, no obtuvo. Shinya los observaba divertido, como una madre que no se decide a intervenir. Al menos admitió que la manta merecía ser quemada en una hoguera. Bueno, no con esas palabras. Guren fingió ofenderse, aunque Yuu albergaba la secreta esperanza de que él también considerara que era antiestética. Porque si no, su gusto era igual de perturbador que su personalidad. Quería creer que no.

Con la comida lista, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Guren presidiendo, a su izquierda Shinya, Shinoa, Mitsuba y Kimizuki. A su derecha y frente a ellos, Yuu, Mika y Yoichi. Aunque la mayor parte la habían traído los compañeros del escuadrón, Mika se afanó en elaborar una gran olla de curry, su especialidad. Yuu todavía no lo había probado y estaba un poco asustado. Solo bebía sangre, por lo que Yuu era su conejillo de indias para saber si estaba rico o era incomestible. Mika se tensó a su lado cuando Yoichi se sirvió. Tras unos segundos en los que el rubio le miraba con angustia y desasosiego, el chico dijo que estaba delicioso y le felicitó. Mika se sonrojó. Era adorable.

Guren decidió que sería muy gracioso contar anécdotas humillantes de Yuu para amenizar la velada. Yuu llorando hasta altas horas de la madrugada y meándose en la cama; Yuu tropezándose con sus propios pies; Yuu cortándose con un cuchillo al intentar hacerse el héroe. El moreno se hartó de las risas de sus amigos. Incluida la de Mika. El bastardo de Mika se estaba riendo sin ningún pudor y era el que más quería saber acerca de su infancia. Dio un puntapié a Guren por debajo de la mesa y se pusieron a discutir. Shinya regañó al teniente coronel por ser infantil mientras Mika hacía lo propio con Yuu por ser un quejica cabezahueca. Entre tanto, Shinoa llenaba generosamente los vasos con alcohol. Al principio Guren actuó como un padre responsable y prohibió tajantemente a los chicos probar bebidas alcohólicas. Luego Shinya le persuadió de lo contrario y terminó por ceder.

Yuu no podía evitar lanzarles miradas de reojo de vez en cuando, ahora que sabía qué tipo de relación tenían. Esperaba encontrar algún gesto, algún arrumaco disimulado. Pero guardaban bien la compostura. Mika le presionó la rodilla al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, negando con la cabeza, en señal de desacuerdo. El vampiro se dedicaba a rebosar los platos y a servir la comida aquí y allá, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer y le resultaba incómodo estarse quieto. Yuu saboreó el banquete con ganas. Hacía mucho tiempo de la última ocasión en la que comió hasta saciarse y sintió que solo podría desplazarse si rodaba por el suelo.

La conversación era distendida y agradable. Shinya controlaba la boca de Guren (en el buen sentido) y Yoichi y Mika relajaban los ánimos cuando el trío Shinoa-Mitsuba-Kimizuki se enzarzaban en alguna discusión estúpida. Al principio, Yuu estaba preocupado por Mika. A pesar de que aquello había sido idea suya por complacerle, no significaba que él estuviera de acuerdo o cómodo, rodeado de gente que hasta hace poco consideraba enemigos. Sin embargo, reía, charlaba con unos y otros y parecía disfrutar sinceramente de la cena. El pecho de Yuu ardía con una felicidad desconocida. Siempre creyó que estar con Mika era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar. Pero una vez más, Mika se superaba.

El broche final, fue cuando Mika puso el pastel de chocolate que habían horneado el día anterior en el centro. Al saber que Yuu había contribuido a su creación, Guren hizo un par de comentarios sarcásticos que Kimizuki secundó. Discutieron mientras Mika lo cortaba en pedazos y lo racionaba. El bizcocho era esponjoso y la cobertura de chocolate cremosa, deshaciéndose en la boca. Incluso quisieron repetir y Mika les complació encantado.

Dos botellas vacías de alcohol yacían olvidadas en el centro de la mesa. Shinoa se levantó de repente y se puso a cantar villancicos usando una cuchara como micrófono. Yoichi se unió, haciendo los coros. Mitsuba se tapó los oídos, alegando que sonaban igual que un gato arañando una pizarra. Kimizuki se bebió su vaso de un tirón. Normal. Shinya aplaudía. Guren les contemplaba, achispado. Mika sonreía.

-¡ _Cherry boy_ , canta con nosotros! –chilló Shinoa, metida en su papel.

-Ni hablar –negó-. Por encima de mi cadáver.

-¡Eso será fácil! –De un movimiento, hizo aparecer su guadaña con una carcajada maléfica. Todos gritaron tratando detenerla, hasta que Mitsuba logró derribarla. Aún tirada en el suelo, berreaba aferrada a su cuchara-micrófono. Yuu no sabía si calificarlo de gracioso o temer por su vida.

Ante las insistencias de una Shinoa completamente borracha, de un Yoichi menos borracho pero que la alentaba, y la súplica de Mika que se había unido a la fiesta, Yuu agarró un tenedor y cantó. Mitsuba dijo algo de "morirse" y Guren se tapaba la cara, avergonzado y preguntándose qué había hecho mal como padre. Shinya le sirvió otra copa. Y a Kimizuki. Y a Mitsuba. A la octava, Guren cantaba con un cuchillo, Mitsuba coreaba con Yoichi y Kimizuki se había animado a dar palmas. Mika aplaudía y exclamaba "¡muy bien Yuu-chan!" cada pocos minutos. Shinya no dejaba que las copas se vaciaran demasiado.

-¡Y ahora hay que bailar! –dijo Shinoa, de repente. Yuu, cuyo alcohol ingerido aún no se había adueñado de él, apuntó mentalmente que no permitiría nunca más que su capitana bebiera-. Mika, ¿tenéis música? –preguntó, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Rescatamos un viejo tocadiscos del desván. –Señaló un rincón-. Está de adorno, no lo hemos usado ni nada, no sé si funcionará. –Se encogió de hombros.

-Unos mocosos como vosotros no tenéis ni idea de cómo tratar esa maravilla –dijo Guren, levantándose y yendo a donde Mika indicó.

-Guren puede ser bastante nostálgico –suspiró Shinya.

Trasteó con el aparato. Tardó más de lo debido porque su coordinación era pésima debido a las copas que se había tomado. Colocó el vinilo en su posición y la melodía comenzó a fluir, con suavidad.

-¡Me encanta esta canción! –comentó Shinya.

-¡Bailemos! –grito nuevamente Shinoa, tirando la silla al suelo del impulso.

Como parecía que no iba a relajarse hasta que la hicieran caso (empezó a dar órdenes con toda la capacidad que le permitían sus pulmones, mandando a su escuadrón que hiciera esto y aquello), entre Kimizuki, Yuu y Yoichi retiraron un poco la mesa para dejar espacio en el centro.

Shinoa atrapó a Yoichi y se puso a girar al ritmo de la canción. Mitsuba hizo lo propio con Kimizuki, que intentó inútilmente despegarse de ella.

-Bueno, es un rollo que haya más chicos que chicas –resopló Guren, revolviéndose el pelo.

-¿Desde cuándo eso es un problema? –Shinya le aprisionó por la cadera, obligándole a seguir sus pasos. Guren protestaba y le golpeaba, pero el alcohol realizó su embrujo y al final se resignó.

-Solo quedamos tú y yo, Yuu-chan –susurró Mika, tendiéndole una mano.

En otra ocasión se habría negado en rotundo. Pero con todo lo que había hecho Mika por él, ¿cómo no concederle este baile? Mika adoptó la postura del hombre y Yuu tuvo que conformarse a regañadientes con ser la chica. La música era suave. Guren y Shinya tarareaban la letra a su espalda, bailando en círculos con suavidad. Yuu ignoró lo que ocurría en su entorno y centró su atención en la calidez de Mika, su bonita sonrisa, su cabello revuelto cayendo en ondas por sus hombros y su espalda, atrapando el reflejo de los candelabros y las bombillas coloridas de Navidad.

 _Fly me to the moon,_

 _let me play among the stars._

 _Let me see what spring is like on_

 _Jupiter and Mars._

 _In other words, hold my hand._

 _In other words, darling, kiss me._

 _Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more._

 _You are all I long for_

 _all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true._

 _In other words, I love you._

Yuu se ruborizó. ¿No había otra canción menos… eh… romántica? Los ojos rojos de Mika refulgían, clavados en él. Le guiaba con pasos fluidos y diestros.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar? –preguntó en un murmullo, para romper el hielo y calmarse.

-Al codearme con la clase alta de los vampiros, tuve que asistir a sus aburridas celebraciones. Krul me obligaba a bailar con ella –explicó.

Mika le pegó más a su pecho. Vale, esto era _demasiado_ íntimo y más rodeado de gente. Miró a sus amigos, asegurándose de que no les prestaban atención. Shinoa llevaba a Yoichi de un lado para otro y el pobre obedecía, dócil. Kimizuki y Mitsuba miraban puntos fijos el uno por encima del otro. Y Shinya y Guren… la cabeza de Shinya reposaba sobre el hombro del teniente coronel. Sus mejillas estaban juntas. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, ensimismados en el flujo de la música. Vaya, vaya…

 _Fill my heart with song_

 _and let me sing for ever more_

 _You are all I long for, all I worship and adore._

 _In other words, please be true._

 _In other words…_

-I love you –tarareó Mika, siguiendo el compás.

Su corazón se aceleró. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron. Mika le miraba, sonriendo ligeramente. El aire se acumuló en sus pulmones. Los sentimientos se agolpaban en su interior. Quería saber, _necesitaba_ saber qué demonios había sido eso. ¿Una declaración? ¿La única parte de la letra que entendía y lo había repetido sin doble intención?

-Mika…

La canción llegó a su fin. El silencio repentino hizo que la burbuja de magia se pinchara. Guren se separó rápidamente de Shinya, chasqueando la lengua, abochornado. Mika sostuvo a Yuu unos segundos más de lo esperado, hasta finalmente soltarle.

-Es muy tarde, deberíamos irnos –comentó Kimizuki.

Yuu echó un vistazo al reloj. Las dos y media de la madrugada. El tiempo volaba cuando disfrutabas.

-Oh, podéis pasar la noche aquí, si queréis. –Se ofreció Mika. Le miraron como si en realidad tuviera un plan secreto para asesinarlos mientras dormían. A Yuu le dio pena.

-Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, Mikaela, pero no queremos molestar. –Se apresuró a responder Shinya-. Ya hemos hecho suficiente dejando el salón hecho un asco. –Se disculpó.

-No es molestia. Además, si os ocurriera algo de camino a casa Yuu me estrangularía. –Se encogió de hombros, excusándose.

-¡Oye!

Mika le ignoró.

-Hay espacio suficiente –concluyó.

Tras un par de negociaciones, aceptaron. En realidad, exceptuando a Yoichi y Shinya, el resto estaban tan borrachos que Yuu dudaba que pudieran siquiera andar en línea recta. En especial Shinoa, que desde hacía cinco minutos se reía sola y no dejaba de señalarle con el dedo llamándole "Cherry boy". Acordaron que Guren y Shinya dormirían en el cuarto de Mika (el más decente. El de Yuu estaba asqueroso, en palabras del vampiro), Shinoa y Mitsuba en el sofá-cama y extenderían sendos _futones_ para Kimizuki y Yoichi. Una vez lograron que Shinoa se metiera bajo las sábanas y dejara de gritar cosas obscenas, acompañaron a Shinya y Guren a su dormitorio. Mika les dejó un _futón_ en el suelo aunque, como le diría después a Yuu, no creía que lo utilizaran.

-Gracias por ser amable con mis amigos, Mika. –Se puso el pijama dándole la espalda.

-Hoy estás muy agradecido, ¿no? –bromeó en la otra esquina de la estancia-. Ser sentimental no es lo tuyo.

-Idiota. –Se dio la vuelta. Mika estaba abrochando la camisa del pijama. Porciones níveas de piel se vislumbraban mientras se afanaba por ocultarlas cerrando los botones-. Es solo que no esperaba verte entregado con los humanos. Ni siquiera por mí. –Retiró el edredón.

-Bueno, ya te dije que por ti haría lo que fuera y lo mantengo. –Le quitó importancia-. Incluso si tengo que soportar los ronquidos de tus superiores a través de la pared –sonrió-. Francamente, espero que sean los únicos ruidos que se escuchen…

-¡Mika! –Alzó la voz y enseguida se calló, consternado-. No creo que ellos hagan nada.

Se metió en la cama y palmeó el colchón para indicarle al vampiro que le imitara. Mika apagó la luz y se acomodó a su lado. Tras un segundo de indecisión, Yuu se arrimó y descansó la frente en su pecho, en el hueco bajo su barbilla. Mika pasó un brazo por su cadera y colocó el otro acunando su cabeza, atrayéndole hacia sí. Yuu bostezó. El día había sido largo y sus invitados le volvían loco. La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa, teniendo en cuenta cuánta gente estaba desperdigada por las diferentes habitaciones. Se centró en la respiración relajada de Mika, la suavidad de la tela contra su frente, la calidez acumulada allí donde estaban en contacto, la dulzura en su trato.

-¿Mika? Feliz Navidad –musitó.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad adelantada, lectores y lectoras! La canción que he usado se titula _Fly me to the moon_ , original de Frank Sinatra aunque yo he escuchado la versionada para el anime _Evangelion_ , que me gusta mucho más. ¿No es Mika súper tierno haciendo todas esas cosas por Yuu-chan? Es amor.

 **(Posible spoiler si no seguís el anime al día)** Mañana sale elcapítulo 11 de _Owari no Seraph_ y estoy sufriendo porque no quiero que termine nunca :( Aunque para aliviar el dolor, me veo una y otra vez el capítulo 10. La escena del mordisco, OH DIOS MIO, la escena del mordisco fue mucho más gay y porno que en mis fantasías más sórdidas. Gracias animadores por darnos semejante placer. El MikaYuu es real y nadie me convencerá de lo contrario.

 **Respuesta a comentarios _guest_ :**

 **-Taruga:** ¡Gracias, gracias, graaaacias! Me gusta que te emociones con el fic, no hay nada más bonito que remover los corazones de aquellos que te leen :') Sí, yo estoy acostumbrada a ver a Yuu uke, aunque confieso que al principio del anime para mi Mika era el uke jajaja. Cómo cambian las cosas.

 **-** **NightMist:** omg, ¿me estás llamando traumada? xDDD Sí, lo estoy. Es tontería negarlo. Este anime va a terminar con la poca cordura que me quedaba jeje. Mika sonrojado es lo más bonito del mundo, por eso me alegra que se pasen por el forro el hecho de que un vampiro no debería sonrojarse xD Es que es tan lindo, aw *^* Yuu se va a volver loco, pobrecito mio, espero que se aclare pronto y se dé cuenta de que está enamorado de Mika. Porque todos lo sabemos menos él. Y sí, quién no querría a un Mika que te hiciera cosas bonitas navideñas *^*

 **PD:** ¿POR QUÉ A NADIE LE GUSTA LA MANTA DE GUREN? POBRE GUREN, LO HIZO CON AMOR D:


	7. Extra: Call me Daddy

Actualizo pronto jeje. Pero lo hago por un motivo. Este no es un capítulo como tal, es una escena extra que escribí en un momento de inspiración. No tenía intención de subirla, ya que lo escribí para satisfacer mi curiosidad más que para ser leído, pero al repasarlo me gustó cómo quedó y dije, ¿por qué no? Es cortito y transcurre cuando todos se van a dormir tras la cena navideña.

Al ser un extra, no es necesario que lo leáis para continuar la historia, ya que los personajes son distintos al igual que el punto de vista. Es decir, es un "contenido adicional" que no tiene mucha continuidad con el hilo principal.

Aun así, espero que os guste~

* * *

Era un hecho que iba a asistir. Se había llevado una sorpresa mayúscula al recibir aquel sobre sin remitente, caligrafiado a mano, que le invitaba a una fiesta en casa de "los Hyakuya". Nunca esperaría que aquel muchacho hiciera algo semejante. En general, no esperaba que tuviera contacto con él más allá del obligatorio. La tarjeta pasó desapercibida entre el montón de papeles que se acumulaban en su escritorio. Era la parte más aburrida de su trabajo, pero ordenarle a Shigure o Mito que se encargaran por él, probablemente pasaría por explotación laboral. Y ya tenía suficientes problemas. De hecho, si no fuera por el insoportable y acosador de Shinya, seguro que la carta habría terminado en la basura. Por "suerte" para él, tuvo que venir a su despacho a tocar las narices de buena mañana y cotillear entre sus cosas, de donde la rescató.

Claro que quería celebrar la Navidad junto al mocoso de Yuu, más dudaba que la cena en su casa fuera una gran idea, teniendo en cuenta el talante de Mika hacia los humanos. Y cualquier ser vivo que respirara, en realidad. Estaba convencido de que solo Yuu se libraba de ese odio generalizado. Tampoco podía quejarse. En el fondo, ellos habían tenido la culpa y su rencor estaba justificado. Además, sabía que era una buena influencia para Yuu y el cariño que crecía entre ambos era evidente. Sí. Ya. Cariño. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

-¿Tan borracho estás que no puedes ni quitarte el jersey? –Shinya se materializó a su lado. Guren pegó un respingo.

-Estoy bien –aseguró. Terminó de quitarse la ropa, quedándose en bóxer.

Shinya le dio un repaso con la mirada, sonriendo satisfecho. Guren suspiró. No tenía remedio. Aunque el vamp- Mika les dejó un _futón_ , Shinya había insistido en dormir juntos. Era demasiado raro compartir la cama de un chupasangres, por mucho que este se hubiera preocupado de cambiar las sábanas. Quizá al día siguiente las quemaría y haría una limpieza profunda con ácido y lejía para librarse de cualquier presencia humana. El general le tomó por el antebrazo y tiró de él, hasta caer enmadejados sobre la cama. Guren protestó y trató de apartarle de un empujón. Shinya reía en voz baja. Se recostó de lado, mirando al moreno, tumbado bocarriba. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, ¿parece que papá Guren está preocupado por algo? –presionó.

-Cállate, es muy tarde y quiero dormir –contestó, molesto.

-¿Es por Yuu? –Por mucho que Guren disimulara y se mostrara frío en público, Shinya le conocía lo suficiente como para traspasar sus barreras y ver el otro lado. Sabía que Guren se sentía orgulloso de Yuu y estaba al tanto de sus progresos y sus hazañas. Era un padre que espiaba desde la sombra. Siempre había estado al lado del pequeño Hyakuya, vigilando sus movimientos y encargándose como un fantasma de que creciera fuerte, valiente y a salvo. De cara al exterior, trataba a Yuu con condescendencia e indiferencia. Sin embargo, la realidad era que, más allá de toda broma, se había ganado un hueco en su corazón y le había convertido en su hijo. Nunca lo admitiría, pero daría su vida por ese crío.

-¿Has visto cómo se miraban? –Se giró, quedando cara a cara-. Era como si no existiera nada más en el mundo –refunfuñó.

-¿Y qué esperas? Se llama amor –sonrió suavemente.

-¡Tienen dieciséis años, por dios! –Golpeó la almohada.

-Diecisiete –corrigió-. Al menos Yuu –añadió, con tristeza.

-¡No saben qué es el amor! Además, se van a destrozar el corazón mutuamente. Yuu seguirá creciendo pero Mika…-lamentó, pesaroso.

-Imagino que ya se lo habrán planteado. Ellos mejor que nadie son conscientes de los riesgos que acarrea su decisión, ¿no crees? –Enredó el flequillo azabache en un dedo y lo retorció.

-Son unos niños, no tienen ni idea de- Shinya le calló con sus labios.

-Te preocupas demasiado. Tu hijo ha crecido, es un adolescente que ha encontrado a una persona muy importante a la que daba por muerta. Mikaela y él se cuidan las espaldas y se protegen. No es el pequeño desvalido que cayó en tus brazos tras huir de una ciudad atestada de vampiros. –Deslizó su mano a la mejilla de Guren. Este se estremeció imperceptiblemente-. Entiendo tus deseos de ahorrarle ese dolor, pero si intentas impedir que Yuu le quiera, vas a fracasar y te va a odiar. No es un crío indefenso, sabe lo que hace y las consecuencias de su elección.

-Shinya, detesto cuando tienes razón. –Le dio un pequeño mordisco en la muñeca para alejarle-. Pero no puedo evitar comportarme como un padre, alguna que otra vez.

-Te ves adorable actuando como tal. _Daddy Guren_ –dijo con voz ronca y sensual. El teniente se sonrojó y apartó los ojos, fingiendo enfado.

-Lo haces ver sucio.

-Con lo que te va a ti el riesgo, ¿no te resulta morboso estar los dos juntos, casi desnudos, en una cama estrecha, rodeados de bellas durmientes?

-Nuestras habitaciones están pared con pared, nos van a escuchar. –Masajeó sus sienes, palpitantes por el alcohol. Se encontraba un poco mareado.

-Tienes razón, mejor descansemos de una vez. –Se pegó a su cuerpo, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, cual koala.

Guren se quedó quieto, rígido. Maldito bastardo. Sabía lo que pretendía, pero no iba a caer en un truco tan sucio y rastrero. Shinya bostezó sonoramente, acomodándose sin dejar apenas espacio entre ellos. Guren rechinó los dientes y cerró los ojos. El peliplateado no cesaba de moverse, rozando "sin querer" sus caderas. Guren respiró hondo y pensó en otras cosas. Su relación era así. Él era el salvaje, el intenso, el que mandaba. En cambio, Shinya se hacía el inocente y el despreocupado pero de vez en cuando escapaba su vena toca pelotas y se dedicaba a calentarle hasta que no podía más y le arrancaba la ropa a bocados. Siempre terminaba cayendo, claro. No tenían remedio. Tragó saliva. El bulto entre sus piernas le dificultaba el relajarse. No, en serio, no podían hacer _eso_ en casa de _su hijo_. Por muy adoptivo que fuera. Era una falta de respeto y probablemente lo oirían y él moriría de vergüenza. Menuda humillación.

-Nnnghh –Shinya se giró, quedando de espaldas a Guren y rozando su estómago con el culo.

La suave tela del bóxer le hacía cosquillas en el vientre. Estaba empezando a descontrolarse y el malnacido de Shinya lo sabía. Guren le atrapó por el abdomen, aprisionando su erección entre ambos.

-Para. –Amenazó con un ruido tosco.

-¿Mmm? No hago nada –murmuró. Deslizó su trasero unos centímetros más abajo. Guren clavó las uñas en la curva de su cuerpo. Shinya gimió bajito.

Y la bestia se desató. Con un ágil movimiento fruto de la práctica, empujó a Shinya contra el colchón y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Los muelles crujieron. Le comió la boca, mordiendo, succionando sus labios, entrelazando sus lenguas, tirando de su pelo, volviéndose loco y volviéndole loco. Rezó para que los chicos estuvieran lo suficientemente dormidos o borrachos y no se enteraran de nada. Le iba a hacer pagar por su osadía de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

La faceta de padre de Guren me gusta muchísimo y tenía ganas de explotarla aunque fuera un poco. El ver a Yuu con Mika tan juntos de primera mano, me dio por imaginar qué pensaría Guren al respecto, así que tuve que escribir esto. Como veis, no sigue la historia principal, si no que es algo aparte. Me da rabia que _Fanfiction_ no te deje numerar los capítulos, porque me habría gustado ponerle un 6.1 o algo así, ya que no se puede decir que sea el capítulo 7 :/ En fin, quejas, comentarios, todo sea bienvenido :)


	8. Un vínculo inquebrantable

¡Hola!~~ Actualizo pronto porque el extra de _Call me daddy_ era cortito y es como si no perteneciera al propio fic, así que no me parecía justo haceros esperar más a los que deseáis MikaYuu.

Probablemente este sea el último capítulo que publique este año, porque a principios de enero me voy unos días fuera de vacaciones por lo que no podré escribir nada y mucho menos publicar. Así que el capítulo 9 tardará mucho en estar listo, lo siento :( Aun así, este capítulo es tan intenso que estoy segura de que compensará la tardanza en subir el siguiente jeje.

La verdad es que nunca imaginé que el fic sería taaan largo. En principio mi idea era que tuviera unos seis capítulos o algo así, pero está teniendo tan buena acogida y me sale con tanta naturalidad escribir páginas y páginas que al final no he podido evitarlo. Como es día 25 de diciembre, aprovecho para felicitaros de nuevo la Navidad. ¡Aquí está mi regalo! Es algo que mucho me habíais pedido, así que espero de corazón haber cumplido vuestras expectativas :)

¡Muchas gracias a los que leéis, comentáis, faveais y seguís el fic!

 **PD:** si os gusta el GureShin, aprovecho para darme publicidad. He subido a esta web un fic de ellos titulado _¿Su color favorito? Shinya_ :)

* * *

Estaba atrapado en una maraña de piernas y brazos que le apresaban y no le permitían moverse. El pijama se le había subido durante la noche, exponiendo una porción de piel. Mika le abrazaba por su vientre desnudo. La mano era cálida y le producía un placentero cosquilleo. Despegó los párpados con pesadez. Mika le sonreía, nariz con nariz. De cerca, sus pupilas rojas brillaban con intensidad. Restregó su nariz a modo de beso esquimal.

-Buenos días, Yuu-chan. ¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó.

Yuu se restregó los ojos, intentando despejarse. Había soñado con unos ruidos extraños que no le dejaron de molestar durante unas horas, pero se sentía descansado. Las cortinas estaban echadas, dándole al dormitorio una agradable penumbra. Se fijó en que Mika lucía ojeras. Eso significaba que estuvo despierto toda la noche, por lo que pronto el cansancio haría mella en él. Abajo se escucharon voces. Yuu necesitaba librarse de sus amigos lo antes posible para que Mika pudiera dormir sin interrupciones. Yuu depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla que le pilló desprevenido, haciéndole ruborizar.

En la cocina reinaba el caos. Kimizuki y Mitsuba discutían, esta última sosteniendo en alto una sartén y agitándola en el aire. Yoichi estaba en el medio, tratando de separarles y calmar los ánimos. Shinoa se encontraba tirada en el sofá, con una evidente y desagradable resaca. Tenía pinta de ir a vomitar en breves. Guren, sentado en una silla, apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa con aspecto agotado. Shinya contemplaba la panorámica desde la distancia. Yuu se fijó en una mancha rojiza-purpúrea que se extendía por su cuello. Shinya se giró al escucharles bajar las escaleras y se cubrió rápidamente con el jersey, sonriendo y dándoles los buenos días. Pero qué. Demonios. Yuu recordó los ruidos. No había sido un puto sueño. Estaban haciendo ESO a unos metros de ellos. Iba a matar a Guren con sus propias manos.

Mika respiró hondo y se apresuró a poner orden en la cocina. Según los gritos, Kimizuki se negaba a que Mitsuba hiciera el desayuno por miedo a salir ardiendo, por lo que la chica se había ofendido y quería golpearle con la sartén. Yoichi, con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicó a Mika para que le ayudara. El vampiro palmeó su espalda y se hizo cargo de la situación. Repartió las tareas, encargándole a cada uno de un proceso de tal manera que no se estorbaran entre ellos y reinara la paz. Aunque fueran cinco minutos. Yuu, aún molesto por las indecencias de Guren, se acercó hasta Shinoa, que agonizaba rodeada de cojines.

-Siento como si un martillo me estuviera triturando el cerebro –gimió.

-Buenos días a ti también –sonrió el moreno-. Puedo asegurarte que mereció la pena, anoche diste tu mejor actuación. Una gran maestría en el manejo de la cubertería-micrófono, por cierto –se burló.

-Oh, cállate Yuu. –Masajeó sus sienes-. Espero que aprovecharas la intensidad de la cena para dejar de ser un _cherry boy_ –le miró con expresión interesada.

-¡Claro que no! –Se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-¡Arg, no grites! ¡Duele! –Un cojín impactó en la cara de Yuu.

Yuu la ignoró, resignado, y se dirigió en busca de Mika. Guren le interceptó, colocándose delante de él. Con un gesto, le apartó a una esquina, lejos del chisporroteo de los fogones y las voces exaltadas. Yuu le fulminó con la mirada. Puñetero pervertido.

-Veo que Mika y tú habéis progresado este año –comentó y se llevó una mano a la cadera-. Quién me lo iba a decir, el vampiro integrado en un nuevo mundo de humanos.

-Lo ha hecho todo él solo. –Se encogió de hombros, olvidando unos segundos su enfado-. El primer sorprendido he sido yo. No me esperaba nada de esto en absoluto. –Miró a su alrededor-. Lo ha logrado sin ayuda.

-Yuu…-Hizo una pausa, incómodo, y se revolvió el pelo. Parecía buscar las palabras apropiadas-. Se os ve felices y satisfechos y, de verdad, me alegro mucho por vosotros. Pero sabes que no durará, ¿no?

El moreno bufó y apretó los puños.

-No hace falta que me recordéis cada dos por tres esto. Sé perfectamente que mientras yo avanzo Mika se queda atrás, ¿vale? Joder, lo vivo día tras día, dejadme en paz. –Alzó el tono.

-Eh, eh, tranquilo. –Puso una mano en su hombro en un gesto protector y cariñoso-. No quería recordártelo. Solo quería decirte que si necesitas a alguien, estaré a tu lado. Quizás no he sido el padre que te merecías, pero te considero un hijo y eso no cambiará.

A Yuu se le removió algo en el interior. Tras unos instantes de confusión, le dio un abrazo de oso. Guren, pasada la sorpresa inicial, le correspondió, acariciándole la cabeza. Shinya les observaba, sus labios dibujando una sonrisa. Guren era lo más parecido que tenía a un padre. Un padre pesado, exasperante, imbécil y un completo capullo si la ocasión lo requería. Pero un padre al fin y al cabo. Saber que aceptaba la decisión que había tomado con respecto a Mika y que, además, contaba con su apoyo, era muy importante para él. Guren no era del tipo que gastaba saliva en palabras bonitas y consoladoras. Necesitaría una mano dura que lo guiara y lo mantuviera en su sitio cuando las cosas se pusieran feas y eso era algo que el teniente coronel le podría aportar.

-Espero que estés en tu despacho cuando llegue el momento –bromeó, aun abrazándole.

-Soy un hombre ocupado, no puedo estar pendiente de tus niñerías. –Le despeinó.

-Ocupado dando órdenes para que tu escuadrón haga tu trabajo sucio –sonrió de lado.

-Un mocoso como tú no podría entenderlo –replicó.

-¿A quién demonios estás llamando mocoso? –Le encaró.

Y se enzarzaron en una nueva discusión. Poco les hacía falta para gritarse mutuamente e insultarse. Shinya, con un quejido de disgusto, se dispuso a separarlos. Mika terminó con éxito y sin heridos graves el desayuno y lo sirvió con diligencia, machacando una generosa cantidad de pastillas en el vaso de leche de Shinoa para combatir su dolor de cabeza y, de paso, su irritabilidad. A Yuu le fascinó lo normal que parecía aquello, sus amigos y su familia reunidos alrededor de una mesa disfrutando del inicio de un día. Las risas reverberaban entre las paredes y hasta Mika estaba integrado. No tan relajado y libre como cuando se encontraba a solas con Yuu, pero era solo el principio. Deseaba de corazón que esos preciados instantes fueran más numerosos con el paso del tiempo. Cuando por fin lograron echarlos de su casa (no sin antes tirarle la manta a Guren a la cara, aunque este se negó a llevársela y la devolvió al sofá), Mika lucía más pálido de lo habitual y sus ojeras se habían hecho más visibles.

Yuu le obligó a regresar a la cama, prometiéndole que se encargaría de la limpieza y que no rompería nada a su paso. Eso tranquilizó a Mika. Un poco. Le acomodó en su propia cama, pues aún tenía que arreglar el cuarto de Mika después de que lo usaran Guren y Shinya. Uso con fines poco decentes. Le recorrió un escalofrío solo de imaginarlo y deseó no tener que tocar esas sábanas. También recreó en su mente varias formas especialmente dolorosas de tortura. Bastardos. Pero una promesa era una promesa.

La cocina estaba hecha un asco. Por donde quiera que mirara había envoltorios de dulces, platos sucios, restos de comida y de sustancias desconocidas y porquerías varias. Suspiró, resignado. Eso al menos le llevaría el resto del día. No tenía ni remota idea de por dónde comenzar y mucho menos qué hacer, porque el responsable era Mika. Él era un pedazo de inútil a su lado. No obstante, después de la paliza que se había pegado cocinando y preparando todo para regalarle a Yuu unas Navidades en condiciones, lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era recoger aquel estropicio. Se puso manos a la obra.

Dedicó unos minutos a planear con lógica cómo dividir la tarea de manera eficaz. Retiró la basura de la encimera, la mesa y el salón. Según caminaba, se iba quedando pegado al suelo, pisando charcos de salsa o trozos de curry. Joder, eran un maldito desastre. Lavó los platos con diligencia, usando un estropajo y restregando con fuerza. Quién le iba a decir que la comida era tan resistente y se endurecía tras varias horas. Barrió y fregó el suelo, colocó las mesas y las sillas en su sitio, e, incluso, consiguió preparar algo semejante a una "sopa" ya que Mika no estaba disponible para darle de comer.

Tras unas horas intensas que le dejaron los músculos de los brazos doloridos, contempló su trabajo satisfecho. Ahora entendía por qué nunca había querido ayudar a Mika. También entendía que quizá era el momento de empezar a hacerlo.

Subió en silencio hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta una rendija y se asomó. El pecho de Mika se movía armónico, relajado. Cerró tras de sí con cuidado y fue de puntillas hasta la cama. Se sentó en el borde, sin molestarle. Había descubierto recientemente que le gustaba observarle y contemplar ensimismado aquellos cambios imperceptibles para cualquier otra persona pero que a él no se le escapaban. Sus rasgos de niño (aquellos que memorizó a fuego años atrás), se transformaron, dando paso a un apuesto joven. La cara redondeada de gruesos y adorables mofletes se había afilado, formando una barbilla pronunciada. Sus pómulos eran altos y definidos. Las pestañas bajo las que descansaban sus ojos rubís, eran largas y estilizadas, sombreando ligeramente sus mejillas. Se había dejado crecer el cabello unos centímetros más, acariciando su nuca. Las ondas doradas ocultaban celosamente sus orejas. Nunca las había tenido a la vista, ni de pequeño, pero desde su conversión en vampiro las escondía con mayor celo. Eso, junto a los colmillos y el color inusual de sus pupilas eran los únicos signos externos de su verdadera condición. Aunque a Yuu le repulsaba en otros individuos, le agradaba en Mika. Porque era parte de su ser y él le aceptaba en cualquier condición o circunstancia. Después de todo, seguía siendo su Mika. Y no es como si Yuu tampoco hubiera cambiado. Iba camino de convertirse en todo un hombre. Pensar eso le dolió. Mika estaba congelado en el tiempo.

Seguía creyendo haber tomado la decisión correcta y no se arrepentía en absoluto de que Mika estuviera allí. Pero la culpa por su egoísmo y por obligarle a hacer algo que había estado evitando durante años, permanecía atrapada en su pecho, por mucho que se repitiera que no le hubiera permitido morir en sus brazos.

-¿Yuu-chan? –dijo con voz pastosa. Parpadeó y buscó a tientas la mano de Yuu sobre las sábanas, apretándosela suavemente.

-¿Te he despertado? –preguntó, preocupado. Este negó con la cabeza y sonrió-. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Mmm, sí –bostezó como un gato-. Un poco hambriento –murmuró.

-Nevera Yuu a su servicio –comentó divertido. Mika le pegó un puñetazo en la pierna. Yuu se quejó.

-No me gusta que te llames así, me hace ver horrible.

Yuu se disculpó. Se apresuró a tirar del cuello del jersey. Sin embargo, era demasiado estrecho y no podía apartarlo lo suficiente para que Mika mordiese. Forcejeó unos segundos mientras Mika se despejaba. Al final, se hartó y se sacó la parte de arriba, dejándola a sus pies. El vampiro pestañeó sorprendido. Yuu se encogió de hombros. Mika se relamió y Yuu no estaba seguro de si era por la sangre o por algo más animal. Los dedos cálidos del rubio se posaron en su pecho y este se acercó. El aliento húmedo rozaba su piel, estremeciéndole. La lengua construyó un hilo de saliva que inmediatamente fue seguido por sus labios. Su corazón temblaba cuando los colmillos rasgaron la fina capa de piel y succionaron, ansiosos. De su boca entreabierta escapó un gemido. Notaba la sangre fluir, huyendo de sus venas y reavivando las de Mika. Era una experiencia que al principio le asustaba, pero después llegó a encontrarla embriagadora y excitante.

Mika se impulsó y quedó encima de Yuu, recostándole en las sábanas. El moreno se aferró a su cadera. Mika alojó una rodilla entre sus piernas sin dejar de beber. Jadeó. No se esperaba eso y le resultó erótico, aunque no fuera nada del otro mundo. Sentir la rodilla de Mika en esa posición le hizo arder. Introdujo sus manos por el jersey del vampiro en un acto inconsciente, deslizándose por la zona lumbar y escalando por su columna, dibujando sus vértebras en el proceso. Mika suspiró contra su cuello. Sacó los colmillos, lamiendo la herida, para después, sin respirar, atacar los labios de Yuu. Le correspondió, ansioso, anhelante. Era un beso salvaje, una lucha de lenguas en la que ninguno quería perder, empapado de sangre. Yuu vibraba, embarcando cada fibra de su ser en una danza cautivadora cuyo objetivo era Mika. Las palmas del vampiro jugaban en su estómago plano, trazando sus curvas, costillas, pectorales, esbozando su forma con los dedos y arrancándole suspiros de placer. Pronto la ropa se tornó molesta. Yuu le apartó unos centímetros para deshacerse de su jersey y lanzarlo lejos. Los ojos de Mika brillaban en la semi-penumbra, a juego con el color de sus mejillas. Besó su cuello, clavículas, hombros, pecho, deteniéndose en los latidos de su corazón desbocado. Yuu palpaba la figura de Mika, siendo consciente por primera vez de que su físico había madurado. Sus brazos eran fibrosos, los abdominales asomaban en su vientre firme, tenía el pecho marcado y unas caderas en las que ansiaba perderse.

Jamás se había detenido a analizar el cuerpo masculino. En su adolescencia, suspiraba por las redondeces de las chicas, sus cinturas curvilíneas, piernas interminables, su pelo sedoso que revoloteaba por sus pequeñas espaldas. Las veía como criaturas frágiles que quería proteger entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, Mika le estaba ayudando a descubrir una nueva realidad que se le antojaba infinitamente atractiva. Poseía una belleza sugerente y una complexión tentadora que le volvía loco. El calor que irradiaba, la manera en que se contoneaba, ágil y sin desperdiciar energías en movimientos innecesarios, su cabello rubio cosquilleándole allá donde le rozaba, la pasión que emanaba. Todo ello le seducía hasta el infinito, invitándole a conocer más. Mika saboreaba cada palmo que tenía por delante y Yuu se deleitaba, haciendo lo propio con él, sirviéndose de sus manos inquietas e inexpertas. El moreno serpenteó sin darse cuenta hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón. Mika se estremeció. En ese instante, Yuu pensó que él siempre era el sumiso, el que se dejaba arrastrar por el entusiasmo de Mika, el que le deleitaba con sus gemidos incontrolados. ¿Qué ocurriría si fuera al revés? ¿Si él llevaba la iniciativa? Solo de imaginarlo, se le paró el corazón. No era lo suficiente valiente para eso. ¿O sí? Se moría por ver a Mika retorciéndose con sus atenciones y escuchar los sonidos placenteros que saldrían de sus labios. Tomó una difícil decisión. Le agarró por la muñeca, desequilibrándole, y le empujó contra la cama.

-¿Yuu-chan? –Abrió los ojos impresionado.

-C-cállate, solo quiero probar una cosa –desvió la mirada, consciente del rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas. Mika esbozó una sonrisa pícara, previendo sus intenciones.

-Ooooh, Yuu-chan, qué atrevido~

Yuu amenazó con dejarle a medias y largarse si no cerraba la boca de una maldita vez. Mika no dijo nada más. Se había mostrado muy seguro de sí mismo y muy dispuesto, pero la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Hasta el momento, había actuado por pura intuición y casualidad, porque Mika le guiaba indirectamente. Pero era su turno. Respiró hondo, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo. Empezó con besos suaves en la comisura de sus labios, descendiendo por su cuello, hombros, pecho, costillas. Mika le observaba atentamente, aunque simulaba hacerlo por el rabillo del ojo para facilitarle la tarea y no ponerle demasiado histérico.

Era inútil, temblaba como una hoja. Dibujó formas con sus labios y sus manos en el vientre de Mika. Se dedicó durante diez minutos a acariciarle sin prisa, a repartir besos. Yuu se tensó cuando fue el turno de sacarle los pantalones, dejándole expuesto en ropa interior. Su pecho se agitaba frenéticamente. Mika hizo un par de exhalaciones, ansioso.

El pulso de Yuu palpitaba en sus oídos, a gran velocidad. Encontrarse cara a cara con la erección de Mika era más de lo que podía soportar. Ver de primera mano lo que le provocaba, percibir el efecto de sus atenciones, le excitaba a la par que le llenaba de un poco de orgullo. Y de histeria. ¿Qué se suponía que venía a continuación? ¿No existían manuales de sexo? Dedujo que sí, pero sus necesidades sexuales eran básicas y no imaginó que llegaría a este nivel. Claro, que tampoco imaginó que estaría haciendo ese tipo de cosas con un hombre y menos con Mika. Tragó saliva.

Con cuidado, retiró la tela del bóxer ajustado. Yuu se recreó besándole, deslizándose por los muslos y la zona sensible detrás de las rodillas. Luego regresó al punto, deteniéndose unos segundos que le permitieron formarse una idea más o menos clara de lo que debía hacer. La saliva se agolpaba en su boca. Despacio, alzó el miembro de Mika. Estaba caliente y palpitaba entre sus dedos. Las mejillas del rubio lucían arreboladas, su aliento entrecortado, los ojos medio abiertos. Era una visión definitivamente hermosa que Yuu retuvo en sus retinas el máximo tiempo posible. Solo por eso merecía la pena el bochorno que estaba sufriendo. Mika expuesto a él, sus sentidos volcados en lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Era embriagador. Yuu lo introdujo en su boca, cuidando de cubrir sus dientes con los labios. Mika jadeó, lo que le encendió y animó. Rodeó la punta con su lengua, contorneando el diámetro, mientras sus manos resbalaban por su tronco, ayudadas por la saliva. Los sonidos aumentaban de intensidad y los pequeños jadeos pronto tornaron a gemidos altos y claros. Yuu succionaba, restregaba, lamía, frotaba. La poca resistencia que había mostrado Mika al inicio se desvaneció según iba perdiendo el control.

Se retorcía, arqueando la espalda y gimiendo su nombre. "Yuu-chan…" ¿A quién tenía que vender su alma para escuchar eternamente su nombre sonando de esa forma? Hundió la mano en su cabello moreno, marcándole un ritmo que Yuu gustosamente siguió. Este clavó las uñas en su trasero, atrayéndole más, enterrando su pene en el paladar, procurando no provocarse arcadas así mismo.

-Yuu-chan, yo voy a… ¡ah! –Se quejó.

Yuu aceleró, presionando, empujando, oprimiendo. El vampiro eyaculó en su boca, jadeando sonoramente, tironeando de sus mechones azabaches. Yuu tragó todo el semen que fue capaz, permitiendo que el líquido blanco se deslizara por sus comisuras y se estancara en el cintura de Mika. Ambos inhalaban con fuerza, intentando recuperar la normalidad de sus latidos. Yuu se dejó caer a su lado, con las mejillas un tanto doloridas por el esfuerzo y por ser la primera vez. La cara de Mika estaba roja, el flequillo rubio pegado a su frente debido al sudor. Tan avergonzado y adorable.

-Eres cruel, Yuu-chan. –Ocultó su cara en la almohada, haciéndose un ovillo. Yuu soltó una risita y le acarició la nuca.

-¿Bien? –susurró en su oído-. ¿Te ha gustado? –Mika asintió, apretando las sábanas que cubrían el almohadón -. Eso es genial –Siguió con sus caricias-, creo que es de las pocas veces que he hecho yo algo por ti.

-Eres imbécil. –Le insultó, pellizcándole las mejillas y mirándole bajo las espesas pestañas.

Yuu volvió a reír y cubrió su desnudez con una manta, protegiéndole del frío exterior. Mika le observaba con media cara aplastada contra la almohada y los pómulos rojos. Desenredó sus mechones dorados usando la punta de sus dedos. Definitivamente, su relación había evolucionado y parecía que dicha evolución iba a seguir adelante por el momento. No le importaba, y aunque su pecho todavía albergaba dudas y confusión, solo le apetecía disfrutar de los minutos inmediatos, sin preocuparse por el futuro. A pesar de saber lo incierto y complicado que se presentaba.

* * *

¿Queríais a Yuu seme? Pues ahí tenéis a Yuu seme. Aunque no sé si se puede considerar como tal ya que no ha habido sexo, solo una felación. Pero bueno xD Pobre Yuu, ha pasado tanta vergüenza y solo Mika ha sido el satisfecho jeje. ¡Ya le tocaba a Mika disfrutar! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, especialmente los que queríais a un Yuu más activo. Y espero que esto compense la espera que vais a tener que sufrir hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo, lo siento :( ¡Prometo esforzarme!

.

.

.

.

 **La banda sonora de _Incondicionalmente_**

No sé vosotros, pero yo cuando escribo necesito música de fondo. Llevo tantas palabras y tantas páginas que a lo largo del _fic_ han pasado muchas canciones. Siempre he sentido curiosidad por saber qué canciones escuchan los demás cuando escriben. Y aunque probablemente no os interese, os dejo las mías porque me han proporcionado mucha inspiración y ahora no soy capaz de escucharlas sin relacionarlas con el MikaYuu jeje.

- _Secret base_ pertenece al anime _Ao Hana_ que todavía no he visto pero quiero ver. Es una canción super triste, dulce y nostálgica que logra meterme muy bien en el ambiente MikaYuu. Es preciosa, espero que la escuchéis :( En concreto, la cover de Mes x Mokona que es aún más dulce que la original.

-La OST de _Owari no Seraph_ no podía faltar. Es muy épica. Me gusta especialmente el ending de la primera temporada, también muy dramático.

- _Somehow_ es una canción que descubrí gracias a un vídeo MikaYuu y que si os gustan, debéis verlo. Es un vídeo que a mi personalmente me hizo llorar. Os dejo el título completo por si os interesa, ya que refleja a la perfección su relación y te pega un puñetazo en el corazón "Somehow - [YuuxMika] [Sub Esp] [Sub Eng]"

-Para este capítulo concreto, he escuchado en bucle _I want your bite_ , de Chris Crocker, una canción muy apropiada y que bueno, si la escucháis y os releéis esa parte será todo más intenso jeje.

.

.

.

Espero vuestros comentarios y reviews con ganas, un beso y nos leemos el año que viene :D


	9. Sabor a sal

¡Feliz Año a todos! ¿Qué, me habéis echado de menos? Jeje. Justo regresé ayer a casa después de unas increíbles vacaciones pero estaba demasiado cansada para actualizar. Dejé preparados tanto este capítulo como el siguiente antes de irme por lo que espero recuperar pronto el ritmo de publicación.

Gracias a este capítulo, me he dado cuenta de que soy vidente. Sí, sí, vidente. Os advierto que en este comentario contiene spoilers del último episodio del anime (ya se ha terminado ;_;). Como ya expliqué con anterioridad, solo actualizo cuando tengo varios capítulos escritos para así asegurarme de que no tengo parones muy largos ya que a mi como lectora no me gusta esperar una eternidad para leer un fic. Por lo que este estaba escrito mucho antes de que se publicara tanto el anime como el manga. Cual fue mi sorpresa al revisarlo que me di cuenta de la ironía del título _Sabor a sal_ y el hecho de que una de las escenas transcurre en el mismo lugar que cierta parte del anime. Mi pequeño Rey de la Sal, Salty para los amigos, ay :') Entre eso y que dije que el color favorito de Yuu era el azul y luego esto se hizo oficial, me siento adivina jaja.

Y después de esta charla, nada más que añadir. Que gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y comentando en mi ausencia y que espero que os guste este capítulo :)

* * *

Mika dormía plácidamente en su cuarto. Se le hacía extraño acostumbrarse a sus horarios, pues eran casi las seis de la tarde y seguía en la cama. Sus horas de sueño variaban según el día. En ocasiones, su rutina era semejante a la de cualquier ser humano, se levantaba (exasperantemente temprano) por las mañanas, hacía el desayuno para Yuu, se entretenía limpiando (sobre todo desde que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los libros constituían un abeto luminoso en el salón y no tenía nada mejor en lo que entretenerse)… Sin embargo, otras veces adoptaba el hábito de los vampiros, activo por la noche, holgazán por el día. Yuu había tratado de secundar su ritmo, para que no se sintiera solo y tener un apoyo. Más le resultaba imposible, se moría de sueño y le salían unas ojeras espantosas. Además, siempre terminaba durmiéndose cuando menos se lo esperaba y Mika se veía obligado a cargarle cual princesa hasta su dormitorio. También solía regañarle, pues debía descansar adecuadamente sin importar los ciclos vitales de Mika.

Echó un vistazo crítico a los _bentous_. Su habilidad cocinera dejaba mucho que desear e, irónicamente, Mika, aun siendo un vampiro, era más diestro que él. Rezó porque al menos se pudiera comer. Tampoco importaba, total, él era el único que lo iba a probar. Le entristecía un poco no poder preparar los platos favoritos de Mika, pues cualquier comida le producía dolor de estómago y malestar. ¿Acaso esos pensamientos no sonaban a los de una colegiala queriendo cocinar para su novio? Sacudió su cabeza. Definitivamente no. Metió el recipiente de plástico y una botella de zumo de papaya en una bolsa y subió en busca de Mika.

Llamó a la puerta y su voz amortiguada sonó al otro lado. Justo acababa de despertarse. Tenía el pijama descolocado, el cabello despeinado y se restregaba los ojos, los pies colgando por el borde de la cama.

-¿Yuu-chan? Lo siento, te dejé solo. –Se disculpó, adormilado. Le molestaba que pidiera perdón por algo que no podía controlar. Le quitó importancia.

-Oye, Mika, hoy quiero llevarte a un sitio genial –aseguró, con una sonrisa deslumbrante-. No te preocupes, el sol está bajo, así que no hay problema.

-¿Mmm? –Le miró aturdido.

-Venga, ya verás, te va a encantar. –Tendió su mano para incorporarle.

Yuu estaba más animado de lo normal. Paseó inquieto por el pasillo, esperando a que Mika se duchase y arreglara. Trotó por las escaleras, ya vestido y preparado, sus puntas húmedas y doradas salpicando en todas direcciones. Yuu cogió la bolsa, las llaves y salió fuera. Las nubes cubrían parte del cielo. Los rayos de sol las traspasaban débilmente. Mika hizo un toldo con sus manos hasta que se acostumbró a la claridad. Yuu se dirigió con paso seguro a un todoterreno negro "aparcado" delante de la casa. Mika entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una mirada crítica al coche y aún más crítica a Yuu. En concreto, se detuvo en la valla abollada empotrada contra el capó metálico, valla que, juraría, no estaba así horas antes.

-Lo traje prestado del cuartel mientras dormías –explicó, encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando deliberadamente la expresión estupefacta del vampiro.

De un ágil movimiento, Mika le arrebató las llaves.

-No estoy tan dormido como para permitir que toques ese trasto.

Yuu protestó, alegando que la idea era suya y no era justo que no le permitiera conducir. Mika desoyó sus quejas y se acomodó en el asiento del piloto, arrancando el vehículo. Yuu bufó, colocó con cuidado la bolsa en la parte de atrás, se abrochó diligentemente el cinturón y estiró un mapa.

-Y bien, ¿adónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa.

Mika siguió obediente las indicaciones de Yuu. A pesar de que se equivocara cada dos por tres y le obligara a rectificar la trayectoria. Durante el viaje, Yuu no cesaba de parlotear sobre un montón de cosas innecesarias.

-Oye, Mika, ¿quién te enseñó a conducir? –Cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza.

-Ferid –pronunció su nombre con un suspiro-. Aunque no lo parezca, teníamos mucho tiempo libre y creyó que sería útil que yo supiera. Acepté porque lo vi como una oportunidad para huir en tu busca –soltó una risita.

-¡Me tienes que enseñar! –exclamó entusiasmado-. Bueno, en realidad ya sé –tosió, rectificando-. Pero estaría bien que me ayudaras a perfeccionar la técnica.

Mika chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, insinuando que su Yuu-chan no tenía remedio. Transcurrió una hora hasta que llegaron al lugar, después de deshacer el camino varias veces porque Yuu había vuelto a malinterpretar las señales y carreteras y porque muchas estaban aún cortadas y bloqueadas por los escombros. Faltaba mucho que reconstruir. Mika aparcó en un lugar despejado. Yuu saltó fuera del coche, cogió la bolsa y le tomó de la mano, metiéndole prisa. El vampiro le seguía sin protestar.

El rugido del agua y el olor de la sal les golpeó antes de apreciarlo con los ojos. Las olas de un azul cobalto lamían la orilla. Había montoncitos de algas repartidos por la arena. Ayudando en las obras esa misma mañana, el capataz le comentó a Yuu que los trabajos de reconstrucción y recuperación de las playas habían comenzado puesto que el mar se estaba restaurando y perdiendo su toxicidad. En concreto, la playa a la que Yuu le había llevado era la primera en la que estaba permitido bañarse y habían acondicionado. Eso sí, con precaución.

Ninguno de los dos había pisado una playa nunca, por lo que Yuu se moría de ganas e imaginó que a Mika también le haría ilusión. Acertó de pleno, pues el rubio poseía una expresión maravillada y contemplaba el frente con entusiasmo. Yuu se quitó las zapatillas, las dejó en un rincón y corrió por la arena, todavía cálida. Mika le imitó y se unió a él. Chapotearon en la orilla, pataleando y lanzándose agua como niños pequeños. Reían libres, disfrutando de la normalidad adolescente que les correspondía por todos aquellos años perdidos.

Yuu miró su camiseta empapada, consternado. Mika escurrió la suya, apretándola con los dedos. Por suerte, el moreno fue precavido y sacó del maletero una toalla grande, que metió horas antes previendo la situación. Se acomodaron en una roca, descalzos y envueltos en la toalla. El sol se sumergía en el horizonte, derramando rayos naranjas, rojos y violáceos. Yuu se acurrucó junto al hombro de Mika, observando el atardecer. Mika estrechó su mano. Sus pies estaban enterrados en la arena, la sensación de miles de piedrecitas pequeñas rozando su piel.

Mika depositó un beso en su coronilla y Yuu se estremeció. Alzó la cabeza, buscando sus ojos. El vampiro sonrió imperceptiblemente y juntó sus labios. El sabor de Mika era característico, ese toque metálico procedente de la sangre y en absoluto desagradable. Sin embargo, estaba mezclado con la sal del agua y el ambiente. Poco importaba el resultado final, Yuu adoraba besarle y ser besado. Se empujó así mismo contra su pecho, procurando alargarlo lo máximo posible. Más el oxígeno no perdonaba. Yuu se apartó unos centímetros, avergonzando, mientras Mika acarició fugazmente su mandíbula.

El moreno se deshizo del abrazo protector de la toalla y se incorporó.

-Mika, hagamos castillos de arena –dijo, entusiasmado. Mika le miró con la misma expresión que emplearía alguien con un hijo consentido.

Dobló cuidadosamente la toalla, la dejó encima de la roca y se aproximó a Yuu, que ya se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, amontonando la arena. El sol continuaba ocultándose para dejar paso a la noche. Yuu apilaba la arena y Mika le daba forma.

-Es extraño, ¿verdad? –comentó Yuu, cavando con las manos-. Hacer algo tan cotidiano como esto. Estos días hemos vivido en una normalidad que no creía posible –esbozó una mueca apesadumbrada.

-Yuu-chan, los vampiros malvados son cosa del pasado. –Dibujó cavidades usando la yema de los dedos que simulaban ventanas-. Ahora hay que mirar al presente. Una vida tranquila juntos suena bien, ¿eh?

Esas palabras fueron un impacto de dolor directo a su corazón. Sabía que Mika no lo había dicho con doble intención, pero no pudo evitar pensar que eso no iba a ser posible. Que su vida _juntos_ tenía fecha de caducidad y esta se acercaba cada vez más rápido. ¿Por qué el destino era tan injusto? ¿Por qué se habían visto envueltos en semejante mierda? En cierto modo, ese límite era culpa de Yuu y era angustiosamente consciente de ello.

-No quiero…-susurró antes de darse cuenta.

-¿Yuu-chan? –Dejó de concentrarse en el castillo y le miró.

-No quiero una vida con plazo límite. –Clavó los dedos en el hoyo de barro que había excavado.

-Yuu-chan, te prometo que será una vida plena –aseguró, triste.

Se miraron durante unos segundos. Yuu quería gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, gritar hasta que el dolor se convirtiera en físico y fuera un recordatorio cruel de lo que les esperaba en un futuro. Apretó los dientes y puso toda su atención en el estúpido castillo que se erguía frente a él. Hoy quería un día divertido para inmortalizar, siendo tan solo ellos mismos, sin ataduras, sin contratiempos. Pero había tenido que abrir su maldita boca y estropearlo. Porque él era así, optimista, impulsivo, vehemente; luego la desesperación hacía mella en sus fuerzas y le ahogaban. Debía conformarse con lo que tenía. Cuando pensaba que lo había perdido todo, Mika reapareció trayendo la luz que eclipsó la oscuridad latente en su pecho. Y aun así, seguía sin ser suficiente. Joder, nunca era suficiente si se trataba de Mika, de _ellos_.

Dieron por finalizada su obra de arte, contemplándola con ojo crítico. Las estrellas comenzaban a despuntar con timidez, era hora de regresar a casa. En el coche, el silencio pesaba como el alquitrán. La comida que Yuu se preparó con diligencia permanecía intacta en el asiento trasero. Mika palmeó suavemente su rodilla, infundiéndole ánimos.

Un segundo después, una enorme explosión impactó. El coche volcó dando varias vueltas de campana mientras ambos gritaban e intentaba aferrarse a donde podían. El todoterreno quedó derribado bocabajo. Sus cabezas chocaron contra el techo.

-¡Mika! ¿Estás bien? –Tosió, evaluando los daños.

-Yuu-chan –le llamó, aliviado al ver que no parecía herido. Sin embargo, un quejido le alarmó.

-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo –gimió, mirando impotente su pierna atrapada entre los hierros.

-¡No te muevas! Enseguida estoy contigo.

Mika se deshizo del cinturón. Rompió su ventanilla de un codazo y trepó por ella al exterior. Rodeó deprisa el coche, observando las luces y las columnas de humo que se vislumbraban a lo lejos. La ventanilla de Yuu había reventado por la explosión. De un potente tirón, arrancó de cuajo la puerta. Los cristales estaban esparcidos por el cuerpo de Yuu, provocándole cortes aquí y allá sin importancia. El moreno pudo ver cómo Mika respiraba hondo y hacía acopio de su autocontrol debido a los regueros de sangre que se deslizaban por sus extremidades y dejaban pequeñas manchas en su ropa sucia. Se quitó el cinturón a la par que Mika doblaba y apartaba los hierros para desencajar su pierna. Yuu se apoyó en él. Le palpitaba el tobillo y tenía un feo bulto. Se escabulleron entre los edificios ruinosos. No sabían qué estaba ocurriendo, pero Mika le arrastraba medio en el aire, presuroso de huir de allí a un lugar seguro. Yuu cojeaba a su lado. Unas voces distorsionadas por el ruido de las explosiones llegaron hasta él.

-Espera… ¿esa es…? –Mika chasqueó la lengua y le obligó a moverse.

-Yuu-chan, no es seguro quedarse aquí. –Sus colmillos restallaban.

-¡Es Yoichi! –Se deshizo de los brazos de Mika y corrió en la dirección de la lucha, guiado por los resplandores verdes destellantes del arco de su amigo.

No cabía dudas, sus compañeros estaban a unos metros. El tobillo le dolía y avanzaba a trompicones, pero no se detuvo. Escuchaba a Mika gritarle y perseguirle y sabía que se enfadaría muchísimo. El humo imposibilitaba una visión clara. Se le atoró en la garganta, haciéndole toser. Efectivamente, sus compañeros blandían las armas, guiados por el escuadrón de Guren. Una veintena de vampiros se agolpaban el cruce.

-¡Yuu! –Shinya le llamó, oculto tras un muro derrumbado, con _Byakkomaru_ apuntando al frente. Yuu se arrebujó a su lado. Mika les alcanzó, furioso. Yuu le ignoró.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –Miró a través de las grietas de la piedra.

-No estamos muy seguros. Aparecieron de la nada. Lo peor es que sus armas son de primera clase –resumió, sin perder la concentración. Guau, Shinya era genial.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el vampiro, con expresión de incertidumbre-. Pero eso es imposible, solo los nobles poseen la capacidad de usarlas.

-Eso creíamos –corroboró-. Parece que alguien les ha estado entrenando.

-No es posible –Mika volvió a negar, enfatizándolo con un movimiento de cabeza-. Porque eso significaría…

-Que algún noble ha sobrevivido –concluyó Yuu, mirándole significativamente. Shinya asintió.

-Eso creemos, pero por ahora no ha aparecido ninguno así que no podemos confirmarlo. Guren está al frente con el resto de escuadrones de apoyo. Yoichi –señaló un punto lejano a su derecha- y yo cubrimos la retaguardia.

-Bien, echaba de menos un poco de acción. –Yuu apretó el puño, emocionado por la perspectiva de la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas como antaño.

-Ni hablar –protestó Mika, autoritario-. Estás herido, ni creas por un instante que voy a dejar que te metas en el medio en tu estado.

-Mika, no soy tu responsabilidad –le encaró-. Y no tienes ninguna autoridad para decirme qué debo o no hacer –Mika chirrió los dientes y enseñó los colmillos, frustrado.

-Yuu-chan, no voy a quedarme quieto mientras tratas de autodestruirte por pura cabezonería –contraatacó.

-La última palabra la tienen Shinoa y Guren –intercedió Shinya-. Ellos son los superiores de Yuu y serán quienes decidan si necesitan vuestra ayuda o no –les dedicó una mirada fría-. Shinoa está un par de edificios más adelante. Encuéntrala y habla con ella. Y ahora marchaos, esto es una guerra por si no os habíais dado cuenta –les amonestó.

Yuu corrió en la dirección que les había indicado, con Mika pisándole los talones. Estaba enfadado y sabía que Mika también y con razón. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía pedirle que dejara solos a sus compañeros y él se fuera a casa? No. Tenía que defender a la familia a cualquier coste.

-¡Yuu-chan! ¡Escúchame por una vez! ¡Esto es una locura, no estás en condiciones! –A sus oídos llegaban sus jadeos entrecortados. El tobillo le palpitaba.

Distinguió la guadaña de Shinoa y gritó su nombre. Esta se giró. Kimizuki y Mitsuba están a su lado, esperando órdenes. Unos metros más allá, las sombras de los vampiros y los soldados se recortaban contra el humo. Pudo escuchar la voz de Guren animando a su tropa. Joder, se moría por entrar en acción.

-¡Shinoa! Shinya nos ha puesto al corriente, cuenta conmigo-

-¡No! –le cortó Mika, cada vez más cabreado-. De camino nuestro coche ha volcado por una explosión y Yuu-chan se ha cortado y torcido el tobillo –explicó, con la desesperación pintada en el rostro, en una súplica silenciosa para que le dejaran marchar-. No está en condiciones de pelear.

-¡Basta! Tú no me das órdenes, déjame en paz –le espetó. Mika compuso una mueca de dolor que a Yuu se le clavó en el pecho como miles de cuchillos.

-Yuu, te necesitamos. Odio admitirlo, pero en comparación, somos débiles. Necesitamos tu poder –explicó, con una disculpa implícita dirigida a Mika y como si ella no quisiera ser portadora de semejantes palabras-. Si tú pudieras…

-Claro que puedo –aseguró-. Solo tengo que regresar a casa a por mi katana y enseguida os echaré una mano –dijo con esa cara de felicidad particular que ponía antes de un combate.

-Shinoa, no puedes dejarle. –La rabia le contraía las facciones.

-Mika, lo siento, yo… -Mitsuba y Kimizuki les contemplaban a una prudente distancia.

-¡No! ¡Confié en ti, te ofrecí mi casa e intenté olvidar el pasado y no puedes hacerme esto! –replicó. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de la frustración que lo carcomía.

-Mika… -Posó la mano en su hombro.

-¡No me toques! –La retiró de un manotazo-. ¡Dejad de utilizarle!

-¡No se lo pediría si no fuera una emergencia! –gritó a su vez, deseando ser comprendida y que el vampiro no la odiara.

-Vamos a casa, Mika. Tenemos una pelea que ganar –dijo Yuu, frío, cortando la discusión.

Mika les dedicó una mirada de odio antes de seguirle. Shinoa le miró a su vez con tristeza. Sin mediar palabra, alzó a Yuu en brazos y corrió. El moreno se aferró a su cuello y aspiró su olor. Sentía a su corazón deshacerse en pedazos, dividido por el deber y Mika. Lo que le había dicho era cruel pero él no podía impedirle luchar. Entendía que se preocupara por él pero no era un niño desvalido. Las lágrimas se agolpaban bajo sus pestañas. No lloraría. No le daría el placer de mostrarle lo frágil que era en realidad. Debía luchar. Por sus amigos. Por su familia. Por Mika. Para obtener un futuro lleno de paz y de más momentos cotidianos y agradables junto a las personas a las que amaba. Llegaron en poco tiempo y en completo silencio. Mika lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Subieron las escaleras, cada uno a su cuarto, en busca de sus armas. A Yuu le decepcionó un poco que Mika no le impidiera volver, pues en otra situación lo habría hecho. Eso significaba que en verdad estaba dolido. Y eso hacía que a él le doliera más. Sin decir nada, el vampiro le vendó con fuerza el tobillo.

-Así no te molestará tanto. –Su voz sonaba inexpresiva. A Yuu se le congeló el pecho.

Regresaron, Yuu en los brazos de Mika. Los cadáveres se amontonaban, de vampiros y soldados. Sin embargo, los vampiros seguían masacrando a los suyos. Shinoa les recibió, sorprendida al ver la espada de Mika colgar de su cinturón. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto. En su ausencia, Guren les había ordenado intervenir. Se estaban quedando sin hombres y no podrían retenerlos mucho más. Shinoa les dio un par de indicaciones y se pusieron en marcha. El vendaje de Mika era efectivo, pues las palpitaciones habían remitido un poco. Se puso en marcha, Mika trotando a su lado.

Invocó a Ashuramaru que respondió rápido. Él también deseaba sangre. Guren le sonrió al verle abrirse paso entre los vampiros. Uno de ellos se cernió sobre Yuu. Otro se encargó de Mika. Las suposiciones de Shinya eran ciertas, las armas de estos vampiros eran más poderosas lo que, a su vez, le concedía más poder a su portador. Su katana entrechocó con la de su enemigo y le impulsó hacia atrás. Su tobillo se resintió. Chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Ashura-Kannon! –Una docena de katanas se materializó sobre su cabeza, hundiéndose en el vampiro al que pilló desprevenido. Uno menos.

Mika tenía problemas con el suyo. Se dispuso a acercarse a él, más otro vampiro le interceptó. Joder, ¿no dejaban de aparecer nunca o qué? Le hirió en un costado y chilló cuando su piel comenzó a arder. A pesar de ser un corte profundo, el vampiro no parecía muy malogrado y sus estocadas eran fuertes y precisas. Yuu bufó. Estaban bien jodidos. Bien, bien jodidos. No lograba golpearle, el vampiro bloqueaba todos sus ataques sin apenas esfuerzo, mientras que él veía sus fuerzas mermadas aún con el poder de su demonio. A sus compañeros no les iba mejor. Guren brillaba manchado de sangre, rodeado por su escuadrón. Kimizuki batallaba con ardor, pero hasta él lucía agotado. Lo mismo podía decir del resto. Y Mika… él se desenvolvía bastante bien, pues conocía mejor que nadie las habilidades de los vampiros, sus debilidades y fortalezas. Sin embargo, sabía que no duraría. Que su energía tenía un límite.

Se concentró. No era el momento de distraerse, tenía un objetivo que cumplir. Encontró un hueco en la defensa de su enemigo. Reunió su fuerza en ese punto, lanzando la katana velozmente. No contó con que su tobillo le fallaría. Ahogó un grito de dolor. La katana se desvió unos centímetros, segundo que el vampiro aprovechó para rechazarle y clavarle la espada en el hombro. Se mordió el labio para contener el rugido que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. El vampiro soltó una cruel carcajada. Arrancó la espada sin miramientos. Yuu mordió más fuerte. La sangre regaba su ropa a borbotones y tenía la sensación de que su brazo podía desprenderse en cualquier momento. Mierda. O actuaba rápido, o la pérdida de sangre le dejaría inconsciente. Visualizó la imagen de Ashuramaru en su cabeza y le suplicó más poder. Este, a regañadientes, accedió.

Las marcas del demonio colorearon su cara y uno de sus ojos cambió de color. Un rojo tan intenso que resplandecía más que su propia sangre. Con la furia contenida, descargó un potente tajo sobre su oponente, atravesándole de lado a lado. Desapareció en una nube de polvo.

Buscó a Mika entre la multitud, cubriendo su hombro con la mano. Una figura se materializó a unos metros de él. Su larga coleta morada ondeaba a su espalda, junto con una capa blanca. Reconocería a aquel monstruo en cualquier lugar. Pero no era posible. Estaba muerto. Debía de estar muerto. El propio Mika se encargó de él.

-Vaya, vaya, qué interesante. Cuánto echaba de menos el olor de la sangre humana –se regocijó, complacido ante el espectáculo.

-¡Tú! –Yuu le fulminó con la mirada. Ese malnacido…

-¡Oh! Si la princesa también está aquí, ¡qué bien! Eso quiere decir… -Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Mika le contemplaba acongojado. Los vampiros habían cesado su ataque en cuanto Ferid hizo acto de presencia-. ¡Mika! ¡Qué alegría! –Dio una palmada, satisfecho-. Me alegra ver que al fin te has reunido con tu amado Yuu-chan.

-Qué haces aquí, Ferid –rugió.

-Venía a haceros una visita. –Le restó importancia.

-Oooh, así que nos has honrado con tu presencia, vampiro. –Guren se incorporó, escupiendo sangre y con la espada en alto-. ¿Eres tú el que ha organizado esta emotiva reunión?

-Qué perspicaz. –Se relamió-. Veo que sigues vivo. Es una suerte, sabes que me muero por probarte. –Enseñó los colmillos.

-Creí que nos habíamos deshecho de ti la última vez –dijo Guren-. Pero se ve que las ratas son más resistentes de lo que parecen.

-Qué maleducado. –Negó con la cabeza-. Antes de dar a alguien por muerto, deberías comprobarlo. –Miró significativamente a Mika, que estaba blanco como la cera.

Yuu se mantenía expectante, paseando su atención de uno a otro. Ferid tenía la vista fija en él, sonriendo ladino. De repente, se había desplazado a gran velocidad y sus narices casi podían tocarse.

-Me temo que vuestra bonita relación no durará mucho, necesito a Mikaela de vuelta al redil –siseó, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡NO TOQUES A YUU-CHAN! –Los pinchos de las enredaderas de su espada se clavaron en su mano, absorbiendo su sangre, mientras corría hacia ellos. Ferid fue más rápido y lo esquivó, colocándose detrás de Yuu, apuntando a su cuello con una uña afilada.

-Mika, mírate. Tan patético, como un corderito al lado de esos humanos.

-¡Los humanos no me importan! –Chirrió sus colmillos-. Suéltale. –Había una furiosa amenaza implícita en sus palabras. Sus ojos alternaban entre Ferid y la herida del hombro de Yuu.

La sangre le escurría hasta el suelo y se mezclaba con el dolor de su tobillo, tornándose casi insoportable. Puntos negros parpadeaban en su visión y temía desmayarse en breves. Más no lo haría sin ofrecer resistencia. Sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar, deslizó su codo hacia atrás, hundiéndolo en las costillas de Ferid, demasiado ocupado en Mika como para percatarse de los movimientos de Yuu. El noble se tambaleó. La furia relampagueó en sus pupilas carmesís. Yuu trató de aprovechar su sorpresa y escapar del odio que emanaba por sus poros.

Su tobillo falló. Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, con un chasquido sordo. Ferid se cernió sobre él, sin contemplaciones. Las voces de sus compañeros, el grito desesperado de Guren (jamás pensó que oiría nada semejante de él), el aullido de Mika, la sombra del vampiro tapándole la luz. Fue lo último que traspasó su consciencia antes de perderla. El sabor a sal aún permanecía en sus labios.

* * *

Se huele drama en el MikaYuu :(

Como habéis comprobado, a partir de aquí me voy a inventar la trama de Owari, cogiendo elementos tanto del manga como del anime para darle un poco de acción al fic y que no sea todo el bonito amor que se tienen. A pesar de que voy a usarlo a mi antojo y moldeándolo como vea oportuno, si veis algún error (esto es imposible que suceda, esto no debería ser así ect), podéis ponérmelo en los comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente! :D


	10. Devorando tu alegría

Navegaba en la inconsciencia, invadido por recuerdos confusos e inconexos de lo ocurrido horas atrás. Sabía que seguía vivo porque notaba la hinchazón de su tobillo y el escozor de su hombro. Quería abrir los ojos pero el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y le pedía a voces seguir descansando. Cinco minutos más, solo eso. Murmullos amortiguados llegaron a sus oídos. Hablaban en susurros, aunque pronto se alzaron en gritos. Yuu puso atención, tratando de esclarecer las palabras que habían derivado en una fuerte discusión.

-¡Tus disculpas no me sirven! ¡Estamos en esta situación porque actuaste de forma egoísta!

-¡Tenía que elegir la mejor opción dadas las circunstancias! ¡No había muchas alternativas! –farfulló Shinoa. Nunca la había escuchado tan alterada.

-¡Yuu-chan no estaba en condiciones para luchar y tú lo sabías!

-Mika, si tan solo me dejaras explicarme yo…

-¡Basta! –La cortó, su voz sonaba fría y distante-. No volveré a confiar en los humanos. Estoy harto de que le uséis a vuestro antojo sin tener nada en cuenta.

-¿Acaso no le utilizas tú también como suministro de sangre? –El pecho de Yuu se contrajo. Puedo sentir el dolor de Mika como propio ante lo hiriente de la afirmación de Shinoa. Entendía que pudiera estar cabreada, pero había sido excesivamente ofensiva y ese era un tema que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba tocar. No se amedrentó ante el silencio de Mika y prosiguió-. Yuu quería luchar y sabes tan bien como yo que ni tú ni nadie se lo impediría porque siempre hace lo que le da la gana. Ódiame si te sientes mejor, pero haré lo que sea por proteger a mi familia. Y esa familia incluye a Yuu. No era mi intención que las cosas salieran de esta manera pero no seré yo quien te haga cambiar de opinión. –Sus pasos se perdieron a lo lejos. Yuu se mantuvo expectante.

Estaba dividido en dos y notaba cómo esa armonía que había surgido apenas un par de días atrás se desmoronaba sin remedio. Comprendía a la perfección el razonamiento de su capitana y él habría actuado de la misma forma en su lugar. La prioridad era salvar el máximo de vidas posible y los sacrificios en ocasiones eran inevitables. Sin embargo, también entendía que Mika se comportara así, regresando a su odio arraigado y acusando a Shinoa de lo ocurrido, aunque en el fondo no fuera culpa suya. Ella tenía razón al afirmar que Yuu habría entrado a combatir igual, estuviera herido o no. Él mismo admitía que era demasiado impulsivo e incontrolable. De vez en cuando echaba de menos su sed de sangre y la adrenalina de la acción. A sabiendas de que era imposible compaginarlo con su vida de paz.

La puerta se abrió de par en par con estrépito. Yuu se sobresaltó al ver a Mika entrar como un torbellino a la habitación. Al abrir los ojos, pudo comprobar sin asombro que se encontraba en la enfermería del cuartel, un lugar familiar. Mika mostraba unas enormes ojeras y el rostro demacrado por el cansancio. Se dejó caer sin elegancia sobre la silla de plástico que había al lado de la cama donde Yuu reposaba.

-Yuu-chan, lamento haberte despertado. –Se disculpó, observándole de arriba abajo con ojo crítico-. ¿Te duele?

Yuu negó. La tensión entre ellos podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Retazos de la conversación que mantuvo con Mika en la que le dedicó sentencias crueles se colaron en su mente. El vampiro había tratado de detenerle por todos los medios, más Yuu le ignoró en pos de sus compañeros y su anhelo de acción. Era lógico que Mika se mostrara distante y a la defensiva. Especialmente después de lo que ocurrió con Shinoa.

-Tu aspecto es horrible –dijo, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Llevas dos días inconsciente y no me he movido de aquí ni un segundo. Muy buena cara no puedo tener –Su tono indicó que no era el momento idóneo para bromas.

El pecho de Yuu se oprimió. Apretó las sábanas entre sus puños, mirando al techo. Jamás en sus años de amistad habían estado así. Cualquier pequeña pelea la resolvían enseguida porque solía ser bastante tonta, de críos. Esto era diferente. Yuu se había comportado como un imbécil hiriendo sus sentimientos. La frustración ante la negativa y sobreprotección de Mika le habían llevado al límite y a decir cosas que no pensaba en realidad y que ahora no sabía cómo solventar, pues intuía que un lo siento no iba a ser suficiente.

-¿Qué sucedió al final? -Cambió de tema.

-Entre Guren y yo logramos espantar a Ferid y a su tropa y sacarte de allí. –Contemplaba el puño de su camisa como si fuera lo más interesante en aquella habitación-. No somos idiotas, sabemos que se retiró porque ya había cumplido con su cometido, no porque le intimidáramos lo más mínimo. Sus intereses van más allá de matar a un par de humanos.

-¿Qué puede tramar? –Dirigió sus ojos verdes a su compañero. La distancia era tangible.

-Por lo que hablé con Guren, creemos que simplemente quería demostrarnos que seguía vivo y más poderoso. Una muestra de vanidad por su parte.

Yuu escrutó su expresión, ceñudo. Le estaba ocultando información. En otra circunstancia, le habría presionado, pero no quería caldear más el ambiente. Se incorporó, apoyándose en la almohada. En ese mismo lugar, semanas atrás, se habían dado su primer beso. En cambio ahora, apenas se miraban. No quería estar así con Mika, no era natural. Se armó de valor y respiró hondo.

-Mika, yo…

-No quiero tus disculpas –Le encaró-. Ya dejaste muy clara tu postura, Yuu-chan.

-Deja de ser tan testarudo y escucha lo que tengo que decirte…

-¿Testarudo? ¿Yo? –Chasqueó la lengua-. Me he pasado meses procurando que estuvieras a salvo, luchando día y noche para regresar a tu lado y regalarte la vida a la que aspirabas. ¿Acaso no es suficiente? –Sus mejillas estaban rojas-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer, dime, qué es lo que quieres? Me obligaste a ser un vampiro por puro egoísmo porque querías que estuviera contigo y a la mínima te lanzas al riesgo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y yo, yo… -Su frialdad se quebró. Se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos en un vano conato de hacerlas desaparecer.

Yuu se arrastró hasta el borde, cuidando de no tocar sus extremidades maltrechas, y le abrazó con su brazo sano.

-Mika, necesito proteger este mundo porque no hay nada que desee más que ser feliz contigo en él –susurró en su oído, acariciando su nuca-. Lo sé, soy un egoísta irreflexivo que solo te hace daño y a veces me pregunto qué viste en mí por aguantar todo lo que aguantas-. El joven sollozaba en su pecho-. Pero tenemos que luchar juntos, Mika. Hay que preservar nuestra pequeña burbuja de paz y si hay que aniquilar a los vampiros que nos amenazan con arrebatárnoslo, lo haré. ¿Me ayudarás?

-Poco importa lo que yo diga al respecto, ¿verdad? Vas a hacer lo que quieras.

Unos golpes tímidos sonaron en la puerta. Mika le apartó con brusquedad y eliminó los restos de lágrimas usando las palmas de las manos. Yuu ahogó un quejido. La figura de Yoichi se asomó, titubeante.

-¿Molesto? –preguntó, inquieto. Mika y Yuu se dedicaron una mirada que duró apenas unos segundos. El primero se levantó.

-No te preocupes Yoichi. Iba a comprarle algo a Yuu para comer –esbozó una tenue sonrisa en su dirección, disimulando cuanto pudo. Este cabeceó, agradecido. Mika le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de salir. Yuu contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Le alegraba que al menos no tuviera nada en contra de Yoichi. Supuso que su rabia estaba destinada a Shinoa principalmente. Bueno, y a él puesto que no habían solucionado lo más mínimo. El corazón del moreno parecía agujereado.

-¡Yuu! ¿Cómo estás? –Ocupó el mismo sitio que Mika, desbordante de alivio y energía. No sabía si podría soportar la alegría de los demás cuando él se desmoronaba-. Estábamos muy intranquilos. No despertabas y Mika casi no nos dejaba acercarnos… -dijo esto en voz baja, avergonzado-. ¡Aunque lo entiendo! –Se apresuró a rectificar, temiendo haber molestado a Yuu con su comentario-. Es decir, entiendo que pueda estar tan enfadado… -Se rascó la mejilla.

-Es demasiado estricto en lo que a mi salud se refiere –respondió, restándole importancia, sintiendo las punzadas del remordimiento-. No se lo tengáis en cuenta. Todavía tiene que asimilar vuestra forma de ser. Es difícil cuando llevas años siendo un asocial rodeado de chupasangres, ¿no crees? –Yoichi dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Sabes? A mí me gusta Mika –confesó con naturalidad-. Me parece una buena persona que se preocupa mucho por los que son importantes para él. En realidad le admiro. –Su rostro se iluminó-. Es tan fuerte y tan guay, siempre dispuesto a salvarte si estás en apuros, siempre manteniendo la cabeza fría durante el riesgo. Justo lo contrario a ti –bromeó. Yuu fingió ofenderse-. También te admiro a ti. –Agachó la cabeza-. Tú también eres fuerte y guay, puedes proteger a todo el mundo y te esfuerzas.

-Cada uno tiene sus fortalezas. Incluso tú, así que no te agobies por eso –le aconsejó-. Eres genial con el arco, ¡y nos has salvado un montón de veces! –exclamó, transmitiéndole su entusiasmo. Yoichi se sonrojó y decidió creerle.

Tras unos minutos charlando, Mitsuba, Kimizuki y Shinoa se unieron a la visita. Básicamente le preguntaron acerca de su estado y comentaron el siguiente paso a dar. Shinoa se mostraba distante y con un aire apenado y afligido. Yuu conocía el por qué y le gustaría hablarlo con ella, reconfortarla de algún modo y disculparse por Mika. No era de su incumbencia, pero después de todo se hallaban a esa situación por su causa y era lo menos que podía hacer. Estuvieron un rato de cháchara en el que llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían avanzar hasta que Guren no les enviara los informes correspondientes. Desconocían las intenciones de los vampiros, sus nuevas fortalezas y el alcance de su poder, pues el hecho de que emplearan armas de primer nivel indicaba que existía algún tipo de evolución o entrenamiento por parte de un noble. Evidentemente Ferid. Por mucho que Yuu cavilara sobre la respuesta, esta se escurría entre sus dedos. De los presentes, él y Mika eran los únicos que estaban al tanto de las excentricidades de aquel vampiro. En especial Mika, que, por desgracia, había compartido muchos momentos al lado de Bathory.

Los conocimientos de Yuu sobre Sanguinem y su sociedad no servían de mucho. En boca de Shinoa, Guren le había pedido a Mika que colaborara en la investigación para resolver aquel asunto en la medida de lo posible y solventar la posible crisis que se avecinaba. Al parecer, había escuchado decir a Shinya que Kureto estaba extremadamente irritado, pues su impecable victoria un año atrás ahora se veía mancillada por la presencia de un noble supuestamente erradicado y muerto. No estaba nada contento y ese malhumor se reflejaba en su trato con los demás lo que, a su vez, provocaba que Shinya y el propio Guren no estuvieran muy accesibles y satisfechos. A Yuu le extrañaba que Mika estuviera tan participativo en una cuestión que no le concernía y más teniendo que trabajar mano a mano con alguien tan poco amigable como Guren. Sin embargo, agradecía infinitamente la molestia que se estaba tomando pues estaba seguro de que su información sería de gran ayuda. Por mucho que dijera odiar a los humanos.

A pesar de su enfado y el desprecio que había sufrido por parte de Yuu, Mika seguía colaborando sin recibir nada a cambio.

Poco tardó el moreno en echarles de la habitación, escudándose en un cansancio que realmente sentía. En susurros, le pidió a Shinoa que se quedara la última. Esta accedió. Cerró la puerta y se posicionó frente a la cama de Yuu, expectante. Su semblante no denotaba ningún tipo de reacción.

-Quería disculparme por lo de Mika –comenzó, un poco aturdido-. Yo soy su prioridad y muchas veces no ve más allá de eso. Está obsesionado con mi seguridad y eso le lleva a ser extremista. Así que… -se rascó la nuca, indeciso-… bueno, yo… lo siento –Inclinó la cabeza en un gesto respetuoso.

Shinoa suspiró. Parecía agotada mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Su cabello púrpura estaba desordenado, escapando de la pulcra trenza que lo recogía habitualmente.

-No pasa nada, Yuu. Estoy al tanto de su postura y la respeto. Como bien dices, eres su prioridad. He sido demasiado dura con él, pero esto me está superando. Ha sido un _shock_ para todos saber que aún quedan nobles vivos dispuestos a quebrar la frágil paz que hemos creado y a eso se une –frunció los labios en una línea-, que tratar con Mika no es fácil y su actitud tampoco mejora las cosas. No debería ser tan estricta con una persona que ha sufrido de esa manera. También debería disculparme yo. –Llevó sus manos cruzadas a la espalda-. Y más teniendo en cuenta que está trabajando codo con codo con el teniente coronel. Otro vampiro en su lugar no se mostraría tan cooperativo.

-Hablando de eso, -Yuu vio la oportunidad para presionar- ¿qué se traen esos dos entre manos? Aunque Mika ha tratado antes con él, ha sido por pura supervivencia. Se muestra cortés y educado en su presencia pero dudo que lo soporte. –Unas arruguitas se formaron en su frente, provocadas por la extrañeza de aquella situación.

-No sé mucho al respecto –Shinoa se apoyó en el hierro que finalizaba la cama-, pero al parecer Guren está interesado en Mika por su relación directa con los vampiros, concretamente con Ferid. No estoy al tanto del por qué, ya que solo escuché fragmentos aislados por pura casualidad. –Perfiló una sonrisa pícara-. Imagino que cuando exista algo claro, Guren nos lo dirá. Hasta entonces, solo nos queda esperar. Y en tu caso, recuperarte.

-Estoy genial, listo para asesinar a un par de chupasangres. –Movió enérgico el hombro como demostración. Soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor. Shinoa suspiró.

-Normal que Mika esté tan pendiente de ti, tú solito apenas puedes cuidarte, _cherry boy_. –Se burló.

Shinoa se marchó un rato después. Yuu se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos, pensamientos que no dejaban de acecharle y asolarle, lúgubres y malintencionados. Las lágrimas de Mika desfilaban por su memoria una y otra vez, así como su rostro delatando la traición que había sentido por parte del moreno. Su reacción era inevitable y no le reprochaba sus comentarios afilados y su frialdad. Yuu se habría comportado de la misma forma si estuviera en su lugar. Pero dolía, claro que dolía. Notaba el agujero de su pecho crecer. La ansiedad pudo con él. Apartó las sábanas de un manotazo y se dispuso a recorrer los pasillos, por desgracia familiares, en busca de Mika. No era muy prudente teniendo en cuenta que este podría regresar a la enfermería, más las ganas de verle y pedirle perdón eran más grandes que la lógica. En realidad, en Yuu la cosa más ínfima superaba la lógica.

Su pie hinchado le molestaba mientras caminaba, orientándose pésimamente y utilizando las paredes de apoyo ante sus torpes pasos desiguales. Se cruzó con varios oficiales, que le lanzaban miradas nada disimuladas al verle andando malogrado. No le preguntaron ni reprocharon nada, así que siguió avanzando. Él siempre avanzaba. En el amplio sentido del término. En el doloroso sentido del término. Se topó con unos ojos azules que se alzaron de los papeles que tenía en la mano para observarle, inquisitivo. Shinya le hizo un gesto a la persona con la que charlaba, que Yuu recordaba vagamente haber visto con anterioridad, y se acercó a él, decidido, su habitual sonrisa pícara adornando su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, qué valiente por tu parte salir de la cama con este aspecto. Con un soplo de aire caerías derribado –comentó, echándole un vistazo rápido de pies a cabeza-. ¿Qué haces fuera de la enfermería? Deberías estar reposando.

-Busco a Mika. –Su actitud desafiante escapó y no se arrepintió pese a estar conversando con un superior. Incluso superior a Guren, por lo que tenía entendido. Se perdía con los rangos.

-Oh, ya veo~ -Su sonrisa se extendió y Yuu creyó leer entre líneas un significado. Lo ignoró-. Está reunido con Guren, no puedes verle ahora.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice solo eso, que está con Guren? ¿Qué ocurre? –Exigió saber, molesto.

-Eso te lo explicaran en su debido momento. –Palmeó su espalda y le giró, en la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía-. El médico pasará enseguida a revisar tus vendajes, te acompaño al cuarto –sentenció, sin la menor oportunidad de rechista.

Deshicieron el camino de vuelta en completo silencio. Casi se podían escuchar los engranajes de Yuu hacer _click_ , intentando unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Estaba expectante, deseando conocer al detalle la conversación tan larga que estaban teniendo y en la que Yuu no podía involucrarse. En la enfermería, un hombre que rondaba la treintena y con gafas les saludó. Shinya se sentó en un rincón, como adulto responsable a cargo del moreno. El médico le hizo un par de chequeos y pruebas. La herida del hombro cicatrizaba correctamente y no era necesario que continuara en cabestrillo, por lo cual lo retiró y cubrió la zona con unos apósitos y esparadrapos. La hinchazón del tobillo había disminuido. No podía realizar movimientos bruscos todavía, tenía que proseguir con el reposo un día más. Ni siquiera había alcanzado la categoría de esguince, era una torcedura sin importancia. Eran buenas noticias, pues eso significaba que Yuu podría incorporarse al escuadrón sin mucha demora y quizá participar en la siguiente misión.

Al tiempo que el médico salía por la puerta, entraba Guren. Exudaba cansancio por todos sus poros. Hizo un gesto que le indicó a Shinya que se marchara, y este obedeció sin mediar palabra. Guren se inclinó sobre Yuu y observó con detenimiento su clavícula medio descubierta y el bulto de su pie.

-El médico me ha puesto al corriente, parece que no ha sido grave y enseguida estarás en marcha. –Arrastró la silla, colocándola frente a Yuu. Se acomodó cruzándose de piernas, un gesto familiar que el azabache asociaba a esas noches en las que no podía dormir, asediado por pesadillas, y Guren se quedaba con él hasta que se calmaba y lograba conciliar el sueño-. Por tu expresión ansiosa, imagino que estás a punto de preguntarme qué sucede con Mika, ¿me equivoco? –Sus pupilas violetas se cerraron en dos rendijas-. Siempre has sido demasiado curioso.

-Tengo derecho a saberlo –le retó. No tenía tiempo para tonterías o rodeos.

-No, en realidad no lo tienes. –Se aflojó el cuello de la chaqueta. Los galones repiquetearon con el movimiento-. Solo los superiores asignados y los propios participantes de la misión obtienen esa información. Y hasta donde yo sé, tú no estás en ninguna de esas categorías.

-¡Pero estamos hablando de Mika! –Arrugó las sábanas en sus puños.

-Pero sigues sin formar parte de ello. Por tanto, no puedo darte los datos que buscas –explicó, paciente.

-¿Ni siquiera si va a regresar pronto, si es peligroso? –La desesperación hacía mella en su espíritu. La culpabilidad se acrecentaba junto a la sensación de no saber cuándo iba a volver a verle.

-Miembros de mi escuadrón y Narumi irán con él. Su deber es protegerle y abortar en el caso de que se divise el mínimo peligro. Shinya y yo los supervisaremos. No hay qué temer –respondió, seguro de sí mismo. Aun así, Yuu apreció un atisbo de inquietud en sus facciones, que provocó que su corazón temblara, turbado-. Por ahora –continuó-, te acompañaré a casa. Mika debe quedarse lo que queda de noche aquí, afinando la estrategia. Partirán mañana por lo que regresaran pasado el mediodía si todo va bien.

Yuu se mordió la réplica que guardaba en su lengua. Obediente, se deshizo de su bata de hospital y recuperó su ropa, mientras Guren finiquitaba ciertos asuntos con el médico que le atendió. Una vez listo, salieron al frío exterior. Yuu se arrebujó en la capa del uniforme que le habían prestado. Guren metió sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos. Hicieron el recorrido en silencio, sin prestarse atención. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos sobre el asfalto húmedo. Yuu rumiaba un montón de frases ingeniosas que deseaba decir, maneras para convencer a Guren y obtener la información que quería, pero todo se quedó en nada cuando llegaron al umbral de su casa. El teniente coronel se despidió, dedicándole una sonrisa que pretendía ser alentadora antes de que la oscuridad engullera su figura.

Un vestíbulo vacío lo recibió. En el salón, las luces de colores del árbol titilaban, proyectando girones de luz en la espesa penumbra que insistía en cubrirlo todo. La soledad lo abofeteó y aprisionó su corazón como un guante de hierro. Estaba acostumbrado a que la presencia de Mika viviera en cada rincón, inundándolo todo con la luminosidad que solo su existencia transmitía. Dejó la capa en el sofá y se tiró en este, obnubilado por los pequeños cristales coloreados, parpadeantes incansables. Unas inmensas ganas de llorar lo abrumaron, pegándole contra el respaldo y hundiéndole en los cojines. Sus ojos verdes ardían, desesperados por desahogarse, enfrentándose a su manía por refrenarse.

Su estómago rugió, expulsándole de la auto-depresión inminente. Resignado, se dirigió a la cocina moviéndose como un _zombie_ , desganado. Escogió un bol de _ramen_ instantáneo del armario; hirvió agua, contemplando las calles solitarias a través de la ventana. Gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y pronto el cielo despejado se encapotó de grises nubarrones. Justo acorde con su estado de ánimo, pensó. Vertió el líquido caliente en el recipiente de plástico y regresó al sofá. La manta de Guren descansaba pulcramente doblada sobre el reposabrazos. Tan horrible como recordaba. Se cubrió con ella. A pesar del calor que le proporcionaba, seguía teniendo espasmos y escalofríos. Sorbió su insulsa cena, desviando su escasa atención de vez en cuando al cristal, observando cómo las gotas resbalaban por él.

Joder, esto estaba mal, muy mal. ¿Dónde estaba Mika reprochándole su porquería de comida? ¿Dónde estaba Mika quejándose de que Yuu no se cuidaba? ¿Dónde estaba Mika recargado contra el alféizar, disfrutando de la lluvia? ¿Dónde estaba Mika, gritando y alborotando con sus "Yuu-chan" solo como él sabía hacerlo? ¿Dónde estaba Mika?

Un agujero negro se tragó su pecho. Y el torrente se desbordó.

 _¿De verdad eres capaz de proteger a aquellos que te importan, Yuu-chan? ¿Tienes ese poder?_

 ** _..._**

Unos golpes insistentes le perturbaron. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, como si un enorme peso se hubiera apoderado de él y apenas pudiera moverse. Parpadeó inquieto, tomándose unos segundos para ubicarse. El tic tac del reloj le llamó. Eran las doce de la mañana. Vaya, se había quedado dormido. Los golpes cesaron. No podía ser Mika porque él entraría directamente y no había otra persona tan importante como para que él saltara del sofá y corriera hacia la puerta. Con parsimonia, arrastró sus pisadas al exterior. Una carta yacía en el suelo empapado por la lluvia que se negaba a cesar. No había nadie. La recogió, cerró con un portazo y rasgó el sobre. Estaba sellado por el Ejército Imperial Demoniaco. Vaya, eso sí era una sorpresa. Extrajo el papel fino del interior y lo desdobló. Solo había una frase escrita con una pulcra letra desconocida.

"Mika ha sido secuestrado".

Su grito resonó por encima del rugido de la tormenta que comenzaba a azotar la ciudad.

* * *

Imagino que a estas alturas, si seguís el manga habréis leído el último capítulo, el 41. No sé a vosotros, pero a mi la escena de Yuu encadenado y Mika entrando solo a verle me parece de lo más... sugerente. Y si Mika no estuviera tan preocupado por la seguridad de Yuu-chan, seguro que tendría unas buenas fantasías.

Bueno, aquí empieza el drama. Si ya os parecía que el capítulo anterior era una telenovela, con este ya parece una de esas series de llorar y no parar (?) ¿Qué pasará con Mika? ¿Se volverá Yuu loco e irá a buscarle tan impulsivo como siempre? Lo sabremos en la siguiente actualización ;)


	11. Imagen distorsionada

Actualizando~ ¡Y vamos ya por el capítulo 11! Gracias por hacer, en parte, esto posible. Por vuestros bonitos comentarios.

Me gustaría agradecer especialmente a **Usagi0492** , **Kiscia** , **Yoysmarie11** y a **the killer of the full moon** porque siempre me comentan y me dicen unas cosas preciosas. Y a **Gisel** , que sé que me lee. Gracias al resto de personas que me dejáis reviews, que me dais follow o fav. Sé que soy muy pesada pero de verdad, agradezco de corazón esos gestos ;_;

 **Nota:** los estribillos pertenecen a la canción _Somehow_ , que creo que pertenece a _Vocaloid_ pero yo he escuchado la versión de Ryo-kun.

* * *

 ** _O_** _ye, si abandono todo,_

 _¿sería más fácil reír y vivir?_

 _Mi pecho está empezando a doler de nuevo._

 _No digas nada más._

Dolía. Todo su cuerpo dolía. Cada fibra, cada célula, cada poro, cada centímetro de piel. Ardía. Su ser entero se quemaba prendido por una potente antorcha que no le dejaba posibilidad de escapatoria. Su cabeza daba vueltas, repitiendo la frase que le había quebrado en finos pedazos irreconstruibles en el presente. Las manos presionaban sus orejas, en un intento vano de acallar los lamentos que peleaban en su mente. Se balanceaba sobre sus rodillas, adelante y atrás, como un loco recluido en el manicomio por observar el mundo con unos ojos que el resto de personas no compartían. El aturdimiento le paralizaba y el papel arrugado que tenía frente a sus narices chillaba la verdad que deseaba negar, sin opción al silencio.

Las paredes le aplastaron; el techo le cayó encima; el desamparo le mordía por dentro y por fuera; los gemidos patéticos estrujaban su tráquea sin piedad. Juró que los latidos ya no se escuchaban. La misión había fallado. Habían secuestrado a Mika. Los vampiros tenían a Mika. Pero Mika era un vampiro. Así que no era tan horrible como la primera vez. ¿Verdad?

MENTIRA.

Se lo habían vuelto a arrebatar. Le habían vuelto a quitar a su Mika. Esos sucios y repugnantes vampiros le habían despojado de su razón principal para vivir. Del motivo que se afanaba por empujarle hacia el mañana. Gritó, gritó sin cesar hasta que se quedó ronco, hasta que su garganta escocía y suplicaba compasión. Hasta que la voz se rompió ante su nombre.

 _¿Por qué no tengo el poder? ¿Por qué sigo sin poder proteger?_

 _Por qué soy tan débil_

Su yo racional se esforzaba en hacerle comprender que esto no era culpa suya. Que no tenía nada que ver en lo ocurrido. Obviamente, él no estaba asignado a esa misión. Ni siquiera tenía una panorámica completa de ella. Guren se había negado en rotundo a compartir información. Sin embargo, cualquier perjuicio referente a Mika, era un perjuicio que le pegaba un puñetazo directo en la boca del estómago. Él era responsable indirectamente de la seguridad y el bienestar de Mika, así como sucedía a la inversa. En realidad, se sentía responsable de la seguridad y el bienestar de todos aquellos que le importaban, pero Mika era su prioridad. Tenía una espina clavada que le susurraba maliciosamente "podrías haberlo evitado", a pesar de saber que le hablaba desde la sinrazón.

La discusión que ambos habían mantenido y la tensión que emanó como consecuencia, le mantenían en vilo y los tentáculos pegajosos del remordimiento se instalaban en su pecho, cortando su respiración. Las lágrimas no pudieron aflorar pues se había secado de ellas tiempo atrás. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos por mantenerse en esa posición horas indefinidas, pero la poca cordura lo ataba en esa postura, congelado en su aislamiento.

Los monstruos le acechaban, impasibles, alimentándose de su sufrimiento. Tanto, que parecía estar en una de las múltiples y crueles ensoñaciones de Ashuramaru.

Mika le tendió una mano, vistiendo su sonrisa impasible y que invitaba al sosiego. Yuu la cogió y apretó sus pálidos dedos con los suyos, obligándose a creer que aquello era real. Que su rubio estaba de vuelta. En casa.

-¿Qué harás cuando te fallen las fuerzas? –preguntó la falsedad de ojos rubíes, sin zafarse del agarre-. No puedes defenderlos eternamente. –Canturreó, mostrando unos colmillos afilados. La imagen parpadeó y ante él; saludó al Mika de doce años, con su uniforme de ganado-. Es una guerra que no puedes ganar. ¿A cuántos más estás dispuesto a perder?

Se soltó y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros temblorosos del moreno, zarandeándole.

-¡BASTA! –No quería escuchar, no quería oír, no quería enfrentarse a eso. Trató de apartarle con empujones.

-Tu familia agoniza a tu alrededor y tú te quedas sin energías –Una risita macabra murió entre sus dientes mientras su ropa se teñía de sangre y continuaba sacudiéndolo.

 ** _O_** _ye, si me olvido de todo,_

 _¿sería más fácil vivir sin lágrimas?_

 _Pero yo no puedo hacer eso._

 _No me muestres más._

El gusano oscuro y gordo de los errores cometidos se enroscaba por su columna, aprisionándole y aumentando el pánico creciente. Chillaba y pataleaba, como si así pudiera disipar los fantasmas de sus inseguridades. No era ni más ni menos que el reflejo de sus miedos, expuestos a la luz. Y aunque lo sabía, el rostro mofletudo de Mika no se desvanecía y proseguía escupiendo palabras atroces e implacables, que minaban su juicio y le arrastraban como un muñeco de trapo al abismo más profundo.

-¡Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan! –Reía la copia barata.

 ** _S_** _in embargo, por más que me acerque a ti_

 _sigo teniendo un solo corazón._

 _Yuu…_

 _Yuu…_

 _Regresa…_

Despegó los párpados, con un respingo. La figura imponente de Guren se hallaba acuclillada a su lado, tomándole por los hombros y agitándole suavemente, con una evidente cara de angustia. Sintió una punzada en sus antebrazos al ver cómo se había clavado las uñas en ellos y unos puntos de sangre surgían de su piel. En un acto reflejo propio de un niño pequeño, se abalanzó a los brazos de Guren, buscando consuelo de su padre sustituto. No. De su padre. Este le pegó leves palmaditas en la espalda, reconfortándole torpemente, enviando a su cerebro idiota palabras de consuelo. Cuando su respiración se normalizó, se preguntó cómo narices había entrado en su casa. Supuso que, al ser su tutor legal (por decir algo), tendría una copia de las llaves. Y más teniendo en cuenta que la casa había sido cedida por el Ejército. Secó los restos de lágrimas rebeldes que al final se habían salido con la suya.

-En cuanto me he enterado de que Shinya te ha enviado la nota, he venido hasta aquí –justificó su presencia, sin asomo del tono sarcástico habitual. Parecía cansado y Yuu lo evidenció al vislumbrar sus ojeras-. Quería comprobar cómo estabas y evitar que cometieras una locura –sonrió de lado, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos violetas. Yuu le imitó.

-Me encuentro genial, gracias –dijo irónico-. Mi familia ha sido secuestrada, ¿qué puede ir mal? –Se incorporó tambaleante. Guren le sujetó por el codo.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte, así que no te comportes como un mocoso –le reprendió. Yuu se abrazó así mismo, temblando aún por las alucinaciones que no se iban de su cabeza-. Vamos al cuartel, allí te lo explicaré.

El chico tan solo asintió, agotado física y emocionalmente. Un coche en marcha esperaba fuera. Yuu lo agradeció, pues su tobillo seguía resentido y no le apetecía caminar. Se ovilló en el asiento del copiloto, encendiendo la calefacción mientras Guren se acomodaba. El trayecto transcurrió en silencio. El teniente coronel le miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, como si temiera que fuera a derrumbarse de un momento a otro, algo que probablemente sucedería si no se ponía en marcha pronto y recuperaba a Mika.

Se arrastró hacia el despacho de Guren. Se arrebujó en el sofá, sintiendo el agotamiento cerniéndose sobre él. Guren le tapó de cualquier manera con una manta fina y le pidió a Shinya que preparara algo caliente. Yuu no hacía caso a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su mente vagaba de un lado a otro, recogiendo fragmentos entrecortados de información, recordando las últimas y crueles horas vividas. Quería desaparecer, agitar la mano delante de sus ojos y borrar los acontecimientos. Pero ahora solo podía esperar noticias.

-Esta mañana, a las seis y media, un equipo compuesto por Mika, Mito, Shigure, Sayuri, Goshi y Narumi partió hacia Sanguinem bajo mi mando y el de Shinya. Ambos nos encargamos de perfilar la estrategia y la actuación, aunque supervisamos la acción directa desde la distancia, en un puesto discreto desde el cual observar y ayudar en el caso de que algo fallara. –La silla crujió bajo su peso. Yuu le contemplaba con mirada vidriosa-. La misión consistía en averiguar cuántos nobles permanecían vivos y el tamaño del ejército que supuestamente están reuniendo. Contábamos con la información proporcionada por Mika, por lo que conocíamos los recovecos de la ciudad y él iba al frente, guiando al resto de compañeros. –Su expresión tornó seria y triste. Yuu tragó saliva-. Estábamos a punto de lograrlo cuando nos sorprendió una emboscada. Aproximadamente una veintena de vampiros se abalanzó sobre nosotros, por lo que tuvimos que abortar la misión y replegarnos. Creíamos que lo conseguiríamos hasta que Ferid apareció en escena. Atrapó a Mika –Agachó la cabeza, odiando tener que explicarle esto a Yuu-. Mi escuadrón y yo tratamos de detenerle mientras los demás despejaban la zona de vampiros. Pero nos superaban en número y no tuvimos oportunidad. –Clavó su atención en el iris verdoso del moreno, que le estudiaba, atónito.

-¡Abandonasteis a Mika! –estalló-. ¡Huisteis como unos cobardes y le dejasteis con el perturbado de Ferid!

-¡Compórtate con el debido respeto! –le amonestó-. ¡No podía poner en peligro la vida de mis compañeros por él! Ya te he dicho que intentamos rescatarle pero fue inútil. Ferid le hirió para que no pudiera moverse ni escapar y nosotros estábamos rodeados. ¿Qué pretendías que hiciéramos? –Tiró de un mechón de pelo, aplacando su enfado. Respiró hondo antes de continuar-. Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que las personas a mi cargo son mi prioridad y que hago todo lo posible por garantizar su seguridad.

Las (escasas) neuronas de Yuu despertaron de su letargo y se pusieron en funcionamiento. El aturdimiento y desesperación de horas atrás fue sustituido por la rabia y las ganas de patear culos vampíricos y traer a su jodido Mika de vuelta. A ese idiota posesivo y celoso que le obligaba a limpiar la casa y que se quejaba cuando Yuu-chan dejaba la ropa sucia en el suelo del baño.

-Bien, ¿y cuál es el próximo paso? –preguntó, mientras Shinya aparecía con una taza humeante y cerraba la puerta tras él.

-Me temo que tendrás que esperar el consentimiento apropiado, pequeño soldado~ -le entregó un mejunje marrón oscuro, que Yuu identificó como chocolate.

-¿Consentimiento? –Comenzó a soplar.

-Los jefes deben supervisar el plan y darnos permiso para seguir adelante –aclaró Guren, lanzándole una mirada molesta a Shinya que se sentó en el borde de la mesa, con total naturalidad-. Hasta que los Hiragi no den el visto bueno, estamos atados de pies y manos.

-¡Es que acaso no se dan cuenta del riesgo que corre Mika en Sanguinem! Estúpidos y malnacidos Hiragi –Gruñó, apretando su taza-. Sin ofender –Se dirigió a Shinya.

-Tranquilo, a estas alturas ya no me ofende nada ~-Le restó importancia con su perenne sonrisa-. Además, comparado con los insultos que recibo de Guren, esto es suave –Le guiñó el ojo a su camarada. Este los entrecerró, amenazándole en su gesto.

-A lo que se refiere el idiota de Shinya –le señaló con el pulgar. El peligris hizo un puchero que Guren ignoró-, es que cualquier misión debe ser previamente aceptada por los Hiragi, pues dependemos de su ejército y sus fuerzas. No podemos actuar por nuestra cuenta, por mucho que queramos. En realidad sí podemos hacerlo –rectificó-, pero lo último que me apetece es enfrentarme a la ira de Kureto.

-No te preocupes, yo también pertenezco a la aristocracia militar. Ya me he encargado de agilizar el proceso. –Shinya les dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, similar a un niño que ha hecho algo mal y no quiere le que pillen-. No debería tardar mucho en tener una confirmación. –Se cruzó de piernas.

-Mientras tanto, deberías descansar Yuu –Le aconsejó Guren. Este seguía bebiendo de su chocolate, reconfortado por el calorcito que le invadía. Era una sensación agradable después de los disgustos que había recibido las últimas veinticuatro horas. A pesar de que durmió en casa (hasta que los golpes en la puerta con la funesta noticia le desvelaron), el sueño bullía bajo sus párpados. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y perder a Mika. Que el tiempo pasara rápido y él no hiciera nada por evitarlo. Guren vio la inquietud en su rostro-. Hasta que no nos den permiso, vamos a estar de brazos cruzados –le aseguró-. Lo mejor es que estés en pleno rendimiento para cuando nos pongamos en marcha. –Yuu frunció el ceño; terminó por ceder.

Se acurrucó en el sofá. El chocolate produjo un efecto calmante que le ayudó a dejarse acunar por Morfeo. Guren le acompañó, pues escuchaba su voz amortiguada de fondo. Fragmentos distorsionados acudían a su mundo onírico, plagándole de escenas por una vez agradables. Las pisadas de Mika atenuadas por la capa de nieve; sus ondas doradas goteando al salir de la ducha; sus manos cortando con maestría las verduras para la cena; sus colmillos sobresaliendo cuando reía sin restricciones. Detalles en los que probablemente cualquier otra persona no se fijaría, que pasarían desapercibidos. Más él los retenía. Todos. Aunque fuera de manera inconsciente.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?

-Guren, ya hemos tenido esta conversación, no es un crío…

-Sé lo que es sufrir por amor, no quiero que él pase por lo mismo –dijo, cortante.

-Tiene un corazón de acero. Soportara lo que tenga que soportar. Sé que tienes miedo porque tú has sobrevivido al dolor en primera persona. Pero si en algo os parecéis, es en vuestra fortaleza. Lo conseguirá.

 **...**

Unos toquecitos rítmicos en su frente le despertaron. Se desperezó, bostezando, enfocando la vista mientras se estiraba como un gato. Guren estaba inclinado delante de él, con expresión preocupada. Eso alarmó al moreno, que saltó como un muelle y se incorporó en el sofá.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió, con voz pastosa-. ¿Han rechazado la misión?

-Oh, no, Shinya ha conseguido el consentimiento. Es muy… persuasivo si quiere –compuso una expresión ceñuda, como rememorando-. El caso es que he estado repasando los datos que me proporcionaron mis compañeros, y hay ciertos elementos que no concuerdan. –Se acercó hasta su mesa y le lanzó a Yuu una lata de provisiones y una botella de agua. Lo recogió al vuelo, alzando las cejas en expresión interrogante-. Necesito atar algunos cabos sueltos antes de preparar el rescate, espero que tu cabeza hueca lo comprenda y no te pongas histérico y a meternos prisa –Se sentó en una silla, cruzado de brazos.

-Puedo ser razonable. Por mucho que te cueste entenderlo –respondió, aunque por dentro bullía al saber que estaban un poco más cerca de Mika y que no tardarían en ponerse en marcha. Además, su tobillo ya ni dolía. Era una buena señal, ¿no?

-Eso es discutible –sonrió, irónico-. Bien, veamos. Según Goshi, los vampiros que les interceptaron estaban bien preparados, lo cual no es usual si no sabes que te van a atacar. Y en palabras de Narumi, se sintieron acechados desde el instante en que pusieron un pie en Sanguinem, a pesar de que Mika les condujo por el camino menos concurrido. Eso me plantea dos cuestiones –Las numeró con los dedos-: o bien los chupasangres estaban al corriente de lo que pretendíamos o bien ese camino no era tan solitario como creíamos. Lo cual nos lleva al mismo punto –Señaló a Yuu-. Que pudimos ser traicionados por Mika.

-¿¡Qué!? –Se puso en pie, indignado, con la lata a medio abrir temblando en sus manos y la botella de agua rodando por el suelo-. ¿¡Cómo te atreves siquiera a plantear eso!? ¡Mika jamás haría algo así! –Las aletas de su nariz se agitaban, introduciendo y expulsando el aire de sus pulmones.

-Conocían nuestra ubicación y el instante preciso en el que nos adentraríamos en Sanguinem –razonó Guren, tragándose las ganas de golpearle-. La información tuvo que filtrarse de alguna manera.

-¿Y por qué tuvo que ser Mika? –gritó. Ahora que por fin creía que las cosas iban a ir bien, que se iba a solucionar, Guren soltaba esa mierda por la boca, acusando a Mika de un acto de deslealtad injustificado e improbable-. ¿En qué te basas para afirmar esa porquería? –La botella rodó hasta los pies de Guren. Este se agachó, recogiéndola.

-Digamos que he trasteado en los dossieres. Según he leído, tu escuadrón fue el asignado para asesinar a Ferid. Mika estaba en él. Así que le he preguntado Shinoa al respecto y me ha resultado curioso enterarme de que fue nuestro querido vampiro el que terminó con la vida del noble. Esto no se puede confirmar, claro, ya que cuando se mata a un chupasangre con un arma demoniaca su cuerpo se desvanece sin dejar rastro. Bueno, aunque eso no es exacto. Porque sí dejan rastro –Clavó su mirada feroz y astuta en Yuu-. Por ejemplo, su ropa o cualquier objeto que lleven encima no se desintegra. Sin embargo, según los papeles en el lugar no había nada. Y cuando digo nada, me refiero a nada de nada. En ese momento nadie le dio importancia. ¿Cómo sospechar de la fidelidad de Mika, después de meses con nosotros?

-Y qué te hace vacilar ahora –El contorno filoso del metal de la lata se hincaba en la carne de su palma-. Por qué has rescatado esos dossieres.

-Porque me fijé en la expresión de Mika cuando Ferid apareció. Todos nos sorprendimos, claro, le dábamos por muerto. Pero su rostro delataba más que sorpresa. Revelaba horror. Miedo. Y, sobre todo, desasosiego. ¿Por qué iba a titubear y mostrar ese temor si él mismo le había matado? –Jugó con el tapón de la botella.

-¿Quién no tendría miedo si un noble regresa de entre los muertos? –replicó.

-¿Un fantasma del que no quedó ni el sudario? No lo creo. Te diré lo que opino. Mika se arrepintió en el último instante y le dejó escapar. Pero oh, no pienses que lo hizo para perjudicarnos. Simplemente, le dio una advertencia. Vivir a cambio de que nos deje en paz. Después de todo, por mucho que le odiara se crió con Ferid desde pequeño. Esos sentimientos no desaparecen con facilidad. Si aprecias a alguien, esa huella tarda en borrarse –dijo con un poso de amargura.

-¿Y haces esa conjetura justificándolo con que no había ropa, con que no quedó rastro de Ferid? Tú no conoces a Mika lo suficiente como para-

-Pero tú sí –le cortó-. Tú sí le conoces y quiero que me digas si lo que te he contado te parece descabellado. Si no le crees capaz de hacer algo así –demandó con la autoridad propia de su cargo, comportándose como el jefe que era.

Yuu vaciló, recapacitando. Pensado como pensaría Mika. Sintiendo como sentiría Mika.

-Es cierto que su vínculo con Ferid pudo ser fuerte, pero no le dejaría vivo si eso implicara que en un futuro pudiera hacernos daño. Pudiera hacerme daño –rectificó, sonrojándose ligeramente-. Además, si ese fuera el caso me lo habría dicho. Habría sido sincero conmigo. -No estaba seguro de sus palabras, pues él también le había notado especialmente inquieto con la presencia de Ferid. No le había dado importancia, claro, pero si Guren lo mencionaba… No. No era posible. Simplemente, Mika no haría eso.

 _Me temo que vuestra bonita relación no durará mucho, necesito a Mikaela de vuelta al redil._

A Yuu le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar la amenaza de Ferid. ¿Qué pretendía? Guren y Shinya (que había entrado en el despacho silencioso como un gato) intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión.

-El caso es que es una trampa –sentenció Shinya, pensativo-. Es obvio que su objetivo es que vayamos allí, si no, no tendría sentido que secuestrara a Mika. Una trampa en la que vamos a caer porque no hay alternativa. Lo que me extraña es que mi hermano no haya puesto impedimentos, dispuesto a sacrificar parte de su ejército.

-Mika debe ser un sujeto de experimentos interesante para él –reflexionó Guren. Yuu se tensó.

-Mika no es uno de vuestros sucios chupasangres con los que podéis jugar a los investigadores –chirrió sus dientes.

-A estas alturas, deberías haber aprendido que nadie es imprescindible. Si alguien debe ser sacrificado por el bien común, se sacrifica. –Una gota de pesar cruzó rápidamente sus irises violetas. –Por lo que si Kureto nos apoya, debe de tener unos motivos poderosos.

-Mika conoce bien a los vampiros y su ubicación. Quizá le interese como mapa –comentó, deseando que fuera cierto. Que solo fuera un mapa.

Shinya y Guren desviaron sus ojos a la vez; a Yuu le dio malas vibraciones, pero prefirió no preguntar.

-Bien, ahora te vas a comer eso –indicó Guren, cabeceando hacia las provisiones envasadas que yacían olvidadas-, y te vas a portar como un buen chico mientras te explicamos en qué consiste la misión.

Yuu obedeció y con fastidio (y hambre), se introdujo una cucharada, esperando impaciente y expectante el instante en que por fin irían a por Mika. _No sufras, ya casi estoy allí_.

-Vamos a ser honestos contigo, esto no es un rescate exactamente. Déjame explicarme antes de que te pongas a gritar –comenzó Guren, sintiendo el apoyo sutil de Shinya a su lado-. El objetivo anterior consistía, como ya te dije, en averiguar si más nobles habían escapado ilesos o Bathory era la única rata de cloaca inmortal, así como comprobar las dimensiones del ejército que está formando y saber si suponen un peligro real y eliminarlos, evitando así una posible gran amenaza en el futuro. Pero como ves, no salió lo esperado –resopló-. Así que seguimos igual. Sin conocer los números. Por lo que esta vez se nos ha asignado un pelotón más grande para obtener esa información.

-Y de paso rescatar a Mika –insistió Yuu con un brillo implícito de amenaza en sus esmeraldas.

-Y rescatar a Mika en la medida de lo posible –corrigió-. Esa no es la prioridad de esta misión aunque esto no significa que no sea la nuestra. Sin embargo, no podemos poner en riesgo la vida de nuestros camaradas en pos de Mika. Si no te mentalizas de ello, voy a negarme a que participes –le advirtió Guren.

-¿Me estás diciendo que voy a ir a Sanguinem sin saber si puedo salvar a Mika? –La indignación crecía por momentos. Ese capullo de Guren tenía que estar de broma.

-Yuu, no sabemos cuántos vampiros o nobles hay. Nos estamos metiendo en el epicentro de su poder sin la información necesaria. Se mire por donde se mire, es una completa locura. Y aun así te estamos diciendo que hay una mínima posibilidad de ayudar a Mika –dijo Shinya, sonando conciliador, tratando de hacerle entender su punto de vista-. Pero no podemos centrarnos en él e ignorar lo demás. Si existe una mínima situación de alarma, abortamos.

-Sabemos cómo te sientes, Yuu –Se acercó hasta él y apretó su hombro, en un intento comprensivo- Hay mucho en juego. Necesitas entender eso o no podrás acompañarnos.

Yuu apartó la lata a un lado. El apetito había desaparecido, repentino. El nudo en su estómago le impedía continuar, apretándole con saña. Tan cerca de Mika pero sin poder tocarle directamente. En muchas ocasiones se había sentido así, más creía que después de reencontrarse y compartir sus vidas, esa sensación disminuiría hasta borrarse. El destino siempre terminaba jugándole malas pasadas y estaba hasta las narices. Sí, él mismo se había quejado de la poca acción que tenía su día a día últimamente, pero no había pedido que su familia fuera secuestrada. No quería una dosis de adrenalina con semejante grado de crueldad. Reflexionó acerca de lo que habían dicho. A regañadientes, admitía que llevaban la razón. Era egoísta pretender que un puñado de personas se sacrificaran por un deseo que solo le pertenecía a él.

-¿Los Hiragi saben lo de… bueno, tus sospechas? –cuestionó, curioso y asustado.

-Tranquilo, es una cuestión que hemos debatido entre Shinya y yo –Negó con la cabeza.

-Honestamente, ninguno de los dos creemos que Mika haya podido vendernos de esa manera. Es solo que nos angustia que esto se escape de nuestro control y recelar de que alguien esté filtrando al enemigo –Shinya masajeó sus sienes. Yuu supuso que no debía de ser fácil para él pertenecer a la familia Hiragi y al mismo tiempo contemplar los intereses de Guren, desafiando en cierta medida los intereses de los de arriba. Supuso que el amor lo podía todo. Aunque seguía sin entender qué demonios veía en ese imbécil-. La respuesta más factible es que él esté relacionado, a pesar de que a su vez sea la más improbable…

-Cálmate, no vamos a tomar reprimendas contra Mika. Especialmente porque no tenemos pruebas incriminatorias que apunten hacia él. Nuestro objetivo principal es colarnos en la ciudad de los vampiros, obtener lo que buscamos y salvarle en la medida de lo posible. ¿Contamos con tu palabra de que no cometerás ninguna estupidez? –Guren se dirigió a Yuu, presionándolo. Quería asegurarse de que no sería imprudente. Yuu se mordió el labio. ¿Sería capaz de mantener su promesa?

-Me comportaré –confirmó, mentalizándose así mismo de que lo lograría. De alguna forma. Sí, seguiría las órdenes.

-De acuerdo pues. Es hora de llamar a Shinoa –Guren sonrió satisfecho.

Shinya se marchó en su busca. Yuu aprovechó y se terminó la comida, bebiendo generosos tragos de agua. Se pasó los dedos por su pelo negro imposible, intentando colocarlo en su sitio y librarse del "peinado almohada" del que solía reírse Kimizuki. Esperaba tener un aspecto presentable. No porque le importara lo más mínimo (iba a salvar a Mika de las garras de unos repugnantes vampiros, no a tener una cita en el cine), sino porque no quería que el estúpido de Kimizuki tuviera cancha para burlarse de él. A los diez minutos, sus amigos aparecieron por la puerta. Sus rostros reflejaban vacilación, pues no parecían saber cómo tratar a Yuu después de lo ocurrido. Desde luego, él no quería sus condolencias y mucho menos su compasión. Solo quería saber que contaba con manos aliadas que le apoyarían llegado el momento. Fue Mitsuba la que cortó el incómodo duelo de miradas.

-Estamos dispuestos a seguirte, Yuu. No te preocupes, traeremos a Mika con nosotros –aseveró, con una mueca decidida. El resto asintió, acompañados por expresiones de determinación.

-Mika forma parte de nuestra familia. Y no podemos abandonarle –Shinoa esbozó una sutil sonrisa. Yuu sonrió a su vez. A pesar de las duras acusaciones que se intercambiaron, ella seguía de su lado.

-Está bien, chicos –palmeó Guren, llamando al orden-. Vamos a patear unos cuantos culos.

* * *

Sinceramente, ¿creéis que Yuu seguirá las órdenes? Porque yo lo dudo bastante.

Gracias una vez más por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente~


	12. Sombras pegajosas

Llega el fin de semana y eso significa... ¡actualización! Durante los próximos días, probablemente cambie el ritmo de publicación porque estoy preparando una sorpresa para el fic y necesito llegar a cierto punto de la historia para poder hacerla. Lo que implica que: a) publico más a menudo o b) resumo parte de la historia, ya que la sorpresa tengo que subirla en una fecha determinada o si no, no tendría sentido. Ya veré cómo me las apañaré, pero prometo hacer lo mejor para el fic. ¡Me estoy esforzando al máximo!

El párrafo de canción procede de _Anywhere_ de _Evanescence_ , la cuál creo que les define bastante bien. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

El metal presionaba la piel de sus muñecas, hincándose en ella al mínimo movimiento. Sus ojos tardaron apenas unos segundos en acostumbrarse a los claroscuros del lugar desconocido. Giró la cabeza, buscando a su alrededor indicios de compañía o detalles que le proporcionaran pistas sobre su nueva ubicación. Se encontraba en lo que antaño pudo ser un lujoso dormitorio. Las cadenas le mantenían aferrado a la columna de madera perteneciente a una cama de matrimonio con dosel, que quedaba justo a su espalda. Estaba amarrado frente a la puerta, con los brazos en alto y sin posibilidad de escapatoria, como pudo comprobar, tirando de los grilletes. Aunque sus pies estaban libres, solo podía arrastrarse tristemente, sin poder separar las manos de su sitio. Las cortinas eran pesadas y estaba corridas, dejando una pequeña e insuficiente rendija de luz. Parecía que su captor era cuidadoso y no quería tratar demasiado mal a su presa. Echó un vistazo a la herida de su costado. Esta ya no sangraba pero tampoco cerraba. No sabía cuántas horas llevaba en aquella situación, por lo tanto tampoco sabía cuándo fue la última vez que tomó sangre.

 _Yuu-chan…_

A estas alturas, ya se habría enterado. Seguro que estaba completamente histérico, yendo de un lado para otro del cuartel, metiendo prisa, dirigiendo la comitiva. Sonrió ligeramente al pensarlo. Y recordó, con amargura, la estúpida pelea. Se habían dirigido acusaciones terribles y espantosas. Ambos. Era una riña tonta que debían aclarar. Porque ellos no eran así, discutían pero se perdonaban. Debía salir de allí y pronto. No quería causar molestias y necesitaba decirle a Yuu-chan que lo sentía, que lamentaba ser sobreprotector y pesado. Y, sobre todo, no le apetecía ponérselo tan fácil al malnacido de Ferid.

Tiró con fuerza de las esposas. Estas crujieron pero permanecieron intactas. En otra situación, no le habría supuesto demasiado esfuerzo romperlas en pedazos. Pero Ferid no era tonto. Se había asegurado de debilitarlo lo suficiente como para poder retenerlo y que no le diera problemas. Pues bien, tampoco pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados (en su caso, de manos atadas) esperando a que ese noble de psiquiátrico hiciera lo que quisiera a su costa. Volvió a contemplar lo que le rodeaba. Su espada, cuyo familiar y reconfortante peso no pendía de su ropa, no se hallaba en ninguna parte y tampoco parecía haber ningún objeto que pudiera ayudarle en su huida. De todas formas, al estar encadenado directamente al poste, sin ningún centímetro de separación, no tenía muchas opciones.

Chasqueó la lengua, cabreado. Cabreado consigo mismo por no haber sido más previsor, por no haber imaginado que Ferid podría jugársela, por no haber estado más atento cuando decidió guiar a los soldados hasta Sanguinem. Además, en cierta medida sentía que todo aquello era culpa suya. Porque, en retrospectiva y mirando hacia el pasado, lo era. Tras todo ese tiempo en que creía que (algunos de) sus fantasmas se disiparon y no volverían a atormentarle, aparecía uno en carne y hueso dispuesto a arrebatarle los logros de un año. Pues no pensaba dejarle. En estos meses había crecido, evolucionado, y aunque sus miedos seguían ahí al igual que la sensación de estar sometido para siempre al lado vampírico y de ser dependiente de ellos, especialmente de él, no tenía intención de permitir que eso le superara.

Su meta estaba clara, pasar el resto de sus días al lado de Yuu-chan y la nueva familia que habían construido juntos. Y un noble pirado no iba a destruir lo que tanto le había costado cimentar.

 _No volveré a confiar en los humanos_. Eso fue lo que le gritó a Shinoa. Y aquí estaba, nuevamente atrapado por su causa. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido? ¿Por qué seguía colaborando con el ejército a pesar de que herían a Yuu-chan una y otra vez porque le incluían en sus planes egoístas? Resopló. En realidad, en esta ocasión tenía un buen motivo. Un motivo que tarde o temprano (esperaba que temprano, pues su intención no era quedarse allí eternamente) le explicaría a Yuu-chan.

Por ahora, decidió que lo más sensato sería evaluar la situación. Al contrario que Yuu-chan, el sí contaba con un cerebro capacitado para pensar y con las neuronas suficientes para ello. Respiró hondo y despejó sus inquietudes. El corte no había cerrado del todo y pronto precisaría de alimento. Hasta entonces, quizá tendría un par de horas. Con suerte, llegaría a un día. Dependía del tiempo que llevaría allí, lo cual desconocía.

El poste era de madera, por lo que una de sus opciones era serrarlo con las cadenas, esperando hacer una hendidura lo suficientemente grande como para partir la madera. O intentarlo. Cuánto más tiempo permaneciera retenido, más disminuirían sus posibilidades. Además, a pesar de la insistencia por ser rescatado que estaría poniendo Yuu-chan, no tenía seguro que fueran a ir en su busca inmediatamente. Hasta él intuía que era una trampa. Ferid no era estúpido (estratégicamente hablando) y sabía que en cuanto le capturara, una horda de soldados se cerniría sobre él. Y no porque el Ejército quisiera, sino porque Mika tenía información valiosa. Aun así, no las tenía todas consigo. En realidad, nada les impedía dejarle a la deriva. Excepto Yuu-chan, claro. Estaba convencido de que ese idiota asaltaría Sanguinem él solo con tal de salvarle. Solo rezaba para que eso no ocurriera y tuviera a Guren a su lado, controlándole.

Empezó su ardua tarea de socavar la madera, agitando las muñecas de izquierda derecha en movimientos fluidos y calculados. La columna era resistente y tardaría horas, pero no es como si tuviera mucho entretenimiento en verdad. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, aparte de esperar su castigo.

Las manillas del reloj avanzaban y su fuerza de voluntad estaba al borde del colapso. Si su mente era poderosa podría hacer lo que se propusiera, así que decidió rescatar bellos momentos y dejarse llevar, así no sería tan tortuoso.

La primera vez que vio a Yuu-chan, se le antojó un niño borde y presuntuoso tipo "yo he sufrido más que nadie así que no tenéis derecho a decirme lo contrario". Mika había sido demasiado íntimo del dolor como para no reconocerlo en ojos ajenos. Y los suyos, verdes intensos, estaban plagados de este viejo amigo. Por eso no lo juzgó. Porque Mika, por aquel entonces, no juzgaba. Solo ayudaba a aliviar cicatrices. Eso fue lo que quiso aportarle a Yuu-chan, una mano aliada que borrara las huellas del pasado. Después de todo, sus padres le daban palizas día sí y día también y lo remataron tirándole del coche a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora. ¿Quién mejor que él podía entender el sufrimiento de ser llamado monstruo que portaba Yuu-chan?

Era un muchacho reservado, cuidadoso en cuanto a sentimientos y que no dejaba que sus impresiones escaparan de la cárcel que se había autoimpuesto. Como si eso pudiera detener a Mikaela Hyakuya.

Derrumbar sus barreras era difícil, pero hacerse un hueco entre sus grietas no. Consiguió que fuera más cercano y aunque mantenía la distancia con Mika, con los pequeños de la casa no podía resistirse. Así, se erigió como hermano mayor. Siempre admiró su fortaleza, la manera en que veía lo bueno y lo malo con sencillez. No existían grises, era blanco o negro. Esa osadía y garra fue lo que los salvó cuando fueron capturados por los vampiros. Mika solo podía sonreír, consolar con palabras de ánimo, cuidar de sus niños lo mejor que sabía. Yuu-chan les aportaba esperanza, ganas de vivir y de salir adelante. La promesa de que él conseguiría un lugar mejor. De que él los llevaría de vuelta a la luz.

Y Mika se aferraba a esos deseos. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba tan convencido, se veía tan capacitado y creía tanto en sus propias ilusiones, que era imposible no contagiarse de su entusiasmo. Durante esos horribles años, Yuu-chan fue su faro en el mar a la deriva en el cual se encontraba. Porque Yuu-chan estaba ahí, así que nada saldría mal. Su relación se estrechó. Eran ellos dos contra el mundo. Si la desesperación les invadía, tomaban sus manos y se infundían ánimos con ese simple gesto. Un gesto que atesoró durante los años de vacío, en los cuales tuvo que enfrentarse al mundo él solo.

Cuatro largos años cuyo objetivo se grabó a fuego en el corazón. Recuperaría a Yuu-chan de esos sucios humanos. De esas ratas asquerosas que estaban jugando con él, incluyéndole en una batalla que, aunque le pertenecía, no en las dimensiones que él creía. Cuatro largos años en los cuales se entrenó, llevó a su cuerpo al límite. Tenía que ser más poderoso, más, más, más. Estocada, golpe, daño, estocada, golpe, daño. Sangre.

Chirrió los colmillos. Impactó los grilletes con un sonido sordo en el poste.

Mereció la pena. La soledad. La introspección. El anhelo de volver a sentir el tacto de la mano de Yuu-chan, de sus dedos entrelazados cuando estuviera perdido, vagando desolado. Repetiría esos meses de angustia sin dudar, porque la sonrisa de Yuu-chan lo valía.

¿En qué instante esa urgencia y ese calor se transformaron en un sentimiento tan intenso como el…?

Un sonido le despejó, arrebatándole de sus preciadas memorias. Los hombros le dolían por la postura y sus muñecas palpitabas. Echó un vistazo hacia arriba. Finos hilillos rojos caían por sus brazos. El crujido del parqué lo mantuvo alerta. La puerta se abrió con delicadeza. Ferid y su arrogante sonrisa asomaron.

-¡Hola, Mika! ¿Ya despertaste? Qué alegría~ -Amplió su sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos. Se puso en guardia.

-Sí, yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Ferid –Contrajo los labios en una fina línea.

-Disculpa la poca comodidad, pero como comprenderás no eres de fiar –Se acomodó de cuclillas, quedando a su altura.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo –replicó. Ferid soltó una ligera carcajada.

Extendió su brazo y le tomó con firmeza de las mejillas. Subió su cara, apartó su flequillo y le miró a los ojos fijamente. Compuso una mueca de satisfacción casi orgásmica. Se relamió.

-Vaya, vaya. Mi pequeño Mika se ha convertido en todo un hombretón, ¿eh? –Este se apartó con brusquedad, dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada-. Resulta que en realidad no es que no quisieras transformarte en un monstruo, sino que estabas esperando a la persona adecuada~ -Se regodeó-. ¿Tu querido Yuu-chan disfrutó con la experiencia?

-Cállate –siseó.

-¿Quizá hundí el dedo en la llaga? –Retiró el pelo, delineando sus orejas puntiagudas-. Seguro que anhelas su sangre, ¿verdad? Su dulzura, su espesor, su calidez. La sangre de la persona que am-

-¡He dicho que te calles! –Se impulsó y le pegó una patada en la rodilla, haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

-¡Qué irascible estás! –Masajeó el punto del impacto-. Bueno, te alegrará saber que tenemos una gran reserva de niños impacientes por complacernos. –Mika compuso una expresión de asco.

-No pienso beber ni una gota –repuso, impregnado de decisión sus palabras.

-Eso dices por ahora. Pero enseguida empezará a doler, lo sabes~ -dijo con tono empalagoso. El estómago de Mika dio un vuelco, en respuesta-. No está tu princesa para ayudarte –Se tanteó la barbilla, como si su mente estuviera en un lugar muy lejano y placentero-. Reconozco que hacéis una pareja preciosa y que me duele haberos separado a la fuerza, pero no lo haría de no ser necesario –Se incorporó, suspirando.

-Qué quieres de mí. Pensé que preferirías matarme por mi traición.

-¡Qué poco me conoces, Mikaela! –Sus dotes dramáticas habían mejorado en estos meses-. Los asesinatos a sangre fría son sucios, carentes de sentimiento. No podría cortarte el cuello después de haber tenido una relación tan bonita, ¿no crees? A ti te reservo un destino más… especial. –Las pupilas carmesís de Ferid brillaban, entusiasmado.

-Si te atreves a tocar a Yuu-chan yo –Posó su dedo índice en la boca de Mika.

-Tranquilo, a mí solo me interesas tú. Los planes de otros no son de mi incumbencia al no ser que me beneficien.

-¿Planes de otros? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Haces muchas preguntas, querido Mika. –Se alisó la chaqueta del uniforme-. Preocúpate por tu presencia y lo que puedes aportar.

-Lo haría si me explicaras de una maldita vez qué demonios quieres de mi –Empujó las cadenas, impotente.

-Estar con Yuu-chan te ha vuelto un malhablado. Antes eras más educado. –Hizo un mohín disgustado-. Mamá Krul estará decepcionada. Bueno, si pudiera saberlo. Pero no puede, ¿verdad? Porque está muerta –rio con crueldad. La rabia ardía en su pecho; gruñó-. Te contaré un secreto –prosiguió-. En realidad, murió a mis manos. –Paladeó el aire, complacido-. Fue gratificante ver cómo se retorcía.

-¡Eres un bastardo! –Sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Hizo ademán de lanzarse encima de él, más los grilletes lo impidieron.

-Venga, venga, no te pongas así. Ella era una traidora después de todo.

-¡No te lo perdonaré! –Rugió.

Ferid se acercó con cuidado y palmeó su cabeza, como si de un perro se tratara.

-Ea, ea. Sé un buen chico, ¿quieres? Si te portas mal, yo también me portaré mal y no creo que quieras eso.

-Púdrete.

-Tu amabilidad me sorprende. Bien, es el momento en el cual el malo de la película cuenta sus planes y justo después el héroe lo mata. Sin embargo, la nuestra no será ese tipo de películas. –Se acomodó en el borde de la cama, cruzando las piernas con gracia. Mika tuvo que girar la cabeza para poder mirarle-. No sé qué pudiste ver en vuestra pequeña y divertida incursión anterior, pero te contaré que sí, estoy formando un ejército. Por culpa de Krul, la última vez nos masacrasteis. Así que estoy consiguiendo que mi reinado resurja de las cenizas. En plan ave fénix. –Suspiró, dichoso-. Somos pocos, desorganizados y diría que quizá aturdidos. Tranquilo, estoy trabajando en ello. Como habrás comprobado tras nuestro ansiado encontronazo, los estoy entrenando bien.

-Armas de primer grado –susurró.

-¡Exacto! –Parecía regodearse-. Solo los nobles podemos usarlas, pero claro, gracias a ti y tus amiguitos soy el único noble –Resopló con pesar-. Sin embargo, me las he ingeniado para pulir su inutilidad y lograr que sean más o menos eficaces. Me ha costado un año, más al fin poseo el fruto de mi esfuerzo.

-¿Y cuál es mi papel? –preguntó, medio curioso medio enfurecido.

-Oh, Mika, aún me queda mucho camino por recorrer. Y créeme, aunque tu secuestro haya sido un pastel muy dulce, no soy tan idiota como para no saber que tu princesa está deseando que sus botas pisen mis intestinos. Estoy convencido de que tardarán poco en atacar. Es un contratiempo, desde luego, pero era imposible que tu captura pasara desapercibida. Un precio bajo a pagar a cambio de lo que espero de ti –Se giró, encarando al rubio.

-¿Y bien? –Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Ferid solo daba vueltas en círculos sin llegar a nada claro.

-¡Oh! –Se puso en pie de repente, como si una idea brillante hubiera acudido a él-. Antes te voy a llevar a un sitio. Te lo contaré de camino-. Se inclinó con maestría sobre Mika. Demasiado cerca para su gusto. Sus alientos chocaban. Los fríos dedos de Ferid se deslizaron sobre los hilos ya secos de sangre, continuando ascendentes hasta sus muñecas-. Confío en que te portarás bien, puesto que estás indefenso –Hendió su rodilla en la herida del costado de Mika, provocándole un gruñido de dolor y remarcándole su estado inferior en ese instante.

Los grilletes se abrieron con un click. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de derribarle, Ferid le pateó, tirándole de boca contra el suelo y apretando sus muñecas en la espalda, aprisionándolas nuevamente con las esposas. Le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le impulsó hacia arriba, obligándole a sostenerse de pie. Las articulaciones le crujieron y se mordió el labio para no quejarse. Se dio cuenta entonces de que en algún punto mientras yacía inconsciente, habían cambiado su ropa por su antiguo uniforme de los vampiros. Capa incluida. Eso significaba que el repugnante tacto de Ferid pululaba por su piel. Le provocó arcadas. El noble se percató de dónde se desviaba su atención.

-No podía permitir que la sucia ropa humana mancillara nuestro santuario –explicó. Desenfundó su espada y colocó la punta afilada a la altura de la nuez de Mika, apretando sus antebrazos por detrás. Quiso vomitar-. Bien, camina, yo te guio~ -gorjeó en su oído.

Salieron del dormitorio. Ferid le condujo por pasillos vacíos, lo que le hizo albergar la esperanza de que en realidad fueran un puñado de vampiros idiotas fáciles de vencer, un grupo reducido que ni siquiera era suficiente para llenar la soledad que aullaban los muros. Si obviaba el hecho de que pudieran manejar armas de primer nivel, claro, lo cual dificultaba la tarea.

Las suelas de sus zapatos repiqueteaban por el pavimento empedrado cuando llegaron a la calle. Mika descubrió que el lugar en el que había estado recluido era la mansión que le perteneció a Ferid en su momento de gloria en Sanguinem. Al salir a la ciudad, propiamente dicha, pudo distinguir mayor actividad. Se notaba una gran diferencia con respecto a los días de esplendor. El ajetreo era menos intenso y ya los niños no correteaban y jugaban a sus anchas, cuidando, eso sí, de no toparse con ningún vampiro. Quedaban algunos de ellos, sí, pero también se notaba el desgaste que había supuesto el Ejército y la masacre acontecida un año atrás. Su atención se posaba en ellos. Normal, puesto que Mika iba prácticamente amenazado de muerte, con Ferid aprisionándole.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Mika aprendió a ignorar las miradas que gritaban "traidor", aunque sus bocas estuvieran calladas. Después de todo, tenían razón. Él era un traidor, ¿no? Abandonó a los vampiros en pos de Yuu-chan. Y ahora, en cierta medida había abandonado a los humanos de regreso a sus orígenes. Obviamente, no era intencionado pues no es como si él hubiera querido que su agradable y cosquilleante convivencia con Yuu-chan fuera rota. Ni mucho menos. Atesoraba cada segundo de tranquila monotonía al lado del chico. Más la felicidad parecía ser efímera y escurrirse entre sus dedos por mucho que luchara por conservarla. Estaba condenado desde su más tierna infancia a que esta le fuera esquiva.

Llegaron a un cruce familiar. Excesivamente familiar. Las punzadas del reconocimiento agujerearon su pecho. Algún movimiento incontrolable debió hacer, ya que escuchó una suave risita proveniente de Ferid. Procuró que sus pasos no se ralentizaran ni su respiración se acelerara. Esto último fue fácil: la perdió por completo al aparecer ante sus ojos su viejo hogar. La casa destartalada surgió entre la neblina. El diminuto piso donde convivió durante unos cuatro años junto a su familia. Sus músculos se tensaron y Ferid le propinó un empujón para obligarle a subir las escaleras. Entraron y el olor de la nostalgia le abofeteó. Ferid cerró la puerta de una patada y bajó la espada, regresándola a su funda.

-¡Qué bellos recuerdos te trae este sitio! ¿Verdad? –Se relamió, recorriendo la estancia, asegurándose de que Mika no le perdía de vista-. Tu querida princesa y tú siendo los perfectos papá y mamá de vuestros retoños. ¡Cuánto darías por tener eso de regreso! Pero mírate. Eres un sucio vampiro completo. Seguro que animado por Yuu-chan, ¿cierto? –Mika le respondió con un gruñido gutural que le daba aspecto de animal-. No querías convertirte en un monstruo. Estabas dispuesto a aguantar el dolor con tal de no ser igual que aquel que te arrebató a tu familia –Se señaló así mismo, con aire satisfecho-. Ah, los inescrutables hilos del destino. Nunca envejecerás mientras que el humano seguirá el curso de la vida. De rollizo jovencito pasará a adulto. De adulto a hombre maduro. De hombre maduro a viejo. Y de viejo… -Clavó sus ojos carmesíes en los de Mika con toda la intención-. A polvo.

Si una katana se hubiera hundido en su corazón, habría dolido menos que las evidencias envenenadas de Ferid.

-Qué quieres de mí –jadeó, haciendo un esfuerzo por guardar la compostura.

-Por suerte, Krul tenía muchos contactos más allá de Japón. Existe un noble que, al igual que ella, posee la capacidad de convertir a humanos en vampiros.

-¡No pienso dejar que Yuu-chan se convierta en esto! –bramó.

-Es mucho más bondadoso por tu parte verle morir delante de ti y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Porque es ley de vida –Basta. Dolía. Dolía mucho-. Siempre has sido demasiado bueno, Mikaela. Los demás decidíamos por ti, te manejábamos como una marioneta. Hasta tu princesa fue egoísta. ¿O acaso miento?

-Tú no tienes ni idea…-Aquel espacio le asfixiaba. Necesitaba oxígeno.

-Yuu-chan te forzó a ser lo que eres. Eligió y por eso te condenó. ¿Por qué no puedes tú elegir por una vez? ¿Por qué no puedes ser el dueño de tu propio futuro? –Propuso, colocando las manos en su cintura.

-No le enviaré al infierno como hicisteis conmigo –aseguró, en susurros.

-Te estoy prometiendo la felicidad. Me ayudas a entrenar a los vampiros que permanecen fieles a la causa a cambio de una vida eterna junto a Yuichiro –dicho así sonaba tan… real. Tan plausible. No sonaba malo en absoluto-. ¿Cuándo vas pensar en ti mismo? ¿Te ha preguntado alguien si estás contento así? ¿Si estás satisfecho? Porque yo te lo estoy preguntando. Porque sé que tu razón de ser es Yuu-chan y que el día que le pierdas te vas a hundir. Y no habrá nadie que te saque a flote.

-¡Cállate! –Demandó, apretando los párpados con fuerza.

-Piénsalo, Mikaela~ -Se asemejaba a un padre preocupado que solo deseaba lo mejor para su hijo. Su discurso parecía convincente, lógico-. No te pido que luches a mi lado. Solo que los entrenes. Luego te dejaré libre y podrás ir a por Yuu. Te daré distracciones para que huyas de una vez con él, lejos de vampiros y humanos. Lejos de aquello que te hace daño. Y además, él será eterno. Como tú. –Las lágrimas subían por su garganta y tenía que morderse el labio, respirando hondo-. Te daré tiempo para reflexionar. Tampoco te demores. La sed de sangre corre en tu contra –Palmeó su espalda antes de salir y dejarle allí encerrado, no sin recordarle que tanto la puerta como las ventanas estarían vigiladas.

Una vida junto a Yuu-chan. Su sueño al alcance de su mano. Pero… ¿y el precio a pagar?

.

 ** _I_** _have dreamt of a place for you and I._

 _He soñado con un sitio para ti y para mí._

 ** _N_** _o one knows who we are there, all I want is to give my life only to you._

 _Nadie sabe quiénes somos allí, todo lo que quiero es darte mi vida solo a ti._

 ** _I_** _'ve dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore. Let's run away, I'll take you there._

 _He soñado tanto que ya no puedo soñar más. Huyamos, te tomaré allí._

 _._

La soledad le acechaba en las esquinas. El cuerpo le dolía, mezcla de hambre, pesar, agonía y angustia. Apretó los labios en una fina línea al reparar en la pared de su derecha. Otros niños ocuparon aquella casa cuando Yuu-chan y él se marcharon (cada uno a un mundo distinto), por eso creía que habría sufrido modificaciones. En esencia, seguía igual, tal y como aparecía en su memoria. Incluso el mural. A los críos les gustaba dibujar y Mika aprovechaba su estatus de "donante" de sangre para conseguirles ceras de colores. En agradecimiento, estos habían pintado un dibujo que ocupaba toda la pared de piedra. En él, aparecían Yuu y Mika tomados de la mano con los chiquitines correteando a su alrededor. Era difícil distinguir unos de otros, puesto que estaban hechos de líneas y círculos coloridos. Mika siempre se reía alegando que Yuu era en la realidad igual de cabezón que en el mural.

Las escenas iban regresando poco a poco. Habían sido felices en aquel lugar. A pesar de las circunstancias, de la cruel realidad que estaban obligados a presenciar, sonreían, jugaban, se cuidaban. Yuu-chan y él eran los hermanos mayores, los responsables, los protectores. Se dejaban la piel procurando que su familia estuviera bien, a gusto, a salvo. Fue en ese entonces cuando los sentimientos de Mika se hicieron grandes, sólidos. Fue en ese tiempo cuando supo que, pasara lo que pasara, estaba ligado a Yuu-chan. Por mucha repulsión que le produjera, Ferid tenía razón. Yuu-chan era, actualmente, la razón principal de su mísera existencia. Simplemente no concebía unos días donde él no estuviera. Ya había experimentado esa desagradable sensación y su intención no era volver a pasar por ello. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión existían diferencias. Durante esos cuatro años posteriores a su pérdida, él sabía que Yuu-chan estaba vivo. Con los humanos, sí, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Con lo cual, solo debía aparecer y llevarle lejos. No obstante, si moría, todo cambiaba. Porque ya no podía fingir que podría retornar junto a él. Porque sería un adiós definitivo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

¿Tan horrible sería esa perspectiva? ¿Tan espantoso era siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad? Regresó a su propio desamparo, a esa sensación de pérdida, de no pertenecer a un mundo ni a otro. Estar a medio camino, sin nada a lo que pudiera llamar hogar. No obstante, Yuu-chan no estaría solo. Le tendría a él para guiar sus pasos, para introducirle en este nuevo tipo de vida que podría alcanzar y podría proporcionarle el "felices para siempre" que rezaban las historias de su infancia. Rememoró el sentimiento de saberse un engendro. Un chupasangre. El odio que surgió hacia sí mismo, el asco que se tuvo (y se tiene) al ser consciente de su estado.

Se tambaleó, quedando apoyado en las escaleritas de madera que llevaban a la parte de arriba. De un potente salto, sin poder servirse de las manos atadas, alcanzó esa zona, dejándose caer en el suelo. Los tablones estaban medio podridos por la falta de cuidado. Si se concentraba, casi podía ver sus siluetas ovilladas, tapándose pobremente con mantas deshilachadas y sábanas raídas. Dormir en aquel soporte duro era difícil, más ninguno se quejaba. En aquel rincón había aprendido a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Yuu si tenían un día especialmente arduo o si no podían dormir. En aquel rincón, se contaban relatos de miedo, batallas de príncipes y princesas y finales donde los vampiros eran los perdedores.

Vislumbró una torre de libros viejos en el recoveco más lejano. Se formó un nudo en su garganta. Avanzo con paso tembloroso y con el pie, apartó el trapo que lo cubría. Eran sus cuentos, los que leían acunado por las velas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Visualizó a Yuu-chan, acodado en el suelo, poniendo voces a los personajes, erigiéndose como el caballero protagonista. A los niños, encandilados, rodeándole. A sí mismo, escuchándole ensimismado.

Esa representación le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba. Que no podía vivir sin Yuu-chan. Que no podía seguir adelante sin él. En un ataque de rabia, golpeó los grilletes en la barandilla, una y otra vez, queriendo partirlos. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras rugía de rabia e impotencia. Su estómago se contraía por la sed, enviando chispazos eléctricos a sus células y provocándole un agudo dolor. Sus muñecas palpitaban, al igual que sus hombros, dañados de permanecer en la misma posición durante horas.

La imagen de Yuu-chan era un bucle en su mente. Sonriendo. Revolviéndole el pelo. Metiéndose con él con el único objetivo de hacerle de rabiar. Tumbados en el sofá, siendo un amasijo de miembros y piel. Riendo bajo los copos de nieve. Besándose.

 _¿De verdad soy capaz de existir en un universo donde él no?_

 _¿De verdad tengo alternativas?_

La voz de Ferid martilleaba en su cabeza. Le estaba dando opciones. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de obtener lo que llevaba años anhelando. Un futuro. Descansó la frente en sus rodillas, con su corazón quebrado. El llanto no cesaba. El dolor tampoco.

* * *

Aunque desde el principio escribí desde el punto de vista de Yuu, me apetecía hacerlo usando a Mika como narrador, puesto que me resulta un personaje complejo e interesante. Además, siempre he tratado los sentimientos de Yuu y quería saber cómo se sentía Mika al respecto de ciertas cosas. Como el acto "egoísta" de la conversión a vampiro o el hecho de que fuera a mantenerse joven eternamente. Así que he aquí un pequeño esbozo. Creo que es el capítulo que más he disfrutado de escribir (obviando la agonía que sentía por hacer sufrir a mi bebé), porque ha sido mi favorito desde el principio junto a Guren. De hecho, fue a raíz de este capítulo que escribí la reflexión sobre Mika que alguno de los que me leéis vistéis en Twitter.

En fin, dicho esto, cualquier comentario será bien recibido y contestado en la máxima brevedad. ¡Gracias a todos, nos leemos~!


	13. El principio ¿del fin?

¡Me estoy estresando con el fic! ¡Y mucho! Llevo desde el viernes escribiendo como una loca para llevar la historia al punto que necesito y así poder escribir el especial que os comenté. Pero la inspiración no llegaba por lo que no me quedaba como yo quería. Y luego, al final, es el capítulo que me ha quedado más largo. No me entiendo.

Como veis, me he decidido a actualizar más a menudo para llegar a la fecha límite de esa sorpresa que os menciono, por lo que serán unos días agobiantes de escribir y más escribir. Después regresaré al periodo normal de actualización porque no puedo seguir este ritmo jaja.

Y sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

Comprobó el filo de su espada por enésima vez. Era imposible que este se desgastara o perdiera efecto, claro, pero necesitaba entretenerse, en un intento de disipar los nervios que le mordían por dentro. Esta misión no era muy diferente de las demás. Colarse en la base de los vampiros y destrozarlos. Sin embargo, lo que le mantenía en vilo era el hecho de que Mika se encontraba allí, retenido contra su voluntad. Bueno, en realidad, lo que le inquietaba era el hecho de no saber con certeza si tendría la oportunidad de traerle de vuelta a casa. Guren trató de tranquilizarle, asegurándole que haría lo posible por que eso sucediera. Yuu estaba al tanto de que la prioridad era obtener información, lo que complicaba su acto heroico para con Mika. Envainó su katana, con un resoplido frustrado. Unos toquecitos en el hombro le distrajeron. Shinoa sonreía a su espalda.

-Angustiado, ¿eh?

-Diría que más que angustiado –Shinoa le tendió una caja de pastillas.

-Ya las he repartido al resto del escuadrón. El teniente coronel no considera que sean necesarias, pero aun así quiere que cada uno tengamos las nuestras. He comprobado personalmente que sean iguales a las del resto –aclaró, tranquilizadora. La última vez que recibió pastillas de Guren, estas le convirtieron en un monstruo. Una experiencia desagradable que esperaba no repetir.

Contempló con aprensión la cajita y la guardó en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

-Es extraño verte tan callado. Normalmente, irías pegando voces y te habrías peleado varias veces con Kimizuki –Suelta una risa baja.

-Estoy asustado –confesó, a media voz-. Tengo miedo de perder a Mika. No podría soportarlo –Se cubrió la cara. Shinoa le dio un apretón cariñoso en el antebrazo.

-Yuu, va a ir bien, ¿de acuerdo? El objetivo de nuestro escuadrón es buscarle si la situación lo permite. Y estoy segura de que el teniente coronel y el mayor general harán lo posible por dárnosla –aseguró.

-Rezo por que estés en lo cierto –susurró, cogiendo aire e hinchando los pulmones. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y avanzó hasta la salida, seguido por Shinoa.

Fuera, la multitud se reunía frente a unas escaleras. Yoichi les saludó efusivo. Kimizuki compuso una mueca de alivio al verles aparecer, que enseguida ocultó. Mitsuba sonreía. Hicieron una piña en torno a Yuu y le abrazaron, infundiéndole ánimos y asegurándole que permanecerían a su lado, pasara lo que pasara. Los soldados salían en tropel por las puertas, charlando animadamente y colocándose en grupos. Yuu imaginó que se alineaban por escuadrones. La algarabía se silenció de repente. En la cima de los escalones, Guren y su grupo se posicionaron. Shinya mantenía una discreta presencia unos pasos por detrás.

-Hoy nos infiltraremos en la base de los vampiros, Sanguinem –Su potente voz irrumpió, cortando el aire y mostrando su indiscutible autoridad-. Cada uno de vosotros sabe cuál es vuestro cometido y tengo plena confianza en que lo llevaréis a cabo. Hoy estaremos un paso más cerca de exterminar a los vampiros de Japón. Hoy, estaremos un paso más cerca de la victoria definitiva –Los vítores resonaron-. ¡Saldremos ganadores! –Alzó su espada, en un siseo. La gente izó los puños, conforme. Vaya, él sí que sabía animar a sus compañeros.

Yuu se contagió del entusiasmo colectivo y no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que tironeó de sus labios. Los escuadrones habían sido divididos por zonas, revisando así el máximo de instalaciones en el mínimo tiempo posible. Un par de ellos se quedarían en la retaguardia, protegiendo sus espaldas y dando la voz de alarma en el caso de ser descubiertos. Guren se reunió con los chicos y les recordó el punto de encuentro mientras se encaramaban a los camiones, dirección a la ciudad.

-Disponéis de diez minutos para revisar, igual que el resto de equipos –Le dedicó una mirada significativa a Yuu, dando unos toquecitos a su reloj-. Una vez pasado ese tiempo, nos reuniremos con la información que hayamos podido obtener. Sea la que sea. Si en esos diez minutos no habéis encontrado a Mika, no nos demoraremos más. Yuu, tienes que respetar el límite, ¿está claro? –Los ojos amatistas brillaron con intensidad. Guren empleaba su tono de dirigente, indicando que no estaba dispuesto a soportar niñerías por su parte.

-Diez minutos para rescatar a Mika. Lo he captado –bufó.

-Debemos abandonar ese lugar en la hora establecida, ni un segundo más tarde. Sed sigilosos, sombras, los vampiros no pueden descubrirnos. A ninguno de nosotros –Paseó su atención por el resto de pasajeros del vehículo-. Si un chupasangres sorprende y se da la oportunidad, lo eliminamos de forma rápida y eficaz, evitando que corra la voz. Sin embargo, si nos topamos con varios, abortamos la misión, avisamos al resto y regresamos al punto acordado. Sin peros –concluyó, previendo que Yuu iba a protestar.

-Esta misión no puede sufrir bajas –dijo Shinya, alisando su chaqueta-. Necesitamos soldados para la batalla final –Las últimas palabras salieron casi en un susurro.

El moreno jugaba con el borde de sus mangas, nervioso. Prometió obedecer, sí, ¿pero tendría que pagar algún precio a cambio? ¿Estaría dispuesto a abandonar a Mika una vez más cuando estaba tan cerca? ¿O acaso abandonaría a sus amigos en pos de él? Esperaba no encontrarse en semejante tesitura porque su corazón estaría dividido y sería insoportable elegir.

Guren le observaba con (sin) disimulo y le empezaba a poner histérico. Venga ya, ¿acaso no se fiaba de él? Se mordió el labio. Sí, cierto, tenía muchos motivos para no hacerlo. Joder, él mismo había admitido abiertamente ser un impulsivo y no usar la cabeza cuando debería. Pero no por eso tenía que comportarse desconfiado. Aunque ni siquiera él sabía qué pensar al respecto. Se sentía atrapado en el medio de su vida, sin conocer el camino correcto. Mika y sus amigos eran un pack que consideraba indivisible y respecto al cual no iba a tomar decisiones. Sin embargo, ahora se hallaba en la disyuntiva de tomarlas si se diera el caso. Por eso, rezaba bajito por un salvamento sin incidentes.

Unos baches pronunciados le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Sus acompañantes se pusieron tensos. Guren se incorporó, tambaleante por el movimiento irregular de la calzada, y se asomó con cautela por la tela que tapaba aquel compartimento.

-Preparaos –murmuró quedamente.

Yuu tanteó su bolsillo, asegurándose de que la caja de pastillas estuviera allí en caso de necesitarla. Mitsuba, que le vio, negó imperceptiblemente. Sí, solo en el caso de necesitarlas. Acarició de manera automática la empuñadura de su katana y le envió un par de pensamientos a Ashuramaru. Dudaba de que él pudiera escucharle, pero se sentía más tranquilo si creía que era una forma de comunicación bidireccional. Además, era consciente de que su poder procedía de su demonio. No quería ser desconsiderado. Se apearon cuando el camión se detuvo a unos kilómetros de seguridad. Harían el resto de recorrido a pie, con cautela.

Se pusieron en marcha, Yuu haciendo inspiraciones repetitivas para calmar su inquietud. Su raciocinio le decía que era una lucha como otra cualquiera, más su corazón no se cansaba de recordar la ínfima pero brutal diferencia. La vida de Mika estaba en juego y no estaban permitidos los errores. Aún menos los suyos.

Guren y Shinya iban al frente. Al conocer de cerca su relación, Yuu se percató de los sutiles gestos: miradas cómplices, breves roces de sus dedos y la sensación de que se conocían a la perfección, pues parecían comunicarse sin expresarlo verbalmente. Se preguntó durante un efímero instante si Mika y él llegarían a ese nivel.

Llegaron a un cruce donde la mitad de los soldados se separaron, dirigiéndose a la entrada norte, una vez recibieron sus últimas órdenes. El teniente coronel guio a los que restaban hasta un recoveco camuflado por la hierba, encima de una colina. Yuu lo reconoció de inmediato. Estuvo allí. Cinco años atrás. Alcanzando la dolorosa realidad mientras dejaba atrás a su familia. Guren apretó su hombro y avanzó. El resto le siguió.

Extrajo un papel arrugado, garateado con indicaciones. Yuu dibujó una fina línea en sus labios. Era la letra de Mika. Guren avanzaba ágil. El moreno percibió que podría ser él el que fuera al frente, pues tenía aquel recuerdo grabado a fuego y podría orientarse casi con los ojos cerrados. Subieron una escalinata. Una amplia sala apareció ante ellos. Blanca, impoluta y brillante. Yuu tragó saliva. Era capaz de rememorar el olor de la sangre inundando sus fosas nasales; la figura de Mika mutilada arrastrándose por el suelo; la risa insaciable de Ferid golpeando las paredes; los cadáveres de su familia repartidos por la estancia. _No_ , se dijo. _Esta vez será diferente. Aquel día no tenía opciones._

Yuu anduvo lentamente, adelantando a sus camaradas que se habían quedado detenidos en el sitio, contemplando el lugar. Era ciertamente asombroso y aunque sobrio, estaba exquisitamente decorado. Las pisadas le indicaron que habían retomado el paso. Yuu recorría los metros con rostro impasible, más esa no era la realidad. Sus venas ardían y hacía lo posible por mantener la presión controlada. Otra escalinata apareció a su derecha, la misma por la cual los niños habían corrido tiempo atrás, paladeando el sabor de la libertad. Por allí se accedía a los túneles. En frente, se elevaba una puerta enorme que supuso resguardaba la zona de los nobles. Guren echó un vistazo al mapa y le indicó a Yuu que continuara por los túneles. Este siguió encabezando el escuadrón y no recibió quejas. Tanteaba las paredes, sujetándose en la piedra húmeda por temor a que le faltara el aire cuando menos se lo esperara. La voz de Mika instando a los pequeños a permanecer en silencio reverberaba entre la fría roca. Yuu se estremeció.

Los túneles se bifurcaban más allá y Guren los ordenó detenerse. Se acercó al escuadrón de Shinoa, la advertencia cabalgando por sus pupilas.

-A partir de aquí, nos separamos. Ya conocéis el lugar de reunión y lo que tenéis que hacer si os encontráis con los vampiros. Estáis advertidos –Se concentró en el moreno-. No hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión.

Se despidieron con la promesa de regresar. Sin incidentes. Shinoa tomó el mando y sincronizaron sus relojes. Diez minutos. Solo diez minutos. Yuu apretó el metal en su mano, que palpitaba con un sonoro tic tac. ¿Por qué el tiempo tenía que correr siempre en su contra? Continuaron callados, solo se escuchaba el respirar acompasado que se agitaba según se acercaban a la zona que, en principio, debería estar atestada de vampiros. La nostalgia vibraba en sus poros, reconociendo al instante las calles, las esquinas, los adoquines en los que años atrás su familia se tendía a pintar. Sacudió la cabeza. No iba dejar que aquello le distrajera.

-¿Dónde crees que podrían tener retenido a Mika? –preguntó Shinoa, casi en susurros.

El moreno lo meditó unos segundos. Su conocimiento de Sanguinem no era tan exhaustivo como el de Mika, pero sí estaba al corriente de un par de sitios. ¿Qué lugar escogería Ferid…?

-La mansión de Ferid –Se golpeó la palma con el puño, cayendo en la cuenta-. Es bastante laberíntica y solo la usan él y sus sirvientes. Es una buena forma de tenerlo vigilado.

-Precisamente por eso, supongo que la mayoría de los vampiros estarán concentrados allí. El noble estará convencido de que terminaríamos yendo a por Mika –razonó Kimizuki, vigilando las sombras.

-Pero si está en la mansión, tendremos que ir de todas formas –objetó Yoichi.

-Va a ser peligroso meternos en la boca del lobo nosotros solos –repuso Mitsuba, no muy convencida de cómo se estaban torciendo las cosas.

-Las alternativas son escasas –repuso Shinoa, viendo que Yuu estaba a punto de replicar-. Bien, vamos a introducirnos en esa mansión para tantear el terreno. Si hay demasiados vampiros, nos retiramos. Sin quejas –señaló a Yuu, que se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada-. Si no lo podemos manejar, es mejor retirarse en vez de cometer una estupidez.

Yuu enfilaba la comitiva, orientándose. La entrada estaba vacía, por lo que exploraron hasta encontrar una ventana abierta en un lateral de la primera planta. Se colaron por ella en completo silencio. En teoría, al ser las doce de la mañana existían menos posibilidades de toparse con los vampiros. Habían escogido cuidadosamente la hora por ese motivo. No obstante, Sanguinem se caracterizaba por estar en constante penumbra al estar ubicada bajo tierra, por lo que Yuu dudaba que su estrategia temporal fuera muy eficaz. Los vampiros poseían la cualidad de saber a ciencia exacta la franja horaria en la que se hallaban porque sus cuerpos percibían, entre otras cosas, el cansancio, lo que les ayudaba a distinguir el momento del día aunque no tuvieran luz para guiarse. Sin embargo, al no haber luz en absoluto (apenas iluminaban las aceras con farolas de tenues bombillas), Yuu no estaba seguro de en qué modo les afectaba esa debilidad en aquella ciudad.

Se adentraron. Solo se escuchaban sus frágiles pisadas y el martilleo de sus corazones. No había ni un alma y eso le daba mala espina. Sentía que algo no cuadraba. Que algo andaba mal.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie? –Murmuró Yoichi, tamborileando los dedos sobre su arco, el cual usaba para ver en la distancia-. Parece estar todo despejado –confirmó, observando por la mirilla.

-Eso no tiene sentido –Mitsuba se llevó una mano a la cadera, atisbando más adelante.

-Mejor, así podremos buscarle sin ser interrumpidos. Vamos –alentó Yuu, procurando no mostrar lo ansioso que se sentía.

Shinoa se encogió de hombros. Subieron la magnífica escalinata, alertas. Que no se hubieran encontrado vampiros hasta el momento no significaba que no pudiera tratarse de una trampa. Cautelosos, fueron inspeccionando las habitaciones de la segunda planta, una a una. La zozobra hacía acto de presencia según corrían los segundos y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo de autocontrol. Abrió la puerta del final del pasillo. Era un dormitorio espacioso, con una cama con dosel en el centro. Chasqueó la lengua, frustrado, esperando que sus compañeros hubieran tenido más suerte que él. Iba a cerrar cuando una mancha en el suelo llamó su atención. Aunque fuera un lugar poco visitado, por lo general solo lo cubría el polvo. Se acuclilló y lo tocó con los dedos. Era sangre. Sangre seca. Un escalofrío lo recorrió. _Ferid le hirió para que no pudiera moverse ni escapar_ , dijo Guren. Se puso de nuevo en pie, tembloroso, rastreando alguna evidencia antes de alarmar a sus compañeros. Tanteó el poste de madera. Había marcas alrededor de su anchura, similares a cortes. Calculó la distancia entre ellas, el suelo y la parte superior de la columna. ¿Le habían atado ahí? La esquina izquierda de la cama presentaba arrugas, mientras que el resto de la colcha permanecía impoluta. Un impulso animal lo invadió, junto a una corazonada.

-Yuu, hemos revisado esta planta pero no hay señales de Mika –le sobresaltó la voz de Kimizuki, de espaldas a él. Yuu se giró.

-Le tuvieron retenido aquí –restregó los restos de sangre de sus guantes-. Se lo han llevado a otro sitio, por eso la mansión está vacía –Salió nuevamente al pasillo. Shinoa, Mitsuba y Yoichi también habían finalizado su revisión. Yuu andaba con brío-. Aún nos quedan cinco minutos –dijo, comprobado su reloj y ya sin preocuparse por ser descubiertos.

-¿Acaso tienes idea de adónde ir? –cuestionó Kimizuki, que trotaba para alcanzarle-. Prometiste ajustarte al plan, si no le encontrábamos… ¡Oye, escúchame! –demandó, tomándole por el hombro. Yuu le apartó sin detenerse, con un quejido bajo. Vaya, todavía lo tenía resentido.

-He dicho que quedan cinco minutos, me estoy ajustando al plan –respondió, trotando escaleras abajo.

Los demás mantenían su ritmo, ligeramente más preocupados por la retaguardia y la inminente aparición de vampiros de lo que estaba Yuu. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, escogiendo y descartando opciones. Saltaron por la ventana rota, de regreso al patio delantero. Las sombras les recibieron y se ocultaron en ellas para disimular su presencia. Piensa, Yuu. Piensa. Oh. Claro. Podrían mirar en el hogar en el que residían en Sanguinem. Se dirigió hacia su antigua casa, el acogedor rincón que se sintió como su porción de vida idílica aunque fuera por unos años. _Espérame, Mika. Voy a salvarte._

 **...**

Se retorcía, en un intento vano de ahuyentar la sed. Y el dolor. Desde el instante en que bebió de Yuu-chan, este se había mantenido a su lado impasible, permitiéndole tomar su sangre siempre que la necesitara. Durante el primer año, alternó esta práctica con la sangre que le proporcionaba el Ejército Imperial Japonés, extraída de vampiros encerrados en sus instalaciones. Le daba asco pues sentía que, en cierto modo, estaba traicionado a su raza, más tampoco quería depender exclusivamente de Yuu-chan. Al principio funcionaba, pero según pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta de que su hambre aumentaba y de que no era ni mucho menos suficiente. Hasta que llegó al punto en el que Yuu-chan era su droga y sin él moriría. Literalmente.

Llevaba horas sin ingerir nada, incluso creía que días (no sabía con certeza cuánto estuvo inconsciente), por lo que su estómago gruñía, persistente, y su cuerpo suplicaba, sometiéndole a dolores que no creía que fuera a padecer tras su conversión. Yacía ovillado en el suelo medio podrido de madera, cerca de sus viejos libros de cuentos. Jadeaba, procurando coger aire y no olvidarse de respirar. Era una maldita tortura y había perdido la noción de lo que había transcurrido. Su fuerza menguaba, por lo que romper las cadenas se tornaba imposible. Mordía su labio, procurando no hacerse herida, aguantando así las lágrimas que pugnaban por recorrer sus mejillas. La desesperación lo trababa y creía que iba a volverse loco. Escuchó una serie de golpes provenientes del exterior y unas voces. Frunció el ceño. Algo estaba alterando a sus vigilantes. Trató de incorporarse, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó con estrépito, golpeándose la cadera. Soltó un quejido. Se asemejaba a un fardo inútil y pensar eso le desanimó más de lo que ya estaba. Gimió cuando otra desbocada oleada de dolor le azotó. Parecía que un látigo le fustigaba los huesos y los volvía líquido. Era insoportable, mucho más intenso que las primeras veces.

Las discusiones alteradas y el sonido de los vampiros alejándose le distrajeron. Definitivamente, estaba sucediendo algo. ¿Y si era cosa de los humanos? ¿Yuu-chan sería uno de los culpables del alboroto? Sin duda, si ese idiota rondaba por allí, estaría involucrado. No podía simplemente quedarse amarrado, esperando dios sabía qué. Volvió a ponerse en pie. Temblaba igual que una hoja mecida por la tormenta, por lo que esperó unos minutos para recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Descendió la escalerilla de madera de un salto, peligrando su escaso equilibrio. Se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, aguantando el lacerado del apetito que abrasaba sus entrañas. De repente, la puerta se abrió con estrépito. Enfocó la vista, mareado, en la figura de Ferid.

El noble se retiró la capucha, deslizándose su larga coleta en cascada por la espalda.

-Tu aspecto es asqueroso, Mikaela~ -Saludó, con ese tono empalagoso que le ponía el vello de punta-. Pero no te preocupes, te he traído comida.

Al decir esto, un niño no mayor de seis años surgió tras Ferid. El miedo se reflejaba en su cara. A Mika se le revolvió el estómago. Le dedicó a Bathory un vistazo furibundo.

-Estoy bien, gracias –dijo en tono helado.

-Sí, se nota –Se burló, moviendo la mano en el aire-. No está tu princesa, deberás conformarte con él –Señaló al crío, que pegó un respingo del susto.

-P-por favor, s-señor –tartamudeó-. Le ofrezco mi sangre –Tiró del cuello de su uniforme de ganado.

Los colmillos le arañaban los labios y su garganta palpitaba, ansiosa por probar aquella deliciosa sangre que fluía por las venas del muchacho. Después de probar a Yuu-chan, apenas podía autocontrolarse en este tipo de situaciones, pues el ansia era mayor.

-Llévatele –ordenó, con voz rasposa.

-Vamos, Mika, solo trato de-

-LLÉVATELE. –Su mandíbula se desencajó por el grito. El niño se asustó y estaba al borde del llanto. Mika se sintió horrible de inmediato, más era urgente que desapareciera de su vista antes de cometer una locura.

Ferid suspiró, resignado, y le dejó marcharse. El chico salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Eso estaba mejor.

-Ya que has declinado mi acto de buena fe, vayamos al asunto que nos concierne. Estoy esperando tu respuesta. Te unirás a mí, ¿verdad, Mikaela? Todo sea por salvar a Yuu-chan.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y respiró con pesadez. Sí, desde luego tuvo horas de reflexión. Todo lo que le permitió el sufrimiento físico al que estaba sometido.

Un gran estruendo les interrumpió. Ferid chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que tu novio ha venido a rescatarte.

Sus pupilas se dilataron por la mención. ¿Qué? ¿Yuu-chan estaba en serio en Sanguinem? Tenía que deshacerse de esas estúpidas esposas enseguida. Debía ir con él, mantener a raya el mal funcionamiento de sus neuronas. Forcejó de nuevo, notando el metal incrustrarse en sus muñecas. Gimió, desesperado.

-Ah, no~ -El noble presionó la nariz de Mika con el índice, instándole a quedarse quieto-. Tú y yo tenemos un trato que resolver y no te soltaré hasta que lo hayamos cerrado –sonrió, divertido. Ese maldito bastardo.

-Está bien –claudicó. Le iba a dar la respuesta que buscaba.

 **...**

Mierda. Joder. Maldición. Corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Habían escuchado la explosión poco después de salir de la mansión y enseguida se vieron obligados a dirigirse allí, preparados para pelear en el caso de que fuera necesario. En realidad, Yuu seguía dispuesto a ir a por Mika, solo que no se lo había comunicado a Shinoa. Aún. Al parecer, el bullicio provenía de la plaza y Yuu debía pasar por ella de todas formas, pues el apartamento quedaba a unas manzanas. Así que aprovecharía para evaluar los hechos y decidir en función. Aunque era plenamente consciente de que su corazón galopaba en pos de Mika y que pasara lo que pasara, no evitaría su decisión.

Hasta que vieron en panorama que se presentaba, claro. Un centenar de vampiros invadía la explanada, rodeando a las tropas. El humo cubría la zona más alejada, del cual emergieron varias figuras. Guren y Shinya lideraban la campaña. Ambos mostraban rasguños y expresiones desencantadas. La impresión que daba la dantesca escena, era que les habían estado esperando desde el principio, pues Yuu dedujo que la totalidad (o casi) de los chupasangres estaban aglomerados en la plaza. Y poseía la convicción de que precisamente el escuadrón de Guren y los otros bajo su mando, habrían sido mucho más silenciosos y eficaces que el de Shinoa. Por lo que carecía de sentido que ellos hubieran sido los descubiertos. Así que la única explicación pausible…

-Joder, sabían que íbamos a venir –expresó Kimizuki sus pensamientos.

-¡Preparaos! –ordenó Shinoa, manifestando su larga guadaña.

Yuu apretó los dientes y extrajo la katana de su funda. Mierda. Le dedicó una mirada significativa a Shinoa, crispando los puños. Esta le entendió y se plantó a su lado.

-Yuu, haz tu elección –susurró-. Esta vez no actúo como tu superior, sino como tu amiga. Eres el más fuerte de nosotros y te necesitamos. Pero tú necesitas a Mika y no queremos interferir.

Sus compañeros le rodearon, portando expresiones indescifrables. ¿En serio tenía que elegir? Simplemente no podía. Ambos bandos le precisaban y no se sentía capaz de abandonar a uno o a otro. La empuñadura de su katana se le clavaba. Alzó los ojos verdes. La lucha había comenzado y aunque solo eran vampiros normales, no debía olvidar que manejaban armas de primer grado, lo cual les suponía dificultades. Un chupasangre le propinó una patada a Shinya y le lanzó por los aires. Joder. La crispación le estaba bloqueando la capacidad de razonar, de deliberar qué era lo correcto ahora mismo. Cualquier opción era pésima pues sin importar lo que escogiera, se vería obligado a renunciar a alguien. Sin embargo, si no auxiliaba a Mika, ¿cuándo obtendría su próxima oportunidad?

Guren recibió un puñetazo en el estómago que le dobló en dos. El sudor le recorría la frente y el escuadrón seguía atento, esperando una respuesta que no parecía llegar. Un grito agónico resonó. Sus piernas no respondían. No podía elegir. No podía lidiar con ese peso.

-¡Cuidado! –Yoichi alzó el arco y descargó una lluvia de flechas sobre el vampiro que se acercaba. Eso dio pie a que los otros se percataran de su presencia. Un aluvión de enemigos corrió hacia su posición.

Yuu se alegró en parte, puesto que esos bastardos habían escogido por él. Interceptó la acometida del chupasangre, que le desequilibró momentáneamente. Bien, este era el plan. Se libraba de los que fuera posible y luego se escabullía. Con esto en mente, empuñó la katana y se dispuso a diseccionar miembros. Estaba cabreado con el mundo, empeñado en alejarle de su objetivo sin miramientos. Y si tenía que abrirse paso a base de tajos en carne ajena bien calculados, lo haría. Porque su terquedad tendría que ser útil alguna vez en la vida.

Eran asquerosamente fuertes. Se notaba que no utilizaban el cien por cien de su arma, todavía les faltaba mucho para alcanzar el nivel óptimo. En ese sentido, se parecían al propio Yuu cuando comenzó su entrenamiento. Por eso, debía aprovechar esas debilidades que ya había experimentado por él mismo y servirse de ellas para derrotarlos. La tarea se estaba tornando dificultosa y le desanimaba un poco ver que sus superiores tampoco lo estaban teniendo fácil. Joder. El vampiro se resistía estocada tras estocada, bloqueándole. Era torpe, por lo que le costaba esquivar las embestidas de Yuu. Sin embargo, sus envites con la espada eran poderosos y le lograban descolocar. Chasqueó la lengua. El enfado aumentaba proporcionalmente y su paciencia se estaba agotando. En unos segundos de vacilación, se agachó y ejecutó un barrido con los pies, derribándole y clavándole la katana a la altura del corazón, matándole al instante.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga. Echó un vistazo rápido. Nadie iba a por él y aunque no estaban siendo brillantes, estaban arrinconando lo suficiente a los chupasangres como para poder escaparse sin sentirse culpable. Demasiado. Encaminó sus energías de retorno a su antiguo hogar, cuando una mano tiró del cuello de su uniforme, hacia atrás. Ahogó un grito y cayó al suelo de espaldas, con estrépito. Un latigazo semejante a la corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna vertebral, cortándole la respiración. Puntos negros nublaron momentáneamente su visión, dejándole indefenso.

-Oh, corderito, creo que no vas a ir a ninguna parte –ronroneó una voz petulante en su oído.

Se despejó y se incorporó todo lo rápido que su mareo le permitió. Ferid le contemplaba mostrando una expresión placentera.

-Tú otra vez –gruñó por lo bajo, semejante al rugido de un león-. ¿¡Dónde está Mika!? –Interpuso su katana entre ambos.

-Mikaela y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo que te incluye a ti. Así que no opongas mucha resistencia –ronroneó.

-¡Cállate!

Se lanzó sobre él, vertiendo la furia que emanaba en cada golpe. Ferid los evitaba ágil, lo cual ponía al moreno aún de más mala ostia. El noble se decidió a desenvainar su espada y regalarle un combate mano a mano.

-¡Dónde está Mika! –exigía entre las estocadas.

-Ven conmigo y lo sabrás –incitó, juguetón.

El resentimiento crecía en su interior, invadiendo sus envestidas. Asimismo, la frustración se hacía eco de las estocadas fallidas que no llegaban a su diana. Ferid reía, verdaderamente encantado de sacarle de sus casillas. Yuu sabía que lo provocaba a propósito, pero eso no evitaba que su rabia disminuyera. Más bien al contrario. Quería más poder. Quería derrotar a Ferid, pisarle la cabeza e ir al encuentro de Mika. Deseaba torturarle igual que el muy bastardo estaba haciendo con él. A lo lejos, escuchaba las voces distorsionadas de sus compañeros llamándole. Los ignoró.

 _No puedo gestionar tu odio, Yuu._

 _Déjame en paz, Ashurarmaru._

 _Vas a descontrolarte._

 _Dame más poder._

-¡Mírate, indefenso e inútil sin Mika a tu lado! –Rezongó Ferid, apuntándole al hombro. Yuu le rechazó.

-Si sigues hablando juro que te cortaré la lengua –siseó. Ferid soltó una carcajada.

La cólera le quemaba, reptando igual que una serpiente y enroscándose en su alma, aprisionándole. Más rápido (se desplazó a la derecha a gran velocidad, eludiendo una estocada); más fuerte (asestó un golpe que hizo trastabillar a Ferid y abrir los ojos, sorprendido); más inhumano (en un descuido, enredó la mano en su coleta y tiró, lanzándole unos metros lejos). Más. Más.

 _YUU._

No supo quién bramó su nombre, pero hizo oídos sordos. El rencor se apoderó de su cuerpo, instándole a moverse solo y ser letal. Se abalanzó sobre Bathory, que ya se había puesto de pie, cuando algo le detuvo.

-Me cuesta racionalizar tu ira –Ashuramaru se balanceaba, encaramado a su arma.

-No puedes impedirme matarle. –Se defendió.

-Ni lo haré. Pero eso –señaló detrás suyo. Una reluciente trompeta yacía, con aspecto abandonado-, te está esperando. Casi puedo ver cómo se relamen por la anticipación.

-La última vez fui incapaz de estar consciente –cabeceó hacia la trompeta-. ¿Me ayudarás en esta ocasión?

-Oh, vaya. ¿Vas a traicionarme y me pides ayuda? Muy codicioso de tu parte, ¿no crees? –Su expresión era de genuino aburrimiento.

-No quiero dañar a las personas que me importan. Si me dejo dominar por el serafín, lo haré. Por eso te estoy pidiendo este favor –suplicó.

Ashuramaru suspiró y dio un saltito hasta colocarse frente a Yuu. Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Haré lo posible porque me has dado un buen espectáculo ahí fuera. Sin embargo, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda ocurrir. Así que más te vale no culparme después de tus decisiones insensatas.

Yuu asintió. Caminó con paso decidido y recogió la trompeta. Sopló. El sonido le embargó. Su mente se quedó en blanco. Y el ángel hizo acto de presencia.

* * *

He intentado recrear Sanguinem de memoria porque no tenía tiempo para verme el capítulo concreto de la matanza de Ferid y fijarme en los escenarios, así que me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error en la descripción. Mi intención es subir otro capítulo a mediados de la semana que viene y otro a finales. Rezad para que me de tiempo jaja.

¡Gracias a todos aquellos que comentáis y leéis! :)


	14. Al alcance de tus manos

¡Creí que no lo terminaría nunca! Tenía un bloqueo terrible y quería subirlo más o menos a mitad de semana para subir el especial este finde y no logra expresar lo que burbujeaba en mi cabeza. Además, mi cerebro es tan odioso que cuando me metía en la cama sentía la inspiración divina y las escenas se dibujaban perfectamente en mi mente. Luego, al día siguiente, cogía el ordenador y solo lograba escribir cosas horribles.

* * *

El ruido se tornó ensordecedor. Ferid se giró, decidiendo qué hacer a continuación. Desviaba los ojos entre Mika y la puerta, intranquilo. El rubio transmitía inquietud, deseando saber qué estaba sucediendo, por qué todos fuera parecían huir hacia un punto concreto. Sin embargo, si Yuu-chan estaba en apuros él no podría ser de mucha ayuda en su estado.

-Debo recibir a las visitas como se merecen. Por muy molestas que sean –resolvió al fin-. No te muevas de aquí –rio, lanzando una mirada significativa a las esposas que asomaban tras su espalda.

Mika le maldijo. Salió arrastrando sus aires de grandeza, cerrando con estrépito. En un acto de agilidad que no creía capaz, se puso en pie, regresó al piso de arriba y se asomó a la ventana. No veía nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que supuso que la batalla se hallaba justo en dirección contraria. Se aseguró de que no hubiera vampiros en las inmediaciones. Inspiró hondo y golpeó el hombro contra el cristal. La punzada de dolor le recorrió al completo, provocándole un gemido. Apretó la mandíbula y repitió el proceso. Tenía que escapar y rápido. Era más grueso y resistente de lo que esperaba, pero se encontraba en una situación desesperada y las opciones no abundaban. Se alejó lo que el reducido espacio le permitía, cogió carrerilla y se lanzó una vez más, aportando toda la potencia que fue capaz. La superficie se agrietó; esquirlas diminutas volaron por los aires. Una ráfaga de viento aterrizó en la habitación, trayendo consigo el olor del sudor y la sangre. Mika se retorció en un lamento callado.

Calculó la distancia que habría hasta el suelo. En condiciones normales, saldría indemne de esa caída. Pero la sed le estaba causando estragos y el estar maniatado no lo facilitaba. Dibujó una fina línea con los labios. Si le había costado semejante esfuerzo partir un simple cristal, hacer lo mismo con la puerta iba a ser misión imposible. Era su única escapatoria. Se encaramó al alféizar, lamentando la pérdida de agilidad y siendo cada vez más consciente de sus limitaciones. Observó de nuevo la distancia. Saltó. Rodó sobre sí mismo unos metros, hasta detenerse por la fricción de los adoquines. Se puso en pie, mareado. Bueno, podría haber sido peor.

Echó a correr, olfateando la brisa y guiándose por los sonidos del acero entrechocando. Recordó, tarde, que él estaba desarmado, otra desventaja que se sumaba a su ya larga lista. Decidió no preguntarse qué más podría pasarle, porque, con su suerte, los astros se alinearían para darle una horrible respuesta y estaba comenzando a cansarse.

Desembocó en la plaza y contempló, atónito, el caos que reinaba. Bizqueó, intentando comprender por qué tanto humanos como vampiros parecían aterrorizados por igual en lugar de estar masacrándose como era lo habitual. _Algo_ proyectó a un grupo de cuerpos hacia un lado, con el mismo gasto de energía que si estuviera espantando moscas. Aterrizaron en la fuente, empapando de agua a los que quedaban cerca. Pero qué demonios…

Un gruñido de animal reverberó y fue entonces cuando se fijó. Unas alas negras diseñadas en forma de rayos. Una enorme sed de venganza. Un poder sobrehumano.

-Yuu-chan… -No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. El serafín del final se había desatado y aplastaba a los sujetos como quién hunde los dedos en mantequilla.

Forcejeó con las esposas, que se negaban a ceder. Sus ojos se perdieron en la multitud, en pos de un aliado. Distinguió el pelo inconfundible de Shinoa. Después de su discusión (parecía que últimamente discutía con todo el mundo), no le apetecía pedirle un favor, pero tampoco era como si pudiera negarse. Esta le llamó al verle dirigirse a ella.

-¡Mika, gracias a dios! –Parecía sinceramente aliviada-. ¡Yuu se ha vuelto loco!

-No me digas –dijo sarcástico y dándole la espalda-. ¿Puedes con esto? –Descargó su guadaña encima del hierro, que se quebró sin oponer resistencia. Se restregó las muñecas, cuidando de no tocar las heridas.

-¡Creíamos que estabas encerrado! –Cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro, nerviosa. No sabía gestionar la situación. Menuda capitana, pensó.

-Las esposas no eran ninguna clase de juguete sexual, si es a lo que te refieres –Bromeó, evaluando lo que sucedía-. He huido en cuánto he podido, pero llevo tiempo sin alimentarme y estoy al límite –reconoció, molesto por ello. Se moría de ganas por preguntar acerca de por qué Yuu-chan era un puñetero serafín pero se contuvo. Ahora mismo, su escuadrón estaba de su lado y no quería darles motivos para lo contrario. Su prioridad era regresar a Yuu-chan a la normalidad.

-Mira el lado positivo –le alentó Shinoa-, ya no necesita buscarte –le guiñó un ojo. Mika le devolvió una media sonrisa.

-¡Mika! –Guren le llamaba, mientras Shinya le cubría las espaldas-. ¡Hazle volver en sí! –ordenó.

Iba a hacerlo de todas las maneras. De repente, el ambiente cambió. No supo decir el momento exacto, pero todos los ojos se dirigieron a Yuu-chan, espadas en alto. Los vampiros no colaboraban con los humanos. Jamás. No la mayoría, al menos. Sin embargo, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, avanzaron en tropel hasta el centro, en el cual Yuu-chan, no, el serafín, flotaba impasible, destruyendo con un simple toque. Mika se unió, recogiendo un arma cualquiera del suelo y abriéndose paso a empellones y tajos.

-Qué demonios… -Guren los contemplaba estupefacto.

-¡Van a por Yuu! –exclamó Shinya al ver a los soldados desplazarse en su dirección, dispuestos a matarle-. ¡Es una trampa! –Los hombres a su cargo se pusieron en alerta, esperando las órdenes pertinentes.

Mika desgarraba extremidades y ropa, haciéndose un hueco en el tumulto de cuerpos deseosos de conseguir al serafín. Mientras avanzaba, pronunciaba el nombre de Yuu-chan tan alto como sus pulmones se lo permitían. Era inútil, pues el ángel le sumía en una especie de trance y no era consciente de sus actos. Estaba descontrolado, atacando cualquier objeto que se interpusiera, sin importar la naturaleza de este. Se colocó delante de él, sujetando la espada entre ambos a modo de protección. Ese no era Yuu-chan y desconocía el alcance de la posesión. Tal y como esperaba, el monstruo le tomó por un nuevo objetivo y descargó una lluvia de flechas negras en su dirección. Mika las hizo rebotar en el acero de su arma, desplazándolas por los laterales y estrellándolas en el suelo.

-¡Yuu-chan, escúchame! –Reclamó, anhelando que su voz se filtrara entre las capas del ángel.

- _Seréis purificados_ –Dijo en un murmullo fantasmal que le provocó escalofríos. Se elevó unos metros más y volvió a liberal un aluvión de flechas.

Ejecutó una hábil pirueta. Sin embargo, su baja forma le impidió esquivarlas bien y una de ellas quemó su capa. Sus reflejos disminuían de manera alarmante y era complicado lidiar con el dolor. Notó la presencia familiar de Kimizuki y Mitsuba a su espalda, asegurándose de que no era intercedido por otros vampiros. La risa de Ferid le desconcentró durante unos segundos. El noble se había posicionado en lo alto de la fuente medio derruida y apreciaba el _show_ , encantado. Quiso rebanarle el pescuezo, pero tendría que esperar. Esto era una urgencia. Uno de los escuadrones de humanos convergió de la nada. Se sentía como si las órdenes de los presentes fueran deshacerse de Yuu-chan, pues procuraban constantemente acercarse a él y dañarle. No obstante, por sus movimientos al pelear, no tenían intención de tocar puntos vitales, sino más bien inmovilizarle. Guren y el resto apenas eran capaces de contenerlos, pues estaban enfrentándose a dos bandos al mismo tiempo.

En un movimiento inesperado, el serafín concentró una bola de energía chispeante y la arrojó. Fue a tal velocidad, que Mika solo pudo quedarse mirando cómo se cernía sobre él, paralizado, sin capacidad de escapatoria. Una figura se cruzó en la trayectoria, cortándola en un gesto. La bola se dividió en dos, atrapando con sus tentáculos a Shinya, que braceaba tratando de despegarse de ellos. Guren gritó su nombre y Mika se quedó quieto, perdido. Se mecía en el aire igual que un muñeco, agitándose con violencia. Si continuaba así, no dudaba de que lo fuera a partir. Shinya perdía el aliento, hasta el punto en que su arma se evaporó, pues no podía mantenerla más. Le fallaban las fuerzas y Mika se sentía impotente, buscando desesperado cómo ayudarle. Sus oídos filtraban el sonido de la angustia que producían las cuerdas vocales de Guren, el cual estaba atrapado por varios vampiros que no le permitían aproximarse. Las extremidades de Shinya cesaron de agitarse.

Mika estaba harto. Muy harto. El impulso de acunar a Yuu-chan entre sus brazos y huir de allí se manifestó, más intenso que nunca. ¿Cuándo darían fin a esta maldita guerra? ¿Cuándo se exterminarían los unos a los otros? Krul le dijo una vez que llegaría el día en que tendría que escoger. Mika le replicó que los dos bandos le daban asco por igual. Los vampiros aprovechaban su superioridad para someter a las personas y extraerles su vitalidad hasta convertirlos en meros guiñapos. Por su parte, los humanos se creían con derecho a manipular su alrededor a su antojo, sin importar los métodos que emplearan. En realidad, no se diferenciaban mucho. Aplastaban a sus oponentes, locos por el poder. Pisoteaban, traicionaban, despreciaban, anulaban. Mataban. ¿Por qué elegir entre esas opciones si ambas eran igual de horribles? Por eso, él prefería a Yuu-chan por encima de lo demás. Porque, aunque tuviera sus defectos, su alma no estaba podrida.

Durante el año que convivieron, Mika pudo conocer bastante a lo que él denominaba "el círculo de los tolerables". Sus amigos demostraron en ese tiempo que se preocupaban por Yuu-chan y que, a pesar de sus imperfecciones, no le venderían al enemigo para beneficiarse. Lo cual le suponía un alivio pues si él faltaba, tenía buenos chicos que le cuidarían. Por otro lado, Guren le caía bien. Sí, era un capullo, insoportable y con un deje vanidoso. Pero sobre él recaía un gran peso y por mucho que en ocasiones ejecutara de su mano acciones de dudosa moralidad, no era un tipo que dejara todo al azar, ya que meditaba sus pasos cuidadosamente, esperando causar el mínimo daño posible. No compartía muchas de sus actuaciones; más comprendía la gran responsabilidad y presión a la que se veía sometido y podía hacer un acto de empatía. En cambio, su relación con Shinya era pura formalidad, por lo que no se habían hecho todavía una imagen clara de él.

El peliplateado se estrelló contra los adoquines, con un golpe sordo. Mika contuvo la respiración. Era una madeja de miembros inmóvil. La agonía del teniente coronel se palpaba en el ambiente.

Basta, gimió. Basta. Estoy cansado.

 _Te daré distracciones para que huyas de una vez con él, lejos de vampiros y humanos. Lejos de aquello que te hace daño._

Soltó un quejido quedo, sintiendo la sombra de Ferid apagar su voluntad. Este balanceaba las piernas impasible, siendo el espectador del palco _vip_.

 _Vamos, Mikaela_. Le oía con tanta nitidez en su cabeza, que tuvo la impresión de que se comunicaba mediante telepatía. _Huye con tu princesa_.

El serafín pateó a Shinya. Su cuerpo voló unos metros y aterrizó encima de Guren, derribándolos.

 _Hazlo, Mika._

Una cabellera rubia apareció de repente en su campo de visión. Era una mujer diminuta y ágil que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Yuu-chan. Mitsuba gritó y persiguió a la joven. Shinoa la detuvo y susurró algo en su oído. La chica arrojó varios sellos, que se quedaron pegados en la frente y muñecas del ángel.

-¡Atrapadle! –ordenó en un tono que no admitía réplica. Igual que si fueran robots programados, automáticamente los soldados que aún permanecían conteniendo a los vampiros, cesaron en su asedio y unificaron sus fuerzas contra el monstruo, que parecía indefenso debido a los sellos.

Este se contorsionaba en un esfuerzo por librarse de ellos, más la magia parecía hacerle efecto. No obstante, podía continuar atacando aunque no era capaz de dirigir los golpes. Varias lanzas y flechas se clavaron en su carne, desencadenando una especie de corriente eléctrica que le hizo aullar. Los chupasangres, ajenos al propósito de los soldados, proseguían con su hostigamiento sin descanso, por lo que algunos humanos tuvieron que ignorar al ángel y centrarse en estos. Aun así, un grupo de vampiros seguía atacando al serafín. Por una vez, parecían tener un enemigo común.

Se acabó. No podía más.

Tiró la espada al suelo. Él solía ser el reflexivo, el que pensaba con frialdad cuando lo requería. Pero se hallaba nublado por la locura, el pesar, el malestar físico, el hambre. Quizá por eso su raciocinio dejó de funcionar y el corazón ocupó el lugar, siendo el jefe directo de los mandatos que enviaba a su cerebro. Agarró su hombro, el cual palpitaba y cuya lesión se había avivado debido al peso de la espada, y acortó la distancia que le separaba del serafín, el cual estaba entretenido en su divertimento de aniquilar a los presentes, por lo que no se percató de la presencia cada vez más próxima de Mika, abriéndose paso entre las tropas a trompicones. Se impulsó de un salto, le cogió por el tobillo y tiró de él, estampándole contra la piedra. Creó un muro con su cuerpo, pretendiendo retenerle, aun sabiendo que estaba en desventaja. Enseguida, el escuadrón de Shinoa se interpuso entre ellos, proporcionándoles un muro contra los ataques.

-¡Aleja al monstruo de ti! ¡Tú no eres el Yuu-chan que conozco! –le recriminó, abrumado y agotado física y emocionalmente. Recibió un empujón y un bramido por su parte.

-¡Mika, date prisa! –Le apremió Kimizuki-. ¡No aguantaremos mucho más!

No hacía falta que se lo dijeran. Harto del juego, le atrapó de nuevo por el cuello y le retuvo, agradeciendo por los sellos puesto que le limitaban los movimientos. E hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Usando la capa para ocultarlos parcialmente, detuvo sus forcejeos con las manos y le besó. Sus labios sabían diferentes, pero no por ello era desagradable. Participaba de la desazón, rabia y anhelo de venganza que emanaba. Era una aberración completamente diferente de Yuu-chan.

Tras unos segundos de tensión, dejó de revolverse bajo él y se calmó. Mika se apartó, jadeante. Sus ojos dorados con fondo negro se transformaron en dos rendijas verdes; el tatuaje de la maldición ocupó una porción de su cara y un cuerno asomó entre sus mechones. Ashuramaru había tomado el control, lo que implicaba que el serafín había abandonado su cuerpo. Por un instante temió que el demonio le poseyera y el ciclo se repitiera, pero no. El chico se desmayó, quedándose inmóvil. Una lágrima de alivio regó la mejilla de Mika.

Le recogió en brazos, acunándolo con delicadeza. El escuadrón de Guren, sin él, también proyectaba una muralla alrededor de ambos. La pelirroja, que creía que se llamaba Mito, se giró hacia ellos. Al verlos, asintió.

-¡Nos vamos, ahora! –Shinoa cortó en pedazos al vampiro que tenía en frente y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud, despejando el camino con ayuda de Yoichi y Mitsuba.

Los demás, mantenían una posición de defensa, formando un círculo alrededor de Mika y Yuu. El vampiro jadeaba y sentía sus piernas de la consistencia del flan. Temía que le fallaran en el último momento y era un error que no podía permitirse. Siguió corriendo, alejándose del horror. El olor de la sangre le estaba volviendo loco y accedía a toda su capacidad de autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre los cadáveres. A lo lejos, Guren sostenía a Shinya en su espalda y les hacía señales. La mujer rubia decretó la retirada y los soldados que aún quedaban en pie se marcharon por otra de las salidas.

Era su oportunidad. Estaban demasiado ocupados con lo que sucedía alrededor, por lo que si huía les pillaría desprevenidos. En un segundo, la promesa de la libertad le supo a gloria y casi lo paladeaba. Se imaginó viviendo en una casita acogedora, cerca del mar. Habría un porche en la parte trasera y se dedicarían a contemplar las olas ovillados en la hamaca. Juntos. Por fin. Una señal. Solo era necesaria una señal para que Ferid comenzará su número de distracción y los sueños que anhelaba se cumplieran. Casi los rozaba con la yema de los dedos…

Debía cumplir una promesa. Se incorporó, usando su cuerpo a modo de escudo. Fijó su atención en Ferid.

El noble bostezó, aparentemente aburrido, y replegó a los vampiros.

Se introdujeron por la entrada a los túneles. El silencio solo se interrumpía con las pisadas apresuradas. Mika se alegró al comprobar que nadie, a excepción de ellos dos y Shinya, mostraban heridas importantes. El teniente coronel avanzaba resoplando, pues estaba bastante malherido y el volumen del otro hombre no ayudaba. Goshi se colocó a su lado y se ofreció a llevar a Shinya, pero se negó en rotundo.

El regreso se le antojó largo y arduo. Yoichi se percató de su respiración pesada y le sostuvo por el antebrazo, precavido. Mika se lo agradeció con un pequeño cabeceo. Desvió su atención en diversos pensamientos, evitando centrarse en el dolor infernal que le constreñía las entrañas por la falta de sangre. He soportado cosas peores, se dijo. Puedo con esto.

Sin embargo, una vez bebes de un humano, si no te alimentas cada cierto tiempo, el sufrimiento es mil veces peor. Es una especie de castigo autoimpuesto, tu sanción por ser un engendro. Viviría con ello.

Tras unos minutos que se dilataban y no parecían tener fin, alcanzaron la ansiada superficie. La suave brisa que soplaba le ayudó a despejarse momentáneamente, a la par que enviaba a sus fosas nasales el dulce olor de la comida. Hundió la nariz en el pelo de Yuu-chan, emitiendo un gemido ahogado. _Distráete, distráete_. Unos furgones del ejército les esperaban, en marcha. Subieron apresurados, con el deseo firme de regresar a casa de una vez y alejarse de esa pesadilla. Por ahora.

Mika se acomodó, siendo lo más delicado posible para no hacer movimientos bruscos que molestaran a Yuu-chan. Guren se sentó cerca suya. Sus compañeros evitaban mirarle, pero el vampiro no. Porque compartía desconsuelo. El teniente coronel acariciaba las mejillas pálidas de Shinya, con una delicadeza tan extrema como si fuera a romperse en mil pedazos. La cabeza del peliplateado estaba recostada en su hombro y Mika constató, aliviado, que su pecho subía y bajaba aunque muy débilmente. Guren presentaba varios cortes y su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre reseca. Mika no estaba seguro de si era suya. Apretó inconscientemente la mano de Yuu-chan. Si se enteraba de lo que le había causado a Shinya, se sentiría culpable y asumiría toda la responsabilidad. ¿Debía permitir que eso ocurriera? Necesitaba delibrar acerca de cuánta información proporcionarle, porque quería ser sincero pero no si eso implicaba que se odiara así mismo.

Ya lo meditaría luego. La visión se tornó borrosa y le costaba respirar. Unos intensos calambres le recorrían los músculos y notaba la pérdida de control sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Mika? –Mitsuba le tocó la rodilla, alarmada.

Iba a responder que estaba bien, que no se preocupara y sostuviera a Yuu-chan en su lugar porque temía dejarle caer. Pero las palabras no salieron de su boca y todo se difuminó.

 **...**

-Has vuelto a la normalidad.

-Eso parece –Se llevó una mano a la sien.

-¿Recuerdas algo?

-Mi mente está en blanco –Trató de ahondar en su memoria, pero era inútil-. Tú sabes qué ocurrió, ¿no? Lo ves a través de mí.

Ashuramaru le miró divertido, equilibrándose sobre la empuñadura de la katana.

-La trompeta evita que me comunique contigo. Me recluye al fondo de consciencia y solo puedo sentir los cambios de poder o cuándo corres peligro –explicó, observándole con aire preocupado-. Abre los ojos, Yuu. Hay alguien que te necesita –comunicó, enigmático.

 **...**

Su mano estaba hundida en algo mullido. Era una sensación agradable. Deslizó los dedos e identificó ese "algo" como cabello. Inmediatamente pensó en Mika. Era costumbre despertarse y verle recostado en su cama, después de días de convalecencia. No se separaba ni a sol ni a sombra y no se quedaba tranquilo hasta comprobar que se encontraba en perfecto estado. El nombre de Mika le produjo una punzada, pues una vocecita le advirtió de que le debía una disculpa.

Despegó los párpados sin entusiasmo, cuyas pestañas parecían estar pegadas entre sí. Ladeó la cabeza, que descansaba sobre varias almohadas apiladas. El bulto recostado y aparentemente dormido no era Mika. Reconoció los mechones castaños. Se trataba de Yoichi. Eso le alarmó, pues era la persona equivocada. La ansiedad reptó por su garganta. ¿Acaso Mika continuaba en Sanguinem? No. No. No. Un gemido bajo escapó de sus labios mientras zarandeaba a Yoichi con toda la suavidad que su nerviosismo le permitía. El chico se revolvió, murmurando quedamente, y se incorporó, restregándose los ojos y bostezando con gracia.

-¡Yuu! –previendo la reacción de su amigo, hizo una pantalla con las manos para evitar que en un impulso efusivo se lanzara encima suya y le abrazara. Se sentía un completo asco y no estaba de humor para las muestras de afecto.

El castaño se contuvo.

-¿Dónde está Mika? –Era desconsiderado preguntar por él e ignorar lo demás, pero necesitaba saberlo urgentemente.

-Oh, Mika está bien… -Se rascó la mejilla incómodo-. ¡Es genial que hayas despertado! Estábamos todos muy preocupados porque no sabíamos qué hacer cuando el serafín te poseyó y luego estuviste varios días con la marca del demonio en la cara y…

-Espera, espera –le cortó, agitando un dedo en el aire-. ¿Varios días? –repitió, asegurándose de haberlo escuchado bien.

-S-sí…-balbuceó.

Mierda. ¿Cuánto llevaba Mika sin alimentarse? Su noción del tiempo estaba distorsionada por completo. El estómago se le encogió y sintió nauseas. Joder, debía ir a su lado y rápido. Apartó las sábanas que le cubrían y tocó las baldosas heladas con los pies desnudos.

-¡Yuu! ¿Adónde vas? –preguntó, inquieto.

-A buscar a Mika –Se incorporó demasiado rápido y se mareo. Yoichi le sostuvo-. Tiene que beber sangre o de lo contrario…

-Pero necesitas permiso para salir –Trató de regresarle a la cama.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Permiso? –Frunció el ceño-. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Escuché ruido y supuse que nuestro héroe había despertado –Shinoa miraba la estampa divertida, cerrando la puerta tras ella-. Necesitas mi permiso –Se señaló, recalcando sus palabras.

-Estás de coña, ¿no? –Enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Armaste un buen _show_ allá fuera y los de arriba exigen vigilancia veinticuatro horas –Explicó, alisándose la falda y acercándose a los chicos con las manos cruzadas a la espalda-. Alégrate, al menos Guren ha conseguido que sea yo tu guardaespaldas.

Se calzó las zapatillas y la encaró.

-Es un alivio porque eso significa que serás una buena chica, ¿a que sí? –Extendió una amplia sonrisa. Shinoa se la devolvió, poniendo en ella una buena pizca de ironía.

-El teniente coronel tiene suficientes problemas como para que su hijo díscolo le cause más. Seré estricta y no te consentiré, Yuu –Hundió el canto de su mano derecha en las costillas del moreno.

-¡Auch! –Exclamó, tocándose la zona dolorida-. ¿Qué le pasa a Guren?

-Entonces, imagino que este alboroto es porque quieres ver a Mika, ¿me equivocó? –Esquivó hábilmente su pregunta. Yuu quiso insistir pero el nombre de "Mika" desvió sus pensamientos-. Sígueme –Le lanzó una bata y se la colocó encima del pijama, que abrigaba poco-. Yoichi, avisa a Mitsuba y a Kimizuki de que Yuu se encuentra bien y está a mi cargo. –El castaño asintió y tras darle un ligero abrazo al paciente, se marchó.

Le guio, ignorando al personal que pululaba por allí. Llegaron a una zona de acceso restringido. Dos guardias le pidieron a Shinoa una identificación y esta enseñó su reloj con el escudo Hiragi tallado en el metal. Yuu observaba, fascinado. A ambos lados del estrecho pasillo donde se hallaban, había cristaleras que mostraban a distintos vampiros. Parecían demacrados y algunos gritaban y golpeaban las paredes.

-No mires –ordenó la capitana.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Sentía el corazón encogido. Odiaba a esos bastardos, claro, pero verlos indefensos y acorralados le producía una sensación de asco. Prefería verlos muertos antes que torturados de esa forma. ¿Quién le iba a decir que tras esa máscara de mata-chupasangres se ocultaba un poco de amabilidad?

-Experimentos. Es una especie de almacén donde encierran a los más capaces, según el tipo de investigación que estén llevando a cabo. No sé mucho acerca de este lugar, puesto que solo los altos cargos están al tanto de las operaciones –Giraron a la derecha. Vislumbró un amplio ventanal aislado al cruzar una puerta de metal. Era la única sala. Shinoa se detuvo a unos pasos. Yuu la dedicó una mirada y se acercó.

-Mi…ka… -balbució. El vampiro se encontraba recostado sobre una camilla, cuyo respaldo estaba ligeramente inclinado, de forma que podía verle la cara. Unos grilletes aprisionaban sus muñecas y tobillos, por lo que no podía moverse. Un tubo de plástico salía de su boca abierta, por la cual asomaban sus afilados colmillos. Terminaba en una bolsa colgada de un gotero y rebosante de sangre-. ¿Qué le están haciendo? –Su voz se quebró, mientras pegaba sus palmas y su nariz al frío cristal.

-Yuu, lleva varios días sin tomar sangre –dijo en un susurro apenas audible-. Ha estado soportando muchos dolores. Guren ordenó que lo sedaran para que no sufriera, pero los medicamentos o las drogas no hacen ningún efecto en los vampiros, como era de esperar. Incluso ofreció su propia sangre, pero Kureto se lo prohibió terminantemente. Considera que es humillante alimentar a un vampiro usando humanos. Lo máximo que consintió fue que le suministraran sangre de otros vampiros. Y, honestamente, creo que lo hizo porque sus gritos eran insoportables y porque todavía le necesita. Si no, estoy convencida de que le habría matado él mismo –Le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro-. Estoy siendo sincera porque no me veo capaz de mentirte acerca de esto –La mandíbula de Yuu palpitaba y sus dedos se crisparon-, pero, por favor, te suplico que no le dejes beber de ti. Estás demasiado débil y tu conversión a serafín aún es reciente. Esto te perjudicaría y, por ende, le perjudicaría a él. Sé que deseas ayudarle, pero por una vez te pido que seas razonable.

Yuu se enjugó disimuladamente una lágrima.

-Por qué está… ¿dormido? –De nuevo, en su mente le comparó con un ángel. Era hermoso incluso a pesar de la palidez que acusaba. El cabello esparcido se asemejaba a una corona. Quería tocarle y recordar qué se sentía al acariciar sus mejillas. Reprimió el impulso de partir el ventanal y rodearle contra su pecho.

-Más bien… está… inconsciente –dijo, visiblemente incómoda por tener que tratar temas tan delicados con Yuu.

Eso fue suficiente para entender la gravedad de la situación. Shinoa tenía, en parte, razón. Su debilidad era patente (en especial sus piernas, que le sostenían dudosamente) y, por mucho que le costara contenerse, tendría que esperar un poco. Se apartó, disgustado, justo en el instante en que Narumi hacía acto de presencia. Los dos jóvenes se giraron en su dirección, en especial Yuu que se cuestionaba qué hacía aquel tipo en ese lugar. Narumi mostró una expresión de desconcierto, al parecer no les esperaba.

-Narumi es el encargado de custodiar a Mika –respondió Shinoa a su pregunta tácita.

-¿Los Hiragi tampoco se fían de él? ¡No es como si hubiera hecho algo para merecer ese trato! –Crispó los puños.

-Cálmate. En términos generales, están desconfiando de cualquiera que no pertenezca a su selecto círculo y más si tienen relación con el teniente coronel –Narumi se llevó las manos a la cadera.

-¿Qué cable se le ha cruzado a tío ese de cejas desaseadas? –resopló-. Debería hablar con Guren. Quiero regresar a casa y llevarme a Mika conmigo –Hizo ademán de poner rumbo a su despacho cuando Narumi se interpuso.

-Yo que tú no le molestaría –Una línea de enfado se dibujó en su frente.

-¿¡Ah!? Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a visitarle-

-¡No tiene tiempo para tus pataletas de crío! –le interrumpió, visiblemente molesto.

-Yuu, deja el tema… -aconsejó Shinoa, tomándole del antebrazo.

-¿Qué demonios os pasa a todos hoy? Diciéndome lo que hacer.

-Nos encontramos en una situación un tanto… delicada –dijo la chica.

-Aun así, querría hablar con él –insistió, no dando el brazo a torcer.

Shinoa le dirigió a Narumi un gesto de advertencia el presentir que este iba a iniciar otra discusión.

-Está bien, pero yo te acompañaré –cedió.

Tras despedirse de Narumi, se dirigieron al ala oeste. Alejada del bullicio habitual de los cuarteles, se trataba de una zona del edificio tranquila, destinada exclusivamente a los Hiragi, como le explicó Shinoa. Indicó una puerta. Ella esperaría fuera. Yuu tocó suavemente. Se escuchó un "adelante" al otro lado.

Shinya yacía tendido en una cama de matrimonio; una colcha le tapaba hasta el cuello. Unas vendas cubrían su frente y mostraba una palidez enfermiza. Guren, sentado en una butaca a su lado, sostenía lánguidamente su mano, contorneando sus nudillos. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, fijo en Shinya, sin mover ni un músculo en su dirección. La opresión se instaló en su garganta. ¿Qué le había ocurrido al mayor general?

-Hey, Yuu –Parpadeó, igual que si saliera de un trance.

-¿Está bien? –Balbuceó, impresionado por el aspecto demacrado de Guren. Unas ojeras demasiado violetas y unos pómulos demasiado marcados.

-Una batalla dura, solo eso.

Se acercó dubitativo. Se preguntó durante un instante cómo habrían alcanzado ese nivel de intimidad y comprensión mutua. O, más importante aún, cómo habrían dado el paso que les erigiera en pareja. Guren y Shinya eran amigos inseparables desde hacía años, lo cual les convertía en un referente a su modo de ver. Sin embargo, en alguna bifurcación del camino decidieron cruzar el límite e ir más allá. Le producía curiosidad conocer su historia, pues creía que arrojaría luz sobre sus propias inquietudes. Recordó la charla que mantuvo con Mika acerca de las etiquetas y se planteó si ellos se englobarían así mismos en alguna.

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Shinya? –Se mordió la lengua, por estúpido. Odiaba cuando se olvidaba de activar el filtro antes de que las palabras se desbordaran sin ser procesadas.

Guren bizqueó, atónito al principio, incómodo después. Se hizo el silencio durante unos horribles minutos. Yuu iba a cambiar de tema e interesarse (y quejarse) por las cuestiones de seguridad que le habían impuesto sin su consentimiento, cuando volvió a hablar.

-No lo supe. En uno de sus ataques de acoso me besó sin más. Supongo que de ahí surgió el resto –Se encogió de hombros, ruborizado-. Si un segundo antes me hubieran preguntado qué significaba Shinya para mí, habría contestado que era un idiota al que apreciaba. –Una media sonrisa se instaló en su comisura derecha-. En el mundo existen dos tipos de personas: las que saben que están enamoradas y las que necesitan que alguien lo descubra por ellos. Yo me incluyo en la segunda categoría.

-Creo que yo también –murmuró.

-No me hace especial ilusión que te atraiga ese vampiro. Pero he asumido que harás lo que te dará la real gana. Igual que siempre –Se aflojó el cuello de la camisa.

-¡No me atrae! –exclamó, notando sus orejas arder-. Además, ¿a ti que te importa? –Balbuceó, avergonzado.

-De la guerra no puedo protegerte, pero del amor sí. Sé lo que se sufre –Acarició la empuñadura de su arma, que descansaba sobre uno de los reposabrazos del sillón-, por lo que me gustaría ahorrártelo en la medida de lo posible. Aunque sospecho que llego demasiado tarde –Le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía ser divertida. A Yuu se le antojó más bien una mueca amarga.

-Agradezco tus esfuerzos, pero sé cuidarme solito –aseguró, cohibido. Guren apartó el flequillo de Shinya y el moreno tuvo la impresión de que estaba en medio de algo muy íntimo. Guren no se caracterizaba por ser la amabilidad personificada, por eso le resultaba extraño ver esas muestras de cariño tan naturales hacia otra persona que no fuera Yuu. Y de un estilo completamente distinto. Un estilo que denotaba amor.

-¿A qué se debe lo de los guardaespaldas? –Carraspeó, tratando de tragarse la invasión de la privacidad que sentía. El teniente coronel alisó la sábana y se giró, mirándole con gravedad.

-Digamos que las cosas están un poco… intranquilas –Escogió cuidadosamente las palabras-. Por eso, el cuartel ahora mismo no es el lugar más apropiado para que te pasees con total confianza-. Rebuscó en el cajón de la mesilla que quedaba cerca. Sacó un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo y garabateó algo-. Esta noche la vas a pasar aquí. Nos aseguraremos de que estás completamente recuperado y encargaré a los médicos que te hagan un chequeo mañana a primera hora –ordenó, con ese tono autoritario que le caracterizaba, mientras seguía escribiendo-. Después, Shinoa te escoltará hasta Mika. Le alimentarás y los dos regresaréis a casa -Levantó la vista del papel-. Confío en que serás lo suficientemente maduro y evitarás un desangramiento –dijo, con la amenaza implícita. Yuu hizo un mohín, pero asintió-. Entrégale esto a Shinoa, ella sabrá qué hacer –Arrancó una hoja del bloc y se la tendió-. Y, Yuu…-Hizo una pausa-. Ten cuidado. Recuerda quiénes somos tu familia –Sus pupilas violetas chispearon.

* * *

Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Pese a que la inspiración se me resistiera. Me parece increíble que vaya ya por el número catorce, y más aún que haya tanta gente que lo sigue y lo comenta. Normalmente, cuando empiezo un proyecto sé cuándo y cómo va a terminar. Parece que no es el caso de "Incondicionalmente". Y, honestamente, si por mi fuera lo haría eterno porque me está dando muchas alegrías.

PD: me he puesto como objetivo llegar a los 100 comentarios *^* ¡Sed buenos! Nos vemos en el siguiente~


	15. Oh baby, just bite me

He regresado hace apenas unas horas de un evento de manganime en mi ciudad y, desde entonces, estoy escribiendo como una loca para poder traeros esto. Ha sido una semana agotadora mentalmente a causa del fic y ahora mismo estoy agotada físicamente por llevar desde el sábado en dicho evento. Para colmo, me he resfriado por lo que estoy hecha un asco.

Por suerte, el evento estaba repleto de merchadising de _Owari no Seraph_ , por lo que me compré varios pósters, llaveros, marcapáginas, chapas... Si hubieran vendido figuras, habría sido genial. Pero por desgracia no. También hubo mucha gente disfrazada de OnS y vi varios MikaYuus super tiernos~

Ahora bien, vayamos con el fic.

 **Esta es mi felicitación de San Valetín para vosotros. Gracias por seguirme, por leerme, por comentarme, por vuestros ánimos. Este es mi regalo.** Aunque lo he revisado, estoy extremadamente cansada por lo que espero podáis perdonarme cualquier error o incongruencia, pues quería subirlo justo antes de las doce, hora española.

 **Feliz San Valentín, María, Gabi, por ser como sois. Últimamente os lo dedico todo pero es que sin vosotras no podía lograrlo.**

 **Feliz San Valentín, Fabi, por tus ánimos y tus preciosas palabras constantes.**

 **Feliz San Valentín, Jaakuna, por tus consejos y tu ayuda.**

 **Feliz San Valentín, Yoysmarie, Kiscia, Mitty, The killer of the moon, por vuestro apoyo.**

 **Feliz San Valentín al resto de personas de las cuales probablemente me olvido pero siempre estáis ahí.**

 **Feliz San Valentín, lectores silenciosos, porque vuestras lecturas también cuentan y son muy importantes para mí.**

 **Gracias por todo lo que hacéis. De corazón.**

* * *

Saludó a los soldados que hacían guardia en la puerta y entró a casa. Le molestaba muchísimo estar vigilado veinticuatro horas. Guren había hecho lo posible por reducir esa sensación constante de acoso, pero la situación seguía revuelta y los Hiragi estaban aumentando las medidas de seguridad a todas aquellas personas que, o bien estuvieron implicadas en el incidente de Sanguinem, o bien tenían relación más o menos estrecha con el teniente coronel. Esa mañana, Yuu había ido a los cuarteles, dispuesto a recabar información y saber qué se gestaba entre los altos mandos. Se creía con todo el derecho del mundo a estar al día puesto que la obsesión controladora de los Hiragi le estaba afectando directamente. A él y a Mika, claro. Sus amigos tampoco habían tenido mejor suerte.

Shinya se recuperaba favorablemente y, además, estaba aburrido. Muy aburrido. Por eso Yuu aprovechó su visita para hacerle hablar, algo que al joven le encantaba. A Guren solo le habían consentido unos días de descanso para estar al lado de Shinya, pero en cuanto este mostró síntomas de mejoría, le obligaron a reincorporarse a sus quehaceres. Para más inri, su trabajo se había multiplicado puesto que el mayor general no podía ejercer sus funciones y los de arriba habían decidido, sin consultar a nadie, que Guren sería el encargado de sustituirle en la medida de lo posible. Con lo cual, Shinya se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, tendido en la cama, sin posibilidad de escapatoria pues también habían apostado un guardia en su puerta. Por lo que la compañía de Yuu le hizo especial ilusión.

Gracias a él, el moreno se enteró de lo que estaba ocurriendo, puesto que Guren se desahogaba con Shinya, su gran confesor. Sospechaban que el incidente de Sanguinem estaba fríamente calculado. Era altamente improbable que los vampiros se reunieran en la plaza si no sabían que iban a ser "invadidos" por lo que, una vez más, alguien de dentro debía de estar filtrando información. Además, estaba el hecho de que Aoi Sangu, la rubia que siempre estaba al lado de Kureto, parecía su sombra, y era hermana de Mitsuba, hubiera aparecido de la nada poco después de que Yuu se convirtiera en serafín. Podría ser una casualidad, por supuesto. Podría ser que, simplemente, a última hora hubieran mandado un escuadrón de refuerzo por si las cosas salían mal. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué esperó tanto para entrar en acción cuando llevaban varios minutos críticos? ¿De verdad era todo una mera coincidencia? El problema residía en que no tenían pruebas para demostrar lo contrario. Pero estaban sucediendo demasiadas de esas "casualidades" como para que Guren estuviera a la defensiva.

Por ese motivo, había ordenado que Shinoa y el resto se trasladaran a un edificio anexo de los cuarteles, como medida preventiva. Así, en el caso de que ocurriera algo, podrían huir o pasar desapercibidos. Su escuadrón también estaba advertido de que se mantuvieran alerta. Shinya le recomendó que no regresara en lo que quedaba de semana, puesto que estaban tanteando el terreno y parecía que Kureto tenía un especial interés en su persona. Eso explicaba el porqué de la vigilancia estrecha a la que se estaba viendo sometido.

El sonido de la ducha se colaba desde el piso de arriba, por lo que dudaba que Mika hubiera escuchado su llegada. Colgó la bufanda y el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y ordenó sus pensamientos para transmitirle al rubio sus recientes averiguaciones. Él también era partidarios de que Yuu se mantuviera alejado de los cuarteles por el momento, pero no había insistido tanto como otras veces. Yuu le notaba cambiado. Estaba más cariñoso y solícito que de costumbre y discutían menos, puesto que ya no se quejaba a menudo de sus ideas estúpidas e irreverentes y, en cierto modo, le dejaba más libertad de movimiento. El moreno lo achacó a la experiencia traumática de su captura, de la cual no había querido dar muchos detalles todavía. Sin embargo, podía decir que echaba de menos su habitual actitud sobre protectora, porque era parte de Mika. Aunque tampoco es que se quejara de este respiro que, intuía, sería temporal.

Mika bajó por las escaleras. Vestía un pijama gris y blanco que le estaba ancho y se había recogido el pelo húmedo. Era la primera vez que le veía con coleta y pudo corroborar que le hacía incluso más sexy. Si es que eso era posible. Apartó la mirada embobada cuando el vampiro le recibió con una sonrisa. Habían transcurrido tres días desde la vuelta a la normalidad y ya no mostraba un tono de piel tan pálido. Yuu tuvo que recuperarse de una leve anemia debido a la cantidad de sangre que Mika necesitó a causa de su debilidad, ante la cual este se sintió culpable y se sumió en su modo extra-exageración. Por suerte, no duró mucho.

Mika depositó un casto beso en su coronilla en su camino a la cocina. Yuu se sonrojó. Se sentó en el sofá y ordenó los papeles que ocupaban la mesita de enfrente. Le resumió los acontecimientos lo mejor que pudo, mientras extraía el nuevo informe que debía rellenar para Guren. Pensó que esta vez, al menos tendría algo que contar pues podría detallar con toda precisión la convalecencia de Mika. Dio unos golpecitos a su labio con el bolígrafo. Mika trajinaba en la cocina, y le respondía de vez en cuando para asegurarle que le estaba escuchando. Estuvo de acuerdo en la advertencia de Shinya de que se mantuviera al margen, pero no insistió demasiado en ello, lo que le produjo una punzada de nostalgia. Estaba descubriendo que su "antiguo" Mika, tampoco tenía nada de malo.

Este regresó con una taza humeante en la mano. Yuu constató que, efectivamente, la coleta le daba un atractivo extra y estuvo tentado de pedirle que usara aquel peinado más a menudo. Dejó la taza con cuidado al lado de los papeles. Era té verde y olía genial. Se acomodó a su lado y echó un vistazo a la hoja que sostenía.

-Imagino que los de arriba revisarán los informes con más detenimiento. Después de lo ocurrido –comentó, apoyándose ligeramente en el hombro de Yuu.

-Me preocupa más qué pasará de ahora en adelante y cuándo decidirán los vampiros atacar –suspiró. No sabía nada al respecto y parecía que por el momento no existían planes-. Maldito Ferid… no le perdonaré lo que te hizo sufrir –Mordió el capuchón del bolígrafo. Mika se revolvió inquieto. Yuu le miró.

-Sobre eso… Hay algo que debería contarte… -Su voz descendió hasta casi ser un susurro. Yuu se tensó. Mika se giró de modo que quedaron frente a frente-. No maté a Ferid –Soltó junto a una gran bocanada de aire.

Yuu se relajó.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, me dijo Shinya que el noble seguía vivo.

-No, no. Me refiero… La gran batalla de Nagoya. Se suponía que yo debía matar a Ferid. Le herí de gravedad. Le tenía a mis pies y estaba dispuesto a darle el golpe final porque así se acabaría todo pero… -Mordisqueo sus mejillas, jugando con el borde de su camiseta-. No fui capaz. Tuve unos segundos de vacilación y me distraje. Cuando volví a prestarle atención, su cuerpo se había… volatilizado. Quise creer… me convencí a mí mismo, diciéndome que estaba muerto, que el hecho de que hubiera desaparecido era prueba de ello. Pero en el fondo, sabía que la herida que le había infligido no era suficiente para matarle –Una expresión apenada se manifestó en su rostro-. Por mi culpa hemos vuelto a empezar –Sollozó-. Por mi culpa estamos en esta situación, si tan solo no hubiera sido un cobarde.

-Eh –Yuu le tomó de las manos y las acarició-. Te entiendo. Sé que Ferid fue una especie de padre para ti. No el padre modelo, pero algo semejante –Bromeó, intentado quitarle seriedad-. Si Guren se hubiera vuelto loco y hubiera empezado a atacarnos, yo tampoco habría sido capaz de matarle. Así que te comprendo –Besó sus nudillos-. No seré yo quien te criminalice por ello. Además, por mucho que Ferid muriera, aún quedaban lacayos suyos tocando las narices –Resopló-, por lo que tarde o temprano deberíamos luchar de nuevo.

Mika se centró en las caricias de Yuu sobre sus nudillos, resignado. El moreno tomó un sorbo del té, cuidando de no quemarse la lengua. Le faltaba un poco de azúcar, pero teniendo en cuenta que Mika era incapaz de probarlo, no se quejaría. Era irónico que fuera él el encargado de cocinar cuando su sentido del gusto era nulo. Pero existían altas probabilidades de que tuviera que alimentarse a base de cenizas si le dejaban a él una sartén y un fuego. Y no quería más disgustos. Se estiró, notando la tensión de sus cervicales doloridas.

-¿Necesitas un masaje? –Ofreció Mika-. No tengo nada que hacer y ver cómo rellenas el informe es aburrido.

Yuu asintió, agradecido, y regresó al trabajo. En serio, ¿por qué tenía que hacer aquello? Como bien decía Mika, era aburrido, tedioso. Además, dudaba que ni siquiera lo leyeran. Aunque quizá sí que le prestaban más atención ahora, puesto que no se fiaban ni de su sombra. Suspiró.

Mika se acercó por su espalda, mientras Yuu estaba recostado en el sofá. Hundió la nariz en su pelo, olfateándole, pasando sus manos a sus hombros, masajeándole con gracia. Yuu intentó concentrarse en sus deberes, pero la presión de sus dedos frotando con ahínco aquella zona le distraían deliciosamente. Durante unos minutos, puso todo su esfuerzo. La caligrafía le salía temblorosa y fea y apenas se entendía lo que estaba escribiendo. Mika parecía abstraído en su labor, ignorante a las consecuencias de su maestría recién descubierta. El moreno se rindió.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada entre el respaldo y el pecho de Mika. Este le regañó por olvidar sus tareas, pero Yuu le aseguró que lo haría más tarde con un tono bastante convincente que le invitó a seguir masajeando y callarse. El vampiro jugaba con su cabello, soplando para hacerle cosquillas. Sus dedos se perdieron en la piel de su cuello, presionando las clavículas y bajando disimuladamente la abertura del jersey. Yuu cerró los ojos y se unió a la vorágine de sensaciones que le producía el mínimo contacto. Era lo más cercano al delirio que había conocido. Suspiró su nombre, sin ser en realidad consciente de ello, pues él era todo en lo que podía pensar. Mika. Mika. Las yemas siguieron su recorrido descendente, perdiéndose momentáneamente en el inicio de los pectorales. Continuaron fluyendo, rodeando con sutileza sus pezones, por lo que Yuu profirió un quejido. Mika rio suave cerca de su oído y todas sus células se activaron. Subió de nuevo, acomodándose en sus hombros y volviendo a masajear. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para rozar el contorno de su oreja con los labios y Yuu sintió las fibras de su ser vibrar de anticipación. Joder, con tan poco ya se había convertido en gelatina.

-M-Mika –murmuró, perdido.

-¿Sí, Yuu-chan? –inquirió, mostrando un deje de diversión-. ¿Te está gustando el masaje? –Provocó.

¿Qué podía decirle? Moriría de vergüenza si expresaba en voz alta que aquello no era suficiente. Así que optó por entrar en acción. Sorprendiéndole, se encaramó de rodillas en el sofá y se giró, quedando frente a frente. La decisión resplandecía en sus pupilas verdes al posarse cuidadoso en las mejillas y besarle. Mika sonrió contra sus labios, más no tardó en devolvérselo. Yuu pretendía que fuera un beso demandante, exigente, pero le salió tierno y comedido. No era tanto por timidez como por sentimiento. Consideraba a Mika una persona dulce, por lo que, en cierto modo, todos sus actos concluían en la misma delicadeza. Como si no se atreviera a perturbar ese halo de adorabilidad que, según él, le envolvía. Sin embargo, sus necesidades tomaron el control cuando Mika le rozó con la punta de la lengua. Fue una leve caricia, pero bastó para desatar el deseo que llevaba reprimiendo desde la última vez que hicieron algo, mucho antes de su batalla pasada.

Yuu abrió la boca, consciente de que el rubor habría tomado posesión de su cara. Mika aceptó la invitación y pronto se dedicó en exclusiva a saborear aquella cavidad. Yuu anheló transformar la exploración de su cuerpo en un _hobby_ para Mika. Porque se sentía demasiado bien y era una sensación de la cual quería tener una eterna impronta. Se aferró a la camiseta de Mika, atrayéndole contra sí. El sofá le estorbaba, construía una pared de madera, tela y relleno entre ellos. Yuu le soltó, emitiendo un gruñido, y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose a la posición del otro, que le observaba con expectación. No obstante, no le dio tiempo a llegar. El vampiro le empujó, empleando cierta violencia, contra la pared más cercana y le bloqueó el paso. Yuu se sintió desvanecer y las piernas le temblaron de puro gusto. Mika le aprisionó, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, contemplándole con deseo. Yuu, literalmente, se lanzó a comerle. El beso, minutos atrás comedido, se tornó en algo feroz, primitivo, plagado de dientes y saliva.

Mika separó las rodillas de Yuu con la suya, oprimiendo deliberadamente sus muslos, arrancándole un gemido. El moreno se coló bajo la camiseta del chico, rasguñando apenas unos milímetros la piel de su cadera. Ahora fue el turno de Mika, el cual gimió y le respondió mordiendo su labio inferior y succionando. Yuu clavó más las uñas, describiendo un sendero de arañazos desde la base de su nuca hasta el comienzo de su trasero, el cual palmeó con gusto.

-Salta –bufó, usando una voz ronca que le puso el vello de punta y fue casi un puñetazo a su entrepierna.

Le obedeció sin demora. Se impulsó, enredando las piernas a su cadera y buscando más cercanía. Mika le complació, pegándose a él, eliminando cualquier espacio. Yuu gruñó, despeinándole y soltando un par de mechones de su coleta, lo cual le daba un aspecto salvaje que aumentaba su libido. Mika se centraba en sostenerle, por lo que solo su boca estaba a pleno rendimiento, mientras que el moreno tocaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

-Vamos a la cama –masculló, entre respiración y respiración, antes de volver a besarle. Mika le miró con un deje pícaro.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan atrevido? –Su aliento chocó contra sus comisuras, lo que le hizo inspirar con fuerza.

Desde que tu cuerpo parece ser el equivalente del oxígeno, pensó. Pero suficiente vergüenza estaba pasando ya, tanto por la situación como por la petición que le acababa de hacer, como para decir algo mucho peor. Se abstuvo de responder y decidió emplear la táctica de "suplicar con la mirada", esperando que el vampiro idiota lo entendiera. Mika mostraba una expresión divertida. A Yuu le dieron ganas de patearle la cara, pero eso pondría en grave peligro el desenlace excitante que prometían sus ojos, por lo que se reprimió. El vampiro dibujaba formas difusas en la piel de su vientre, esperando una respuesta. Ese capullo adoraba verle cohibido e intimidado. Yuu intentó borrarle la sonrisita de suficiencia besándole, pero le esquivó hábilmente, acompañado de una risita burlona.

-A la cama. Ahora –Exigió. Su calentón era superior a su timidez y su ánimo no admitía jueguecitos de dominación. Bueno. Depende del tipo de dominación.

-A sus órdenes –ronroneó, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja a propósito.

Afianzó el agarre del moreno y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Yuu se quejó. ¿Qué probabilidades existían de caer rodando por ellas en ese instante? Muchas, a su modo de ver. Y el ambiente se rompería por completo. Insistió en él podía subirlas sin necesidad de su caballerosa ayuda. Mika le alentó, llamándole princesa. En venganza, le mordió el cuello, cerca de la nuez. El rubio jadeó y su precario equilibrio se vio perturbado.

-Estate quieto –bufó.

-Pues bájame –demandó. Llegaron al final de las escaleras sin incidentes, pero se negaba a dejarle en el suelo.

-Eres bastante insistente, Yuu-chan~ -Enterró las manos en su trasero, pasando sutilmente por la unión entre las nalgas. Yuu olvidó cómo se tomaba aire.

Mika aprovechó que había logrado callarle para alcanzar su cuarto y dejarse caer en la cama. Yuu se removió, quedando encima del vampiro. Este le dedicó una mirada cargada de intenciones. "Si estás arriba, asume las consecuencias", parecía gritar. Agarró a Mika del brazo y tiró de él, invirtiendo posiciones. Ah, mucho mejor.

-Lástima que tu valentía sea solo contra los vampiros –Se quejó, con un mohín.

-Tú también eres un vampiro –dijo, sin saber muy bien por qué.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me vas a mostrar de lo que eres capaz? –Relamió la punta afilada de sus colmillos, en un gesto que a Yuu se le antojó seductor.

Tiritó de pies a cabeza, preguntándose a qué se debía tanta charla y tan poca acción.

-C-cállate –Articuló, desviando la mirada.

Mika se inclinó, despacio, y regresó al momento exacto donde lo había dejado. Le dio un casto beso y fue delineando su perfil, rasguñando con los dientes su barbilla. Yuu mantenía las manos apoyadas en sus omóplatos, consciente del temblor al que estaban sometidas. Mika se dedicó por completo a sus orejas. Apartó el pelo azabache y la punta de la lengua recorrió la forma, deteniéndose en la zona más sensible y tironeando de ella, ayudado por sus labios. Yuu maldecía el efecto inmediato y arrollador que la mínima fricción ejercía en sus hormonas. ¿Era acaso posible resistirse a sus encantos? De pequeño, escuchó leyendas acerca de los cantos de sirena que perdían a los hombres, abocados a ser seducidas por ellas en contra de su voluntad. ¿Fue Mika una sirena en sus tiempos pasados? Empezaba a planteárselo seriamente. Oh, dios, se notaba que la sangre ya no fluía hacia su cerebro. Más bien, hacia el lado contrario. Por eso, sus pensamientos eran incoherentes y sus neuronas solo conectaban con las zonas dedicadas por entero al placer.

Mika subió la parte de arriba de su pijama, exponiendo parte de su piel. Yuu se sintió pudoroso de repente. Algo absurdo teniendo en cuenta que en encuentros anteriores habían llegado mucho más lejos. Una vocecita le advirtió que hoy podría experimentar en sus propias carnes lo que era "llegar lejos". La acalló, fijando su atención obstinadamente en el gotelé de la pared. Se sentía un desconsiderado por haber dejado todo en las (muy) hábiles destrezas de Mika, pero su masa gris parecía una madeja de algodón de azúcar y sus extremidades tenían la consistencia de la mermelada.

El vampiro contorneó su ombligo con la yema del índice, trazando una línea recta hasta su garganta. Luego, circundó su pezón izquierdo, contemplando entre absorto y fascinado como el pequeño botón se erguía. Yuu quiso aclarar que se debía al frío invernal que se colaba por las juntas de la ventana. No a él. En absoluto a él. Contuvo el aliento cuando la yema tocó su diminuta protuberancia. En serio, ¿cómo podía afectarle tanto? Se sentía un completo idiota, porque Mika tenía un aspecto tan… impasible. Como si se hubiera dedicado toda la vida a esto. En cambio él, apenas podía guardar los jadeos. ¡Qué frustrante!

El dedo fue sustituido por su lengua, lo que le hizo dar un respingo inesperado. Los mechones sueltos de su coleta le rozaban el pecho, provocándole un agradable cosquilleo que entremezclado con los lametones en ese lugar de recién descubierta sensibilidad, le producían una satisfacción que no imaginaba ni en sus sueños húmedos. Maldición, ¿qué más sería capaz de provocarle? El hilo de saliva se conectó con el otro pezón, al que poco tardó en darle el amor que le correspondía. Yuu se aferró a la tela de la camiseta, conteniéndose. Por todos los vampiros, aquello era _demasiado_.

-Me estorba tu ropa –murmuró, pinchando el centro con el colmillo. Le deleitó con un gemido involuntario.

-Quítamela –respondió, desarmado.

Yuu se incorporó y Mika se deshizo de la camiseta de un tirón. Le tumbó bocabajo. El moreno se sorprendió más no emitió queja alguna. Las manos frías del vampiro le recorrían la columna, presionado suavemente las vértebras. El moreno se estremeció por el contraste de temperatura; le resultaba cautivante. Le dio la impresión de que el otro estaba memorizando detalles de su cuerpo, lo cual le llenó de regocijo. Puede que fantaseara por la emoción del momento, sin embargo no le importaría en absoluto que fuera cierto. A él le ocurría eso con Mika y no había cambio que se produjera en este que no lo registrara en su memoria.

Mika se cernió sobre él, aguantando parte de su peso en las muñecas y parte en su espalda. Su espiración hormigueaba en sus clavículas. La boca retornó a su cuello. Ambas zonas de sus respectivas anatomías se han convertido en grandes amigas en los últimos tiempos, como si fueran inseparables.

-Bebe –No sabría decir por qué lo había dicho. Mika no estaba sediento y sabía que prefería evitarlo en la medida de lo posible. No obstante, si la alimentación era consentida producía una dosis de placer que aumentaba dependiendo del estado de las dos personas. Y Yuu aseguraba que, al menos el suyo, era de extrema excitación.

El vampiro vaciló unos segundos, apoyando la frente en el omóplato derecho del moreno. Yuu temió haber metido la pata hasta el fondo ante su petición. La próxima vez le propondría que le amordazara. Seguro que añadía un extra de encanto y así se asegura de no decir ninguna estupidez. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, los colmillos se abrieron paso hasta su carótida. Gimió alto cuando el placer y el dolor se aunaron, formando un tornado de percepciones que alcanzaron su entrepierna y cualquier célula que aún estuviera dormida. Mika empujó su cintura contra el trasero de Yuu. Este notó a la perfección la enorme erección, presionándole. Todo era tan apasionado que temía que su pobre corazón sufriera un infarto.

Mika gruñía y se aferraba a sus antebrazos con desesperación, succionando como poseído. Ni una gota escapaba de su boca, pues se encargaba de recogerlas en cuanto resbalaban por sus hombros. Yuu aprovechó la almohada para ahogar sus jadeos descontrolados y, de paso, descargar la lujuria que le quemaba. Iba a salir ardiendo como esto siguiera así. El vampiro deslizó una de sus manos por el costado del moreno, deteniéndose en su cadera, apretándola contra sí. Yuu volvió a gemir. ¿Acaso solo sabía hacer ruiditos vergonzosos o qué? Aunque a Mika parecían encantarle, pues se emocionaba en cuanto abría la boca.

Los colmillos abandonaron su cuello en un sonido húmedo y pegajoso. Yuu despegó los ojos de la almohada para ver una imagen tan erótica que le perseguiría el resto de su vida. Mika tenía el pijama descolocado. Mostraba un trozo de su vientre y los pantalones habían bajado unos centímetros, dejando el inicio de la ropa interior al descubierto. Se lamía los restos de sangre que alcanzaba, mientras se limpiaba la barbilla con el dorso de la mano. Sus bucles rubios revoloteaban fuera de la deshecha coleta que, sorprendentemente, todavía se mantenía en su sitio. Yuu tragó saliva. Joder. Jo-der. Esa escena volvía homosexual a cualquiera.

Se giró bajo su cuerpo; Mika se tambaleó un poco por el movimiento repentino. Descansó sobre sus codos, lo cual acortaba considerablemente la distancia entre ambos. Yuu le besó, más salvaje si cabe que antes. Si Mika era una droga, él era drogadicto. Se preguntó cómo había podido vivir hasta ahora sin esto. Mika, sus gestos, su erotismo, su piel. Dios, el puto paraíso existía y él había tardado tanto en encontrarlo. Acarició la herida de su mordisco, tenue, y Yuu tembló.

-Nunca había hecho esto antes –Susurró, en una media sonrisa. Yuu se perdió en sus rubíes.

-¿Ah no? Yo pensaba que te dedicabas a cortejar vampiras en tus juergas con la clase alta de Sanguinem –Bromeó, intentando acompasar su respiración y no enseñarle que él estaba igual de perdido.

Mika soltó una risita y frotó la nariz contra la suya.

-Por increíble que parezca debido a mi atractivo y elegancia, te aseguro que mis prioridades eran otras –Enredó un mechón negro entre sus dedos-. Así que quiero disculparme previamente por mi ineptitud…

-Mika –Yuu le miró fijamente-. Estoy tan caliente que creo que cualquier cosa que me hagas será genial –Oh. Dios. Qué demonios acaba de decir. Sí, definitivamente la próxima vez usaría mordaza.

El vampiro se sonrojó violentamente. Normal, hasta él quería morirse allí mismo.

-Q-quiero decir –tartamudeó, mirando hacia otro lado, incómodo-, t-también es mi primera vez y b-bueno…

-Daré lo mejor de mí, Yuu-chan~ -A pesar de su tono inocente, sus ojos prometían otra cosa. Algo mucho más _sucio_. Se estremeció de puro entusiasmo. Oh sí, Mika. Hazme cosas sucias. Tenía que dejar de tener ese tipo de pensamientos o el bochorno le iba a consumir.

Repartió besos por su pecho, a la par que sus manos caminaban de puntillas en dirección al borde del pantalón. Yuu se sentía abrumado por recibir varias atenciones al mismo tiempo y solo acertaba a morderse el labio inferior. Mika rozó su erección con la nariz. Yuu se olvidó de respirar. Se deslizó por toda la longitud, soplando de vez en cuando. Llevaba dos capas de ropa. Dos capas. Era _imposible_ que sintiera tanto. Es decir, en el instante en que estuviera desnudo _explotaría_.

Sus dedos traviesos masajearon la punta de su miembro, para luego centrarse en el elástico del pijama y tirar suavemente de él. Yuu alzó la cadera, impaciente. Mika hizo ademán de quitárselo, pero cambió de parecer y se irguió sobre sus rodillas. Con lentitud, agarró el bajo de su jersey y lo subió. Yuu veía aparecer ante él la pálida piel, sus músculos contorneados, sus abdominales bien marcados, sus pectorales de línea suave. ¿Era posible tener una erección sobre una erección? Definitivamente sí. El vampiro sonrió de lado, complacido por la atención que estaba recibiendo. Los ojos de Yuu no se despegaron hasta que el jersey fue tirado a algún rincón de la habitación. Dios.

Jodido Mika, basta de tortura, hazme caso, suplicaba con la mirada. Este pareció entenderle pues, por fin, le indicó que le ayudara para quitarle el pantalón, el cual se quedó enredado en sus tobillos. Forcejearon unos segundos, entre risas. Después de todo, era su primera vez y muy bien estaba saliendo para su inexperiencia. El pene de Yuu se recortaba en el bóxer. Mika compuso una expresión ávida e intranquila. Sus manos denotaban nerviosismo cuando se dispuso a librarse del último pedazo de ropa. Yuu, igual o peor que él, se despojó de la prenda, tratando de calmarle. O de calmarse. No estaba muy seguro. Fue embarazosamente consciente de que estaba desnudo delante de Mika. Se tapó la cara, usando la almohada de escudo protector.

El rubio le dio un manotazo, zafándose de ella. Regresó a su boca, besándole ávidamente. Yuu gimió con fuerza en sus labios al notar el vientre cálido del otro encima de su erección, oprimiéndole. Mika ya no parecía seguro de sí mismo como al principio. No le importaba, era perfecto tal y como estaba. Yuu tampoco se consideraba un experto y estaba convencido de que si la situación fuera a la inversa, probablemente se habría echado a llorar de la frustración porque no iría como esperaba.

-Tócame –Suplicó.

-Yuu-chan, en serio, estás muy atrevido –Susurró, cautivador. La lasciva resplandecía en sus pupilas.

Bajó su mano. Yuu contuvo la respiración. Encerró el miembro entre sus dedos y bombeó arriba y abajo. Torpe al inicio; fue cogiendo el ritmo poco a poco, adaptándose. Yuu supuso que masturbar a otro era más complejo que a uno mismo. Su mente se quedó en blanco, dedicada exclusivamente al deleite que le embargaba. Los gemidos eran altos y Mika se guiaba por ellos, acelerando o frenando según lo requirieran sus necesidades. El moreno entreabrió los ojos y descubrió su semblante concentrado. En cierto sentido, le "molestaba" que Mika no estuviera disfrutando al mismo nivel que él, pero comprendía que su inexperiencia era superior y quería asegurarse de que lo hacía bien, sin importar lo que eso implicara. Sentía cada arruga de su palma frotar su delicada piel y el vórtice de placer aumentando sin control. Un latigazo en su columna le indicó una sensación más que conocida para él, por lo que se lo hizo saber entre gritos.

-¡Mika! –jadeó, incapaz de permanecer callado. Se había tocado muchas veces, claro, pero no podía compararlas. Era igual que equiparar la sal y el azúcar. Completamente distintas. Ojala tuviera a Mika siempre para masturbarle.

Este se detuvo. Yuu gimió una protesta y le miró con aspecto asesino. Vale que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero este tipo de señales debería comprenderlas. Mika se encogió de hombros, esbozando una encantadora sonrisa que encendió todas sus fibras.

Se agachó y levantó su miembro. El corazón de Yuu escapó de su pecho, previendo lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Lo introdujo lentamente, saboreándolo. A Yuu le recordó a la manera en que se comía un helado. Pero mucho más excitante. La lengua jugó en su extremo, lubricándole. Suspiró, retorciendo las sábanas. Sentía la mirada fija de Mika, atento a sus expresiones. Era vergonzoso. Más se olvidó pronto de eso, en cuanto le devoró por completo. Repitió con la boca el mismo vaivén anterior. Compuso una mueca de dolor, pues sin querer había hincado los colmillos en la carne. Se disculpó enseguida, azorado, y pronunció tantos "lo siento" seguidos que tuvo que cortarle, atrayéndole hacia sí para besarle; su pie presionando su erección sin pudor. Una vez recompuesto, Mika se armó de valor y regresó a la tarea, cubriendo, en esta ocasión, sus colmillos también con los labios en la medida de lo posible.

Si los besos de Mika eran una experiencia que rozaba lo místico, sus felaciones, pasada la etapa pudorosa inicial, estaban a la altura. Con práctica, ¿qué maravilloso podría llegar a ser? Se estremecía de imaginarlo. Mika apretaba su trasero, masajeándolo mientras continuaba con su trabajo ininterrumpido. Sus caderas se movían solas, empujando en busca de un mayor placer. Mika le contentaba, adaptándose a sus peticiones tácitas y al compás que gritaba su cuerpo. Por completo, se había rendido a los encantos del vampiro, que daba su mejor esfuerzo a pesar de ser primerizo. En alguna ocasión, perdía unos segundos el ritmo, más enseguida lo retomaba. Yuu se reprendió por ser tan exquisito en su mente, pues dudaba que cuando le practicó sexo oral a Mika hubiera salido perfecto. Seguro que había sido un completo desastre.

El orgasmo se aproximaba, mientras Mika arañaba sutilmente sus muslos, cabalgando por sus ingles. Oh, dios. ¿Estaría bien eyacular en su boca? ¿Le daría asco? ¿Se habría preocupado él de todas esas cosas aquella vez? El rubio llegó más hondo. Yuu gimió y se retorció. A la mierda. Se hundió en su cabello, estrechándole contra su vientre, deseando el máximo contacto posible. Se retorció bajo su peso, encorvando la espalda y jadeando en busca de aire. Y paró. Otra jodida vez. Yuu apartó la mano de su cabello, llevándose enredada la goma con la que se había hecho la coleta. Le contempló con el ceño fruncido y una mirada insistente y cabreada. ¿Qué demonios hacía?

-Yuu-chan, ¿quieres llegar más lejos? –Esa pregunta le sorprendió. Su cuerpo tenía la respuesta clara y estaba convencido de que podría sufrir un colapso si se detenían ahora. Sin embargo, entendía las implicaciones de sus palabras.

¿Estaba dispuesto a cruzar los límites, esa fina línea que les quedaba por recorrer y que les convertiría en algo completamente diferente? Por mucho que se siguieran tratando de familia, era evidente que si continuaban, esa definición tomaría un cariz distinto. Recorrió su imagen. Su pelo, libre de ataduras, cubría sus clavículas. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba, agitado. Su piel relucía, ayudada por la tenue luz que se filtraba. Sus ojos, inquietos, conectaba con los suyos, aguardando un veredicto. ¿Qué sentía por Mika? Amaba probarle, que se perdiera en sus recovecos, el aliento cosquilleando en su nuca, despertarle sonrisas, la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre. Serían uno. Ya lo eran en lo sentimental. Solo quedaba establecerlo en el terreno físico. Asintió.

Una tierna sonrisa adornó su rostro, haciéndole más bello si es que eso era posible. Delicado, tatuó a fuego besos en el bajo vientre, desplazándose entre sus piernas, arrancándole suspiros de deseo, prosiguiendo por sus nalgas. Yuu jadeaba, colmándose del amor que desprendían sus mimos, saciándose de él. Escuchó el sonido húmedo de sus dedos siendo lubricados y percibió su expresión de disculpa, pues se guiaba por instinto y le aterraba hacerle daño. El moreno no opuso resistencia y depositó en Mika su entera confianza, como venía haciendo años atrás.

El vampiro se acercó a su entrada. Yuu se mentalizó para estar relajado y facilitarle la tarea en la medida de lo posible. Sus músculos reaccionaban automáticamente a la inminente intromisión, más sus caricias y la incesante labor de desperdigar besos por sus poros, le fue sumiendo en un estado de laxitud. El primer dedo le invadió, lento, suave, doloroso. Yuu emitió un quejido y Mika se detuvo de inmediato, deshaciéndose en mil disculpas. Le restó importancia con un gesto y le instó a reanudarlo y no contenerse. Volvió a introducir un dedo, aguantando unos segundos para que el otro se acostumbrara a este cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones. Pasó a un segundo, moviéndolos en círculos, atento a cualquier expresión de molestia. Por su parte, Yuu acertaba a gemir sin descanso, ignorando el hecho de lo vergonzoso que resultaba que Mika le estuviera no solo oyendo, sino contemplándole en esa posición de extrema vulnerabilidad. Con el tercero, la dolencia había remitido y el placer aumentaba, obligándole a balbucear el nombre del rubio.

Los dedos se retiraron, al igual que la ropa restante. Elevó sus piernas, acomodándolas sobre sus hombros, acercando su cadera. Yuu estiró el brazo, tomó su mano derecha y la entrelazó, dándole un pequeño apretón. El rumbo de su vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Mika le dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura y le devolvió el apretón. Le penetró suavemente. A pesar de ello, fue inevitable que el dolor le partiera en dos. Creía estar preparado, pero al ser su primera vez les quedaba mucho por aprender. Mika se retiró enseguida, enjugando las lágrimas traviesas que humedecían sus mejillas.

-Oh, dios, lo siento, lo siento Yuu-chan –le besó, deseando aliviar y compensarlo de alguna forma.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo –aseguró, odiando hacerle sentir culpable y dubitativo.

Se tomó unos minutos antes de reintentarlo. Se propuso tener mayor aguante, mordiéndose el labio y soportándolo con estoicismo. Mierda, ¿por qué tardaba tanto? Cuando estuvo dentro por completo, el dolor se tornó insoportable. ¿En serio a la gente le _gustaba_? Que Mika le masturbara había sido muchísimo más placentero. Hizo un par de respiraciones, hasta que fue remitiendo paulatinamente. Mika se movió, despacio, atento a cualquier indicación que pudiera ofrecer su rostro. Pronto, la estrechez fue desapareciendo, sustituida por unas punzadas placenteras. Las embestidas se tornaron menos pausadas y Yuu comprendió que difícilmente evitaría ser adicto a Mika.

La oscilación de sus caderas le lanzaba al borde de la locura, tocando un punto en su interior que enviaba señales eléctricas a todos sus rincones, forzándole a retorcerse y gemir. El cielo ni se acercaba a lo que sentía en ese instante. La espiral de deseo era mareante y necesitó agarrarse al cabecero de la cama, completamente ensimismado. Mika jadeaba sobre él, ladeando la cabeza para besar sus rodillas y cualquier fragmento que alcanzara con su boca. Aprisionó de nuevo su miembro, retomando la masturbación interrumpida. Sus movimientos se acoplaban a los de su cadera, envolviéndole en una danza de la que no deseaba desprenderse.

El clímax regresó, azotando sus células y prendiéndolas en llamas. Yuu gritó, apresando el cuello de Mika con sus piernas inconscientemente, contorsionándose en un intento por alargar el intenso placer que amenazaba con quebrarlo. Mika intuyó de qué se trataba, por lo que aumentó el ritmo. Sus gemidos se le antojaban ridículos y humillantes, pero el otro parecía disfrutarlo pues según se hacían más altos, más entusiasmo mostraba en sus envites. El aire no alcanzaba sus pulmones cuando, rodeado de un sonoro "Mika" jadeado, eyaculó en su vientre, manchándolos a ambos. Este, reforzado por el orgasmo de Yuu que estrechaba sus paredes, terminó apenas unos segundos después, clamando "Yuu-chan" resoplidos placenteros.

El rubio se tomó unos instantes para recuperar el aliento, y procedió a salir cuidadoso, recostándose al lado de Yuu, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados y procuraba controlar su corazón desbocado. Arropó a ambos y le miró con ansiedad, deseando saber su opinión. Yuu se giró unos centímetros, centrándose en sus pupilas encendidas. El sudor recorría su frente, pegándole el flequillo y tenía las mejillas arreboladas. Corrección: era perfectamente posible que fuera todavía más hermoso. Y lo mejor es que era todo suyo y que solo él podía experimentar esa faceta de Mika, seductora, tierna y expectante.

-Guau –Fue todo lo que pudo articular. Vio las preguntas que reflejaba, pero no se veía con fuerzas para decir una frase coherente. "Espectacular" era lo único que venía a su mente y eso no describía en absoluto lo que acababa de experimentar.

Se desplazó, abrazando la cintura de Mika y descansando sobre su pecho. Estaba extrañamente cariñoso y ansiaba rodearle con los brazos y no soltarle nunca. El rubio besó su coronilla y acarició su espalda, pues parecía no necesitar otra cosa por el momento. Las reflexiones vendrían después. Yuu se sentía lleno, vivo, repleto de afecto y bienestar. Era consciente de los múltiples interrogantes que se abrían entre ambos, pero sus párpados pesaban y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en él. Un "te quiero" se filtró en su nube soporífera, incitada por los arrumacos de sus costillas; no obstante, fue tan sutil que creyó haberlo imaginado. Su raciocino obnubilado quiso corresponder, más el sueño ganó.

* * *

Este es el lemmon más largo que he escrito. He procurado hacerlo lo más realista posible, incidiendo en que es su primera vez, son adolescentes que, debido al mundo que les ha tocado vivir, no tienen mucho conocimiento de sexo. Me gustaría explicar que el hecho de que Mika le cortara el orgasmo hasta dos veces, se debe a que los chicos solo pueden eyacular una vez y para la segunda deben esperar cierto tiempo (varía en cada persona). Estamos acostumbrados a leer relaciones en las que pueden llegar varias veces al orgasmo, pero debido a mi afán realista he querido ser consecuente y este es el resultado. No estoy del todo satisfecha acerca de cómo ha terminado, pero me quedaba sin tiempo y estoy medio dormida y sin dejar de estornudar. Sé que hay mucho que mejorar y que está plagado de fallos, pero espero que sepáis ver el esfuerzo que he puesto en ello.

Una vez más, gracias. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y respondido. Feliz San Valentín~

PD: puede que esta semana no actualice, necesito un descanso :(


	16. Un paso más cerca

*Se escuchan ángeles coreando el aleluya* Aaaaal fiiiiiin actualiiiiizo. He tenido unas semanas difíciles, sin tiempo, y cuando me ponía enfrente del word me quedaba completamente en blanco. En realidad, no pensaba subir capítulo todavía, pero teniendo en cuenta que la semana que viene empieza Semana Santa y voy a estar todas las vacaciones fuera de casa, no me parecía justo haceros esperar tanto. Como buenas vacaciones que son, no podré llevarme el ordenador y, por tanto, no podré escribir nada. Así que el siguiente capítulo también tardará mucho tiempo en ser subido. Me disculpo de antemano.

Gracias a todos los que me habéis enviado ánimo en estos días, sois increíbles~~

* * *

 _Hemos hecho el amor_. Era lo único que se cruzaba por su cabeza, aún medio recluida en el mundo de los sueños. Se giró unos milímetros, despacio, para comprobar que, en efecto, Mika dormía plácidamente y desnudo a su lado. Parecía que el sexo le ayudaba a descansar y ni sus facultades vampíricas podían contra ello. Hizo una anotación mental con una sonrisilla en los labios. Guau. Lo habían hecho de verdad. Todavía percibía la boca de Mika recorriendo su piel, depositando besos en lugares que ni recordaba que existían. Era una sensación que le transmitía una gran paz interior. Y que también le planteaba muchísimas incógnitas. Incógnitas en las que no quería pensar porque solo le llevarían a un callejón sin salida plagado de dudas que amargarían el hermoso momento que acababan de vivir. Porque sí, había sido _exquisitamente hermoso_. Pudo sentir a la perfección todo el amor, la ternura, el aprecio, el cariño que desprendía y tejía en su cuerpo, fusionándolos a ambos como si fueran uno solo. Quería más de esos. _Necesitaba_ más de esos. Era bonito ser querido de la forma en que Mika lo lograba.

Pero esto, ¿en qué los convertía? Se empeñaba en apartar esas cuestiones y empujarlas al fondo de su cerebro, pero este era más persistente y logró que emergieran a la superficie, inquietándole. Familia era un término que ya no se ajustaba. ¿Amantes? ¿Novios? Recordaba vagamente que Mika había dicho algo al terminar, pero estaba tan cansado que no prestó atención a sus palabras. Descansó el brazo en su frente, con el ceño fruncido. Si dos personas se casaban formaban una familia, sobre todo si tenían hijos. Sin embargo, tampoco ese era su caso. Parecían _novios_. Casi escuchó la voz del vampiro reprendiéndole, insistiendo en que no tenían por qué categorizarse. Arg, era todo tan complicado. Pero quería formalizarlo, saber qué estaba ocurriendo, tener algo sólido en esta realidad caótica a la que estaban sometidos. Mika era lo más firme con lo que contaba por el momento, y que su relación (o lo que fuera que tuvieran) estuviera en el aire, indefinida, le ponía nervioso. Por otro lado, hablar de ello le daba miedo. ¿Y si lo estaba sobredimensionando? ¿Y si era un tonto que se hacía ilusiones al respecto y, en realidad, no había cambiado nada y tan solo se había añadido el componente sexual? Se revolvió el flequillo con cara de fastidio. Maldición.

Antes era sencillo. ¿Eso significaba que se arrepentía del paso que habían dado? Echó un vistazo a su nariz respingona y su boca entreabierta. Una sonrisa boba se instaló en sus labios y le hizo arder las orejas. No. Jamás se arrepentiría. Es más, _deseaba_ repetirlo. Le gustaba y mucho.

 ** _H_** _eart beats fast, colors and promises._

 _El corazón late rápido, colores y promesas._

 ** _H_** _ow to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall._

 _Cómo ser valiente, cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer._

Su corazón se constriñó, invadido por recuerdos teñidos de alegría, por todos aquellos momentos compartidos que le daban colores a su vida. Igual que el árbol de Navidad y sus lucecitas parpadeantes, aquel que recientemente había sido desmontado para devolver sus libros al estante. Era increíble como el mínimo gesto podía cambiar la perspectiva. Fue un simple beso robado en una enfermería, tomado como un juego, lo que les trajo hasta aquí.

 _Entonces, Yuu-chan. Si yo te besara, ¿sería repugnante?_

 _Nada puede ser repugnante contigo._

Un inocente entretenimiento que desembocó en una llama inextinguible, que se dilataba y crecía con el tiempo aunque él no se percatara. Desconocía con certeza el instante en el que, en el fondo, había asumido que no eran solo amigos. O familia. Pero supuso que debía haber sido tiempo atrás y de forma imperceptible, pues era imposible que la felicidad que persistía en su pecho, tras hacer el amor, surgiera en un efímero segundo. Casi tuvo que reprimir un grito de júbilo. Creía con firmeza que un concepto como "alegría" no estaba diseñado para él; para su arrogancia, impulsividad, soledad, rechazo.

Hasta que apareció Mika, dispuesto a desordenar su mísera existencia y adornarla con su inamovible risa. Y él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la mano que le tendía, con protestas y desplantes pero que, al final, fue su tabla de salvación. Porque Yuu se hundía sin remedio, abrumado por la pérdida tan brutal que había sufrido, y estaba condenado al frío desamparo. Mika persistió, claro, e insistió, insoportable, en su empeño de sacarle a flote y enseñarle lo que la vida ofrecía. Por muy horrible que esta fuera.

Era cruel por su parte darse cuenta de todo lo que Mika había hecho por él _ahora_. Que tuvieran que desnudarse (y no solo físicamente) para ser consciente de que si no fuera por él, probablemente en la actualidad no sería nadie. Andaría vagando si rumbo, entre los escombros de la ciudad que fue, perdido y preguntándose si, quizá, no estaría mejor muerto. No obstante, Mika le había rescatado de sí mismo, del pesimismo que se obcecaba en tomar por bandera y agitarlo, gritando a los cuatro vientos "miradme, tened compasión de mí", a pesar de que eso era lo último que buscaba, pues su único anhelo era ahogarse en su desgracia.

Le debía mucho. No, le debía _todo_. Y aun cuando el propio Yuu en ningún momento había dado el cien por cien, Mika lo había aportado por ambos. Porque creía en ellos. En un futuro juntos. Tenía tanto que agradecerle que se planteaba hacer una lista para saber por dónde empezar. Le daba curiosidad qué opinaría Mika al respecto. Quizá que era un cabezahueca sin remedio, lento de pensamiento y cuyas reflexiones sentimentales siempre llegaban tarde. Y le daría la razón.

Se acomodó completamente de costado, contemplándole, pausando su respiración dispuesto a hacer el mínimo ruido posible y dejarle descansar, puesto que lo necesitaba debido a sus horarios de sueño cada vez más difíciles de seguir.

La cuestión era, ¿hasta dónde alcanzaban sus sentimientos? ¿Estaban a la altura de los de Mika? ¿Podría corresponderlos? No era solo sexo. De eso estaba seguro. No se consideraba una persona de hormonas (tampoco de cabeza; ese era otro tema). Se guiaba por puros pálpitos, haciéndose más caso en el terreno emocional a la hora de tomar sus decisiones. Que fuera acertado o no era un punto que por el presente quedaba fuera de la discusión. Terminar juntos en una cama no había sido un capricho de adolescente descontrolado. Conocía las implicaciones y el resultado. Había sido algo, si bien no premeditado, sí deseado por ambas partes. No necesitó meditar si era lo que quería porque sabía perfectamente que _sí_ lo era.

A lo mejor darle tantas vueltas al asunto era inútil. A lo mejor debía admitir que estaba enamorado de Mika y punto. Porque era la respuesta más lógica, la que se ceñía a su realidad. El rubio se revolvió, emitiendo un gracioso sonido. Yuu se quedó embobado.

 ** _B_** _ut watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _Pero viéndote solo, todas mis dudas de repente desaparecen de alguna forma._

Enamorado era una grandiosa palabra, que incluía significados igual de grandes. Uno no se enamoraba todos los días y de cualquier persona. Recordó vagamente la leyenda del hilo rojo, esa que Shinoa repitió hasta la saciedad una noche de guardia, tratando de que se mantuvieran despiertos. Cuenta la historia que los humanos tienen un hilo rojo en el dedo meñique que está atado a tu alma gemela, a esa persona a la que están destinados. El hilo se tensa y destensa dependiendo de la distancia, se enreda, pero jamás se rompe. No importan los kilómetros. No importa el tiempo. Permanecerá fuertemente anudado, uniendo a dos corazones y esquivando los caprichos y la ignorancia del que lo sujete, pues, sin importar los deseos del portador, este le guiará a su verdadero amor.

Le pareció una estupidez, obviamente. Una ñoñería romántica que hacía suspirar a las dos chicas, haciéndolas fantasear con príncipes azules apuestos que las rescataran de sus aburridas existencias. No obstante, si lo sopesaba en frío, se acercaba bastante a su relación. Yuu creyó que Mika estaba muerto durante años y de repente este apareció, dispuesto a recuperarlo. Estuvieron meses alejados después de ese fortuito encuentro, más siguieron buscándose. Porque el hilo no se quiebra. Se tensó. Y mucho. Pero no se quebró.

Seguro que si se lo comentaba al vampiro, se reiría de él y le llamaría cursi. Otra vez llevaría la razón. Como siempre. ¿El amor te volvía empalagoso? Parecía que sí. No lo admitiría en voz alta. Sería humillante.

-¿Yuu-chan? –Le llamó una vocecita pastosa. Mika se restregó los ojos en un ademán pesado, bostezando y mostrando los colmillos en el proceso, igual que un gato. Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir una sonrisa.

-Hey, buenos días dormilón –Bromeó, apartándole un mechón de la cara y escondiéndolo tras su oreja. El chico, que seguía adormilado, no reparó en que Yuu había destapado esa zona puntiaguda y lo observaba con renovado interés. Al percatarse de dónde estaban sus dedos, manoteó en el aire, dispuesto a apartarle. Yuu fue más rápido y le inmovilizó las manos, deslizándose por su oreja de elfo.

-Es horrible –Murmuró, entre sonrojado y cohibido.

-No hay nada en ti que sea horrible –Desde luego, el amor te volvía terriblemente cursi.

Se incorporó sobre sus codos y se columpió hasta que su boca llegó al lugar que acariciaba. Besó la protuberancia picuda y luego restregó la punta de la nariz, a modo de besito de esquimal. Mika rio flojito a causa de las cosquillas.

-Nunca las había visto –Constató, más para sí mismo.

-Estoy acostumbrado a ocultarlas con el pelo, mucho antes de ser vampiro –Se encogió de hombros, tapándola de nuevo con bucles dorados.

-Bueno, son hermosas, así que si algún día decides dejarlas al descubierto, será increíble –Aseguró, procurando que se sintiera bien consigo mismo. A estas alturas, ser un vampiro no era algo de lo que avergonzarse. Él era una buena persona, dulce y cariñosa, no un asqueroso chupasangres que solo piensa en dañar a los demás y capturar unas buenas presas. Puede que compartieran el físico, pero en absoluto los hábitos. Eso marcaba una clara diferencia. El rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Mika.

-Eres un cursi –Sonrió, abochornado. Odiaba cuando le conocía tan bien. Había tardado menos de lo esperado en denominarle como tal.

Se quedaron en silencio, perdidos el uno en el otro. Yuu aseguraba que Mika era capaz de asomarse a su alma cuando le miraba de esa manera, como si buceara en sus más oscuros secretos y anhelos. Era agradable que una persona supiera de ti tanto o más como tú mismo. Aunque a veces deseaba tener privacidad sentimental. En un impulso, paseó el pulgar por el perfil de sus labios. Eran suaves y esponjosos, de la forma que consideraba propia de las chicas. Mika contuvo la respiración y Yuu aprovechó para acortar la distancia. Se enredó en su nuca, se extravió en la calidez de su pecho, se derritió en la urgencia de su abrazo. La palabra "amor" seguía resonando entre las paredes de aquella habitación, encomiándole a aceptarlo. Y es que era difícil negarlo cuando Mika conseguía deshacerle con su aliento, que sus células vibraran por un toque. La falta de oxígeno apremiaba, así que se separaron entre risitas coquetas y ganas de más.

-No podemos pasarnos el día metidos en la cama –Murmuró el rubio, acariciando la mejilla de Yuu. Este retuvo su mano y besó con esmero sus nudillos, haciéndole estremecer. Nunca tendría suficiente.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Tu estómago –resolvió, cuando este emitió un quejido de hambre.

-Mi estómago puede esperar –replicó, aspirando su champú. Usaban el mismo pero Mika lograba que en su pelo oliera diferente. Intenso.

-Yuu-chan… -jadeó al sentirle recorriendo sus costillas. Se había vuelto insaciable.

Su estómago rugió de nuevo, sacándoles del trance y rompiendo el ambiente. Yuu gruñó, enfadado con su fisionomía, mientras Mika se ponía en pie, carcajeándose. Verle completamente desnudo, de espaldas a él, fue un puñetazo que expulsó el aire de sus pulmones. Era la segunda vez en el mismo día y en esta ocasión podía observarle sin temblar como un cachorro. En su reciente y sensual encuentro, constató lo insultantemente sexy que era, más su mente había tenido que procesar demasiada información por lo que no se detuvo mucho en ese detalle. Pero ahora estaba en todo su esplendor. Su mirada demoró en su trasero, pálido, firme. En su sitio. Se le antojaba estrujarlo, por eso se obligó a respirar hondo. Si no, jamás saldrían del dormitorio. No es como si a él le importara lo más mínimo, pero Mika se quejaría. Aunque eso ya no era un problema. Había descubierto como sofocar dichas quejas. Siguió atento cada uno de sus movimientos al colocarse la ropa interior, unos bóxers azules y ajustados que realzaron su ya de por sí espectacular culo. Descendió por sus piernas, largas y estilizadas, con buenos músculos fruto del ejercicio. En su mente, le vistió con el uniforme de los vampiros, los pantalones blancos y esas botas negras que le llegaban a medio muslo. Era lo único que le gustaba de esa ropa y lamentaba haberse dado cuenta tarde de lo atractivo que le quedaba ese calzado. Se llevó la sábana a la barbilla, seguro de que estaba salivando. Debería darse la vuelta y dejar de apreciar el cuerpo de sus suspiros (y erecciones a este paso) para darle intimidad y no incomodarle, pero le parecía absurdo teniendo en cuenta que habían hecho cosas peores horas atrás. O mejores, según cómo se mirara.

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas, Yuu-chan? –El aludido pegó un respingo al ser descubierto. Mika sonreía, aunque el color rojo le delataba. Se puso el pantalón del pijama a toda prisa y se cubrió con la camiseta.

-Ya lo creo que estoy disfrutando –Ronroneó, provocativo. Mika se relamió.

-Es un honor que te hayas vuelto adicto al sexo, pero ya es más de mediodía y, al menos yo, tengo cosas que hacer –Respondió a su intento seductor, aunque Yuu pudo ver las ganas bailando en sus pupilas. Suspiró exageradamente y se incorporó.

Recogió la ropa del suelo y le entró curiosidad por saber si Mika estaría embobado de la misma forma que él minutos antes. Echó un vistazo de reojo mientras se subía la ropa interior con deliberada lentitud. El sonrojo del vampiro había aumentado y, haciendo gala de una gran fuerza de voluntad, se dirigió hacia la puerta y le indicó que prepararía algo de almorzar. Yuu no pudo evitar sentirse halagado y aliviado al comprobar que provocaba el mismo efecto en él. En el cuarto de baño, trató de reconducir la dirección que tomaba su cabello rebelde, pero el "peinado almohada" (como Kimizuki lo bautizó) era insistente y se negaba a ser ordenado. Poco importaba, se dijo. Total, solo estaban Mika y él.

Bajó las escaleras, olfateando en el aire el rico olor que provenía de la cocina. Encaminó sus pasos y, por sorpresa, abrazó a Mika por la cintura. Este pegó un saltito y le riñó, más la amplia sonrisa le delataba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Se apoyó en el hueco de su cuello, poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas para husmear en el contenido de la olla.

-Curry –dijo por toda respuesta. Se le hizo la boca agua.

-Tu especialidad –añadió, frotando la nariz en la zona bajo su oreja derecha.

-No lo comías desde Navidad, pensé que te gustaría –Echó una pizca de sal a la salsa y removió.

-Tienes un don culinario envidiable –afirmó. Mika se rio.

-Me da la impresión de que estás muy cariñoso –Inclinó la cabeza para descansarla sobre la de Yuu, entrelazando los dedos que reposaban en su cadera.

-Aprovéchate de la situación, pronto seré el gruñón de Yuu-chan que ya conoces –bromeó.

Mika le dio un suave cabezazo y regresó la atención a la olla burbujeante. Observó concienzudo sus movimientos, retrotrayéndose a aquel día en el que le enseñó la receta. Por supuesto, su curry quedó asqueroso e incomestible y estuvo enfurruñado una semana entera porque estaba convencido de que Mika le había engañado a propósito. Echaba de menos ciertas cosas de aquella época. Distraído, clavó los dientes en la clavícula del rubio, fingiendo morderle y haciendo un sonido similar a "ñam ñam". No contaba con que Mika gemiría, mezcla de lo inesperado y el gusto, y eso le enviaría una corriente eléctrica directa a su entrepierna. ¿Acaso estaba en celo o qué? Mika le pisó con fuerza y le apartó sin miramientos. Yuu compuso una mirada dolida de cachorro pero el otro le ignoró, agitando el cucharón de madera en el aire y prohibiéndole molestarle hasta que la comida estuviera lista.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, divertido por haberle sonsacado un gemido y tener ese poder sobre él. Aburrido, decidió matar el tiempo ordenando los papeles de la mesita. Entre ellos, encontró el nuevo informe a medio rellenar. Bufó. Estúpido Guren, estúpidos altos cargos, estúpida burocracia. Tampoco podía quejarse mucho puesto que era el Ejército el que le proporcionaba un sitio donde vivir y alimentos, le fastidió una vocecita. Aun así, eso no significaba que no detestara el estúpido papeleo y el abuso de poder que, según él, ejercían sobre su persona. Recordó los dos soldados apalancados en la puerta de su casa y le entraron nauseas. ¿De verdad era necesaria toda esa parafernalia? No es como si fueran a huir o algo por el estilo. Por mucho que Mika lo siguiera deseando en secreto (dudaba que se hubiera olvidado de sus planes de escapada romántica para no regresar). Allá donde fueran, con toda probabilidad, tendrían que seguir luchando contra vampiros rebeldes insoportables y aquí por lo menos contaban con la seguridad que les proporcionaba el Ejército. Las alternativas eran escasas.

Comenzó a escribir, redactando la convalecencia de ambos, la sed de sangre de Mika (muy escueto y poco detallado, no quería que le consideraran un monstruo más de lo que ya lo hacían), su posterior anemia a causa de su propia debilidad (tampoco quería culparle de esto), los días en reposo y poco más. Se preguntó la cara que pondría el estirado de Kureto si incluía su pérdida de virginidad. O incluso Guren. Bueno, Guren le mataría y después despellejaría a Mika. Y si Shinoa se enteraba, predicaría a los cuatro vientos que ya no era un triste _cherry boy_ , sino que se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho. Sería digno de ver, desde luego. Pero ese seguiría siendo su secreto. Era vergonzoso revelárselo a alguien y en ese caso, el que le mataría sería Mika.

Quizá si las circunstancias hubieran sido normales, él estaría estudiando en un instituto, con su grupo de colegas inseparables, charlando en los descansos sobre chicas y haciendo una lista acerca de las más guapas de la clase. Intentarían conquistarlas durante el festival escolar y, si había suerte, terminarían saliendo con alguna. Se picarían entre ellos, presumiendo de sus artes amatorias y, cuando lo hiciera por primera vez con su novia, les relataría la increíble experiencia, exagerándolo de manera creíble para quedar como un as en la cama. Sonrió ante la perspectiva. Cómo había cambiado todo.

Una duda le atacó, inquietándole. En una situación normal, ¿se habría enamorado de Mika? O peor aún, ¿habrían seguido juntos? Mordisqueó la capucha del bolígrafo, imaginándolo. Para empezar, si sus padres no hubieran tratado de matarlo, probablemente nunca se habrían conocido. Constatar ese hecho le hizo notar una punzada en el corazón. Si la historia hubiera mantenido su curso habitual y hubiera terminado en el orfanato, en el caso de que les hubieran adoptado no habrían roto su amistad, aunque fuera a distancia. O al menos lo habrían intentado. Si tenían la suerte de permanecer en la misma ciudad, podrían quedar y comportarse como amigos normales. Sin duda, Mika habría sido su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, cada uno tendría su vida, conocerían a chicas bonitas de sus respectivos institutos y se lanzarían pullassobre sus respectivas batallitas.

Le oyó tararear desde la cocina, amortiguado por el ruido de los platos y el agua hirviendo. No. Se habría enamorado de él. Porque, aunque no hubieran vivido todas esas experiencias, su vínculo habría sido igual de inquebrantable. Era cierto que las circunstancias que les rodeaban habían fortalecido su relación, guiándola hasta el punto actual. Aun así, aunque hubiera tardado más tiempo, habría terminado cayendo.

El dulce aroma de las especias atacó sus sentidos y tuvo que esforzarse para no sucumbir y proseguir con el dichoso informe. Rasgaba el papel, centrado en la manera de expresar los hechos y dar los datos justos sin revelar nada demasiado personal. Tanto era así, que Mika hundió el dedo en su costado con fuerza, pues no atendía a sus llamados. Yuu entrecerró los ojos y le lanzo una mirada asesina ante su sonrisita de suficiencia. Tiró descuidadamente el bolígrafo en la sábana de papeles y bostezó hacia la cocina, donde se sentó delante de un plato rebosante. Charlaron de cosas intrascendentes, procurado evitar temas complicados. Yuu se distrajo de sus preocupaciones, paladeando el intenso sabor del curry, que se deshacía en sus papilas gustativas casi con deleite. Era increíble lo mucho que había mejorado incluso si él mismo era incapaz de probarlo. Lo cual le reducía de nuevo al grupo de los inútiles que ni siquiera podía alimentarse apropiadamente. Quizá era hora de que le pidiera unas clases. Y de conducir. Aunque esto no era necesario, pues era habilidoso manejando vehículos. Por mucho que los demás no quisieran verlo. Idiotas.

Mika parloteaba sin cesar, contándole acerca del último libro que había caído en sus manos. Cuando Yuu iba al cuartel por cuestiones de trabajo, este se dedicaba a investigar edificios abandonados (con la debida precaución, Mika no era del tipo que dejaba todo al azar y no se preocupaba por los imprevistos que pudieran surgir), y rescatar tesoros perdidos a los que nadie hacía caso. Entre ellos, su pasatiempo favorito era recuperar libros cuyas condiciones fueran óptimas para leerlos sin que la portada mohosa se desintegrara en tus manos o las páginas volaran por el suelo. Así, la extensión de la estantería del salón había aumentado considerablemente, lo que, a su vez, explicaba que hubiera podido construir semejante árbol de navidad. Solo el gran Mikaela-sama (como le gustaba autodenominarse de niños) lograba algo así.

Yuu al principio atendía. Una trama enrevesada con varias historias tejidas que le otorgaban un desarrollo complejo y bla bla. Él también disfrutaba leyendo, pero no hasta el punto de adoración que le profesaba Mika. Así que, enseguida su atención se desvió. De vez en cuando emitía algún "sí, ajam", quedo, indicándole que le seguía. Más su interés viajaba entre preguntarse el secreto para que el curry le quedara tan delicioso después de años sin hacerlo, y cómo las pestañas se entrelazaban unas con otras cuando sus párpados chocaban y sus pómulos se alzaban, dando muestras del entusiasmo que le provocaba su lectura actual. Maldición, debía dejar de mirarle. Por mucho que fuera inevitable que su rasgos le atontaran. Parece ser que jugó bien su papel, pues Mika retiró el plato sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto de su casi monólogo y se mostraba satisfecho de sí mismo.

Tras comer, el vampiro se arrellanó en un sillón y hundió las narices en el libro, molestando a Yuu lo menos posible mientras este finalizaba, de una vez, el informe. El silencio era interrumpido por sus respiraciones, el _fru fru_ de la tela si se movían, y el bolígrafo recorriendo la hoja. Lo alzó frente a sus ojos en gesto ufano, cuando estuvo listo.

-He terminado los deberes, ¿dónde está mi recompensa? –Rezongó.

-¿Por qué debería recompensarte por hacer tu trabajo? –Preguntó a su vez, aparcando el libro en un lateral.

-Necesito motivación y tú deberías dármela –Hinchó los mofletes, igual que un crío.

-¿Más motivación que la de anoche? –Le guiñó un ojo y Yuu se puso rojo hasta las orejas-. En fin, si no tienes nada más que hacer, podríamos dar un paseo –Propuso, esperando su reacción.

A Yuu se le iluminó el rostro. Mika odiaba salir al exterior porque prefería evitar en la medida de lo posible el contacto humano, y más cuando la población se estaba recuperando (muy lentamente) y comenzaban a verse grupos menores de gente por las calles. Por suerte, el bullicio se concentraba en los alrededores de los cuarteles, pues era la zona que se estaba habilitando primero debido a la protección y seguridad que les proporcionaba estar cerca del centro ofensivo. Por lo que su zona permanecía en una tranquila marginación. Continuaban siendo los únicos habitantes de aquel barrio, algo que ambos agradecían pues Yuu tampoco era muy amigo de las concentraciones. Así pues, asintió sin pensar y se encaminaron a sus respectivos cuartos para cambiarse de ropa. El moreno atisbó el revuelto de sábanas de la cama de Mika antes de llegar a su dormitorio y se sonrojó de nuevo. No podía evitarlo, era demasiado reciente y vergonzoso. Escogió un jersey grueso color azul claro. Le recordó a los antiguos ojos de Mika. Acarició su tela con nostalgia. Se puso unos vaqueros y unas deportivas. El rubio le esperaba, enfundado también en unos vaqueros, un jersey blanco de cuello alto y una cazadora marrón encima. Sus labios se estiraban en una tímida sonrisa que Yuu correspondió sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se abrigaron y salieron.

Fuera, les dio la bienvenida una temperatura agradable, solo estropeada por las ráfagas de aire frío que aparecían de la nada, haciéndoles estremecer. Tras una breve charla, convenció a los soldados para que no les siguieran, pues volverían enseguida y no irían muy lejos. Estos, escépticos, cedieron gracias a la amenazadora mirada del vampiro. Una vez librados de ese incómodo problema, acomodó mejor su bufanda alrededor del cuello, al tiempo que sintió la mano cálida de Mika buscando la suya. Cohibido, la tomó, mirando embobado sus palmas unidas. Entrelazó los dedos y Yuu, tras unos segundos de vacilación, le imitó. Alzó la cabeza, al punto de ver cómo Mika lucía unas mejillas ligeramente coloreadas y abochornadas.

De pequeños, era de lo más habitual que se cogieran de esa manera, sobre todo en los momentos difíciles y en los que se sentían superados. Sin embargo, ahora su significado se había ampliado.

 ** _O_** _ne step closer…_

 _Un paso más cerca…_

Un cómodo hormigueo se extendía por su brazo, haciéndole consciente de la cercanía y sorprendiéndole de que un gesto simple como aquel le llenara. Mantuvieron un confortable silencio. Sus pasos resonaban en el eco, acompañados por los graznidos de los pájaros que se atrevían a poblar la tierra yerma. Las hojas revoloteaban a sus pies y el cielo se iba tiñendo de naranja, según el sol se desplazaba, dispuesto a ser reemplazado por su compañera. Se respiraba paz y se dio el placer de cerrar los párpados unos segundos, siendo acariciado por la armonía y la cotidianidad. Mika le guio, tirando suavemente de él. Después de media hora en marcha, una colina apareció ante ellos. Yuu enarcó las cejas, preguntándole en silencio qué pretendía, pero Mika negó, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

-Una carrera hasta la cima –Propuso.

-¿Quieres jugar a eso? Sabes que voy a ganar –Esbozó una mueca ladeada, sacando pecho para demostrar su superioridad.

-¡Ya lo veremos! –Se dio la vuelta en apenas unas milésimas y echó a correr cuesta arriba.

Yuu no se quedó atrás y enseguida le alcanzó. Lanzó un grito de júbilo y alzó los brazos al ver cómo le adelantaba, escuchando un "Yuu-chan" ahogado a su espalda. Algo le golpeó y le hizo caer al suelo. Mika le había puesto la zancadilla a traición y se reía mientras sacaba la lengua a modo de burla. Yuu, fastidiado por su malicia, le atrapó por el tobillo y le empujó. El rubio tropezó, precipitándose encima de la hierba, que acolchó el golpe. Rodó sobre sí mismo, posicionándose encima de Yuu, acorralándole. Este forcejeó para librarse de él, entre carcajadas a todo pulmón. Mika se resistió, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados en un intento de que se estuviera quieto. El moreno le agarró por las muñecas, inmovilizándole. Su risa cesó e hinchó los pulmones, recuperando el aire perdido. Sus ojos chocaron con los rojos, que relucían en la cada vez más evidente oscuridad. Alargó la mano, rozando sutilmente las pestañas que pendían de ellos, continuando por las mejillas. Sintió su estremecimiento. Entreabrió la boca, por lo que los colmillos quedaron expuestos. En serio, era _tan_ hermoso. Ocultó los dedos en su nuca y le atrajo, besándole. Su pecho agitado se contorsionaba sobre su ropa, sintiendo los latidos acelerados que le producía el mínimo contacto. Su sensibilidad se había extremado y eso le permitía percibirle en todos los ámbitos al máximo nivel.

Se despegaron, Mika rozando ambas narices con una sonrisilla. Le ayudó a incorporarse y ascendieron el último tramo entre codazos y pullas. Mika presionó su estómago, deteniéndole.

-¿Confías en mí? –Dijo, serio.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Deberías saber la respuesta.

Asintió, satisfecho, y le cegó con su bufanda, asegurándose de que no podía ver nada.

-Pero qué demonios…

-Ssshhh, dijiste que confiabas en mí.

Le notó en su espalda, pegado a él, a escasa distancia, por lo que transmitía el calor a través de las capas de ropa. Le instó a andar, cuidando de evitar los obstáculos y dirigiéndole con las palmas posadas en la zona lumbar. Yuu estaba nervioso a la par que deseoso. ¿Qué sería lo que querría enseñarle?

-¿Preparado? –susurró, de repente, en su oído. Yuu dio un respingo y murmuró un "sí" quedo.

Mika desató el nudo y acomodó la bufanda en su sitio. Se encontraban parados en la zona más alta de la colina. A sus pies, se extendía la basta ciudad que, a pesar de estar mayoritariamente en ruinas, tenía un aspecto casi mágico. Haciendo uso de la imaginación, fácilmente se asemejaba a una antigua ciudad medieval derruida, todo muros deshechos y piedras que en sus mejores épocas fueron castillos encantados. Gracias a la escasa luz que proporcionaba el cielo despejado, las sombras erigían figuras fantasmales de aspecto siniestro pero hipnotizante. Sin embargo, no era ni de lejos fascinante en comparación con el manto azul oscuro que les cubría. Eran pocos los privilegiados que contaban con electricidad (de hecho, si se hacía un esfuerzo podía distinguirse el edificio de los cuarteles titilando a lo lejos), lo que significaba que, como había constatado los últimos meses, las estrellas eran las dueñas en cuanto el astro rey desaparecía. Estas eran unos intensos puntos blancos que brillaban sin asomo de timidez, iluminando lo que la luna menguante no conseguía. El espectáculo le dejó sin aliento. Entendía por qué Mika quería enseñarle aquello. Su magnificencia era tal que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para agradecerle. El vampiro se mantenía relajado, a su lado, alternando la atención entre el cielo y la ciudad.

En un segundo, el cielo se cubrió de hilos plateados que pasaban raudos de un extremo a otro. Yuu pegó un chillido emocionado. Parecía como si diminutos fuegos artificiales serpentearan sobre sus cabezas, rasgando la oscuridad con su luz. No necesitó señalárselo a Mika. Conque lo tenía todo planeado, ¿eh? Me abalancé a su cuello, colgándome como un vulgar mono encima de él. El rubio aulló del susto, para seguidamente romper a reír, pronunciando su nombre en mitad de su carcajada. Yuu amoldó sus mejillas, juntando una con la otra, mientras Mika trazaba líneas con sus yemas en sus manos entrelazadas alrededor de sus hombros.

-Gracias –dijo apenas en un susurro, soplando sus hebras doradas.

-No hay de qué, Yuu-chan.

Entonces, ¿esto era el amor? ¿Esta sensación dulce y esponjosa que se instalaba en tu vientre y no se separaba de ti, aunque la empujaras hacia un rincón y pretendieras recluirla? Siempre pensó que las famosas mariposas del estómago eran una soberana tontería. A lo mejor era igual que las hadas, que no creías en ellas hasta que las veías por ti mismo.

 ** _I_** _have died every day waiting for you._

 _He muerto cada día esperando por ti._

 ** _D_** _arlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,_

 _Cariño, no tengas miedo, te he amado durante mil años,_

 ** _I_** _'ll love you for a thousand more._

 _te amaré durante mil más._

* * *

Lo he repasado por encima, así que cualquier error, mis disculpas. La canción usada es _A thousand years_ de Christina Perri.

Nos leemos en el siguiente~~


	17. Las distintas caras del monstruo

-Al parecer un "no aparezcas por los cuarteles en un tiempo" no es suficiente claro para tu cerebro de mosquito –Saludó en su efusividad acostumbrada. Yuu ladeó la sonrisa.

-Echaba de menos a mi padre, ¿qué le voy a hacer si soy un sentimental? –Fingió que se sacaba la cera de la oreja, aportando su mayor indiferencia al momento.

-Eres un maldito imbécil, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? –Muy a su pesar, se levantó y le revolvió el pelo, haciendo más fuerza de lo usual y provocando un par de insultos por su parte. Era su manera de ser cariñoso-. Y bien, ¿qué demonios quieres? ¿O has cogido la irritante costumbre de Shinya de tocarme las narices de forma gratuita? Porque si es así, no dudaré ni un segundo en patearte el culo y mandarte a freír espárragos. –Encantador.

Yuu se mordió la lengua para evitar responderle "precisamente en el culo no". Aunque el día anterior apenas había sentido nada, esa mañana había despertado con un ligero dolor. No le preocupaba en absoluto y había procurado mantenerlo oculto de Mika, o se sentiría un ser despreciable y odioso y no querría tocarlo nunca más, lo cual era una completa y absoluta desgracia. Era más bien una molestia pasajera que se encargaba de recordarle su encantador secreto cuando hacía movimientos bruscos. Eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisita. Guren enarcó las cejas y frunció el ceño, todo a la vez.

-¿Eres masoquista o te has vuelto completamente tarado? –preguntó debido a su expresión de repentina felicidad.

Yuu se obligó a recomponerse.

-Quería saber cómo estabais –Admitió-. Y bueno, en realidad no hay motivos para que no me paseé por aquí. Pertenezco a este lugar, en cierto modo –Añadió, extendiendo sus brazos como si pretendiera abarcar el espacio, dándole mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

-El único inconveniente es que Kureto está a punto de pedir vuestras cabezas –Puntualizó, recogiendo el informe de Mika que Yuu le tendía, murmurando algo de que su letra apestaba-. Sabes que no está muy contento con una situación que se le escapa de las manos y os tiene al vampiro y a ti en el punto de mira –Se recargó en su escritorio de caoba y le miró con ojo crítico.

-Dijiste que regresara cuando las cosas estuvieran calmadas.

-Apenas han pasado unos días. Da la impresión que todo ha vuelto a su cauce, pero nunca se sabe con los Hiragi –Destilaba veneno.

-Shinya es un Hiragi –Le hizo notar, un poco asombrado por el odio que rezumaban sus palabras-. Y Shinoa –Continuó.

-Solo de apellido –Resolvió-. En fin, si solo has venido a entregar esto –Retumbó su dedo índice sobre el papel-, vete.

-Quiero ver a mis compañeros –Exigió. Tener la compañía de Mika era agradable y le encantaba, pero no soportaba estar mucho tiempo sin ver a sus amigos. Eran parte de su familia y, por ende, de su vida.

Guren resopló y se llevó la mano a la cara, respirando hondo.

-En unos minutos se dirigen a entrenar, así que la respuesta es no. Ahora no puedes.

-¡Me importa un comino! –Exclamó, haciendo un mohín. Guren parecía contar hasta diez para no tirarle el archivador de plástico que quedaba cerca de su posición a la cara.

-Bien, entrena con nosotros entonces. No creo que eso suponga un problema –Resolvió, dando su brazo a torcer. Yuu le dedicó una amplia sonrisa-. Además, con lo inútil que has demostrado ser en el campo de batalla las últimas veces, te vendría bien repasar lo básico –Sonrió de lado. Yuu gruñó y quiso propinarle un puñetazo, más Guren lo retuvo con insultante facilidad. Bufó-. Deja de ser un hijo díscolo y compórtate como un ser humano –le reprendió con aire cansino.

-Iré a buscar a Mika.

-¿A casa? Él no necesita entrenarse, es más hábil en el manejo de una espada que tú –Le recriminó, guardando los informes y papeles en carpetas de cartón marrón.

-No es eso, bastardo –Hundió los puños en sus bolsillos, furioso. Tsk, odiaba cuando tenía razón-, es que me está esperando fuera –Usó su barbilla para señalar por la ventana.

-Ya tengo suficientes problemas contigo pululando por aquí, ¡y encima me traes al vampiro! –Gritó, pinzando el puente de su nariz en un gesto que denotaba irritación profunda. –Se suponía que entre los dos, él es la voz de la razón y parte del trato era que te vigilará de cometer una estupidez. No que las cometiera contigo.

Yuu le ignoró y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a por él. Guren le insultó y refunfuñó, a su espalda, advirtiéndole de que pasaran lo más desapercibido posible. Y lo intentaron. En serio. Lo intentaron. Mika se cubrió con una capa del uniforme e incluso se ocultó parcialmente bajo una capucha. Siempre había destacado dentro de los cuarteles por ser el único vampiro que se paseaba por las instalaciones, lo cual provocaba las habladurías y, cómo no, el miedo. Pero también destacaba por el hecho de, bueno, ser guapo. Sus mechones rubios escapaban mientras caminaba y por mucho que llevara la cabeza gacha, de vez en cuando un foco de luz procedente de los neones incidía sobre él, resaltándole. A Yuu no le hubiera importado, de no ser por las risitas que proferían las chicas cuando pasaban a su lado. Le molestaba. Y mucho. No se consideraba una persona celosa pero le habría supuesto una poderosa satisfacción soltar a los cuatro vientos que ese chico le pertenecía o, mejor aún, robarle un beso de escándalo para que esas tontas niñas dejaran de babear por su presencia. Mika, ajeno a todo aquello pues no era ningún experto en las artes amatorias y los cortejos, de vez en cuando subía el brazo para arrebujarse más en la capucha y tratar de no hacerse notar demasiado. Percibió la crispación en los puños cerrados de Yuu y le miró con curiosidad, sin comprender por qué de repente parecía tenso si apenas habían encontrado por los pasillos oficiales de alto rango, que son los que podrían ponerles en aprietos.

Alcanzaron al fin uno de los patios principales, amplio y empedrado, en el cual les recibió el escuadrón de Shinoa al completo. Mika se deshizo de la capa y la dejó en el suelo.

-¡Bienvenido de vuelta, _cherry boy_! –Saludó, maliciosa. Yuu hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no sonrojarse hasta las orejas y expulsar humo, mas fue inútil. Shinoa, por supuesto, no estaba al corriente de su recién "cambio de estado", pero si hasta el momento ni siquiera se lo había planteado en serio, gracias a los diferentes tonos de rojo que poblaban la cara de Yuu, podría intuirlo todo. Casi podía escuchar los engranajes acoplarse y provocar que esbozara esa sonrisa tan luminosa. Por suerte, Yoichi llegó a tiempo para salvarle de un desastre inminente.

-¡Yuu! ¿Cómo estás? –Le abrazó con entusiasmo. A su lado, Mika emitió un rugido ronco. No estaba mal que él sufriera una bonita dosis de celos. En compensación por lo anterior. Aunque no fuera culpa suya.

-Genial, gracias por preocuparte –Sonrió-. Tenía ganas de practicar con vosotros.

-Normal, sigues siendo un inútil –Kimizuki acomodó la montura de sus gafas y le dedicó una expresión a caballo entre lo amistoso y lo capullo que era.

-Adoro cuando me recibes con palabras hermosas –Replicó, burlón, chocando las manos con él.

-Solo espero que no nos retrases, TontiYuu –Culminó Mitsuba, también esbozando una sonrisilla.

-A ver, enanos de pacotilla, menos cháchara y más sudor y sangre. No vais a salir de aquí hasta que supliquéis clemencia –Aplaudió Guren para atraer su atención. Conmovedor, pensó Yuu. Si soportarle en circunstancias normales era todo un triunfo, tenerle como profesor y encima de lucha prometía ser un grano en el culo. Rezó por que, al menos, el sufrimiento sirviera-. Practicaréis por parejas. Yuu contra Mika. Mitsuba, Shinoa y Kimizuki los tres juntos. Yoichi, tú deberás esperar unos minutos –Este asintió-. Bien, esto es una pelea real –Lo recalcó, dándole énfasis-. Vuestro objetivo es matar al adversario por vosotros mismos, sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Ni siquiera la de vuestro demonio. Está prohibido usar su poder por muy tentados que estéis. Tenéis permiso para heriros todo lo que queráis, siempre y cuando sean rasguños leves. Obviamente –Miró a cada uno de los adolescentes, asegurándose de que sus palabras calaban hondo. Yuu sintió a Mika tensarse-. Repito. Es una pelea real. Debéis luchar a muerte como si el que estuviera enfrente fuera un vampiro y tuvierais que destrozarle –Evitó fijarse en Mika-. Pierde o bien el que reciba más daño o bien el que termine acorralado sin posibilidad de continuar. ¿Entendido? –Todos asintieron.

A Yuu la adrenalina le hormigueaba en los dedos, aunque le preocupaba bastante el hecho de que Mika fuera su contrincante. Aun así, comprendía por qué Guren lo había escogido. El miedo constante a que Yuu saliera herido era, en su caso, un arma de doble filo. Podía volverle poderoso, bullente de ira, y casi invencible. O, por el contrario, podía clavarle en el sitio e impedirle reaccionar acorde con la situación. Por eso, debía vencer ese temor. No, vencerlo no. Mitigarlo. Empequeñecerlo hasta que se hiciera manejable y pudiera dominarlo de tal manera que no le invadiera en momentos críticos. Es decir, tenía que aprender a usar más la cabeza que el corazón si se trataba de Yuu. El moreno añadió una nota mental de que eso también podía aplicársele a él. Pero no era el momento de distracciones.

-¿Preparados? –Las armas demoniacas de Shinoa y Mitsuba se materializaron mientras que las de Kimizuki, Yuu y Mika se desenfundaron. Yoichi permanecía atento, con cierta inquietud-. ¡Ya!

Yuu atacó sin vacilar. Mika pronunció su nombre, sorprendido por la repentina agresividad de su estocada. Sus esmeraldas estaban pintadas de decisión, por mucho que su "enemigo" fuera su… ¿amante? Mejor amigo, por ahora. Una pelea era una pelea, aunque estuviera simulada. Y si no daba el cien por cien, no se sentiría completo. Repitió el envite con mayor fuerza aún, provocando que Mika se desequilibrara momentáneamente. El rubio contempló la determinación de sus pupilas verdosas y pareció aceptarla y plantarle cara. Compuso una sonrisa cruel que resaltó sus colmillos centelleantes y se la devolvió. Yuu le guiñó satisfecho, y se embarcaron en una danza mortal. Los filos silbaban, cortando el aire, dispuestos a hundirse en la carne del contrario. Le hubiera gustado observar a sus compañeros, pero Mika era mortífero (cualidad en la que apenas se había fijado pero que, al sufrirla en persona, admiraba y temía a partes iguales) y no le permitía ni respirar. Dieron una vuelta completa sobre un eje invisible y Yuu pudo ver, a lo lejos, a Shinya acercarse, apoyado en unas muletas y cojeando visiblemente. Verle así de destrozado le dolió. En esa milésima de distracción, Mika aprovechó para lanzarle una estocada a la rodilla que, a pesar de que no le hirió, le tiró encima de las frías piedras. Recordó las palabras de Guren y enseguida se incorporó. No le dejaría vencer con facilidad.

Al estar enfrente de ellos, pudo ver a Guren acariciando con suavidad la espalda de Shinya, con expresión preocupada y cariñosa. Le seguía asombrando el cambio tan notable que se producía en sus facciones, normalmente contraídas por su carácter agrio e incluso seco. Shinya rio y pareció que el rostro de Guren se iluminó varios vatios. El peliblanco se posicionó junto a Yochi y ambos materializaron sus armas. Usando la paciencia de una madre, comenzó a hablarle en murmullos, ahogados por el choque de metales y las chispas que saltaban. Aunque el joven no podía hacer mucho debido a su reducción de movilidad y las muletas, procuraba enseñarle. Yoichi parecía encantado. Yuu, entre enviste y enviste, se tomó unos segundos para acumular furia contra los vampiros que habían permitido que Shinya terminara en ese estado. Era un hombre valiente y digno que siempre tenía palabras bonitas y motivación de sobra para el escuadrón y cualquiera que quisiera escucharle. Los subordinados de Guren le admiraban y adoraban, pues era amable y portaba ese toque de humor y dulzura característicos de su persona. De sus amigos, Shinya fue el único que salió verdaderamente malparado de la misión de Sanguinem. Se sentía furioso por ello. Quería protegerlos costase lo que costase.

Ambos chicos sudaban. Los goterones perlaban sus frentes y Yuu notaba cómo la ropa se adhería a su piel. Admitió en su mente que Mika era realmente bueno. Poseía una técnica sin parangón, agilidad, flexibilidad y capacidad de reacción. Tenía que preguntarle quién le preparó hasta semejante nivel. Presentía que no estaba dándolo todo, pero aun así le impresionaba su nivel. Se sentía un chiquillo en pañales comparado con su maestría. Estaban tan concentrados que no fueron conscientes de que algo andaba mal. Mika fue el primero en percatarse de que el ruido había desaparecido a su alrededor. Se detuvieron. Yuu buscó con la mirada al resto del grupo, ansioso por saber quién había ganado. Le hubiera gustado hacer apuestas para darle un extra de emoción.

Se quedó paralizado; Kureto y la rubia cuyo nombre nunca recordaba hermana de Mitsuba, acababan de entrar al patio. Por acto reflejo, Guren se desplazó, quedando frente al escuadrón. Yuu sabía que no le gustaba mostrar aprecio por ellos en público y menos en presencia de Kureto, pues se sentía más cómodo y menos vulnerable fingiendo indiferencia. Sin embargo, gestos protectores como aquel le delataban. Aun así, mantuvo una relativa distancia y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Shinya, que saludó a su hermano en tono cordial y amigable. Kureto simplemente le ignoró.

-¿A qué se debe tu presencia?~ -Insistió, pasando por alto su mueca de fastidio.

-Me han dicho que los Hyakuya estaban por aquí. Quería hablar con ellos –Anunció, con voz grave y potente.

Guren se giró hacia Yuu, esbozando en silencio un prometedor "te voy a matar". Yuu se encogió de hombros.

-Están entrenado, así que nos pillas en mal momento –Se excusó Guren, aparentemente relajado. Sin embargo, un observador hábil o que le conociera bien, como Yuu, era capaz de percatarse de pequeños detalles que delataban su enfado.

-Ichinose, eso es algo que me importa poco –Le echó un vistazo cargado de desprecio que no pasó desapercibido-. Aunque estén bajo tu supervisión, soy tu superior y me gustaría intercambiar una charla amigable –Mika se crispó y Yuu intuyó que "amigable" no era el adjetivo que mejor calificaba sus intenciones. Shinya tenía aspecto de querer intervenir, más el moreno intuía que contradecir a alguien de semejante poder dentro del Ejército Imperial no era una gran idea. Así que se reprimió y su único acto de desafío consistió en dedicarle un rostro helado y hosco. No era mucho, pero al menos dejaba clara su postura de asco.

-No os preocupéis novatos, os acompañaré –Aseguró Shinya, mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante que no alcanzó sus ojos. Su presencia le tranquilizó. Apretó suavemente la mano de Mika para infundirle ánimos. Fueron apenas unas centésimas, pero pareció que el vampiro se resignaba.

Le siguieron sin rechistar, Shinya pisándoles los talones y renqueando ayudado por las muletas. Los chicos se pusieron a su lado, sosteniéndole para facilitarle la tarea, cosa que el peliblanco agradeció. Parecía que Kureto y su maniquí rubio llevaban prisa, pues, a pesar de saber las dificultades del Mayor para caminar, andaban apresurados. Yuu chasqueó la lengua, ansioso por expresar en alto los pensamientos hirientes que cruzaban su mente. Sin embargo, los jadeos entrecortados de Shinya le devolvían a la realidad. Por ahora, no tenía más remedio que mantenerse calladito y comportarse. Ya le patearía el culo cuando la ocasión fuera propicia. Deseaba que no faltara mucho. Una eternidad después, se acomodaron en unos mullidos sillones. Shinya se recostó en un sofá de terciopelo rojo, lejos de los invitados estelares. El maniquí rubio (le llamaría así ya que desconocía su nombre y tampoco pensaba aprendérselo) se posicionó detrás de Kureto, igual que un guardaespaldas. Este, rebuscó en un cajón plagado de carpetas y extrajo una marrón idénticas a las que tantas veces había visto en manos de Guren. Yuu estiró el cuello, tratando de ver lo que estaba escrito en la portada, más los kanjis se emborronaban y no era demasiado hábil leyéndolos. Una de las consecuencias de vivir en Sanguinem. Extrajo un grueso de hojas grapadas y las revisó por encima. A Yuu se le antojó puro teatro. Si Guren estaba en lo cierto y el jefazo tenía interés en ellos, debía conocer al dedillo todas sus actuaciones hasta el momento.

-Yuuichiro y Mikaela Hyakuya –Su voz profunda impregnó la estancia de su solemnidad y le puso el vello de punta. Nunca le había visto en acción; sin embargo, con solo observar su porte y su manera de hablar ya intuía que era un enemigo formidable. Y esto era más evidente ahora que no se sentía arropado por sus amigos y Guren, ya que se encontraban los dos más expuestos-. Bien, Yuuichiro, cuéntame qué sucedió en Sanguinem en la última misión –Clavó su rostro inexpresivo en él. Un escalofrió lo recorrió.

-Ya deberías saberlo, ¿no? Por los engorrosos documentos que Guren se dedica a redactar –respondió, molesto por sus descortesía y esa aparente falta de sentimientos y trato despreciativo hacia los que consideraba inferiores.

-Vamos, vamos, Yuu, muéstrate un poquito más colaborativo~-le amonestó Shinya, a pesar de que usaba su tono festivo habitual.

-Cállate –ordenó Kureto sin siquiera dirigirse a él, como si se tratara de una mosca molesta.

Yuu bufó.

-Fuimos a rescatar a Mika de los vampiros. La situación se descontroló y no recuerdo más porque aparecí inconsciente en una habitación de hospital. ¿Contento? –Se cruzó de brazos, desafiante, y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón. Mika permanecía casi sin respirar, atento a los movimientos del adversario, dispuesto a saltar a su yugular si era necesario.

-Así que… ¿no recuerdas que te convertiste en serafín? –Inquirió. Ni siquiera su sentencia estaba revestida de curiosidad. Conversaba como si todo le diera igual.

-Lo deduje. Y luego me lo contaron –contestó, imitando esa indiferencia. Por dentro, bullía de nervios. Sospechaba que su verdadera intención desde el principio era ahondar en ese tema por lo que no debía sorprenderle. No obstante, nadie de su círculo cercano conocía el alcance de su interés, por lo que lo aconsejable era ser lo más evasivo posible.

-¿Por qué te convertiste en serafín? –Insistió, sin moverse un ápice.

-No lo sé –En eso al menos era sincero-. Supongo que sucedió sin más. No recuerdo nada –repitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tú, vampiro? –Mika se tensó y Yuu apretó los puños. Era evidente lo mucho que le odiaba por la forma en que se había referido a él.

-Tampoco lo sé. De repente era un serafín. –Admitió, en tono neutro.

Transcurrieron unos instantes de silencio, en los que la presión podía palparse. Yuu tuvo la impresión de que la maniquí estaba muerta, porque ni siquiera parpadeaba. Kureto carraspeó y guardó los papeles en su sitio, cerrando el cajón.

-Bueno, parece que ni vosotros ni vuestros amigos tienen idea alguna de los… motivos por los cuales se produce la conversión –Entrelazó los dedos, portando un aire solemne al ambiente. Yuu frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso eso significaba que Shinoa y los demás habían soportado este interrogatorio?- Lo cual me resulta altamente extraño –El pequeño suspiro de alivio que estaba a punto de surgir de sus labios, fue retenido por esa última frase. No se lo iba a poner tan fácil, ¿eh? –Entiendo que tú no controles los cambios y no tengas mucha idea de por qué sucede. Sin embargo –Se dirigió hacia Mika-, tus compañeros sí fueron testigos de ello, por lo que deberían tener más datos al respecto.

Shinya carraspeó.

-Hermano, son uno críos que se han visto envueltos en una guerra descomunal de la que apenas comprenden nada –dijo conciliador-. Es normal que se encuentren confusos y no puedan proporcionarte lo que necesitas~ -Kureto le contempló durante unos segundos-. Te aseguro que ellos más que nadie quieren colaborar contigo porque de los que estamos en esta sala, son los que más cuentas pendientes tienen con los vampiros. Así que te recomiendo que no los atosigues, no poseen información aparte de la que te han dado –Se incorporó con esfuerzo, renqueando hasta su posición y depositando la mano derecha en el hombro de Yuu-. Si recuerdan algún detalle que pueda ser de utilidad, te lo dirán, ¿verdad? –Asintieron, obedientes a la par que deseosos de largarse de aquel lugar.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que el serafín no aparece en circunstancias inapropiadas. No queremos que nadie salga herido. Igual que te ocurrió a ti –Señaló, mientras hacía un gesto que les permitía levantarse. Yuu se quedó congelado y le dedicó a Shinya un vistazo de soslayo. Este se mantuvo inexpresivo-. En fin. Te tomo la palabra. Quiero estar informado de todo al respecto de vosotros dos.

Se despidió con dejadez y los tres se apresuraron a abandonar la estancia. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Yuu golpeó la pared, furioso. Mika le tomó por el antebrazo, repentinamente asustado por su reacción más el moreno le apartó de un empellón.

-¿Pensabais decirme en algún momento que esto es culpa mía? –Abarcó a Shinya de pies a cabeza. El peliblanco estaba avergonzado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, dudando sobre la forma de proceder para calmar a Yuu.

-Escucha, Yuu-chan, si no te comentamos nada fue por tu bien –Se apresuró el vampiro en responder.

-No es culpa tuya. Son gajes del oficio, todos salimos heridos alguna vez si vamos a batallar. Y tú no eres capaz de controlar al serafín. Es normal, su poder excede lo conocido y es lógico que te cueste manejarlo…

-¡Soy un puto monstruo! –Exclamó, alterado, revolviéndose el pelo en un tic nervioso. Varias personas se giraron a observar la escena, curiosos. Ante la mirada asesina de Mika, continuaron su camino.

-Yuu-chan, eso no es cierto…

Sabía que no dominaba al serafín y que ni siquiera la ayuda de Asuramaru era suficiente. No obstante, en ningún momento se había planteado el hecho real de que pudiera dañar a alguien. A alguien que le importara. Confiaba en que su conciencia fuera lo bastante fuerte como para elegir a quién atacar e ignorar a sus compañeros. Pero no era así. Lo doloroso no era que se lo hubieran ocultado, sino que él mismo se hubiera auto engañado durante este tiempo. Se desprendió de las excusas baratas y echó a andar, sin rumbo fijo, dejándolos atrás, escuchando su nombre escapar de los labios de Mika. Transcurrieron unos minutos en los cuales se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desorientado. Desembocó en un nuevo patio, similar a aquel en el que practicaron. A su izquierda, nacían unas escaleras escoltadas por barandillas y decidió sentarse en uno de los escalones. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, derrotado. Debería disculparse ante Shinya, decirle que era un verdadero capullo y que lamentaba todo el daño que le había causado. Se sentía un estorbo, un niñato inútil que solo metía la pata una y otra vez, hiriendo a los que le importaban y siendo un inconsciente que causaba más problemas de los que solventaba. Su mente le echaba en cara cosas horribles y supuso que se lo merecía por ser un insensato y priorizar sus sentimientos egoístas por encima del bien común. En el fondo, sabía que volvería a repetir el mismo error si con ello lograba rescatar a Mika de los vampiros, como finalmente había ocurrido, pero eso no impedía que se despreciara y fuera incapaz de mirar a Shinya a los ojos tras semejante revelación.

Estaba distraído, auto compadeciéndose, por lo que no notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Se movió lo justo para ver a Kimizuki por el rabillo del ojo. Maldijo su mala suerte. Era la última persona a la que deseaba soportar. El chico de pelo rosa le dio un golpecito en el hombro y, en contra de su voluntad, se incorporó y le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Parece que ya te has enterado de lo de Shinya –dijo sin rodeos, colocándose la montura de las gafas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te vi salir corriendo del despacho de Kureto, así que lo deduje.

-¿Has venido a regodearte y a decirme que soy despreciable? Porque te lo puedes ahorrar –Le espetó, chasqueando la lengua.

-Monstruo es la definición que más se ajusta –Clavó su mirada en el cielo. Hacía un bonito día despejado, sin nubes en el horizonte.

-Vaya, gracias. Muy consolador.

-Eres una aberración que pierde el control con una facilidad pasmosa e incapaz de proteger a los demás. Pero el lado positivo, es que así te pareces más a Mika, ¿no? Después de todo, es un vampiro –Remató. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, había cogido a Kimizuki por el cuello de su uniforme y le había empotrado contra la pared más cercana, crujiendo los dientes.

Podía soportar cualquier insulto hacia su persona o cualquier desprecio. Pero jamás consentiría ese trato para con Mika.

-¿Consideras a Mika un monstruo? –Insistió, desafiante, a pesar de su situación de inferioridad.

-Por supuesto que no –Siseó, peligroso.

-Pero es un vampiro –Comenzaba a faltarle el oxígeno, más Yuu no se amedrantó y continuó presionando.

-Pero eso no significa que sea un monstruo –Gruñó, pegando su nariz a la de su, actual, adversario.

-Entonces, ¿por qué deberías serlo tú? –Yuu parpadeó, un tanto sorprendido, y aflojó su agarre-. Seguro que Mika también ha herido a personas que le importaban sin querer. Y aun así, no le desprecias. Al igual que nosotros. ¿Por qué sería diferente contigo? –Le soltó y se apartó, confuso y meditándolo.

-Mika puede dominar sus acciones. Yo no cuando me convierto en serafín –Respondió, mientras Kimizuki recolocaba su ropa y tomaba aire. Yuu se sintió culpable por su acción precipitada. Solo un poco-. Pierdo la consciencia, el ángel se apodera de todo.

-Por eso precisamente tienes que fiarte de tu escuadrón. Somos capaces de cuidarnos y darte un puñetazo en la cara si es necesario –Regresó a su asiento en el duro suelo y palmeó el espacio a su lado. Yuu se sentó-. Imagino que tu situación es dura y que por eso te ves más afectado por las circunstancias que los demás. Debes aprender que no somos críos indefensos a los que un soplo de viento nos va a derrumbar. Eso demuestra escasa confianza por tu parte.

Yuu contempló inquieto la palma de sus manos. Odiaba aquello por dos razones. La primera era que, obviamente, tenía razón. Y la segunda, que precisamente era Kimizuki quien la tenía. Lo cual le irritaba el doble. Iba a responder cuando una figura se presentó, tapándoles por un momento la luz. Gruñía y mostraba una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Nunca escuchas; te digo una cosa y te ingenias para hacer justo lo contrario. Eres irritante –Echó su flequillo hacia atrás, dándole un aspecto agresivo que le recordaba a las batallas sangrientas-. ¿Crees en serio que el imbécil de Kureto se conformará con eso? Tan solo estaba tanteando el terreno, intentando averiguar cuánto ocultabas. Por desgracia, cuenta con la suficiente inteligencia como para usarnos a todos como sus títeres y manejarnos a su antojo. Incluidos a Mika y a ti. Bueno, especialmente a Mika y a ti –Torció el gesto en una sonrisa. A Yuu a veces le recordaba a un depredador, siempre en guardia para ser más rápido que su presa y degollarla-. Intento protegeros pero no me lo pones nada fácil, mocoso.

Yuu encogió los hombros en una muda disculpa. ¿Qué podía decir?

-Odio repetirme pero no me queda otra opción si pretendo que se te quede grabado en la memoria: estamos en guerra, en una guerra cruenta y que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cuándo va a terminar. Ahora mismo, excepto tu escuadrón, el mío, Mika, Shinya y yo, el resto son enemigos. Aunque pertenezcan a la misma organización. Y ni siquiera sería sensato fiarte al cien por cien de los que he nombrado –Clavó sus ojos violetas en ambos chicos, procurando que su sermón calara-. Todavía no hemos encontrado al topo que está vendiéndonos ante los vampiros y filtrando nuestras misiones y posiciones. Confío en que sabréis ser discretos respecto a qué habláis y delante de quién o con quién lo habláis. Ya estoy suficientemente estresado como para que encima cometáis una imprudencia –Asintieron, comprometiéndose a ser cuidadosos-. Ah, una última cosa -Se dirigió a Yuu-, tu mascota está histérica buscándote y ni Shinya puede calmarle –Yuu le insultó y le dedicó una peineta mientras los tres caminaban de vuelta al recinto.

Cuánto más descubría, más perdido se hallaba. ¿Cuál era la verdadera finalidad del interrogatorio de Kureto? ¿De verdad habría sacado la información que quería? ¿Cuáles serían los siguientes pasos a dar? ¿Seguirían atacando a los vampiros hasta que los erradicaran? ¿Cuánto duraría esta pesadilla? Los gritos de Mika le sacaron de sus ensoñaciones. Sonrió divertido por la escena, el rubio andando en círculos y el resto del escuadrón y Shinya diciéndole algo, lo cual ignoraba a voces. Al verle, el alivio se pintó en sus ojos rojos. La sonrisa de Yuu se amplió. Abrió los brazos y Mika trotó hasta él, envolviéndose en ellos. Yuu le acarició el pelo y le aseguró que estaba bien. Abrazar a Mika era como regresar a casa. Así que sí: todo estaba bien.

* * *

¡He publicado relativamente pronto! Y con eso, me refiero a que no ha pasado un mes desde la última actualización y eso, ahora mismo, me resulta un logro. ¿Seguís el manga al día? Han publicado algunos scans del capítulo 44 y SPOILER sale Shinya *corazón enorme*FIN DEL SPOILER Así que estoy muy feliz~~

¿Qué planeará el señor cejas malvadas y su maniquí? ¿Guren sucumbirá a la tentación y le tirará el archivador de plástico a Yuu en la cabeza? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo~~ (O no).


	18. Países lejanos

¡Gracias por vuestra bendita paciencia! Primero os acostumbré a publicar cada semana, luego cada dos semanas y ahora estoy publicando casi una vez al mes. De verdad que lo siento, pero otros quehaceres me retienen y apenas tengo tiempo para pensar en la historia. Con lo cual, cuando puedo escribir, no tengo inspiración y no sé cómo seguir. Por eso esta semana me he obligado a mí misma a terminar este capítulo, dedicándole cada minuto que he estado delante del portátil. El capítulo ha salido más corto de lo esperado, pero bueno.

¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo constante! Sin vosotros no seguiría aquí.

* * *

Shinoa no cesaba de lanzarle miradas inquisitivas y estas comenzaban a mermar su paciencia. Hacía unas horas le había saludado con su habitual _cherry boy_ y aunque Yuu había procurado enfadarse y dedicarle un gruñido, en el fondo ese apelativo hacía que las mariposas de su estómago resucitaran, lo cual complicaba visiblemente su tarea. En realidad, la obsesa de las historias de amor trágico no tenía ni idea al respecto de su vida sexual; sin embargo, Yuu estaba convencido de que sospechaba. Y eso era casi peor que el hecho de que supiera la verdad. Aunque, por ahora, estaba a salvo de la ira de Guren. Llevaban un buen rato refugiados al calor de una triste hoguera, en mitad de la noche y de la carretera vacía. Mika se había adelantado para reconocer el terreno y hacer guardia junto a Yoichi, pues se negó en rotundo a permanecer en casa, aislado, mientras Yuu estaba fuera. Así que no les había quedado más remedio que dejarle unirse. Él estaba encantado y al resto del escuadrón le tranquilizaba contar con un miembro extra, ya que nunca se sabía por dónde acechaba el peligro.

La vigilancia sobre ellos se había estrechado aún más tras la conversación con Kureto. El Hiragi no se fiaba, puesto que sus respuestas fueron escuetas y para nada detalladas. Al menos había tenido la decencia de quitar los soldados de la puerta, pensó Yuu, y ahora estos se escondían en las cercanías, observándolos a lo lejos. No le resultaba excesivamente consolador pero era mejor que antes. Menos incómodo.

Podría calificar la sonrisa de Shinoa de siniestra y le daba un poco de pánico que le preguntara alguna obscenidad delante de sus compañeros, pues, viniendo de ella, se esperaba cualquier cosa. Se acercó al fuego, fingiendo que se calentaba las manos, cuando en realidad su objetivo era Yuu. El moreno tragó saliva y ocultó los posibles signos de ansiedad que le delataran.

-Y bien, _cherry boy_ , ¿qué tal la vida de novios con Mika? –Dijo, empleando un deje divertido que le puso los pelos de punta.

-No somos novios –Replicó. Lo cual no era estrictamente mentira. Recogió sus piernas y las pegó aún más contra su pecho.

-Oooh~ No me creo que vuestra relación no haya avanzado nada~ -Continuó, ignorando la angustia de Yuu.

-No tenemos ningún tipo de "relación" en el sentido que insinúas –insistió.

Shinoa iba a responder con alguna pulla incrédula; por suerte, Mika y Yoichi regresaron. El perímetro estaba asegurado, por lo que se sentaron completando el círculo. El castaño se arrimó a las llamas titilantes que dibujaban sombras en su rostro para calentarse los dedos ateridos. A su vez, Mika iba relatando que los vampiros parecían calmados y recluidos en Sanguinem. Yuu reflexionó al respecto. Era consciente de que no duraría. Por lo que sabía, Ferid se caracterizaba por ser paciente y esperar la mejor oportunidad que le permitiera llevar a cabo sus sórdidos planes. No obstante, disfrutaba de la acción y del placer que le proporcionaba destrozar a sus enemigos y beberse su sangre hasta dejarlos secos. Por eso, no sería extraño que lanzara un ataque repentino solo para jugar. Se mordió la punta de su índice, cubierta por la suave tela de los guantes blancos. El agobio hacía mella en él. Bueno, en todos, como pudo observar. Sus compañeros lucían cansados y pálidos. Esta guerra interminable estaba menoscabando las fuerzas del Ejército y no había nadie que se librara de sus tentáculos pegajosos. Incluso los humanos que vivían asustados en los escasos apartamentos reconstruidos, estaban siendo reclutados a la batalla. Kureto trataba de reunir a la desesperada el máximo número de personas. También parecía ansioso por acabar con esto de una maldita vez.

-¿Qué pensáis? –Mitsuba rasgó el silencio opresor-. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de los vampiros?

-La cuestión es cuál es el objetivo de Ejército Imperial –Matizó Shinoa, alisando la falda de su uniforme, pensativa-. Creo que los vampiros se están recreando a nuestra costa. Buscan mostrar un poder destructivo superior y el hecho de que contraataquemos con serafines –Evitó mirar a Yuu- solo les entretiene aún más. Al menos, creo que esa es la intención que ha demostrado Bathory desde que ostenta el reinado de su ciudad.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Mika asintiendo imperceptiblemente.

-¿Y el ejército por el que luchamos? ¿Qué pretende? –Yuu comprendió la frustración de Kimizuki. Daba la sensación de que eran simples peones en una partida que les venía grande, que el control de sus acciones era supervisado por los de arriba.

-Te equivocas. Luchamos para proteger personas –Corrigió Shinoa-. Aunque actuemos bajo sus órdenes, nosotros decidimos que la prioridad era la familia. Nos negamos a cometer cualquier imprudencia que pudiera poner en peligro a aquellos que nos importan. –Yuu se sintió identificado con cada una de sus palabras.

-Si en algún momento nos vemos obligados a dañar a nuestros seres queridos, nos detendremos. –Sus ojos verdes brillaban a la luz de la hoguera. Y también por su propio fuego. Mika le dedicó un atisbo de sonrisa-. Somos una familia. Y eso es lo que importa.

-Guren dijo que no podíamos fiarnos de nadie –Comentó de repente Kimizuki, reproduciendo la conversación que mantuvieron días atrás-. Ni siquiera de nosotros mismos… -Dejó la frase en suspenso.

-A veces puede sonar exagerado –Se apresuró a intervenir Yuu-, aunque es normal teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estamos. Está bastante tenso. Es como si él y Shinya libraran su propia batalla contra los Hiragi –Hundió la mano en el bolsillo y rozó con la punta de los dedos la cajita de sus pastillas. Esa mañana se había pasado un mensajero por casa a repartirlas. Hacía tiempo que no las usaban, pero debido a la insistencia de los vampiros durante estos meses, Guren quiso asegurarse de que cada uno poseía una dosis.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Se oía el crepitar del fuego y a los búhos ulular. Era una noche bastante tranquila y sin percances. Dieron un respingo cuando un fuerte pitido resonó. Shinoa extrajo su reloj y comprobó la hora.

-El turno ha finalizado –Anunció. Lo que significaba que podían marcharse y descansar.

Apagaron la hoguera y se pusieron en marcha. Ninguno habló, perdidos en sus propias cavilaciones. Mika aprovechó la semi oscuridad para atrapar la mano de Yuu y entrelazarlas. El moreno se sonrojó, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

Se despidieron del resto del escuadrón en un cruce cercano. Yuu se apresuró a deshacerse de la capa y tirarla en el suelo del vestíbulo en cuanto estuvo en el apartamento. Mika le regañó y dijo algo que ignoró. Estiró los brazos, los cuales sentía entumecidos.

-Me voy a la ducha.

-Me voy a la ducha.

Se miraron y Mika soltó una pequeña carcajada, depositando la capa en el sofá y un fugaz beso en sus labios.

-Siempre podemos ducharnos juntos –Propuso, pícaro. Yuu se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas. Estaban muy cerca y podía olerle.

-Puede ser incómodo, los dos encerrados en un lugar estrecho… -argumentó, quitándose los guantes y desabrochando el cinturón que ajustaba la chaqueta, entreteniéndose de alguna forma para no hiperventilar.

Mika, ataviado también con el uniforme del Ejército a pesar de no encontrarse cómodo con él, le imitó.

-Es una lástima, tiene que ser bastante agradable –Lamentó, revolviéndose el cabello.

La imaginación de Yuu se activó: visualizó a Mika con el pelo mojado pegado a su frente, el agua adornando sus mejillas y dibujando regueros brillantes por su pecho, deslizándose hasta su… Agitó la cabeza, con ansiedad. El vampiro le contempló de reojo, mostrando una sonrisilla.

-Solo por esta vez –Advirtió. Su sonrisa de complacencia se acrecentó, sabiendo que le tenía a su merced. Y tal vez así era. Yuu tembló.

Se encaminaron al baño, el moreno alterado, Mika sosegado. Este giró el grifo y un chorro salió a borbotones. Mientras regulaba la temperatura, Yuu se desprendió de su atuendo hasta quedarse desnudo. Percibió a Mika haciendo lo propio a su espalda. Se mentalizó y respiró hondo, combatiendo contra el impulso de taparse tras la cortina de plástico o de huir escaleras abajo. Se sentía cómodo a su lado, mas le resultaba imposible estar tranquilo cuando proponía actividades sugerentes que implicaran escasez de ropa. Se giró y se metió bajo el agua cálida, procurando que su vista no se desviara hacia donde no debía. Mika se encontraba justo detrás de él. Notaba su aliento en la nuca. Tragó saliva y se mojó el pelo, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse de inmediato. Si olvidaba la presencia el rubio, estaba convencido de que sería una ducha placentera y sin altercados peligrosos y vergonzosos.

Mika se acercó. Su pecho tibio chocó en sus omóplatos y Yuu suspiró, apartándose los mechones mojados del rostro. Tomó el bote de champú y se dio la vuelta, ofreciéndoselo. Sus pupilas verdes se agrandaron. Mika permanecía con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua perezosa acunara sus rasgos, enmarcados por los húmedos bucles dorados. En una reacción automática, Yuu estiró el brazos y rozó, apenas tocando, sus clavículas. El vampiro se estremeció; aun así, no se movió ni un milímetro. Su piel, ya de por sí suave, poseía una textura resbaladiza que se le antojó hipnótica. Siguió por su costado, haciéndole cosquillitas. Mika se rio y le apartó, quejándose divertido. Yuu le dedicó una expresión apenada y el rubio, resignado, le dejó hacer. Siguió trazando su contorno, obnubilado. Conocía su cuerpo mejor que el suyo propio, sin embargo le encantaba recordarlo una y otra vez, como si en cada ocasión pudiera descubrir algo nuevo que se le había escapado con anterioridad. Tocó un punto que le hizo reír otra vez. Vaya, así que tenía cosquillas después de todo. No era un vampiro de piedra.

Acarició la zona bajo sus axilas, guiándose por sus carcajadas para saber cómo y dónde le afectaba más. Mika intentaba alejarse, salpicarle y, en definitiva, apartarle. Yuu no era tan pusilánime como creía y no se amedrentó, acorralándole contra una esquina hasta dejarle sin escapatoria. El rubio se quejó entre risas de que le costaba respirar, así que cesó la tortura.

-Eres horrible, Yuu-chan –le reprendió, agitado.

-Te encanto –dijo, medio en broma. Mika sustituyó sus jadeos por una tierna sonrisa.

-Me encantas –Acunó su mejilla en el hueco de su palma. Un cosquilleó nació allí dónde le había tocado.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se puso de puntillas, dándole un beso tímido. Mika apretó más su mejilla y deslizó la mano libre hasta la curva de su cintura. Tembló debido al contraste de temperatura del baño, frío todavía, y el agua caliente que no llegaba hasta su posición. No le importó. Estar en los brazos de Mika era la prioridad en ese instante. Se separó, consciente del rubor. El vampiro movía el pulgar en círculos en el hueso de su cadera, provocándole escalofríos. ¿Sería siempre así, sometido a la merced de sus arrumacos, tiritando de necesidad a causa de un solo toque?

-Te recuerdo que íbamos a ducharnos, Yuu-chan –Sus palabras le sacaron del trance en el que se había sumergido, sin darse cuenta. Ese era su efecto, supuso. La evasión.

-Es tu culpa por despistarme –Murmuró.

Recuperó el bote de champú que en algún momento había dejado caer. Mika se lo quitó y, mediante señas, le ordenó darse la vuelta. Este accedió. Unos segundos después, los dedos enjabonados del rubio se aferraron a su cabeza, masajeándola y cuajándola de espuma. Soltó un gemido imperceptible. Nunca había comprobado el placer infinito que produce un gesto sencillo como aquel, el simple frotar sobre su cuero cabelludo. Al igual que le resultaba casi imposible dormir sin la reconfortante presencia de Mika a su lado, estaba descubriendo que, a partir de ahora, también sería indispensable en sus horas de aseo. Retazos esponjosos de champú patinaban por sus hombros. Le embriaga la paz. En burbujas como esta, pensó, uno era capaz de olvidar la guerra que explotaba a su alrededor. Solo ellos dos en un apacible baño.

Mika aprovechó su absorción para darle un besito en la nuca. Yuu dio un brinco, sobresaltado. El rubio escupió y se puso bajo el agua, quejándose de lo mal que sabía el jabón. El otro se burló de él por lo que, en venganza, cogió espuma y le dibujó un bigote. Yuu protestó y se dispuso a limpiarse, pero Mika fue más rápido. Siempre era más rápido. Le agarró por las muñecas y subió sus brazos, impidiéndoselo. Le faltó el oxígeno. En su mente, esa posición era _bastante erótica_ y tener a Mika desnudo delante de él, bloqueándole y manteniéndole a su merced, solo acrecentaba esa sensación. En un acto natural, Yuu adelantó la cabeza, buscando sus labios. Dicha búsqueda fue recompensada por parte de Mika, que parecía satisfecho. Mientras le besaba, deshizo el agarre y se posó, delicado, sobre sus costillas. El moreno se estremeció y le atrapó por los hombros, pegando su cuerpo. El agua resonaba en sus oídos igual que una catarata, sumergiéndole aún más en ese espacio aislado, reservado para los dos, alejado del mundo y de la realidad. Estaba ardiendo allá donde era tocado. Se sentía como si un puñado de velas estuviera oculto bajo su piel y su llama se prendiera por culpa de los dedos de Mika. Era un pianista profesional: sabía qué teclas pulsar para producir determinadas sensaciones y respuestas por su parte y Yuu se las proporcionaba encantado.

Pronto se volvió insaciable. La boca de Mika estaba por todas partes, explorando los recovecos sin pedir permiso. El moreno solo era capaz de respirar entrecortadamente y recordarle a su cerebro la forma en que debía hinchar sus pulmones, al tiempo que intentaba no ahogarse con el agua, que cada vez quemaba más. O quizá era él.

Probablemente era él. Apeló a el mínimo resquicio de cordura que se mantenía intacto para recordarle el verdadero propósito de aquella situación, ducharse, mas el vampiro le ignoró y prosiguió con su tarea, infinitamente deseable por ambos por mucho que Yuu procurara recurrir a la razón que poco a poco se disipaba entre la bruma de evocaciones que le embargaban. Su mano se perdió en el hueco entre sus vientres y siguió descendiendo, hundiéndose en entre sus muslos. Yuu gimió y se aferró a sus antebrazos, casi clavándole las uñas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose contra el frío azulejo. Ni se enteró. Las pulsaciones se elevaron así como el rugido de la sangre, saturándole la mente junto a la neblina formada por el vaho de sus alientos y el vapor. Sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina y pronto los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta fueron imponiéndose al ruido del agua impactando en el suelo. En un instante de lucidez, decidió que no quería ser el único en disfrutar, por lo que se dirigió al punto de placer de Mika e imitó su vaivén. Por un segundo, el vampiro se desconcentró y perdió el ritmo; no obstante, enseguida se recuperó.

Yuu sentía su mente embotada, todo él vibraba, desconectado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo guiando los movimientos de su brazo. Transcurrieron apenas unos minutos, unos segundos más para Mika. Tiritando, a pesar del calor, se desplazó bajo la cascada incansable que, de un plumazo, borró el rastro de su estómago. El vampiro hizo lo propio y, en silencio, terminó de lavarse y enjuagarse el pelo. Se envolvieron en toallas y con paso irregular se tumbaron en la cama. El moreno se recostó de lateral, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa que el otro correspondió. Se entretuvo en peinar su cabello mojado empleando los dedos. Mika no protestó. Notaba su cuerpo hecho chicle, gomoso y liviano, enterrándose en el colchón por su peso.

-Deberías cenar –Advirtió, usando ese tono de madre que tanto le gustaba y que Yuu detestaba.

-Estoy cómodo en esta posición. Me da pereza bajar hasta la cocina –Protestó, dedicándole una nueva sonrisa, esta más sugerente.

Mika se inclinó peligrosamente sobre su pecho todavía desnudo. A Yuu se le erizó el vello. Sus colmillos titilaron amenazantes por la suave luz del dormitorio.

-Tienes que cenar, Yuu-chan~ -Fingió que iba a besarle, para hacer una finta en el último momento. Capullo.

El rubio se vistió rápido y se apresuró a prepararle algo de comer. Su risa cantarina y burlona se filtraba a través de las paredes. Maldito, estúpido y sensual Mika. Se restregó los ojos cansados y se incorporó, no sin dificultad. Se puso un chándal cómodo, ya que no tardarían mucho en irse a la cama. Y quizá utilizando el doble sentido de la expresión. Por dios, se estaba volviendo un problemático pervertido insaciable. Reprimió un bostezo y fue hasta la cocina. Mika estaba adorable, ataviado con ese delantal que le hacía parecer entrañable. Miró el reloj que pendía encima de él. Las dos de la madrugada. Dirigió sus pasos hasta el salón para no molestarle y se acomodó en el amplio alféizar de la ventana, contemplando la oscuridad exterior, sin ver nada en realidad. Se encontraba perdido en sus ensoñaciones; el vampiro tuvo que darle varios golpecitos en la mejilla para que reaccionara. Yuu se despejó. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Entrecerró los ojos y se fijó en el horizonte. Unas lenguas naranjas titilaban a lo lejos. En esa dirección estaba situado el cuartel. Su salto fue repentino; si no fuera por la agilidad de Mika, la bandeja y su contenido se habría esparcido por el suelo. Le miró son comprender, mas cuando detectó su angustia sus músculos se tensaron, previendo que algo iba mal. Muy mal.

-Hay fuego –explicó atropelladamente, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos en busca de su katana. Mika le siguió y cogió su espada, sujetándola con el cinto en su cintura, igual que Yuu.

-No has comido nada desde las tres de la tarde, ¿estarás bien? –Inquirió preocupado, arrebujándose en la capa del uniforme que se había colocado por encima.

Yuu deseó haber tenido tiempo para cambiarse ropa, pero su chándal mugriento tendría que servir por ahora. También se ocultó en la capa. Esperaba una noche tranquila, sin incidentes, y todavía conservaba la esperanza de que fuera una falsa alarma y no tardaría en estar sepultado entre las sábanas.

-Estaré bien –Murmuró, saliendo a la calle. Una ráfaga de aire le congeló los huesos.

Comenzaron a correr. El humo se hacía más intenso conforme se acercaban. Igual que los gritos. La gente huía de un lado a otro, sin orden, sumida en el caos absoluto. Mika le detuvo posicionando un brazo delante de él. Con un cabeceo, señaló la masa de personas que se desarrollaba en la entrada al cuartel. Vampiros.

-Aún no saben que estamos aquí. Seamos discretos.

Yuu se moría por colarse entre ellos y comprobar que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo. Se recordó que debía obrar con prudencia y no lanzarse a lo loco. Era complicado reprimir esa clase de impulsos, tan aferrados a él que parecían cromosomas. Se deslizaron silenciosos, igual que sombras, entre los edificios. La primera planta refulgía, cubierta de llamas oscilantes. Se obligó a sí mismo a ignorar los chillidos de puro terror. No podía rescatarlos a todos. Eso lo había aprendido con el tiempo y la guerra, para su desgracia. El ruido de explosiones y metales entrechocando se fundieron. Fue lo suficientemente hábil y esquivó, por los pelos, un tigre blanco que rugía en su dirección, impactando en un vampiro que se acercaba hacia a ellos. Alzó la cabeza. Una mancha recorría la azotea. Casi pudo percibir sus ojos azules brillando.

No hubo lugar a plantear una estrategia. Se vieron enzarzados en la lucha, reducidos por multiplicidad de vampiros, ambiciosos por saciar su sed de sangre o, mejor, de cadáveres humanos. Mika procuraba quedarse cerca de Yuu y este, a su vez, localizar a sus compañeros. Era inútil, la densidad del humo le impedía ver en la lejanía. Se le antojó un baile macabro, rodeados por altas lenguas de fuego y figuras danzantes que sorteaban y embestían sin respirar.

Yuu empleaba toda su energía y su fuerza en combatir. Estaba preocupado, pero una ínfima parte de él disfrutaba. Quizá debería visitar al psicólogo del cuartel, pues no creía que eso fuera normal. La capucha del vampiro se deslizó, revelando una larga cabellera rubia y unos rasgos extraños, lo cual le llamó la atención. De una estocada, abrió un tajo en su muslo, que hizo manar un río de sangre. Y fue cuando lo supo. El vampiro emitió una sarta de quejas en un idioma desconocido. Definitivamente, no era japonés. Inquieto y distraído, estuvo a punto de quedarse sin nariz. Mas Asuramaru ayudó y pudo clavar la katana en su corazón, haciéndole desaparecer. Se tomó unos segundos para observar el desolador paisaje. Los vampiros eran un grupo bastante reducido a pesar de las dimensiones de la masacre. Reducido para lo que solían estar acostumbrados.

El fuego se comenzaba a apagar, fruto del esfuerzo del personal no combativo que residía en los cuarteles. Eso le permitió distinguir a su grupo, metros más allá. Se fijó en los rostros del resto de vampiros, que seguían entregados. Reconoció facciones extranjeras. Le dio muy mala espina.

-¡Yuu-chan! –Mika se acercó al trote, comprobando con signos de ansiedad que no había sufrido ningún rasguño.

-Son forasteros –anunció a modo de reflexión en voz alta. A su lado, Mika asintió.

-El que he derrotado hablaba en ruso –confirmó-. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no?

-Que Ferid está llevando esto un paso por delante de nosotros –Crispó los puños, alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada.

-Primero las armas de primera clase. Ahora está contactando con vampiros de otros países. Esto es mayor de lo que imaginábamos –Un tinte de preocupación adornaba sus palabras.

Guren y su equipo derrotó a los escasos chupasangres que quedaban. Los chicos se acercaron hasta su posición, donde asimismo se reunió su escuadrón. Los saludó entre abrazos y alguna que otra pulla por "llegar tarde". Las siguientes dos horas las dedicaron a tratar a los heridos, despejar los escombros y reacomodar a los supervivientes. Muchas alas de los cuarteles habían quedado destrozadas, por lo que tuvieron que adaptar edificios cercanos para que los civiles pudieran pasar allí la noche. Guren anunció que el día siguiente sería una jornada dura, intentando socavar los estragos de la incursión nocturna. Yuu quiso hablar con él, contarle sus averiguaciones aunque deducía que el teniente no sería tan estúpido como para no haber llegado a esa misma conclusión. Le dijo que harían una reunión de urgencia una vez hubieran descansado y dormido.

Rozaban las seis de la madrugada cuando regresaron a casa. Yuu se tiró de espaldas en la cama de Mika, exhausto y hambriento. El sopor era mayor que sus ganas de comer, por lo que resolvió que sería compensado con un buen desayuno. El rubio le obligó a desvestirse y, aunque fuera, dormir desnudo pues estaba manchando el edredón de sangre. Yuu protestó y se hizo el difícil, pero terminó consintiendo con la amenaza apropiada.

No entendía a qué estaba jugando Ferid. Era obvio que las fuerzas enviadas contra los cuarteles eran minúsculas en comparación. Apenas habían causado destrozos, más destinados a aterrorizar a la población que a un daño real. ¿Qué pretendía?

La respiración de Mika se hizo suave y pausada, indicando que, al fin, había caído rendido ante las vicisitudes de ese día excesivamente largo. Se forzó a dormir, acompañado por el subir y bajar hipnótico de su pecho. Las preguntas se negaban a darle tregua, a pesar de sentir sus músculos pesados como si estuviera fabricados de plomo. Se entretuvo enredando sus dedos en los mechones dorados y esponjosos, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol amanecieron.

* * *

Se terminó el fluff. Es hora de iniciar la guerra.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por vuestros comentarios~


	19. El tiempo que nos quede

Hace muchísimo que no actualizo esto y de verdad, no imagináis cómo lo siento. Pero he estado muy estresada debido a los estudios y ahora se puede decir que estoy (más o menos) oficialmente de vacaciones. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, por seguir apoyando el fic a pesar de la ausencia y por todos vuestros comentarios. No sé que haría sin vosotros~

Me comprometo a escribir con mayor rapidez puesto que ahora tengo tiempo libre, de verdad. ¡Gracias una vez más! Solo me queda decir que la historia está llegando a su recta final y por suerte o por desgracia, no queda mucho para cerrar el fic. Está siendo una magnífica aventura, disfrutaré al máximo lo que quede. ¡Gracias una vez más!

* * *

Colocó la caja en un lateral y dobló la espalda hacia atrás, posando las manos en sus caderas y dando un suspiro largo. A pesar de que sus efectos personales no eran muchos, eso no quitaba que pesaran. Y bastante. De hecho, sus pertenencias propiamente dichas ocupaban una caja de las tres que había traído. Las otras dos eran utensilios que podrían resultar útiles y sus libros favoritos, los cuales había releído hasta la saciedad pero eran su único entretenimiento en semejante mundo post-apocalíptico. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y los recuerdos acudieron a su memoria. Por un lado, le alegró que Guren hubiera recapacitado y los hubiera trasladado a todos de nuevo al edificio principal, donde estaban emplazados antes de que Kureto se obsesionara por ellos. Por otro, estaba cabreado con ese maldito imbécil sabelotodo que actuaba como voz madura de la razón, como padre, sin escuchar sus deseos. Porque le importaba una mierda su opinión, igual que en la mayoría de los casos.

Les había sacado de su casa prácticamente a rastras, del tercer lugar al consideraba un hogar, dónde por fin había podido construir una vida feliz pero efímera al lado de la persona que quería. No satisfecho con eso, ni siquiera les había permitido compartir su antiguo dormitorio, cuando Shinoa y Mitsuba sí gozaban de ese privilegio. ¿Qué pensaba que podía ocurrir si los confinaba en el mismo espacio? Desde luego, no iban a hacer nada que no hubieran hecho ya. Se sonrojó debido a ese pensamiento, mas eso no disipó su mala leche mientras desempaquetaba su ropa y la colgaba en las perchas que se mantenían en su sitio. De hecho, aquello era ciertamente nostálgico y no era tan horrible si contaba con la presencia de Mika justo detrás de la pared. Es más, en ese instante podía escucharle trastear con sus cosas. ¿Acaso creía Guren que eso le impediría colarse a buscarle por las noches o viceversa? Já. Si algo le caracterizaba era su dificultad para acatar las órdenes, y en esto no iba a ser una excepción. Después de cerca de dos años compartiendo alrededor de veinticuatro horas con Mika, la repentina responsabilidad paterna del imbécil de Guren no iba a poder contra eso.

Entendía sus motivos para traerlos de vuelta a las dependencias del cuartel. Sus reacciones ante los imprevistos serían más rápidas y no tendría que correr desde su apartamento hacia donde ocurriera la desgracia. Pero ese afán de padre controlador que había surgido de repente, escapaba de su comprensión. Guren nunca personificó el modelo ideal de protegenitor, por lo que era absurdo que se preocupara por algo tan nimio como el vínculo existente entre los dos jóvenes. O que él intuía que existía, puesto que Yuu no se había pronunciado al respecto (ni tenía intención) y procuraba disimular lo máximo posible, empleando para ello sus mejores dotes de interpretación.

Era consciente de que Guren jamás aprobaría su relación por diversas razones. No estaba muy seguro de si el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres le supondría un impedimento, aunque no debería ser así puesto que Yuu había comprobado, para su absoluta desgracia y de una manera harto desagradable, que lo que le unía a Shinya no era pura amistad. Sin embargo, la circunstancia vampírica que asediaba a Mika era innegable, y tener ese tipo de afinidad con el enemigo le traería más disgustos que placeres, a modo de ver del teniente. En concreto, la evidencia de que Yuu iba a morir de viejo (en el caso de que llegara hasta ese punto, bastante improbable si se tenía en cuenta su temeridad y estupidez), traía al Ichinose por la calle de la amargura, como Shinya le había hecho notar con su acostumbrada amabilidad. Yuu estaba al tanto de que la vida de Guren no había sido un camino de rosas plagado de felicidad y unicornios esponjosos. Y menos en el terreno amoroso. Pero eso no significaba que Yuu fuera a pasar por lo mismo o que le faltara el mínimo suficiente de neuronas para abocarse a una existencia tonta que le causara dolor con una persona que solo le iba a preocupar sufrimiento. Oh. Espera. Precisamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo con Mika.

Le dio una patada a la caja que acababa de vaciar, furioso. Sí, vale, estaba abocado a una existencia dolorosa porque en su infinita idiotez había decidido desarrollar ciertos sentimientos, que se negaba a catalogar, hacia Mika. Creía firmemente que habría sido imposible mostrarse indiferente a sus gestos de afecto y su cariño. Es decir, ¿en serio alguien sería capaz de resistirse a sus encantos y a su cautivadora personalidad? Poco probable. Lo que tenían se había cocido a fuego lento, atrapándole una telaraña de la que ya era imposible huir y de la que, en el fondo, no quería. Desde el principio, su infancia había sido dura y los sucesos de su adolescencia solo recalcaron la miseria en la que se encontraba. Enamorarse de Mika tal vez había sido la consecuencia lógica, o quizá su corazón se había enredado en el del vampiro a propósito, para destrozarle cuando lo suyo se volviera imposible.

Palideció al darse cuenta de que, en su diatriba interna, había empleado la palabra "enamorarse". Sacudió la cabeza, inquieto, y terminó de ordenar la que a partir de ahora sería su nueva vivienda. Apartó esos pensamientos con un empujón metafórico, y se dirigió con paso vacilante al pasillo. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de su vecino. Su voz fría y dura sonó tras la madera mas, al reconocerle, abrió enseguida. Sus ojos carmesíes se iluminaron de pura ilusión y, sin más preámbulos, tiró de la chaqueta de su uniforme para meterle dentro, cerrando con un suave _click_.

-Siento que tengas que pasar por esto –Se disculpó, comprobando que, por mucho que se esforzara, Mika siempre lograba ordenar todo con mayor eficacia. Era como si tuviera un don, una cualidad vampírica que le permitía alcanzar la perfección en todo aquello que tocaba.

-No voy a decir que no me molesta que nos obliguen a vivir aquí –Abarcó la reducida estancia con los brazos-, pero la otra opción era quedarme solo en nuestra casa y no estaba entre mis planes.

Yuu se estremeció debido a su pronunciación de "nuestra casa". Era cierto, Guren le dijo explícitamente que era deber del moreno luchar y asentarse en los cuarteles ya que, en realidad, Mika estaba fuera de esto y nadie le recriminaría si decidiera apartarse. Comprendía que, en el fondo, no era problema suyo y que en verdad debían agradecerle por su entrega y por haberles salvado el trasero en más de una ocasión. Por eso, no le pedía más sacrificios de los que ya llevaba a cabo por voluntad propia. Le dio opciones pero, por supuesto, la elección de Mika fue hecha hace mucho tiempo. Guren había asumido, a su pesar, que no se libraría de él ni con agua caliente, e, iluso, pensaba que si los separaba en habitaciones distintas nada podría ocurrir. Yuu se rio en su interior.

-Serán unos meses, hasta que termine la guerra –Se sentó en el borde de su cama, cuyo edredón se encontraba pulcramente estirado. Seguro que Mika se encargaba de alisar las arrugas en cuanto se fuera.

-Eres muy optimista creyendo que esta situación se va a resolver en unos meses –Colocó las novelas que había traído consigo en las estanterías. Yuu recordó cuando en las suyas había libros de texto. Se preguntó si todavía seguirían impartiendo clases. Por lo que Shinoa le había contado, el escuadrón asistía a un entrenamiento intensivo, por lo que tal vez ellos se habrían librado de semejante tedio. Sintió lástima por las nuevas criaturas que tuvieran que sufrir a Guren como profesor. En el hipotético caso de que se dignara a acudir al aula, claro. Los madrugones y él no eran buenos amigos. En eso era idéntico a Yuu.

-Ese asedio no puede durar mucho más. Alguna de las partes ganará, aunque sea porque el otro bando ha decidido rendirse por puro aburrimiento –Observó los elegantes movimientos de Mika, que parecía flotar sobre el suelo.

-Kureto no descansará hasta que su supremacía quede demostrada. Su ambición es demasiado grande y las vidas de los demás son simples obstáculos que usar a su antojo para conseguir sus fines –Se acomodó junto a Yuu, descansando la palma de la mano en su rodilla-. Y Ferid se está divirtiendo en esta especie de ajedrez sádico. Tampoco tiene motivos para abandonarlo. Seguirá hasta que no le quede más remedio que retirarse o hasta que venza. ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá primero?

Yuu no respondió. La calidez de su mano traspasaba el pantalón y durante unos segundos, solo pudo concentrarse en eso. Se esforzó por reflexionar sobre la cuestión que planteaba Mika, aunque no había nada que meditar. Era una guerra por desgaste que terminaría cuando una de las facciones fuera masacrada y no pudiera seguir hacia delante. Y ellos estaban metidos de lleno. Se recostó en el pecho de Mika y este le envolvió en la suavidad de sus brazos, acariciando su flequillo y el pelo revuelto tras las orejas. ¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba con vida? Era difícil de saber. Si todo iba bien, tendría años por delante. Sin embargo, le dolía el cómo serían dichos años. Permanecieron callados, escuchando el _fru fru_ de los dedos de Mika por su piel. Un murmullo les sacó de su ensoñación, seguido de unos toques en la puerta. Yuu se incoporó como un resorte, algo estúpido teniendo en cuenta que nadie iba a verlos en esa posición. La mirada pícara de Shinoa asomó. Mika rechistó por lo bajo pero la dejó pasar. Yuu evitó el impulso de arreglarse el pelo desordenado, pero no quería darle a su capitán más motivos de los que ya tenía. La pelimorada le dedicó una sórdida sonrisa y que le hizo estremecer.

-Lamento interrumpir. Guren nos reclama –Anunció, mirando a Mika con una disculpa en los ojos. Su relación no había mejorado mucho, sobre todo por parte del último. Se trataban con fría cordialidad y, aunque estaba harto de eso, poco podía hacer por remediarlo.

La siguieron hasta la pequeña cocina donde se habían reunido tiempo atrás y donde Kimizuki había mostrado unas dotes culinarias excepcionales, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta. Alrededor de la mesa, el resto del escuadrón, Guren y Shinya. Yuu comprobó aliviado que ya no usaba muletas. El peliblanco les dedicó un saludo cordial. Mitsuba les sirvió tazas de té. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Mika no podía tomarla y se sintió avergonzada y culpable. Mas el vampiro cogió la taza que le ofrecía con una leve inclinación y la usó para calentarse las manos. Yuu se lo agradeció en silencio. Shinoa puso en el centro una bandeja de dulces, que Shinya se acercó disimuladamente, y luego ocupó su puesto. El mayor emitió un respingo mientras Guren le miraba con dureza. Intuyó que este le había pisado por debajo de la mesa. Shinya volvió a alejar los dulces hasta el centro, mostrando cara de fastidio. Yuu percibió un ligero olor a quemado, lo que significaba que las chicas habían tratado de cocinar con pésimo resultado. Contuvo una risita.

Guren apoyó la barbilla en el revés de sus manos entrecruzadas y los miró uno a uno con seriedad. En la gravedad de la situación, se escuchaba el crujir de las galletas aplastadas entre la mandíbula de Shinya, que pronto olvidó la advertencia.

-Como ya sabréis, parece que Ferid está reuniendo vampiros de otros países en Japón. Lo del otro día fue una demostración de lo que es capaz de hacer. Debemos estar preparados. Ha dejado de ser un juego y la situación cada vez se complica más -Su pequeño discurso caló en los presentes-. Como también sabréis, la relación con el alto cargo se ha vuelto un tanto… difícil. –El adjetivo "difícil" no era precisamente el que mejor lo definía, pero Yuu no comentó nada al respecto-. Así que he aquí vuestra elección: seguir los mandatos de los Hiragi o los míos.

Una tensión espesa enrareció el ambiente. Eso implicaba que, a partir de ahora, trabajarían desde las sombras. Fingirían ser fieles a la organización a la par que realizaban sus propias escaramuzas y pesquisas. Irían por libre, y se guardarían el derecho de desobedecer sus órdenes si estas atentaban contra su integridad física o moral, así como la integridad de sus seres queridos. Yuu fue el primero en hablar y aceptarle como único jefe, junto a Shinya, su oficial íntimo. Mika alegó que iría donde fuera Yuu-chan, así que era equivalente a un sí. Poco a poco, uno a uno fue consintiendo. Guren se mostró satisfecho y les explicó brevemente las diferencias y las nuevas normas que se establecerían en el grupo. Estuvieron cerca de cuatro horas charlando, durante las cuales corrieron varios litros de té y bandejas de pastas, la mayoría devoradas sin piedad por Shinya. Yuu se preguntó acerca del milagro que permitía que no engordara lo más mínimo. Quizá se mataba a entrenar en el gimnasio.

Aprovechó la disolución de la reunión para acercase a él, cohibido.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó, titubeante. Shinya limpió las migas dulces de su comisura izquierda y sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

-No me disculpé apropiadamente por… bueno… eso –Señaló imperceptible su pierna ya recuperada.

-Vamos, Yuu, no tiene importancia –Agitó un dedo con aire paternalista-. Son gajes del oficio. Es obvio que vamos a salir heridos cada vez que combatamos. Esa es parte de nuestra misión, después de todo. No se puede evitar en muchos casos.

-Pero fue mi culpa por convertirme en serafín y actuar con imprudencia –De nuevo.

-Tratabas de salvar a Mika y me parece un acto noble y digno de alabanza. Yo habría hecho lo mismo por Guren –Su tono de voz se relajó y transmitió una gran dulzura, demostrando lo mucho que le amaba. Deseó que Guren no fuera un completo capullo y supiera estar a la altura de sus sentimientos y quererle como se merecía.

-Aun así, me gustaría que lo aceptaras –insistió. La sonrisa del peliblanco se amplió. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, reconfortantes.

-Nunca tuve nada que perdonarte –La calidez que emanaba le envolvió en su dulce manto y sintió cómo el peso se desvanecía-. Eres un gran guerrero y un luchador nato, Yuu. No lo olvides. Mientras te mantengas en el camino correcto y luches por una causa justa, nadie tendrá que aceptar tus disculpas en el campo de batalla –Le dedicó una mirada misteriosa, todo ojos azules, antes de ir con el resto. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, meditando acerca de sus palabras. ¿Realmente sabía cuál era el camino correcto? Durante años, estaba convencido. Mas el paso del tiempo, su experiencia y su entorno le hacían dudar de sus ideales y la línea divisoria entre bien y el mal se le difuminaba.

Pegó un respingo cuando Mika le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, con semblante interrogativo. Se había formado un buen jaleo y los chicos gritaban y carcajeaban, animados. Yuu se regocijó al verles así; un grupo de adolescentes cualquiera comportándose como tal, distendidos y relajados. El rubio también parecía disfrutar del ambiente, pues la presión había desparecido y una diminuta sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Guren y Shinya se fueron. Al verles marchar, un interruptor se encendió dentro de Yuu. Se disculpó ante Mika, con la promesa de que no tardaría en volver. Este se quedó paralizado y le aseguró que le aguardaría en su habitación. Todavía era demasiado pedir que permaneciera con el resto y socializara con ellos. No era su estilo.

Yuu les alcanzó en mitad del pasillo. Habían aprovechado la soledad para cogerse de la mano y se vio obligado a carraspear, incómodo. Guren se sobresaltó y se giró como un resorte, sorprendido, soltando enseguida la mano de Shinya. Este, al ver quién era, se negó a soltarle, lo cual irritó al teniente, que le empujó suave pero firme.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Se miraron un segundo y Shinya se despidió, cordial y atento y le deseó suerte con el "rancio de Guren", el cual le gruñó en respuesta.

-Sígueme.

Le acompañó a una diminuta cafetería que usaban los soldados de alto rango y que nada tenía que ver con el comedor de la escuela. Aquel lugar no era de esparcimiento, sino un sitio al que acudir a tomarse un aperitivo antes de reanudar el trabajo. Guren se sirvió un café solo, sin azúcar ni ningún añadido. Le ofreció un chocolate a Yuu, haciéndole prometer que sería un secreto entre ambos y que Shinya jamás se enteraría por quitarles sus bebidas o los mataría. A ambos.

-¿Y bien?

-Sé que has trabajado en el proyecto del serafín. Shinoa me lo contó –No parecía especialmente sorprendido por aquella afirmación.

-¿Vienes a reprochármelo a estas alturas? Por utilizarte –Sus ojos brillaban con arrepentimiento, pero cambiaron tan veloces a su dureza habitual, que Yuu creyó habérselo imaginado.

-Enséñame a controlarlo –Se llevó una mano al pecho-. Quiero combatir usando al serafín.

La taza de café se quedó a medio camino, suspendida en el vacío hacia su boca. Procesó lo que había dicho, asegurándose de que no se había vuelto loco y de que había escuchado exactamente eso. Controlar al serafín. Yuu no desvió la mirada, demostrándole que iba en serio. No era una fanfarronada de tantas que solía soltar. Estaba siendo honesto, pues sabía que el dichoso ángel era un poderoso aliado si aprendía de él. Necesitaba luchar a su lado, no contra sus instintos destructivos. Era una importante arma que el Ejército poseía de su parte y con la que los vampiros no contaban pues, mientras siguiera perdiendo la conciencia y permitiendo que invadiera su cuerpo, no suponía una amenaza real, puesto que Yuu no podía emplearla a su antojo.

-Oh, por dios –Se cubrió la cara en un gesto desesperado y depositó la taza en la mesa-. Realmente tu cerebro está de adorno, ¿verdad?

-Si hay alguna forma de-

-No –le cortó, mostrando cierta irritación-. Trabajé en darle a Kureto un nuevo serafín y en averiguar de qué eras tú capaz. Pero los resultados fueron infructosos. Si no te ha matado aún es porque mantiene la esperanza de que sus investigaciones avancen. Yo me retiré de eso, viendo que eras una causa perdida –Chasqueó la lengua, molesto-. No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo lograrlo y, aunque la tuviera, jamás la compartiría contigo. Sería lo más parecido a abocarte a la muerte y no será la tuya la que recaiga sobre mi conciencia.

-¿¡Qué más te da!? ¡Participaste en esos experimentos por lo que eres igual de culpable que los demás! –le espetó, impaciente-. ¡Y llevas cientos de muertes a tus espaldas, por qué te importa una más si hay un mínimo de posibilidades!

No le vio venir. Su rapidez fue tal que en apenas un latido estaba empotrado contra la pared y la mano de Guren aferraba el cuello de su uniforme. Sus ojos amatista relucían furiosos y amenazantes. Yuu tragó saliva. Nunca había sido violento con él. No así, al menos. Por primera vez, tuvo miedo de Guren.

-¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de lo que soy o de lo que he hecho? –Apretó más su agarre. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas en los labios de la poca distancia que existía entre ellos-. No tienes ni idea de nada, solo eres un mocoso imbécil con aires de grandeza y que está convencido de que posee la clave para salvar el mundo. Pues escúchame bien. No seré yo quien te mande a una muerte segura. Una cosa es participar en un combate del que tienes posibilidades de salir vivo y otra es cavar tu propia tumba –Le soltó; Yuu perdió el equilibro, todavía sin recuperarse de la sorpresa, y cayó de culo al suelo, emitiendo un quejido. Guren le observó desde arriba, sin piedad. Implacable.

-¿Por qué debería preocuparte? –Carraspeó, incorporándose con pesadez-. Solo soy un peón. Todos somos peones en este estúpido juego macabro.

-Porque eres mi hijo –sentenció. Ya no existía esa frialdad en su gesto, más bien emanaba un cansancio antiguo, una responsabilidad que llevaba años gestándose sobre él-. Eres un completo gilipollas inconsciente, pero eso no quita que haya llegado a considerarte de mi familia. Y al igual que tú, quiero proteger a los que me son queridos –Yuu se estremeció, sobrecogido. Conocía el aprecio que le profesaba, por mucho que los intercambios de insultos fueran constantes. Mas oír su confirmación en voz alta era harina de otro costal. Su corazón palpitó con cierta calidez, mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía para incorporarse.

-¿Entonces me tomo eso como un no? –Guren se pinzó el puente de la nariz y respiró hondo varias veces antes de echarle a patadas de allí. Bueno. Al menos lo había intentado.

Regresó por donde había venido. A pesar de que Mika había prometido esperarle en su cuarto, entre Shinoa y Mitsuba le habían retenido. El vampiro estaba sonrojado y mostraba una expresión de no saber dónde meterse que a Yuu le hizo gracia. No podía decir que las cosas fueran genial entre ellos, pero al menos ambas partes lo estaban intentando. Unos más que otros. Kimizuki se mantenía al margen del acoso al que le estaban sometiendo las chicas, mientras que Yoichi era ignorado sistemáticamente cada vez que trataba de aplacar dicho acoso.

-Eh, ¿qué le hacéis al pobre Mika? –Intentó usar un tono pseudo-agresivo pero no logró ocultar del todo su diversión.

-Ya que tú eres tan rancio y cerrado, tratamos de saber si sigues siendo o no un _cherry boy_.

Si la cara de Mika pudiera explotar igual que las bombillas cuando se sobrecargan, lo habría hecho. Yuu tampoco se quedaba atrás. Primero el aire se fue de sus pulmones. Luego empalideció y, por último, la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas.

-¡Deja en paz mi vida sexual! –exclamó. Quizá demasiado alto. Shinoa sonrió con maldad.

-Uy, ¿eso significa que tienes?~ -inquirió, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

Yuu hundió las manos en los bolsillos, molesto y avergonzado a partes iguales. Por suerte para él, comprobó que Mika no lo estaba pasando mucho mejor. Rozó con la yema de los dedos el plástico de la caja de las pastillas que aumentaban su fuerza. Se había obligado así mismo a llevarlas siempre encima por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Mika, nos vamos –anunció tajante, girándose como un resorte hacia la puerta. Escuchó su supiro aliviado y las quejas de la Hiragi.

Pateó el pasillo en dirección a su dormitorio, seguido de un "espera, Yuu-chan". Su respiración se calmó cuando pudo tirarse de golpe en la cama, haciendo rebotar el colchón bajo el peso de su cuerpo. El rubio cerró la puerta y se sentó a sus pies.

-Si te comportas así, solo les das más motivos para sospechar –Se estiró semejante a un gato, exponiendo los colmillos puntiagudos al bostezar.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Tocan mi punto sensible! –bufó.

-Oh, créeme, solo yo puedo tocar tu punto sensible –sonrió ladino. El sonrojo regresó a sus pómulos y se incorporó lo suficiente para descargar un puñetazo en el lateral de su brazo-. De todas formas, ¿tanto te molestaría que supieran que tenemos una relación? –Realizó la pregunta de forma casual, fingiendo que la respuesta le era indiferente; sin embargo, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le interesaba demasiado.

Yuu frunció el ceño. Bueno, era evidente que esa relación existía, pero seguía sin saber clasificarla. Y eso era un problema, porque temía el día que Mika quisiera una confirmación de sus sentimientos. Sabía que no pretendía presionarle, así como que su paciencia no era infinita y no podía continuar dándole largas al respecto. En ningún momento habían hablado de ser "novios" y esa palabra se le antojaba cargada de significados y le daba mariposas en su estómago.

-No les interesa lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer –replicó, desviando un tanto el tema. Mika frunció el ceño, aunque no dijo nada.

En silencio, se acurrucó al lado de Yuu y pasó las manos por su pelo azabache, en movimientos lentos y fluidos. Este suspiró imperceptiblemente, perdiéndose en sus ojos carmesíes. Siempre le sorprendía la intensidad con que brillaban, sobre todo si estaba mirándole. Parecía que su tono rojizo aumentaba un par de voltios si estaba en su campo de visión y, en cierto modo, le enorgullecía ese cambio. Sin necesidad de que se lo señalaran, era consciente de que a su verdor le ocurría lo mismo.

-¿Qué hablabas con Guren? –soltó de repente. Mika no era una persona curiosa, excepto si tenía que ver directamente con la seguridad o felicidad de Yuu. Así que no podía engañarle, al menos no del todo, ¿eh?

-Cuestiones de supervivencia –respondió, parco en palabras-. Un manual sobre cómo sobrevivir a un apocalipsis vampírico sin morir en el intento o algo así.

-Yuu-chan, "sobrevivir" implica "no morir" –matizó.

-Oh, vamos, cállate, tú me has entendido –Le golpeó el hombro y él se quejó.

-Puede que suene cursi, pero quiero aprovechar los días de relativa calma que nos quedan –Su voz fue apenas un susurro, mientras detenía las caricias y le apretaba por la nuca para acercarse más.

-Vamos a ganar. Es una promesa –aseguró, tanteando en busca de su mano libre. Entrelazó los dedos.

-Tendré que creerte. Yuu-chan nunca incumple sus promesas –sonrió. Yuu se fundió en el beso con una mueca de tonta felicidad.

Tres días después, el Ejército Imperial se puso en marcha. Año y medio después, una segunda batalla en Nagoya había comenzado.


	20. Las luces se apagan

El estruendo resonó en sus oídos, furioso y estridente. Gruñó un par de insultos y enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada, apretándola bien contra su cabeza, pretendiendo acallarlo. Era inútil. A tientas, estiró el brazo tanteando la mesita de noche y tirando libros y demás objetos por el camino. El interruptor se resistía a ser hallado y el ser infernal seguía rugiendo sin descanso. Frustrado, de un manotazo lo lanzó por los aires, estrellándolo. Bueno, al menos había dejado de sonar. Se acomodó bien la almohada y se giró, quedando de cara a la pared. El sueño le invadió una vez más y se encontraba en ese agradable estado de duermevela, cuando unos golpes intensos repiquetearon en la puerta.

-¿¡Quieres salir de una jodida vez!? –exclamó una agradable voz al otro lado, que intentó neutralizar cubriéndose con el edredón y las sábanas.

Siguieron unos murmullos apagados y alguien entró. Por instinto, lanzó un cojín a la cara del desconocido y se incoporó de golpe, alerta. Oh. Era Mika.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Así me recibes después de haber evitado que Kimizuki eche la puerta abajo? –Regresó el cojín a su sitio y resopló, apoyando las manos en la cadera y mirando a Yuu con el ceño fruncido. Le recordó a una madre enfadada por las travesuras de su hijo.

Se restregó los ojos y, a regañadientes, se puso en pie. Tenía el pijama descolocado, lo supo porque Mika se sonrojó y apartó la vista de sus botones medio desabrochados. El moreno sonrió. Rescató el uniforme arrugado que había tirado en la silla el día anterior mientras el vampiro hablaba.

-Los soldados se están preparando, deberías darte prisa. Además, te están esperando para desayunar –Anunció, ajustándose el cuello de su chaqueta.

Yuu se deshizo despacio de su ropa de dormir. Sabía que no tenían tiempo para esa clase de juegos y que Mika no cedería, especialmente porque la noche anterior había sucumbido a su ración de mimos, pero eso no impedía sus ganas de divertirse con la situación. Calló en cuanto su torso estuvo desnudo y la sonrisa de satisfacción del moreno, de espaldas a él, se amplió. Unos segundos después, sintió cómo su autocontrol se rompía y sus manos frías estaban sobre su cintura.

-Detesto cuando haces eso –susurró, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Yuu le acarició el pelo.

-No sé cuándo podremos estar juntos de nuevo. Ni siquiera si podremos estarlo después de hoy. Es inevitable –confesó, bajando la voz y rozando con la yema del pulgar los nudillos de Mika. Guren había dado un discurso muy convincente para arengar a sus tropas. Pero la sensación inquietante de que todo cambiaría tras ese día, permanecía pegada en su corazón y le perseguía. Esa turbación estaba presente en todos los miembros del escuadrón, incluido Mika, el cual solía ser bastante calmado para este tipo de situaciones.

-Yuu-chan –le tomó por los hombros y le giró sin brusquedad, buscando sus ojos-, vamos a salir vivos. Será el final del reinado del caos y el inicio de nuestras vidas –le tranquilizó, suavizando su expresión y acunando sus mejillas-. No hay de qué preocuparse. Yo estaré allí, te ayudaré.

-¿Y a mi familia? –Era una pregunta trampa e injusta, pero necesitaba saberlo. Mika se revolvió, incómodo, mas asintió con lentitud.

-Y a tu familia. No dejaremos que nadie muera. Te lo prometo –aseguró, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios. Estos cosquillearon, cálidos. Yuu estaba ansioso. Por un lado, las ganas de luchar eran inmensas, animadas por la esperanza de la victoria definitiva y el fin de los años de oscuridad y sufrimiento a los que se habían visto sometidos. Sin embargo, por otro, solo quería esconderse con Mika y que el mundo desapareciera. Pero las cosas no se solucionaban sin más. Había que pelear por ellas.

Se separaron a regañadientes y Yuu terminó de vestirse, en silencio. Los pasillos bullían de actividad a pesar de ser las cuatro de la mañana. Asaltarían Nagoya a las cinco, cuando los vampiros comenzaran a cansarse gracias a la luz del sol. No era un plan demasiado elaborado. Tampoco habían tenido tiempo. El chivatazo de que Ferid Bathory había reunido un enorme ejército les había llegado hacía unos días y no podían permitirse el lujo de demorarse más. Era ahora o nunca. Las oportunidades se agotaban y el destino de la humanidad dependía de ellos. En unas mesas apartadas, se encontraban Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi y Kimizuki; este último le observaba con cara de pocos amigos. Se dirigió, seguido de Mika, a por su bandeja y se sentó al lado de Mitsuba, el rubio en frente, al lado de Yoichi. El habitual buen humor que reinaba entre los chicos había dejado paso a una tensión y pesadez que enrarecía el ambiente. Incluso la risueña Shinoa estaba apagada. Intuían que esta vez no sería como las otras. Que era la definitiva. Si aprovechaban bien su escasa ventaja, podrían acabar con años de miedo y esclavitud. Si no, sería el fin. Era imposible recuperarse si los vampiros les superaban numéricamente.

-Repasemos la estrategia una vez más –Rompió el silencio la chica de pelo morado una vez todos se acomodaron en su sitio-. Somos el escuadrón de apoyo del Teniente Coronel Guren Ichinose. Seguiremos sus órdenes sin rechistar –Miró a Yuu de reojo al decir esto-, y evitaremos ponernos en peligro más de lo necesario. Espero que cada uno de vosotros disponga de su paquete de pastillas –Asintieron-. Solo os las tomaréis cuando yo lo indique, no antes. ¿Entendido? –Asintieron de nuevo. Yuu titubeó unos segundos. Se mentalizó de que debía obedecer. Realmente quería hacerlo, pero cuando estaba dejándose llevar por la batalla le resultaba difícil.

Apenas lograba que la comida pasara por su garganta. Un nudo bien fuerte la cerraba. Ni siquiera Mika, quien le dedicaba fugaces sonrisas dignas de compararse con el sol, conseguía disipar la creciente inquietud que se había instalado en su pecho y se negaba a abandonarle. Media hora después, Shinoa dio por disuelta su improvisada reunión y se dirigieron al patio exterior. El pronóstico del tiempo era calor, lo que no hacía sino dificultar un poco más la tarea. Guren estaba preparado, subido a las escaleras y flanqueado por Goshi y Shinya a un lado y Mito, Sayuri y Shigure al otro. Yuu recordó la conversación que mantuvieron días pasados y un poso de amargura restalló en su boca. Seguía sin poder usar el serafín a su antojo y eso era un problema. Decidió no prestar atención a esos detalles y pensar en lo que sí podía conseguir. En sus habilidades y el poder latente de Asuramaru que rugía en sus entrañas, deseoso por desbocarse y beber sangre.

Guren, estático y frío como un témpano, gritó algunas consignas de ánimo mientras sus soldados jaleaban, eufóricos. A Yuu se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver a su padre con esa inexpresividad. Él, que siempre confiaba cien por cien en aquello que hacía. No, solo estaba siendo demasiado pesimista, se dijo, por eso solo era capaz de encontrar señales negativas a su alrededor.

Partieron hacia Nagoya.

El camino fue largo y silencioso. No sufrieron ninguna emboscada, los vampiros dormían. De momento. Las tropas se desplegaron en sus respectivas posiciones, atentos e inquietos, esperando el primer movimiento.

El sudor empapaba el cuello de su uniforme negro y resbalaba por su frente. Se lo limpió con el dorso de la mano, cubierta por los guantes. A su espalda, notaba la tenue respiración de Mika, siempre a su lado, atento, observador. Peligroso.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto –susurró el moreno, temeroso de que su voz rompiera la atmósfera-. Insisto, no es tu guerra –El vampiro resopló.

-Los vampiros son una amenaza en tanto en cuanto te amenazan a ti. Y esta es la única forma de que dejes de sentirte ligado a los humanos y obtengas tu libertad –dijo eso último bajando aún más el tono, a sabiendas de que a Yuu no le haría la mínima gracia escucharlo.

-Lo que me ata aquí es la amistad, no la guerra. A estas alturas deberías saberlo –le reprendió, buscando sus ojos. Los encontró, rojos y ardientes.

-Solo quiero rescatarte del peligro, ¿tan complicado es de entender? –replicó, dolido.

-Si esto termina, no me volverán a utilizar, si es lo que te preocupa –aseguró, suavizando su expresión. No tenía intención de iniciar un enfrentamiento con Mika y menos en la situación en la que se hallaban.

Este quería replicar. Apretó los labios en una fina línea y le miró con fijeza, pero optó por el silencio. Los dos sabían que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Cada uno sostenía sus propios motivos para actuar de una forma u otra y no estaban del todo de acuerdo en ellos. Yuu alimentaba en secreto la esperanza de que Mika cambiaría de parecer y se mostraría razonable y accesible una vez finalizara aquella pesadilla. Les estaba consumiento y apenas eran capaces de pensar en ellos mismos y en su felicidad mientras durara. Estaba convencido de que una vez la amenaza hubiera desaparecido, podrían alcanzar un punto medio dentro de aquel caos que los satisficiera sin necesidad de sacrificar mucho. Sin embargo, por ahora sus pensamientos lo único que podían ocupar era la carretera a medio asfaltar y los edificios que habían desistido de reconstruir que se expandían en su horizonte. Era una vista deprimente y desmotivadora sin igual. Eso era lo que debían cambiar, por lo que estaban allí. A pesar del riesgo, a pesar de las vidas que se perderían en el transcurso.

Sus compañeros apenas se movían, recostados en el viejo portal desvencijado que les servía de parapeto protector y para ocultar su presencia hasta que los vampiros decidieran aparecer. Shinoa les preguntó si sus pastilleros estaban listos y asintieron. Asimismo les recordó que solo debían tomarlas cuando ella lo indicara. Yuu bufó. No eran estúpidos, no se habían olvidado de las instrucciones de hacía unas horas. Aunque en su fuero interno sabía que la estaba mintiendo al asentir con tanta docilidad. Estaba seguro de que Shinoa también lo sabía. A Yuu le dolía no ser de fiar en ese aspecto, mas su sentido de la responsabilidad se hallaba ligado al impulso de sus sentimientos, a pesar de que esto en ocasiones no salía como esperaba. No obstante, creía haber aprendido de sus errores y ser capaz de comportarse con mayor cabeza esta vez. Demostraría que sus convicciones no eran tan desafortunadas como podían parecer y que sus decisiones estaban justificadas y podían salvar personas. Al menos, eso se esforzaba por creer. La mano de Mika le rozó entre las telas de las capas y Yuu entrelazó los dedos. Él era su remanso de paz y la convicción de que, si había logrado rescatarle de Sanguinem, lo podría todo. Además, si Mika estaba a su lado, su seguridad se afianzaba.

Enfrente, a unos metros de distancia, Guren utilizaba su catalejo para observar su entorno. Mostraba una expresión serena y tranquila, propia del gran general y estratega que era, lo que le propiciaba la confianza y respecto que le profesaban sus subordinados. Incluso Shinya, Goshi y Mito, cuyos rangos eran superiores a los del teniente, se fiaban plenamente de su criterio, sin discutirle ni un solo punto. Durante su observación, Yuu le envidió. Le gustaría tener su aplomo y capacidad de liderazgo en un futuro. Aunque admitía que eso era imposible, dado su carácter por definición irresponsable.

Una nube de polvo se levantó del suelo, formando remolinos alrededor de varias figuras que avanzaban con pesadez, casi con hastío. La coleta cenicienta se balanceaba a su espalda y a Yuu le sorprendió el blanco impoluto de su ropa a pesar de el barro que se había formado en el lugar tras las últimas lluvias. Quizá la limpieza inmaculada era cosa exclusiva de vampiros, pensó, mirando a Mika de reojo, el cual se tensó de inmediato a su lado. Shinoa les advirtió con un gesto para que se prepararan. El moreno trató de hacer un cálculo aproximado de los hombres que acompañaban al noble. Nunca se le dieron bien los números, pero estaba seguro de que su superioridad era aplastante. Los datos eran correctos, nuevos vampiros extranjeros se habían unido al bando de Ferid, dispuestos a aplastarlos. Según las noticias, el Ejército Demoníaco y, en concreto, el Escuadrón de la Luna Sangrante, era el único capaz de combatir en igualdad de condiciones a esos asquerosos chupasangres. Por eso, su objetivo principal era deshacerse de ese estorbo para poder expandirse fuera de Japón y demostrar una supremacía real.

Yuu se estremeció y apretó la empuñadura de su katana, que le transmitía cierta seguridad. Podía sentir el júbilo de Asuramaru, deseoso de beber la sangre de sus enemigos. Guren, relajado y con un deje vanidoso, salió de su escondrijo y se presentó ante el nutrido grupo de vampiros, mostrando los brazos extendidos en señal de bienvenida. Algunos gruñeron y mostraron sus colmillos afilados. Por su parte, Bathory parecía complacido. Por lo que había escuchado de Shinya, el noble mantenía una especie de secreto fetiche con Guren, lo que explicaba por qué su presencia siempre le alegraba. ¿Qué mejor que chuparle el cuello a un alto dignatario con un amplio currículum de victorias a sus espaldas? Era un placer innegable.

Más que una inevitable hostilidad, se asemejaba a una recepción de un noble importante. El moreno se cuestionó la necesidad de tanta parafernalia si se iban a matar entre ellos en unos minutos. Ferid y Guren intercambiaron una charla que no alcanzó a escuchar, mientras ambos ejércitos se desplegaban a sus espaldas, silenciosos, como si temieran perturbar el ambiente. Shinoa les hizo señales y se colocaron en la retaguardia, donde pudieran no perder de vista a Guren y sus compañeros. Yuu no sabría decir quién lo inició, pero en apenas unos segundos, la aparente paz fue destrozada por los metales chocando entre sí y los gritos de dolor. Eso era lo peor, la cruel banda sonora de esas escenas. Tampoco sabría decir en qué instante desenfundó y empezó a clavar su filo en carnes ajenas, solo era consciente de los vampiros abalanzándose sobre él y su capacidad para mantenerlos a raya y desgarrar sus ropas y músculos. Asuramaru latía en su pecho, igual que un corazón extra, que le proporcionaba el empuje y la energía.

Sería retorcido admitir que Yuu disfrutaba de la lucha, pero en realidad lo hacía. Era algo que, en cierto sentido, le sustentaba. Llevaba demasiados años planeando su venganza, con una ira desbordante progresando en sus entrañas para acabar con el reinado de los chupasangres y honrar, al fin, la memoria de su familia fallecida por su causa. Y, a pesar de que había recuperado a Mika, no sería suficiente para paliar el sufrimiento, las horas de entrenamiento, sudor y dolor. Había crecido y se había formado para esto y hasta que no los erradicara, no se quedaría tranquilo.

Su entorno olía a sangre y no podía identificar a qué bando pertenecía. Mika combatía con fiereza a unos metros de él. Sus colmillos restallaban, afilados, y su pelo dorado parecía una aureolada ondeando a cada rápido movimiento de sus extremidades. Era salvaje, certero. Nunca se cansaría de contemplarle volar sobre el asfalto y despedazar a sus enemigos de un solo golpe. Yuu no se quedaba atrás, claro, pero se sentía a años luz y con mucho que aprender. Sin embargo, si tenían suerte, después de ese día no habría nada que aprender. Porque no habría más cadáveres.

El resto de su escuadrón luchaba con la decisión pintada en sus rostros. Yoichi ejercía de apoyo para Shinya, el cual le instruía y animaba a la par que protegía sus espaldas. Shinoa y Mitsuba trataban de estar juntas y paliar las brechas de la otra, mientras que Kimizuki se las apañaba bastante bien en solitario. Era un chico tan obcecado que jamás pediría ayuda por mucho que la necesitara. Yuu reprimió una sonrisa. En el fondo, no se diferenciaban demasiado.

Por su parte, como venía siendo habitual, Ferid observaba la estampa a una distancia prudencial. Y le molestaba. ¿Acaso se creía demasiado bueno como para rebajarse a su nivel? Conocía el alcance de su poder y no era algo que tuviera que subestimar. Aun así, su enfado bullía. También era su lucha, debía defender a los suyos. No obstante, se mostraba impasible, si acaso con un atisbo de sonrisa que indicaba que lo estaba disfrutando. Yuu seguía mandando al infierno a toda clase de vampiros. El color de sus pieles y cabellos le hacía averiguar cuáles eran extranjeros y cuáles japoneses. Iban desapareciendo según las armas demoniacas les hacían saltar en pedazos, pero llegaban más. Una oleada enorme que parecía no tener fin.

Desconocía cuánto tiempo llevaba rotando sobre sus tobillos, ejecutando complicados giros de muñeca y esquivando. El cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en él y pudo comprobar, para su desánimo, que no era el único. Fue ese preciso instante en el que Ferid decidió que se estaba perdiendo toda la diversión, por lo que se unió al juego. Avanzó entre la multitud, ignorando los cuerpos caídos. Se veía como si tuviera un objetivo en mente. Yuu no se dio cuenta hasta que fue tarde. En unos segundos, una mano de uñas afiladas y moradas había atravesado al vampiro con el que luchaba. Tras sus cenizas flotando, asomó el rostro complacido de Bathory. Como en cada ocasión similar, Mika se percató de la situación e intentó acercarse, mas un grupo de enemigos hacían de parapeto y se lo impedía.

-Vaya, vaya, otra vez juntos –le dedicó una luminosa sonrisa.

Asuramaru rugía. Su katana palpitaba con vida propia. Se movió en dirección a su pecho casi sin que fuera consciente de ello. No le importó. Ferid le esquivó sin inmutarse y con una risilla socarrona. Yuu gruñó y embistió de nuevo, ansioso. Durante unos minutos, hicieron una danza absurda que solo consiguió que su enfado aumentara a niveles exponenciales. La marca del demonio ardía en la mitad de su cara. Escuchó a Guren vagamente gritar que alguien le detuviera pues era un riesgo estúpido y no estaban en condiciones. Le ignoró. Ferid le evadía con una facilidad absurda. Yuu metió la mano en el bolsillo. Sabía que en el segundo en que el noble quisiera luchar de verdad, no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Moriría. Se alejó unos pasos y sacó el pastillero, que refulgía bajo las luces del amanecer. En algún punto, Guren se había acercado más hasta su posición. Al ver las pastillas, le gritó algo incomprensible. Su uniforme estaba desgarrado en varios puntos y feas heridas se mostraban por los cortes.

-¡No te tomes las jodidas pastillas! –repitió. Yuu fingió no haber oído nada. No era el mejor momento para actuar como padre sobreprotector cuando se encontraban en una situación eminente de peligro. Él no era rival para Ferid. Ni ninguno de los presentes, en honor a la verdad. Y probablemente Guren tuviera muchas más posibilidades si tomaba una pastilla. Pero Yuu estaba cansado de huir. Y aunque sus anteriores experiencias con Ferid no habían sido las mejores, sentía que les debía a sus hermanos su muerte, así como la casi muerte de Mika en un principio, y su conversión posterior. Nadie le convencería de lo contrario-. ¡Mika, quítaselas! –exclamó, viendo que Yuu hacía oídos sordos. Su voz sonaba entrecortada por el esfuerzo, ya que le estaban rodeando.

Mika, que jamás había obedecido al teniente a menos que fuera obligatorio, se deshizo con maestría de los vampiros y se acercó hasta Yuu, dispuesto a arrebatárselas. Ferid se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y alternar su atención de uno a otro, divertido.

-Dámelas, Yuu-chan –insistió con tono autoritario. Ferid se relamió.

-¿Por qué siempre me tratáis como a un niño pequeño? ¡Puedo arreglármelas solo! –Estaba frustrado. Primero Guren y ahora él. ¿Por qué no le podían dejar simplemente en paz? Bathory estaba entusiasmado y murmuró algo como "discusión de pareja". Eso le cabreó más. Deslizó la tapa de plástico.

-¡Yuu-chan, detente! –Estiró un brazo para quitárselas, pero el moreno las apartó.

-¿¡Por qué haces esto!? ¿¡No confías en mí!? –La exasperación burbujeaba en su estómago-. ¡Estoy harto de que me déis órdenes y creáis saber qué es lo mejor para mí!

-¡Lo hago porque te quiero! –gritó de golpe. Yuu abrió los ojos. La batalla continuaba en su periferia, mas la presencia del noble hacía que no se acercaran a ellos. Eran su presa. No era tonto como para ignorar los sentimientos que ambos albergaban por el otro. Pero nunca lo habían expresado en voz alta, por lo que albergaba la esperanza de que no fueran tan reales y profundos. Mika lo había dicho. En medio de una masacre. Con Ferid como testigo. Y probablemente Guren. Sus piernas se tambalearon y quiso colapsar en ese instante. Mika aprovechó la distracción para abalanzarse sobre él y robarle el pastillero-. ¡Yuu-chan, para! –El mencionado forcejeó. Las pastillas volaron por los aires. Una de ellas cayó en la boca abierta de Mika, atragantándole por unos segundos y provocándole arcadas.

-¡CUIDADO! –La advertencia desesperada de Guren llegó tarde.

Ferid se había hartado de esperar, por lo que pasó a la acción. De un rápido movimiento, apenas visible por un ojo no entrenado, dibujó un tajo directo a su garganta en el aire. Era incapaz de moverse. Estaba clavado en el suelo. Sus piernas no reaccionaban. Solo escuchaba la tos amortiguada de Mika a su lado, tirado en la carretera.

El dolor no llegó. Sí la sangre. Su visión se empapó de rojo y la notaba resbalar por sus mejillas. Un cuerpo oscuro se había interpuesto entre ellos y agonizaba en estertores pesados ante él. Era su sangre la que manaba en riachuelos, con el brazo de Ferid atravesando su corazón de lado a lado. Yuu quiso vomitar.

-Es una lástima, me habías servido muy bien durante la primera guerra –dijo el noble, con cierta ¿misericordia? en su voz-. Es una verdadera pena que terminaras siendo fiel a la causa. Y que tengas que morir por su culpa –Clavó en Yuu sus pupilas rojizas. Sus nauseas se hicieron más violentas.

-Ha merecido la pena si con ello le he salvado –Le costaba horrores respirar. La sangre también caía por su boca entreabierta, tratando de llevar aire a unos pulmones que se negaban a funcionar.

-No te merecías una muerte tan patética –Balanceó su brazo para librarse de él y Yuu se apresuró a cogerle en brazos, pues a pesar de su pánico había recuperado cierta movilidad. Su peso inestable le hizo caer.

El rostro ensangrentado de Guren le miraba. El brillo de sus ojos violetas se iba apagando y el pulso desaparecía sin darle tregua.

-No. No. No. No. Guren, no me dejes. Papá, por favor –Suplicó, sollozando. Ferid les examinaba, impasible, relamiéndose la sangre que goteaba de sus dedos.

Guren no respondió. Sintió a Shinya acercarse. Supo el momento exacto en el que el corazón del general se hizo añicos. También supo el momento exacto en el que su propio pecho se quedó vacío.

* * *

Me odiáis. Lo sé. Me hago cargo. Creedme, me ha dolido más que a vosotros. Guren es mi personaje favorito (seguido de Mika) pero en el momento en el que se me metió en la cabeza que debía matarle, la idea no salió de ahí y tuve que hacerlo. He descubierto otra cosa que se me da fatal: describir muertes. Quería hacerlo más dramático pero realmente no sabía cómo, así que me disculpo por ello :(

Vuestras amenazas serán bien recibidas. ¡Nos leemos!


	21. Inexorable

¡Acabo de regresar de vacaciones! Nada más ponerme delante del ordenador, me he puesto a trabajar en este nuevo capítulo porque no quería haceros esperar más. Siento el retraso en las publicaciones y toda la tardanza, pero os aseguro que esto está a punto de terminar. Apenas quedan un par de capítulos más para dar por finiquitado este fic y eso me entusiasma y me da pena a partes iguales. Gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia y por seguir a pie del cañón aún cuando he sido tan lenta actualizando.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

Asomó la cabeza por la esquina, prudente. Vigiló que no hubiera nadie en ninguno de los lados y salió corriendo. Sus zapatos negros repiqueteaban por el suelo; su espada de juguete azotaba su cadera emitiendo un ruido sordo. Conocía aquellos pasillos casi como la palma de su mano y estaba convencido de que podría recorrerlos con los ojos cerrados o a oscuras si la ocasión lo permitía. Esquivó a varios superiores hasta que alcanzó su objetivo: el patio. A hurtadillas, se colocó en la posición perfecta. Él podía ver pero no podía ser visto.

Le encantaba escaparse a aquella zona. Se sabía los horarios de memoria, los había repasado varias veces a escondidas. Por eso, aprovechaba para escabullirse cuando los soldados entrenaban. Podía estar horas observándoles y tratando de aprender sus técnicas de combate. Desató su espada del cinturón y adoptó la misma postura que tenían aquellos hombres. Sacudió su arma de madera de arriba abajo, imitando sus estocadas. Era complicado al no contar con un rival de práctica, pero creía que era mejor que quedarse encerrado en su cuarto, esperando que algo interesante ocurriera en su vida.

Su respiración se hacía más pesada y estaba satisfecho, pues notaba cómo su agilidad aumentaba en cada ensayo, así como su resistencia. Sin embargo, era consciente de que esto no podría probarlo hasta ser capaz de enfrentar un combate real, cosa que no tenía permitido por ser "demasiado pequeño". Odiaba esa frase. ¡No era demasiado pequeño! ¡Y menos para luchar contra los vampiros! Ese idiota nunca lo entendía por mucho que tratara de explicárselo y había comprobado que era inútil intentar entablar una conversación porque todo se reducía a "no tienes edad suficiente". Y una mierda.

Furioso, sus acometidas se aceleraron y sus suelas levantaban polvo y gravilla. Bailaba sobre el suelo. Estaba hipnotizado. Sus ojos no se separaban del entrenamiento del resto de soldados a la par que sus extremidades actuaban por su cuenta, emulando lo que su cerebro procesaba. Su concentración alcanzaba máximos que sus profesores envidiarían, por eso no se percató del peligro hasta que fue tarde. Una mano impactó con fuerza en su nuca y le desequilibró, haciéndole trastabillar y caer. Emitió un quejido y comenzó a lanzar una retahíla de insultos. Una sombra se cernió sobre él, alta y espigada. Un hombre moreno lo observaba con curiosidad, para luego suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo? –extendió el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse. El niño le esquivó, tozudo, y se apoyó en la espada de madera para incorporarse, mirándole con odio.

-Dejarme luchar –replicó. Era tenaz y directo a pesar de su corta edad. Nada ni nadie lo detendría ante aquello que quería. Pensaba que Guren ya lo había asumido.

-Maldito mocoso, ya hemos hablado sobre eso. Eres insoportable –bufó y se revolvió el pelo, señal de que algo le molestaba. Ese algo solía ser Yuu la mayor parte del tiempo-. Si creces y no te quedas como el dichoso renacuajo escuchimizado que eres ahora, te daré una espada de verdad y podrás salir a matar monstruos. Es un buen trato, ¿no? –le dedicó una especie de media sonrisa. Yuu le correspondió con una mueca de desagrado.

-Tengo que vengar a mi familia sin importar qué. ¿Cómo voy a hacerme fuerte si no me dejas? –protestó, hinchando graciosamente los mofletes y cruzándose de brazos.

Guren se acuclilló con un gesto serio, quedando a su altura.

-Eres torpe, patoso, impulsivo y vengativo. Necesito pulirte para que sirvas a mis propósitos –le dio un golpecito en la coronilla y Yuu se masajeó la zona-. Además, te haces heridas fácilmente –señaló la rojez de su rodilla, por la cual empezaba a salir sangre y a resbalar por su pantorilla. No sabía en qué momento se había hecho daño, pero al mencionarlo, sintió el dolor quemarle.

-¡Soy más fuerte de lo que parece! –protestó una vez más, creyendo que se haría realidad cuantas más veces lo pronunciara en voz alta.

-Eres un crío –insistió.

Todavía en cuclillas, se giró y le tomó bajo los muslos, alzándole y colocándolo a su espalda. Yuu ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y se aferró fuerte a sus hombros, acomodándose y rodeándole la cintura. El niño reposó la barbilla en el hueco del cuello de Guren, el cual mantenía la rodilla herida lejos de la tela para evitar rozársela. Aun así, la sangre pronto impregnó su uniforme. Yuu, sintiéndose estúpido, se disculpó. Eran manchas complicadas de eliminar, como comprobaría años más tarde. Guren no respondió y afianzó su agarre. Regresó por el mismo camino que había hecho el crío, pero a la inversa. La gente saludaba a su paso y el teniente correspondía con un cabeceo bien medido. No quería pecar de borde pero tampoco le entusiasmaba ser excesivamente abierto o sentimental. En su estancia dentro del territorio del Ejército, Yuu había aprendido muchas cosas. En especial, a tratar e interpretar a Guren, puesto que era su tutor y con el que estaba obligado a interaccionar constantemente.

Llevó a Yuu a su cuarto y se agachó lo justo para que pudiera sentarse en el borde de su cama, hundiendo su menudo cuerpecillo en el colchón. A los pocos minutos, regresó sujetando un botiquín y se acomodó en el linóleo, a la altura de sus rodillas.

-Pequeño desastre –murmuró, más para sí.

Empapó el trozo de algodón con alcohol y lo aplicó sobre la herida abierta. Yuu aguantó la respiración, en un intento de mostrarse valiente y fingir que no dolía en absoluto. Pero maldición, escocía muchísimo.

-Tranquilo, ya queda poco –le avisó, procurando que se relajara. Sus manos habilidosas recorrían su piel con delicadeza, procurando hacer su trabajo rápido y de manera eficaz y que así el mal trago pasara cuanto antes.

Ese tipo de gestos siempre le sorprendían. Cualquiera diría que Guren era un hombre carente de sentimientos, nacido y pulido para la guerra. Las emociones no estaban diseñadas para ser albergadas en su pecho. Sin embargo, en instantes como aquel, se permitía un descanso de su corazón de hielo y demostraba que lo que ocurría a su alrededor no le era tan ajeno como pudiera parecer.

Yuu se estremeció. Una tirita cortada a medida cubrió su feo raspón. Era de animalitos de colores. Guren se la colocó con una ligera sonrisa burlona. Yuu rodó los ojos.

-Listo.

La sensación de considerar a Guren igual que un padre se intensificó. Los recuerdos de sus padres biológicos era un tanto difusos y solo lograba atrapar en su mente los insultos, la locura y las palizas. El teniente no era pura amabilidad, eso era obvio, pero sí que se había implicado con él más que su familia de sangre, lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico. Yuu no era tan estúpido como para pensar que el interés de Guren por él era genuinamente paternal. Se estaba fraguando una guerra y, no alcanzaba a comprender por qué, pero sabía que era una pieza clave en ella. Eso no impedía que el teniente ejerciera de figura y modelo a seguir o que se colara por las noches en su dormitorio a consolarle cuando algún soldado le avisaba de sus incontrolables llantos debido a las pesadillas. Se comportaba como un completo capullo, sí, pero en esa vida que le estaba obligando a sacar adelante, era la única constante.

Por todo eso y mucho más, un trozo de sí mismo acababa de morir entre espasmos de agonía y desesperación, mientras acunaba su cuerpo inerte. Era incapaz de reaccionar. Estaba tirado en el barro, de rodillas, zarandeando e insultando a Guren y obligándole a abrir los ojos. Era uno de sus múltiples malos sueños. Enseguida despertaría, le miraría con desprecio y una sonrisa socarrona y se metería con él por alguna estupidez.

Sí. Tenía que ser de ese modo.

Unos gritos que no identificaba retumbaban en su periferia. A quién le importaba. Estaba en shock y su campo de visión se limitaba a la persona que sostenía entre sus brazos y los regueros de sangre que corrían y manchaba sus respectivos uniformes. Entre la algarabía de voces, el nombre de Mika destacó por encima de los demás, lo que le hizo alzar la cabeza. El aludido se retorcía y parecía tener dificultades para respirar.

-Mi…ka… -pronunció entre sus labios agrietados y helados. Apretó a Guren contra su pecho y se puso en pie con dificultad, arrastrándose penosamente al lado del vampiro.

Ferid estaba delante de este, cruzado de brazos y con aspecto interesado. Quiso patearle la cara y destrozarle. Desgarrar sus miembros y esparcir sus vísceras por todo Nagoya hasta que no quedara el mínimo rastro de su despreciable existencia. Las fuerzas le habían abandonado y solo podía contemplar la escena, intentando razonar qué hacer, sintiendo cómo el poco calor que aún albergaba el teniente desaparecía para siempre.

Su aturdimiento se rompió cuando unas alas blancas y esponjosas, igual que pequeñas nubes entrelazadas para formar una estructura más grande, rasgaron la espalda de Mika, que temblaba entre convulsiones dolorosas. Se retorció durante unos segundos más. Yuu le observaba horrorizado, intentando procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo y la manera de ayudarle. La marca del serafín cubrió la cara de Mika. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus pupilas eran más rojas que nunca.

Se estremeció. Vio la caja de pastillas regadas por el suelo y entonces cobró sentido. Lo extraño que le había parecido el cambio de color; el hecho de que no se las hubiera dado Shinoa sino otro soldado; la insistencia de Guren en que no las tomara. Era una trampa. Lo había sido desde el principio. Estaban diseñadas para potenciar el serafín y obligarle a salir. Lo cual implicaba que, al igual que con él, los experimentos con Mika habían sido satisfactorios. También era un serafín. El horror azotó su columna. Si Yuu no lo controlaba, a pesar de sus numerosas transformaciones, ¿cómo lo lograría Mika?

El rubio desenvainó la espada, casi en un acto reverencial y apuntó a Ferid. Yuu temió lo peor y se aferró con más fuerza a los hombros inertes y rígidos del cadáver.

-Has hecho llorar a Yuu-chan –A pesar de la familiaridad de sus palabras, la voz era semejante a un susurro de ultratumba, grave y poderosa. Hasta su mote cariñoso sonaba imponente-. No te lo perdonaré –Sus rasgos faciales se contrajeron en una mueca despreciativa que afiló sus facciones y le dio aspecto de vampiro sediento, más que del ángel que se suponía que era. Aun con las radiantes y brillantes alas, parecía sacado del mismísimo infierno.

Ferid le dedicó una suave risa, para nada sorprendido por su cambio físico y de actitud. Como si lo esperara. Como si supiera que iba a suceder tarde o temprano y estuviera dentro de sus planes. Yuu aprovechó la confusión del momento para retirarse discretamente y ocultar el cuerpo de Guren en un recodo alejado de la multitud. Shinya quiso acercarse, mas el revuelo causado por la repentina transformación de Mika se lo impedía. De hecho, Yuu se hallaba separado del resto del escuadrón. Alguno de sus compañeros mantenía una expresión horrorizada. Shinoa ni siquiera trataba de disimular sus ojos hinchados y las lágrimas resecas que todavía resplandecían en sus mejillas.

Yuu seguía convencido de que estaba envuelto en una alucinación y si se pellizcaba con la suficiente firmeza, despertaría y descubriría que su Mika continuaba siendo un vampiro normal y que Guren luchaba fiero e imbatible. Pero la realidad se empeñaba en sobreponerse por más que deseara lo contrario. Encontró fuerzas de algún rincón perdido de su interior y empuñó la katana que había dejado caer minutos atrás, centrando su atención en Mika y sus movimientos. Un nudo de terror aprisionó su garganta. El chico hablaba en serio. Su semblante no mostrastaba atisbo de duda y nada le impedía cortar a Ferid en dos. Yuu deseó durante una milésima que lo hiciera. Que matara al noble y el mundo explotara en mil pedazos. Lo que fuera con tal de que esa mierda terminara para siempre.

Al compás de una orden silenciosa e invisible, el engranaje se puso en marcha de nuevo. Las masas de carne se lanzaban unas encima de otras; el opresor silencio surgido tras la muerte de Guren fue reemplazado por los filos chocando, los gemidos de dolor y los golpes sordos. Yuu al fin reaccionó. La zona racional de su cerebro le convenció de que Bathory no era rival para él y ahora que Mika se había revelado como el último serafín, este tenía más posibilidades puesto que parecía dominarlo bastante bien y, aparentemente, no le suponía un problema no doblegarse a la voluntad del ángel. Por eso, decidió que sería más útil si procuraba eliminar la mayor cantidad de vampiros, igual que si de una plaga se tratase, danzando a su alrededor para asegurarse de facilitarle las cosas en la medida de lo posible.

Se destensó y recuperó el ritmo. Asuramaru rugía en sus entrañas, anhelando la sangre que brotaba de las heridas y llenaba la zona igual que una cascada oscura. La marca del demonio ardió en su rostro, así como la furia en sus ojos verdes. El cuerno se abrió paso entre la cabellera morena y arremetió con todo aquel que se interponía. Puede que el ángel no le obedeciera, pero su arma se había vuelto más apacible y dócil y se aseguraba de que se mantuviera así, sin revelarse, lo que le permitía exprimir su poder (dentro de unos límites razonables) sin correr peligro. Sus colmillos y dientes chirriaban unos con otros mientras flotaba con naturalidad, descuartizando con una facilidad aplastante y que asustaba siendo apreciada desde fuera. Su expresión era de una constante ira que bullía sin máscara a través de sus poros.

Por su parte Mika, inquietantemente sereno e inexpresivo, realizaba su propia coreografía macabra junto al noble. Este ya no se divertía tanto y ese relax y aplomo que había mostrado hacía unos instantes, se resquebrajaba por momentos. Yuu entró en "piloto automático", lanzando estocadas que había repetido millones de veces, lo que le dio la oportunidad para detenerse a pensar (Shinoa se burlaría de eso y le preguntaría si de verdad era capaz de ello).

Por las palabras de Ferid, Guren estuvo durante años filtrando información al enemigo, pero supuestamente eso terminó. Sin embargo, sospechaban que esa filtración seguía ocurriendo puesto que los vampiros conocían datos imposibles acerca de las misiones y otros secretos. Por lo que Yuu intuía, tanto estos como el alto mando del Ejército sabían acerca de los serafines, lo que significaba que aún había algún topo entre las filas. No obstante, atendiendo a la reciente incomodidad de Ferid, era como si desconociera que Mika tuviera esa capacidad. Quizá ni siquiera los humanos lo imaginaban. Ni el propio Guren, puesto que estaba al corriente de los experimentos y los avances, siendo él partícipe de ellos. Habían presionado a Yuu tanto al respecto que habían obviado el hecho de que Mika compartió el mismo orfanato, lo cual indicaba que las posibilidades de que también le hubieran usado como conejillo de indias eran dignas de estudio. Mas pasaron por alto esa opción y ahora era un arma de destrucción imparable que podía poner en jaque a los vampiros. Lo cual le produjo una ligera satisfacción.

Perdió pie y se desequilibró, lo que permitó que el vampiro robusto y de espaldas anchas frente a él sonriera sin benevolencia. Yuu aprovechó el tropiezo para fingir caer y, en el último suspiro, empujar la katana hacia arriba entre las piernas del otro y cortarle por la mitad, dándole la consistencia de la mantequilla derretida ante semejante demostración de superioridad. Notaba el cansancio atenazándole, el sudor resbalando por su espalda y empapándole el uniforme, junto a sangre que no le pertenecía. Escuchaba vagamente las órdenes que impartía Shinya en un infructuoso intento por hacer el caos más llevadero. Asimismo, Shinoa gritaba sus propias comandas. Sus trenzas se habían deshecho y los mechones suelos azotaban su rostro a cada giro. Se veía hermosa, con ese fuego ardiente brillando sobre su piel, intensa y fiera.

A unos metros de ella y del resto del escuadrón, la silueta de ángel vengador de Mika resplandecía como si emanara luz propia capaz de eclipsar a la mismísima luna. La mejor definición que acudía a la mente medio embotada de Yuu para definirlo era "apocalíptico". No se consideraba religioso, pero sí reconocía las ilustraciones que vio en los libros pertenecientes a una época anterior. Esos seres vengativos con alas se le antojaban fríos, distantes, severos y en absoluto amables. Se preguntó si esa era la impresión que dio él al convertirse en serafín, pero definitivamente es lo que Mika transmitía. Y, aun así, le resultaba hermoso hasta el punto que dolía.

Debería temerle a causa de ese aura de terror y miedo que le rodeaba y era tan espesa que no le extrañaría que se materializara en una masa negruzca, envolviéndole. Muy a su pesar, le producía admiración y hasta regocijo. Asuramaru se retorcía en su interior cada vez que Yuu se acercaba demasiado a Mika, detestaba esas criaturas y protestaba si sus poderes interferían. El moreno procuraba mantenerse alejado pues no era el momento idóneo para enfadar a su demonio, puesto que no podía hacer mucho sin su presencia. Aunque la atracción era especialmente intensa.

Las horas transcurrían lentas e interminables, y el hedor de la carne putrefacta empezaba a tornarse insoportable. El agotamiento se extendía inexorable por aquel campo de batalla y el sol azotaba con macabra intensidad, abriéndose paso entre los negros nubarrones. Eso suponía un pequeño aliciente y ventaja respecto a los vampiros, por lo que reunieron el valor necesario para alzarse una vez más y enarbolar las armas. Yuu procuraba no quitarle a Mika la vista de encima, aunque parecía que era el que mejor controlaba la situación de todos. Ni una gota de sudor surcaba su frente, ni un mechón se desviaba de su sitio. La blancura de sus alas contrastaba con el negro de sus ropajes y el moreno se permitió durante unos segundos visualizarle con el atuendo de Sanguinem: la capa alba ondeando a su espada; su elegante porte cubierto con la chaqueta; las botas ceñidas a medio muslo. Entonces sí que se confundiría con un enviado del mismísimo Dios.

En medio de la confusión, un sonido espantoso y viscoso llegó hasta sus oídos. Se giró de inmediato, lo que provocó que otro vampiro casi le acertara. Suerte que un flechazo de Yoichi lo impidió. De un ágil movimiento, Ferid clavó su espada en el hombro de Mika, a punto de seccionarle el brazo. Este emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor, abriendo los ojos de par en par y siguiendo la trayectoria del filo. El mundo pareció dejar de respirar y las ilusiones de Yuu se desmoronaron al ver el reguero de sangre oscura brotar igual que un manantial, dibujando un charco a sus pies que se agrandaba a pasos agigantados. Una sonrisa complacida esculpía el rostro marmóreo del noble, mientras que en la mente de Yuu la palabra "no" se repetía en bucle, especialmente cuando la mano libre de Bathory impactó a gran velocidad en el pecho de Mika, atravesándole de lado a lado. No podía perderle. A él también no. Se abalanzó hacia delante, impulsándose guiado por el resentimiento y el rencor. Sin meditar lo que hacía. Ignorando las advertencias de sus amigos. La hoja metálica se hundió en la espalda de Ferid. Fue incapaz de reaccionar, sorprendido por la rapidez de su adversario y por la locura de su ataque improvisado, cubierto de la más pura desesperación. El vampiro boqueaba en busca de oxígeno y Yuu afianzó el golpe, perforándolo aún más, disfrutando del sonido de costillas rotas y del líquido rojo que empapaba sus guantes que una vez fueron blancos. Quizá su cordura se había roto del todo y por eso experimentaba un enorme placer al ver cómo el ser que destrozó a su familia agonizaba ante sus narices. Quizá en el fondo era un maníaco. Quizá todo eso le importaba una mierda.

Sus piernas flaquearon y estuvo tentado de derrumbarse en el suelo, dejarse caer y cerrar los párpados, dormir con placidez. Pero no sin antes destruir a Ferid. Este, en un pésimo intento, desenterró su espada del brazo de Mika profiriendo un chasquido y rajó el pecho de Yuu, justo por debajo del cuello. Mordió su labio inferior y se mantuvo firme, hasta que una maraña de humo gris rodeó al noble y este desapareció entre volutas. Su katana resonó sobre el asfalto agrietado al precipitarse al vacío, solitaria y olvidada.

-Yuu…chan… -Mika alargó la mano. Yuu le veía borroso, mas fue capaz de tomársela. El rubio se desplomó, un grupo de plumas sueltas volaron a su alrededor. Yuu suspiró y se desvaneció a su lado.

Notó cómo se liberaba de un gran peso, a la par que una incontenible tristeza se almacenaba en su interior. Siempre creyó que la guerra finalizaría con expresiones de júbilo y saltos de alegría. Nunca imaginó que se sentiría más vacío que nunca.


	22. Un camino hacia el futuro

¡Hola, caracola! Esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar, ¿eh?

¿Qué tal va el inicio de las clases? O del trabajo para otros. ¡Espero que genial!

Deciros que este capítulo es el penúltimo. O el último en realidad. Mi idea es finalizar el fic con un epílogo por lo que técnicamente, es el último. Espero que le deis mucho amor y me dejéis vuestras impresiones. Siento no haber respondido vuestros últimos reviews pero he estado ocupada. Aun así, sabéis que os amo y os agradezco mil que dejéis un pedacito de vuestro tiempo en escribirme. ¡Sois geniales!

* * *

El humo ascendía en espirales negras, subiendo del tal forma que parecía rozar el cielo con sus dedos difuminados. Una congregación de gente desaliñada, herida, con miembros rotos y partidos en direcciones incorrectas y mostrando expresiones agotadas, rodeaban la enorme pira. Sus caras estaban afligidas o doloridas, no podía saberlo muy bien. Tampoco lograba distinguirlo a causa de las lágrimas acumuladas en la cuenca de sus ojos. No dejaba de restregárselos procurando no enseñar la debilidad que realmente sentía. Las piernas le flaqueaban y trataba de sostenerse en los hombros de Mika, que no lucía un aspecto mucho mejor y le rodeaba por la cintura, siendo su apoyo. Los sollozos llegaban desde distintos rincones con distintas intensidades. Se preguntó cuánto de ese pesar sería fingido. En vida no se granjeó demasiadas amistades y era probable que la mayoría estuvieran allí porque no tenían otra cosa que hacer o por puro morbo. Al lado de la pira principal, otros montoncitos de madera ardían lánguidos, cubiertos de cadáveres. Por primera vez en años, eran capaces de proporcionarles a sus caídos funerales dignos. La amenaza había sido erradicada, los vampiros, al menos en Japón, eran cosa del pasado.

Sin embargo, aquello no se sentía en absoluto como una celebración. Los vítores de alegría imposible de contener, los gritos de alivio, el alcohol corriendo de mano en mano; todo había quedado relegado a un puñado de corazones encogidos que no consideran eso una victoria. No cuando tus compañeros, amigos, familiares, ardían y se convertían en cenizas delante de tus ojos. Mitsuba ahogó un puchero y se ocultó tras varios clínex aferrados entre sus blancos puños. Shinoa procuraba mantener la compostura, pero quienes la conocían sabían que estaba rota por dentro. Yoichi lloraba en silencio y Kimizuki desviaba la vista hacia sus botas sucias siempre que podía. Mika observaba con la resignación de quien ha vivido y visto demasiado como para quedar impresionado. Guardaba un respetuoso segundo plano, ya que en el fondo estaba fuera de lugar, a pesar de su papel fundamental y decisivo en el fin de la lucha. Estaban todos tan agotados que poco les importaba contar con un destructivo serafín más entre sus filas. Solo querían despedir a los muertos y descansar de una vez.

Yuu le echó un vistazo discreto a Shinya. Su aspecto era horrible, similar al que el propio Yuu tendría si se contemplara en el espejo. Los párpados hinchados de llorar, la mandíbula desencajada en una desesperación sin voz, la mirada de quién no asume que se ha ido. El desconsuelo más hondo que jamás imaginó. Yuu había perdido a un padre, sí; pero Shinya había perdido a su mejor amigo y a su pilar.

Las cenizas volaban perezosas por la brisa que se había levantado. En pocos minutos, Guren y el resto de soldados desaparecieron en la humareda, dejando tras ellos solo un recuerdo de lo que fueron. De su paso por el mundo.

* * *

El corro de niños reía y alborotaba en la sala de juegos. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que desde la improvisada y humilde recepción se los podía ver. Los pequeños se tiraban peluches, pintaban caras sonrientes en globos con rotuladores o se perseguían para ver quién era más rápido. Su cuidador suspiró. Eran su mayor alegría pero también muy pesados de manejar. Procuraba que todos estuvieran felices y contentos, por eso cuando alguno lloraba, su corazón se encogía de angustia, aunque fuera una tontería como un simple raspón. Se había reblandecido en los últimos años, pensó con un deje de melancolía.

Una pequeña de cabello rojo fuego recogido en dos trenzas, tiró de sus pantalones para captar su atención.

-¿Cuándo va a llegar? –preguntó con las mejillas arreboladas y un puchero infantil que le derritió por dentro. La tomó en brazos y le hizo cosquillas en los mofletes.

-Hana la impaciente –se burló, consciente de que ella era muy orgullosa y no aceptaba menos que cumplidos. En efecto, puso cara de fastidio y se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indignación.

-Es que se le echa de menos –protestó una vez más, ejerciendo su lógica y exigiendo su vuelta inmediata.

El joven negó con la cabeza y la depositó en el suelo con delicadeza. Le gustaría proporcionarle una respuesta satisfactoria, pero él tampoco lo sabía. Hacía tiempo que había desistido de controlar sus movimientos y se conformaba con confiar ciegamente en sus habilidades y no muy desarrollada madurez. Estaba en buenas manos, por lo que no le preocupaba. Eso sí, le echaba muchísimo de menos, más de lo que quería admitir. Hana advirtió su cambio y dejó de insistir al respecto, dándole un abrazo de oso a la altura de sus rodillas y yéndose a jugar con los demás. Masajeó sus sienes, agotado por el arduo trabajo que suponía su nueva posición. Tenían ayudantes de sobra para encargarse de aquel ejército en minitura, mas él era el director adjunto y prefería ejercer de educador antes que estar metido en una oficina gestionando papeles.

Lidiar con tantos números enrevesados le estresaba y sacaba lo peor de sí mismo. Las cuentas la mayoría de las veces no cuadraban y en ocasiones se moría de ganas por romper los folios en mitades y tirarlos a la papelera más cercana. En el Comité Imperial (un cambio de nombre que, a su gusto, era mucho menos espantoso que el anterior) hacían todo lo posible por mantenerles aprovisionados y darles suvenciones suficientes para subsistir. No obstante, demasiados niños habían quedado huérfanos tras la masacre de los vampiros y cuando el pesimismo le embargaba, se veía incapaz de lidiar con la situación. Cada día recibían críos de otros distritos, como si fueran paquetes de correos o algo peor. Los adultos que no eran familiares directos batallaban problemas de sobra como para encima tener que alimentar bocas que no les correspondían. Por eso los abandonaban en su puerta, haciendo que recayera en ellos la última esperanza de que pudieran sobrevivir y convertirse en jóvenes alejados del horror de la devastación y creciendo en un lugar seguro y protegido.

Recogió su cabello rubio en una coleta, mostrando sus orejas puntiagudas. Al principio eran motivo de deshonra, pero en la actualidad no era algo que ocultar. Tampoco podía considerarse orgulloso de su "origen". Simplemente lo había asumido con resignación y muchas dosis de cariño de la gente que más le importaba. Caminó despacio hasta la cocina y comenzó a ordenar las bandejas, alineadas sobre la encimar. Sayuri se movía con soltura por el pequeño espacio, removiendo ollas burbujeantes y tostando el pan. Tras la muerte de Guren, se negó a continuar sirviendo al Estado, pues los cuarteles y lo relacionado le traían unos recuerdos horribles. Estaba enamorada del Teniente y no deseaba pasar el resto de su vida entre unas paredes que le recordaban que ya no estaba entre ellos. Por eso decidió ofrecerle ese puesto. Se le daba bien cocinar y los niños parecían sinceramente encantados con sus recetas. Además, había perfeccionado la técnica de ocultar el sabor de la verdura y otros alimentos conflictivos, por lo que les elaboraba platos sanos a la par que comestibles, un gran punto a su favor.

Charlaron de cosas intrascendentes y mantuvieron una conversación en la que, en realidad, no se dijeron nada. Colocó las bandejas sobre un carrito mientras Sayuri finalizaba una tarta de chocolate de varias alturas que haría las delicias de los más pequeños. Empujó el carrito por el pasillo hasta el comedor, donde los huérfanos se sentaron con más o menos rebeldía en sus asientos asignados. Con ayuda de otras dos chicas, repartió la comida por la mesa, recibiendo así sus gritos entusiasmados ante el menú del día. Los observó sintiéndose un padre orgulloso. Nunca podría tener hijos, así que ellos eran lo más cercano. En alguna ocasión se planteó la opción de adoptar, pero lo descartaron al momento pues era bastante absurdo teniendo en cuenta la situación. El murmullo colectivo y el entrechocar de los cubiertos aumentaron hasta hacerse ensordecedor. Algunos se alteraron y señalaron a la puerta con la boca y los ojos abiertos. El clamor subió varios decibelios y se giró, curioso, a ver qué ocurría.

Un hombre de veiticinco años, cabello moreno a media melena y profundos ojos esmeralda entró en la sala. Hana arrastró la silla por el suelo y enseguida se lanzó en su dirección. Le siguieron varios más, sobre todo niñas. No podía negar que era bastante popular. El chico los saludó por turnos, entusiasmado por semejante recibimiento.

-¿Tienes que hacer siempre entradas tan dramáticas? –le reprochó al recién llegado.

-Yo también te he echado de menos –replicó, dibujando una sonrisa torcida y apartando con suavidad a su corro de admiradores. Sin cortarse, el moreno le tomó por la cintura y lo besó en los labios. Su barba de varios días le raspó en sus tersas mejillas, mas era una sensación agradable.

-Has tardado mucho en regresar, Yuu-chan –se quejó, alzando la vista para mirarle a los ojos brillantes. Había pegado un gran estirón y ahora le sacaba una cabeza. Yuu siempre le picaba con eso.

-Si me hago de rogar, mi vampiro favorito me dará más amor –se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros. A pesar de haber transcurrido ocho años, su carácter juguetón seguía intacto.

Después de conseguir que los críos regresaran a su asiento, ambos dejaron la gestión en manos de personas más capaces y fueron a su casa, a ponerse al día. El orfanato Hyakuya se había ganado un puesto de renombre y popularidad en la zona y aceptaba a todo aquel que necesitara su ayuda. Shinya, al mando ahora de lo que quedaba del Ejército (renombrado como Comité) después de derrocar a Kureto al descubrir que trabajaba de forma encubierta para los vampiros, les prometió aumentar su presupuesto si Yuu estaba a su servicio para ciertas misiones sin peligro durante unos meses. Su orfanato era su vida, por lo que aceptó sin dudar. Debido a la traición de Kureto y el salir a la luz que le daba igual que la humanidad muriera con tal de crear al serafín perfecto y un arma imbatible que lo tuviera en el poder, Shinya se vio obligado a derrotarlo y asumir su posición. Sin embargo, al ser un Hiragi los que se habían sentido humillados por su hermanastro temían que fuera a ser igual o peor que él, por lo que los primeros años la paz y el equilibrio eran frágiles. Por suerte, la gente comenzaba a confiar en su guía, ya que había demostrado ser un líder justo y sensato.

Yuu se descalzó sin elegancia y tiró los zapatos de cualquier manera en la entrada. Mika tuvo que reprimir el impulso de regañarle. Antes, se consideraba en todo su derecho a tratarle como si fuera su hijo sin modales. No obstante, desde que la diferencia de edad se había hecho notoria, tuvo que modificar sus hábitos a la fuerza. No se sentía cómodo manteniendo ciertas actitudes hacia él, a pesar de que le hubiera suplicado que su relación no se modificara ni un ápice, pues los años transcurridos no tenían por qué significar nada. Sin embargo, para Mika lo significaban todo. El nudo que aprisionaba su estómago se tensaba y agrandaba según transcurría los días. Yuu lo sabía, por supuesto, nada en lo referente a Mika escapaba de su escrutinio. Pero nadie dijo que su relación fuera a ser fácil de aquí a un futuro y tenían demasiadas cosas que soportar. Cuando Yuu le superó en edad, el vampiro lloró. ¿Cómo evitarlo si el instante en el que el amor de tu vida se escapaba de tus manos estaba tan cerca? ¿Si cada vez iba a ser más notable que pertenecían a mundos completamente opuestos? Yuu se mostró muy considerado respecto a eso y le consoló lo mejor que pudo. Era inútil, ambos se sentían culpables del estado del otro y era algo que no podían evitar por mucho que quisieran.

El tiempo no se detenía y esas estúpidas manecillas del reloj les recordaban lo que eran. Y lo que no podían ser. Mika observó sus anchas espaldas mientras Yuu se quitaba la cazadora y la apoyaba sobre el reposabrazos del sofá. Su pelo seguía despeinado en varias direcciones, los años no habían logrado corregir eso. Los bíceps fuertes se marcaban a cada movimiento de sus brazos. No era muy musculoso ya que no había tenido interés en desarrollar su cuerpo. Simplemente ejercitaba cuando le apetecía en el gimnasio que habían improvisado en una de las habitaciones vacías de la casa. Si Mika tuviera que comparar su cuerpo con el de alguien, sería con el de Guren. Fuerte, pero no en exceso. De hecho, en secreto le admiraba lo mucho que se parecía a su padre adoptivo. No era el único que opinaba que, si tuviera los ojos violetas, sería una copia casi exacta. Ese comentario le valía a Yuu una sonrisa orgullosa. Shinoa bromeaba diciendo que el mayor de los Hyakuya quería compensar su falta convirtiéndose en su clon. De los Ichinose, se corrigió en su mente. Porque había cambiado su apellido. Fue una decisión difícil y con la que Mika no estuvo de acuerdo.

Yuu deseaba a toda costa preservar el legado de Guren. Y a pesar de que no fue el mejor padre del mundo, ni un ser humano ejemplar, le debía mucho. Por eso, decidió ser un Ichinose. A Mika le supuso una traición, por supuesto, porque el concepto de familia se desmoronaba a su alrededor y lo único fiable y sólido que le quedaba en el mundo era Yuu. Entendía sus motivos para esa resolución, pero eso no quitaba que en el fondo doliera. Pero, como venía siendo habitual, el moreno hizo algo inesperado que le descolocó. Y no solo a él, sino a los presentes. Un día después de formalizar el registro, reunió a sus compañeros y amigos para anunciarles la noticia y que, a partir de entonces, aquellos que fueran de un rango inferior se refirieran a él como Ichinose.

-Ah, y una última cosa -. Cogió a Mika de la mano con delicadeza y lo acercó hasta su posición. El vampiro temblaba y se encontraba incómodo, en el centro, siendo objeto de las miradas curiosas. No sabía qué pretendía pero la chispa de diversión de sus ojos no presagiaba nada bueno. Acarició su mejilla y apartó su pelo tras la oreja. Le besó. Así, de repente. Delante de altos mandos del Comité Imperial. Sin anestesia. Las piernas de Mika flaquearon. En algún punto del transcurso de los meses, la relación se había invertido. Yuu era el atrevido y el que tomaba la iniciativa la mayor parte del tiempo, y Mika se limitaba a dejarse de llevar y temblar entre sus brazos. Se aferró a su cuello con desesperación, temiendo la reacción de la gente al saber que Yuu, al que admiraban por su entereza y su participación en la guerra, estaba saliendo con un vampiro. Con el único aceptado socialmente, de hecho, lo que no impedía que todos lo vieran con buenos ojos.

El rubio recordó aquel momento y se sonrojó. Yuu se giró y esbozó una pregunta en sus facciones al ver su expresión, pero este negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sofá, a su lado. Enseguida, Yuu le recostó en su pecho y le sentó en su regazo. Llevaban demasiado sin verse y ninguno quería perder segundos sin tocarse. Bajo el jabón y desodorante, el moreno desprendía un ligero olor a sudor, lo que indicaba que ni siquiera se había duchado en el cuartel antes de regresar. Sus ganas de estar juntos eran superiores a la correcta higiene, al parecer. Pero le daba igual. El universo le daba igual porque Yuu-chan había regresado a casa y ahora todo estaba bien. Al menos durante unas horas. Mika suspiró. Se negaba a reconocer en voz alta que le había echado horrores de menos, el calor sobre su piel, su aliento rozando el vello de la nuca, sus labios besando su coronilla. Era una sensación fantástica que guardaba en su imaginación cuando no estaba a su lado.

-¿Alguna novedad en mi ausencia? –preguntó, trazando suaves círculos en el dorso de su mano y poniéndole la piel de gallina.

-Hana ha empapelado la pared de su habitación con dibujos tuyos. Creo que está enamorada de ti –sonrió y sus colmillos asomaron entre sus labios.

-Es normal, ¿quién no se enamoraría de mí? Solo espero que no estés celoso –bromeó, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados. Mika se retorció y se dio la vuelta, quedando enfrente suya, con las piernas dobladas entre las suyas.

-Es usted bastante egocéntrico, Teniente Coronel Ichinose –se burló, eludiendo a su título honorífico. Shinya consideró que lo correcto sería otorgarle el mismo rango que a su padre. De esa forma, el peliblanco tenían una manera de recordarle en Yuu. Los chicos sospechaban que también formaba parte de un elaborado plan para sentirse culpable por no haber podido evitar la muerte de Guren. Desde que ocurrío la desgracia, Shinya no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Se escondía en su trabajo y no se permitía tener vida social. Vida en general. El Shinya que conocían, divertido, pícaro y travieso, se había convertido en un ser taciturno, cuya sonrisa se había transformado en una sombra de lo que fue y que nunca alcanzaba sus ojos. De cara a los demás seguía comportándose con esa amabilidad que le caracterizaba, pero los que le conocían bien, percibían su dolor.

-Tenía ganas de regresar –confesó, ruborizado. En algunos aspectos, seguía siendo el Yuu-chan que conoció-. Y ver a los niños. Es increíble lo que crecen en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Solo a los niños? –frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no te incluyas en la categoría de ni-? ¡Au! –protestó. Mika le había pellizcado la nariz y le lanzó una mirada furibunda-. Dame tregua que acabo de volver –se quejó poniendo cara de cachorro apaleado. El vampiro resopló y le besó.

-Cállate.

-Me gusta tu forma de callarme –le aseguró, travieso. Mika sintió un escalofrío ascender por su columna cuando Yuu se coló, cálido, bajo su camiseta. Dios… cuánto lo había añorado.

Se besaron de nuevo. Yuu se mostraba impaciente, siempre había sido el temperamental. Mika le cortó las alas y le besó con lentitud. Quería saborearlo y compensar las noches de cama vacía. Las noches en las que su estúpido subconsciente le preguntaba qué haría si no regresaba. La guerra había terminado, sí, pero no las pesadillas; no el miedo latente a que el mundo se derrumbara de nuevo y tuvieran que salir otra vez a luchar. Apreciaba demasiado la paz que les habían otorgado y el pánico estaba siempre ahí, al acecho, haciéndose fuerte en sus horas de soledad. Aunque la madrugada era, por instinto, cuando más a gusto se encontraba, había adquirido el hábito humano de temer a sus sombras y a las voces de su cabeza, que, junto a sus dudas, se hacían más fuertes y pesadas.

Desechó aquellas ideas de inmediato. Que Yuu se deleitara tocando su vientre ayudó bastante a ello. La cabeza le daba vueltas inevitablemente. No importaba cuánto se quisieran, la sensación de plenitud y abandono respecto a la otra persona permanecía inamovible. El moreno gruñó. Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre abandonaron sus labios a causa del suave mordisco de Mika. Uno no podía evitar sus impulsos y, después de todo, seguía siendo un vampiro. Yuu no se amedrantó y le apretó contra él, instándole a continuar. Mika enredó las piernas en su cadera, buscando huecos que le permitieran pegarse aún más a su cuerpo. Estúpido e incómodo sofá. Se separaron durante unos segundos. Mika tomó aire y le besó la frente.

-Bienvenido a casa, Yuu-chan.


	23. Epílogo

Bueno, aquí está, el final. Estuve muy dudosa acerca de si escribir el epílogo o no. Era una idea que rondaba por mi cabeza muchísimo tiempo atrás y que no sabía si incluir o no, especialmente porque me gustó el cierre que le di al capítulo anterior. Sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo imaginándolo, decidí publicarlo. Espero que os guste. Confieso que me da pena, mucha pena que esto se acabe aquí. Este fic ha sido muy especial para mí por muchísimas razones. Fue mi primer fic del fandom y mi primer MikaYuu. Además, ha sido mi fic más largo hasta ahora (205 páginas en total, casi un libro) y la primera vez en mi vida que recibo tantísimo apoyo por parte de los lectores. Os juro que he alucinado al ver la gran aceptación que tenía y la gran cantidad de gente que seguía mi historia porque ni siquiera pensé que podría gustar tanto. En principio iba a ser mucho más corto, pero me habéis apoyado tanto que quise hacer una historia de la que sentirme orgullosa y ofreceros lo mejor que tenía. Sé que me estoy poniendo sentimental, pero es que _Incondicionalmente_ ha formado parte mi vida durante casi un año (el primer capítulo se publicó en noviembre de 2015) y después de todos estos meses escribiendo, buscando ideas, respondiendo vuestras cariñosas reviews, cuesta despedirse de algo tan importante. Además, he conocido a gente magnífica gracias a ello. Una vez más, GRACIAS a todos los que habéis apostado por mí, que habéis confiado en mi capacidad para daros la historia que queríais leer, gracias por vuestras críticas constructivas tanto positivas como negativas, en definitiva, gracias por hacer esto grande y por alentarme. Lo he dicho muchas veces, pero sin vosotros no existiría _Incondicionalmente_ o no sería lo que es ahora.

Sois muchos los que me habéis preguntado si voy a seguir, si esto tendrá secuela, si voy a escribir más. Seguiré en el fandom, por supuesto, y escribiré muchas más cosas. También quiero escribir algo largo de Guren y Shinya (que también me habéis pedido bastante). Si queréis saber más de mí, tan solo tenéis que seguirme como autor y os aparecerá cada vez que suba un fic. Este fandom me ha dado mucho ¡y estoy dispuesta a devolverlo! Si queréis contactar conmigo, solo tenéis que dejarme un review o un mensaje privado o también puedo daros mis redes sociales, no tengo problema. En fin, no me voy a enrollar más que me estoy poniendo sentimental.

Con respecto a este epílogo, entenderéis en qué me basé para escoger el título del fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis y esté a la altura de lo que esperáis.

* * *

 ** _U_** _nconditional, unconditionally._

 _Incondicional, incondicionalmente._

 ** _I_** _will love you unconditionally._

 _Te amaré incondicionalmente._

Mis pies se hundían ligeramente en el barro. Hacía poco que habían regado, lo que dotaba el aire de un ligero y fresco olor a césped bastante agradable. Avancé con cautela, tratando de mancharme la suela de los zapatos lo menos posible, a pesar de que, en ese instante, era lo último que me importaba. Y, si tenía suerte, no tendría que preocuparme de esas menudeces de aquí en adelante. El viento soplaba frío, por lo que ajusté las solapas de mi chaqueta para tapar mi cuello. Una costumbre que adquirí con el tiempo, pues mi cuerpo no siente ni padece las inclemencias atmosféricas igual que los demás. Apreté el paso, ansioso por terminar la tortura de una vez. Mis esperanzas estaban puestas en la desesperación (irónicamente) que me embargaba y si eso no era suficiente, yo ya no sabía qué hacer. Cinco minutos después, desemboqué en la pequeña plaza central, coronada por una estatua en mármol blanco y pulido de dos metros con forma de ángel. Sus alas estaban extendidas, como si pretendiera acoger bajo su seno a todos sus protegidos. Aunque debía transmitir paz y eternidad, a mi solo me provocaba escalofríos. Torcí por el pasillo de la derecha, en la primera esquina una vez más a la derecha, y quince pasos en línea recta. Parecía un acertijo. Llegué a dónde me proponía, un lugar que conocía a la perfección.

Las flores yacían marchitas en un lateral y me apresuré a apartarlas. Despacio, me incliné y recosté en la fría losa, que me proporcionaba un cómodo respaldo. Alcé la vista. El cielo resplandecía en un azul impoluto, carente de nubes o cualquier elemento que pudiera estropear el precioso mar infinito. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. De pronto, la soledad más absoluta me abrumó y, sobre mis huesos, cayó el peso de los años. Las letras moldeadas de tu nombre se clavaron en mi espalda y me apretujé más contra ellas, ansioso de volver a sentir algo tuyo.

El adiós triste de la hija de Hana, Rei, me aprieta la garganta en un nudo difícil de disolver. Su madre le enseñó bien a dirigir el orfanato, igual que él hizo previamente con ella. Hemos educado bien a las generaciones que han pasado por aquellas cuatro paredes y, en tu ausencia, me he asegurado de que el prestigio que hemos ganado se mantenga cuando todo acabe. Rei será una perfecta directora y estoy convencido de que la elección de los nuevos profesores que incoroporar a las instalaciones será la acertada. Los niños estarán genial bajo su cuidado. Ni siquiera eso me ata ya a este mundo. No hay nada ni nadie que me tienda un lazo lo suficientemente resistente y sentimental como para que me den pena mis intenciones. Si hay algo de lo que me enorgullezo es, precisamente, de no arrepentirme de mis elecciones. Por muy dolorosas que fueran. Por mucho que el perder el sentido de mi existencia, fuera equivalente a arrancarme el corazón de un mordisco.

Noté las manos pegajosas. Sin darme cuenta, había estado arrancando briznas de hierba y ahora mis palmas mostraban un vivo color verde. Verde. Como sus ojos. Esos que aparecían en mis sueños cada vez que lograba conciliarlos. Esos que vi apagarse delante de mi y por los que he llorado por las noches desde entonces.

 ** _S_** _o come just as you are to me,_

 _Así que ven a mí tal y como eres,_

 ** _d_** _on't need apologies._

 _no necesitas disculpas._

 ** _K_** _now that you are worthy._

 _Sé que mereces la pena._

 ** _I_** _'ll take your bad days with your good,_

 _Cogeré tus días malos y buenos,_

 ** _W_** _alk through the storm, I would,_

 _Caminaré a través de la tormenta, lo haría,_

 ** _I_** _do it all because I love you._

 _lo hago todo porque te quiero._

 ** _I_** _love you, I love you_

 _Te quiero, te quiero._

Mi pecho subía y bajaba, sumido en la tranquilidad que me rodeaba y abrumaba. Me da la impresión de que cualquier sentimiento que no sea amor y añoranza ha desaparecido de mi interior. Solo me poseía una nostalgia abrumadora que amenazaba con hacer pedazos mi cordura. Con mis "peculiaridades", el hecho de que en el futuro debería lidiar con la pérdida estaba más que asumido. Iniciamos una relación inconsciente pero repleta de cariño que ambos sabíamos que nos condenaría. Sin embargo, nos amamos tanto que carecía de importancia la certeza de que nuestras almas iban a terminar rompiéndose. Su ausencia me pesa día tras día y la ilusión infantil con la que nos comíamos el mundo, se fue apagando al darme cuenta de que era irreversible, que no iba a volver. La promesa de no seguirle fue difícil de cumplir. Pero los años pasan y uno se cansa de estar de pie en una realidad que no le quiere. El carrusel en el que estamos inmersos no se detiene para nadie y avanza, indiferente a los que nos quedamos atrás, estancados en una situación que nunca buscamos ni quisimos. Restriego el dorso de mi mano derecha contra la frente, reprimiento el impulso de sollozar igual que un bebé desamparado. ¿Pero qué soy si no eso, Yuu-chan? Un vampiro estúpido y asustadizo que está demasiado agotado como para seguir peleando en un lugar donde no existes. Mírame. Insultantemente joven. Eternamente con dieciséis años mientras tú te marchitabas entre mis brazos, las canas cubrían tu cabello y los huesos protestaban cuando tratabas de incoporarte en el colchón. Fuimos tan inmensamente felices que ni tu humanidad ni mi vampirismo consiguieron amargarnos, y mira que tuvimos motivos para ello.

En el fondo estaba convencido de que esos cuentos de hadas que les leíamos a nuestros pequeños eran ciertos: ¿cómo una historia como la nuestra, tan pura, radiante, dichosa, podía tener fin? ¿No se suponía que el amor verdadero lo curaba todo y podía contra cualquier mal que nos acechara? Me negaba a creer que las princesas no fueran reales, que los finales felices fueran inviables para nosotros. _Necesitaba_ albergar algún tipo de fe.

Hasta que la llama se apagó y me sumí en tu oscuridad. Tú me pediste que me quedara, que disfrutara del "don" de mi eterna juventud, pero no me avergonzaría confesarte que el suicidio entraba dentro de mis planes. Porque no querías entender que sin ti estaba completo e indefenso, a merced de una inmensidad que no comprendía y a la que nunca pertenecí. Estaba vivo gracias a que tú estabas a mi lado. Si me quitabas eso, ¿qué me quedaba?

-Yuu-chan –susurré en un gesto quedo y amargo. Me aparté unos centímetros y encaré la lápida que se ofrecía como mi sostén. "Yuuichiro Hyakuya". Mi hogar.

Una suave brisa revolvió mi flequillo y me recordó vagamente a cuando solía despeinarme con tal de provocarme. Una lágrima solitaria escapó por mi mejilla. Y luego otra. A través de la cortina acuosa, me pareció ver una silueta difuminada. El corazón se me detuvo y dejé de respirar. Los ojos esmeralda de un chaval de dieciséis años me observaban, sonrientes. Me incorporé de un salto, asustado. Lo que me faltaba era sufrir alucinaciones. Pero cuando su sonrisa se amplió y Akane y el resto emergieron tras él, supe que había llegado el momento. La risa de Yuu me envolvió al acercarse a mí y no pude más que abrazarle y demostrarle lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Temía que mis brazos temblorosos se perdieran en la bruma, mas su figura se hizo sólida y resistente. Hasta olía igual que él.

-Eres un terco. Aún no era la hora –me reprendió, como si fuera un niño travieso que hubiera inflingido las normas. Me daba absolutamente igual.

-Te amo demasiado. No puedes esperar que sea paciente –repliqué con un bufido. Yuu se sonrojó hasta las orejas, consciente de que "te amo" no era muy común entre mis labios. Akane y los demás cuchicheaban divertidos entre ellos, lo cual solo lograba aumentar su vergüenza.

-¿Estás preparado? –preguntó. En realidad, era una pregunta retórica porque me conocía a la perfección. Asentí y me tendió la mano, que tomé encantado.

-Continuemos nuestra aventura, Mika –En cara se formaron dos adorables hoyuelos, muestra de su exitación a causa del reencuentro. Me contagié de su entusiasmo. Miré por última vez el cementerio y me despedí mentalmente de lo poco que me anclaba aquí. Dirigí la vista a las lápidas cercanas, de mis amigos, de aquellos con los que luché y a los que defendí. Yuu hizo lo propio, deteniéndose unos segundos en el gran mármol que reposaba enfrente de la suya. Guren y Shinya también se habían reencontrado.

Le di un ligero apretón en el hombro. Un grupo de hojas secas se arremolinó a mis pies y todo recuperó su sentido.

 ** _U_** _nconditional, unconditionally._

 _Incondicional, incondicionalmente._

 ** _I_** _will love you unconditionally_

 _Te amaré incondicionalmente._

 ** _T_** _here is no fear now,_

 _no hay miedo ahora,_

 ** _l_** _et go and just be free._

 _déjalo ir y solo sé libre._

 ** _I_** _will love you unconditionally_

 _Te amaré incondicionalmente._

* * *

 **Gracias.**


End file.
